Stolen Secrets and Shattered Dreams
by FoxxyJ
Summary: A NYC barman views his mind reading as an isolating cancer, until he meets a lonely 28yr old trying to escape her sad reality. His life is full of harsh lessons. Hers an uphill battle, so she never complains when a beautiful boy pushes her away time and time again. EXB AH
1. Sugarlips and Cupcake

**Summary: A NYC barman views his mind reading as an isolating cancer, until he meets the lonely 28yr old trying to escape her heartbreaking reality. Edward has had a life full of harsh lessons. He trusts nobody. Bella is faced with an uphill battle in her day-to-day existence. She never complains about the hand life has dealt her, including when a beautiful boy treats her badly, because she doesn't believe she deserves anything better. AH ExB**

**I do not own Twilight. I wish I owned Edward though. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Welcome. The idea for this first chapter has been floating around in my head for 8 months. I figured it was time I got it out. I've labeled this hurt/comfort in case I don't cut the grade for angst. Consider yourselves warned that hurt = pain, so don't complain when I do painful things to our favorite couple. That is my plan.**

**Also, if you aren't a fan of the f-word, then stop now. Bella has a dirty mind. She doesn't swear that often out loud, but she wants to.**

**One last thing… I'm over "ripping foil packets" during lemons and since this is FICTIONAL my Fanella and Ficward are disease and baby free. That's not to say I condone unprotected sex. Readers remember: if it's not on, it's not on! But, our couple won't be ripping foil anytime soon. Got it?**

**A big thank you to Project Team Beta. The amazing mcc101180 and SqueakyZorro made this much easier for you to read. Thank you.**

**So let the journey begin…**

* * *

><p><strong>Stolen Secrets and Shattered Dreams<strong>

**Chapter One – Sugarlips and Cupcake**

Bella slumped against the steering wheel and wanted to let the tears she had been fighting all day erupt. Instead, she took a moment, breathed deeply and tried the ignition one more time. Nothing. Her truck had finally died.

_Useless rusty hunk of junk._

_Why me?_

_Why today?_

_I've done nothing but give you a good life. Start, damn you._

She cursed her old truck. Today had been the day from hell. Her boss was out of town at a conference on the West Coast, and that meant an endless list of tedious jobs for her to complete. James was as demanding as they came, but when he was away from the office, it was almost as though he would wrack his brain to come up with a list of things to occupy his PA. Heaven forbid she actually had an easy day in the office and didn't earn her salary in blood, sweat and tears.

Bella had driven to all five New York boroughs, and that was just since lunchtime. The last errand she'd had to run was collecting the latest piece of "modern" art for his stupid collection.

_Modern art? More like collectable crap._

Bella hated modern art—well, she did now that she spent too many afternoons wrestling delicate and usually oversized objects to get them into the back of her pickup—a pickup that no longer worked.

On a normal day, her truck's death wouldn't have been a problem. She usually took the subway to work and only drove it on the weekends. Today, however, she had to run so many errands for James that she drove into the city from Queens. He hated unnecessary expenses, so the thought of catching several taxis and charging her boss would have not been worth the third degree she would have gotten when he returned. Knowing this painting was taller than her and had pieces of nightmarish knitting-gone-wrong stuck all over it, she saw no other way of getting it to the office than in the back of her pickup. However, if James found out she risked one of his precious pieces in the open-air tray, she would surely have been looking for a new job.

Again, on a normal day, she would have grabbed her cell phone and called a tow truck, but as the asshole had called her twenty-three times before lunch, her cell battery had died half an hour ago. It had been so long since Bella had used a pay phone she wasn't even sure they existed. Looking up and down the street from the cab of her truck, she spotted a phone booth on the next corner.

_Please not be vandalized._

Bella grabbed her purse and dumped the contents of it onto the seat next to her. She knew she had spent her last ten dollars buying lunch. Her hope was that somewhere in the depths of the Tardis she carried on her shoulder each day lay a couple of long forgotten quarters. It was payday tomorrow and with her father's medical bills mounting up, she rarely made it through the week with money to spare.

A dime and two nickels later, she realized she would have to rely on the kindness of strangers in order to make her call. If it wasn't for the stupid "painting," she would have abandoned the rust bucket until the weekend, but the thought of wrestling the artwork onto the subway gave her an instant headache.

Jumping from the protection of her truck out into the cold February weather, she scanned the street for a shop that might give her money. It always amazed Bella how many "trendy" galleries were located in buildings that had seen better days. Out of all the galleries she'd visited, she actually didn't mind this one, with the exception of the snooty receptionist. The Lower East Side was better than some of the other places she's traipsed to in her travels for James' art obsession. The gallery had closed up as soon as Bella had left since she was their only client for the day. The sandwich shop her truck had died outside of looked like it only opened during lunchtime, and at a quarter to five on a Thursday afternoon, there was no chance anyone would still be inside.

The next business over looked like some kind of bar or nightclub. The heavy black wooden door was closed, but the neon sign above it shone brightly with the words BE BAR. On closer inspection, Bella saw a flashing neon sign amongst the beer and liquor ads that covered up most of the windows, which indicated they were open.

_Here goes nothing._

Once through the heavy wooden door and into the warmth, Bella stumbled down the half dozen steps as her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting. She had expected the place to reek of stale smoke and day-old beer, but instead there was a faint hint of something herbal. Incense maybe, though it seemed out of place in this kind of establishment.

The bar had an old-world feel to it—lots of polished wood and mirrored shelves. It reminded her of a saloon she'd visited with her parents on a holiday in Arizona once, but an up-market version. The floor was carpeted, and in the light, she couldn't make out the color. A couple were at the bar ordering drinks, and a few other patrons were spread around. The wall to her left was lined with cozy booths, and in front of them were a few mismatched tables and chairs. To her right was an empty space that she guessed could be used as a dance floor, since in an alcove near the entrance to the bathrooms stood a jukebox right out of the 1950s.

Soft music was playing, and although she didn't recognize the artist, Bella liked it. She felt a calmness wash over her for the first time all day.

_Please may someone be kind and give me money to make a call._

Bella walked up to the high mahogany bar and waited. She watched a lean blond bartender as he stood at the other end of the bar. He winked when their eyes met briefly.

_Cute._

Closer to her, with his back turned toward her, stood another barman. He was tall, clearly over six feet, and in the dim light of the bar, had wild dark brown hair that seemed to have a will of its own. He wore dark burgundy jeans that Bella noticed fit him a little too well.

_Oh my! Cute ass._

Tucked into his snug jeans was a tight black t-shirt that had the word SUGARLIPS blazoned across his broad shoulders in metallic red print. He appeared to be doing some kind of stock take of the waist-height illuminated bar fridges. Every few minutes, he would bend over and peer into the glass fridge door, probably counting. This was why Bella noticed how well his jeans clung to his ass and thighs.

_Oh yeah, count that one next, baby._

He would suddenly straighten, and then jot something down on a notepad.

_Oh yeah…_

_Fuck. I don't have time for this, as enjoyable as you are. _

_If someone steals that ugly canvas my life will be over._

Realizing he wasn't going to turn around anytime soon, Bella spoke.

"Excuse me?"

His piercing eyes immediately flicked to a clear section of mirrored wall between the liquor bottles, standing neatly in rows on the glass shelves above the bar. She met his gaze but had to look away. The intensity with which he was staring at her sent a shock wave through her system.

_Whoa. He's just some guy. Just breathe._

Bella tried to breathe normally while she ran her fingers along the inside of the brass handle that ran the length of the bar. Her lunch on the run hadn't really agreed with her, so maybe that explained why her insides were churning. She had expected him to address her by now and glanced back into the mirror. Annoyance creased her brow when she saw that he had bent over again and was counting bottles of Stella Artois.

_What the?_

"Excuse me," she said louder.

Taking another minute to finish counting, he slowly rose and gazed at her in the mirror once more. When his eyes met her annoyed glare, a lazy smirk crossed his lips, making one side of his mouth rise up a little higher than the other.

_Cute ass or not, I don't' have time for this, buster._

Bella felt confused.

_He's seen me._

_He's heard me._

_Why the fuck isn't he serving me?_

She longed to be home and out of her charcoal suit and matching heels. Bella didn't particularly like business attire but wore it to keep her job. After her day, all she wanted was to soak in a warm bath with her book. Before she could voice her complaint about him ignoring her, a slurred voice from the end of the bar near the jukebox spoke.

"Sscchhgalipssss, I can sssee the bottom of my glassss. Thas snot ssuppossed to be," the blond gent, dressed in a stunning three-piece suit, managed to say.

The dark-haired barman responded immediately. He grabbed a bottle of amber-colored liquor from the top shelf and strode toward the inebriated man.

_What the fuck? _

_I was next. _

_Am I invisible?_

"My apologies, Carlisle. I was momentarily distracted." As he said this, his eyes flicked to Bella, then back to the three fingers of liquor he was pouring into the man's glass.

"Join me for one, Sscchhhgaa?" the drunk slurred.

"I think I will."

He half turned to grab a shot glass off the bar behind him, and quickly filled it from the same bottle. Bella watched dumbfounded as he leaned one arm on the bar top while he raised the shot glass to chink with his drunken companion's. He seemed completely unconcerned by her annoyed gaze—a gaze that she hoped was burning a hole in his temple.

"Hey?" she said, resting her hands on her hips. "Are you seriously just going to ignore me?" Bella's patience was wearing thin, and she could hear her own annoyance in her voice.

_Don't mess with me, buddy. Today is not the day._

Pausing with the shot glass almost at his lips, he glanced at her. Raising one eyebrow, he nodded his head up toward the bar behind him, almost dismissing her, before his eyes met Carlisle's again, and they downed their poison simultaneously.

Bella's mouth dropped open.

_Are you for real?_

_Fucking hell._

Looking at the wall of glass where he had clearly indicated to her, Bella's eyes scanned for the answer to this surreal infuriating experience. She only wanted a couple of lousy quarters for God's sake. Still confused, Bella turned to the blond barman who was now wearing the biggest shit-eating grin. Under different circumstances, she would have swooned a little if a guy like him flashed his pearly whites at her like that, but right now, these two were getting on her nerves.

_Is this a piss off the customer competition, and I'm first prize?_

Massaging her temples, Bella tried to calm down before looking at the blond imploringly.

_Rudeness never gets you anywhere. _

_Be nice—even though I want to stab one—or both—of these punks._

The dark-haired guy laughed out loud, and when Bella looked back at the blond, he was laughing too.

_Motherfucker!_

"Sorry, darlin'," Blondie drawled. "But, you're breakin' all the rules. We only got three."

He also inclined his head up toward the bar wall.

"Rules?" she repeated.

Bella jumped slightly when the smoothest voice she'd ever heard spoke softly beside her. Mr. Tall, Dark and Annoying was leaning over the bar to her ear.

_Back off, buddy._

"Yes, rules," he said quietly.

She eyed him with annoyance, taking a step back.

_Oh, you're talking to me now? _

_How nice…I still want to stab you. And, stop smirking at me!_

That guy was getting under her skin, and she didn't like it. Well, maybe she did like it a little, but the fact that she liked it also annoyed her.

_Focus! He's not cute. He's annoying._

"What? You've never come across rules before?" he asked. He'd moved away from her and was leaning his hip against the bar fridges and polishing a glass now.

"Well, of course, I have," she gritted out.

"Good. Should be easy for you then." He paused, letting his eyes wander slowly over what he could see of her above the bar. "You don't come across as the type who likes to…break rules." The smirk was back, taunting her.

_You did NOT just check me out, Mister!_

_Not the type to break rules._

_Fuck you!_

_Okay, so I never break rules, but how dare you assume that? I don't wear these clothes because I actually like them._

_You don't know me!_

Bella didn't know who the hell this guy was, but if the shop next door had been opened, she would have stormed out at once.

_Fuck you and your smug-ass rules._

Bella looked toward the door and the glow of the flashing neon through the little window. Even their stupid sign seemed to be giving her the finger. It was just too far to walk with that ridiculous painting, and she was tired from her demanding boss's never-ending requests.

"Fine. What are the f…" She bit her tongue, holding back the curse she wanted to give him. Taking another breath, she tried again. "What are the rules?" she asked, trying to force her lips into a smile.

The smug bastard had crossed his arms over his chest. This drew Bella's gaze to his biceps, which seemed to pop out at her. His tanned arms were lean yet defined. She could see the hint of a vein snaking up the back of his hand and twisting up his forearm.

_Wow…yum._

For some bizarre reason, Bella wanted to trace its path with her fingertips or maybe her tongue.

_Hmm…lick him. _

_What the fuck?_

_Stop that, he's annoying as shit._

Focusing back on his face that she now couldn't deny was gorgeous - even though she desperately wanted to—she waited.

"Rule Number One: Leave your troubles at the door."

"What…" she started in a high-pitched tone, but was stopped by one long, raised finger. She frowned at his audacity to silence her in such a manner.

Taking two steps toward the blond, who was watching their exchange like it was the US Open, he pointed to a brass plaque in an alcove above the cash register.

"Rule Number Two: Always—always address the staff by name."

He walked back and stood tall before her with his arms spread out wide, his hands resting on the edge of the polished wood.

"And, Rule Number Three: Just be."

"Just be?" she repeated skeptically.

"Yes, just be."

"Be what?"

"Yourself." His answer was so matter-of-fact it annoyed her again.

"Myself? That's a stupid rule."

"Why?"

"Well, that's easy. It shouldn't be a rule."

"Is it?" His eyes never left hers the entire time, and she was finding it increasingly hard to maintain eye contact.

"Yes," she said defiantly.

_God, you are so annoying…and gorgeous…but mostly fucking annoying!_

"I don't believe you. I don't think you're being everything you want to _be_ right now," he challenged her.

"Like you would know?" she snapped. Bella was never rude. In fact, she would usually describe herself as painfully polite to the point of being bland. This man before her, however, was making her lose control.

"As a matter of fact, I usually do know." He smirked again.

_That smirk is not going to get you in my pants, Mister. Go away._

"Well, you're wrong because I am being me." She glared at him now.

"No, you're not," he contradicted her. "You're pissed off, and you want to tell me to fuck off." His smirk turned into a grin when he said the last part.

Bella's eyes widened ever so slightly. She could feel her body heat from embarrassment. She did want to tell him off. She also wanted to smack that grin off his pretty face, and then maybe, just maybe, kiss it back on again.

_You do NOT want to kiss his arrogant ass!_

Suddenly, he barked out a short laugh before containing himself once more. Standing there, smiling at her broadly, he said, "Oh, I can't wait for you to just be. This will be fun."

His laughter and the ease with which he fit in his own skin made Bella uncomfortable and self-conscious, not to mention even more annoyed.

_How do I just be?_

_Oh my God, he's fucking right… it is hard. _

_I can't just be. I can't just lean over and kiss this infuriating creature. Or can I?_

"So, before we go any further, you have to tell me to get fucked," he said, utterly serious.

"No," she retorted horrified. "That'd be rude." Bella looked away. She couldn't do this. As annoyed as he was making her, she couldn't be rude to a perfect stranger. Or just kiss him for that matter, regardless of whether that was what she wanted to do or not.

_You are not kissing him._

_But, look at him…_

He waited for her eyes to return to his before he raised his eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders at her. "Well, if that's what you want to be… if you want to be rude… then do it."

"No, I can't."

_Goddamnit, if I don't want to, you bastard._

"Who says you can't? I'm telling you to, and in here…" he gestured to the four walls "…we play by my rules."

Bella went to speak but realized her answer would only win his argument for him. Her thoughts flashed to her life, her work, her friends, the library, back at college. She then thought of her parents and how they had admonished her for a lifetime when she let her emotions control her behavior growing up. Hell, her father still did when she acted anything but proper and polite in public.

He smiled. "Let me guess… 'society' expects you to be polite and good. Is that what you were going to say?"

_Is he reading my mind? Holy shit._

"No," she lied. "I was going to say…"

"Your parents?" he finished for her.

_Fuck. _

_Off._

Bella narrowed her eyes at him, but he continued, undeterred. She didn't like feeling out of control.

"Well, in here, your parents don't make the rules. I do. So, just be. Be rotten drunk to forget," he said, pointing to the man holding up the end of the bar. "Be a woman when you've obviously got a dick," he said, pointing behind her.

Shocked by his statement, Bella followed his finger and looked over her shoulder. In the first padded booth against the far wall sat a large Native American guy. Under normal circumstances, he was probably good-looking, but sitting there dressed to the nines in his mother's Sunday best made him awkward at best. His attempt at applying makeup was garish and heavy-handed. Bella had to make a mental note to contain her gasp of horror. She stopped herself and really looked at the young guy. Despite his Dame Edna-esque appearance, he looked happy and gave her a little smile and wave.

The barman pointed to a woman two booths up typing madly on a laptop with a pink cocktail within reach. "Or be the inspired, creative author. Out there, she's a mother of six boys, chained to the sink or mini-van. Never a moment to herself."

Bella could see the passion rolling off the woman. Her tongue clamped between her teeth as she typed furiously, occasionally smiling to herself, before sipping her drink.

His voice was now right next to her ear, as he must have been leaning over the bar closer to her again. She wasn't sure if she wanted to turn around and face him or not. "Or be the girl that kisses the bartender she hardly knows."

Bella gasped and jumped back away from him. She was scared she might actually do what he suggested if she stayed that close to him. He smelled good, too good, and it made her panic.

_How the hell do you know I want to kiss you? Or touch you or even… STOP!_

Swallowing hard, she tried to think of something to say. She was a terrible liar at the best of times and was too rattled by him to even dream of getting away with one now.

"Not everything is about sex, you know," she said, looking nowhere in particular.

His eyes lit up at her words. "Really?" The smirk was back in full effect.

"Yes, really," she snapped.

"So, are you going to tell me that you haven't thought anything sexual at all since walking in here ten minutes ago?" The smirk was gone and replaced with an intense stare.

_Fuck my life!_

He was daring her to admit what had passed through her mind. She mentally tallied how many sexual thoughts she'd had about him.

_Yes, I think you're sexy._

_Yes, I thought about kissing you._

_Okay, licking you, too._

_Plus, touching you and what your ass looks like._

_Okay, so maybe I want to know how you would feel pressed up against me, kissing me and exploring my curves._

_FUCK! Stop it! You're not supposed to be thinking about sex, remember?_

His eyes darkened, and she watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed hard.

"No, I haven't," she lied, feeling the heat flood her face.

"Fine."

Immediately, he turned his back to her and bent to start counting the brightly colored fizzy bottles of alcohol in the next fridge.

Bella gripped the handrail tightly. Her frustration at his annoying attitude was starting to take on a sexual edge. Her mind flicked to the last time her orgasm had been about what she wanted, about her being herself sexually. Sure, the last few times had been about her because she'd given them to herself, but she couldn't remember ever going after a guy just because she'd wanted to. These thoughts tinged her mood with a hint of sadness and regret. She always seemed to be pleasing someone else in every aspect of her life.

_Fuck, he's right. I don't know how to just be._

"Listen," she said quietly, the defeat evident in her voice. "I just need a couple of quarters."

She watched his shoulders deflate with a sigh as he shook his head slowly. "And, I thought you were going to be a fast learner," he said, facing the mirror.

He looked over his shoulder at her and raised an eyebrow.

Bella was lost. Talking to this guy was like an emotional roller coaster.

_Who knew getting a quarter would be this much work? _

_Or such a mind fuck._

"Rule Number Two—that one's easy at least," he hinted. She watched a slender finger reach over his shoulder and tap the shining letters across his back.

"You seriously expect me to call you that?"

Reading the letters made Bella suddenly think about kissing him again.

Turning slowly, smirk back in place, he answered, "Yep."

"Your name is Sugarlips?" As she said it, she couldn't help the small smile that crossed her lips. The thought of this gorgeous, sexy, infuriating creature answering to Sugarlips greatly amused her. He smiled back at her.

"You don't believe me?"

"No, I don't," she challenged. The melancholy from early was fading away.

In a flash, he had crossed the space between them, leaning over the bar again, mere inches from her face.

"Well, why don't you taste them to see if it's true?" His pink tongue sneaked out and slowly wet his bottom lip.

_Holy mother._

_I think my panties just disintegrated._

Bella's mind immediately pictured feasting on his gorgeous, wet, plump lips with a hint of stubble tickling her face, then neck and the tops of her breasts, as he would surely work his way down her.

_FUCK! You're thinking about sex with him again._

_Get a grip… what I'd like to grip._

_STOP IT! What is wrong with me?_

Bella tried to focus on the bar in front of her, but it was obvious that his words had gotten to her. As she battled to control herself, she was annoyed again at the power this stranger held over her.

"Do you just assume that every woman who walks in here wants to kiss your ass?" she snapped, angry that he happened to be right.

He laughed again, and she found herself fighting another smile when she watched his mouth because she wanted to stay mad.

"I didn't actually think you wanted to kiss my ass. It's cute, I know." He winked at her. "But, if that's your thing, I'll happily oblige." He stuck his hip out and playfully slapped his own butt.

_He's killing me. _

_Yep, I'm going to die all for two motherfucking quarters! _

_How the hell does he know I think it's cute?_

_I wonder if he'd let me slap it?_

_STOP IT!_

He watched her intently. His eyes were peering into her soul. Bella wondered if he really was reading her mind, but that was impossible. Maybe he was just that good at reading people. Given the scrutiny with which he was looking at her, she'd be surprised if he didn't know her bra size.

"Okay to answer your question seriously, no, I don't just assume that. And, by the way, that's the last question I'm answering until you follow the rules."

Bella thought about trading in the red hunk of junk parked outside that had put her in this predicament. If she had a sensible, reliable, fuel-efficient car, she wouldn't be here right now enduring this torture.

He went back to counting the drinks in the next fridge. Just the thought of calling him Sugarlips made her smile again. She wondered at how something so silly and innocent was actually powerful enough to lift her mood even though she wanted to fight it. She wondered what this place would be like fully packed on a Friday night.

_Would everyone be smiling when they ordered their drinks just because of rule two?_

"Excuse me, Sugarlips…"

He turned instantly to face her again. "Yes, Dollface."

"Dollface?" She rolled her eyes, but her smile was still in place.

He shrugged. "Well, since you're using my name, I had to call you something. Otherwise, it'd be rude of me." There was that smirk again.

_You cheeky fucking bastard. Let's play, shall we?_

"If you think I'm going to tell you my name, you're wrong."

Bella was actually starting to enjoy this. He was still insanely annoying, but his playfulness was contagious. He irritated her and got under her skin like nobody else, but he also made her smile and feel strangely free.

"Suit yourself. I quite like Dollface, so it doesn't matter to me."

Bella tried to hide her amusement because she knew that would only encourage him more.

"Sugarlips, I need a couple of quarters for the phone."

Sugarlips moved back close to her and was leaning on the bar again.

"Wow, I don't even know your name; first it's sex and now you're asking me for money." He stared at her for another moment.

She didn't back down but maintained eye contact, even though it was nearly killing her to do so, and fought the urge to think about sex with him again.

_God, you're gorgeous. _

"So, what do I get for my quarters?" he asked, deliberately licking his lips.

_Shit a brick! _

_You are NOT kissing him for a quarter. _

_No. No. NO!_

Bella's eyes were glued to his mouth. She tried to contain the shiver of excitement that ran down her spine. It would be so easy to lean forward a little and let her lips touch his. Softly. Tasting. Teasing.

_Does he really taste sweet?  
><em>

She desperately wanted to find out, but then he would win this battle of whatever the hell this was.

Narrowing her eyes at him, she spoke quietly. "Nothing."

"Well, I'm not giving you any quarters."

"Fine." Looking down the bar, she found the blond barman still glued to their exchange. He had finished polishing the glasses and pulled up a stool to just sit and watch their interaction.

"Can you please turn around?" Bella asked him.

"Anything for a pretty lady," he replied.

Bella watched as he stood and turned toward the mirrored bar wall, revealing the word CUPCAKE across his back. Unable to contain herself, Bella threw back her head and burst out laughing.

"Oh, come on." She looked between the two smiling men. "Sugarlips and Cupcake?"

The blond—well, Cupcake—walked up to her now.

"Darlin', are you laughing at my name?" he questioned with a serious look. "Don't forget Rule Number Three. I happen to want to be called Cupcake. I like it."

Bella bit her lip in an attempt to stop laughing. Of the two, he seemed sweet, and she didn't want to offend him in any way. Before she had the chance to ask Cupcake for her quarters, three young girls approached the bar. They were giggling and happy and had obviously been here before.

"Hey, Cupcake," they said in unison.

"Ladies, long time no see," he replied, grinning at them from ear to ear. "Will it be the usual, or are you feeling game to try one of my new creations?"

The girls all gushed over him and began ordering fruity cocktails that Bella had never even heard of before. Watching him pulling various bottles of alcohol from the bar, she realized it was going to take a while, and that left her with no other option than to return to Sugarlips for her quarters.

When she turned back to him, she found he was standing watching her intently.

_What would I give you for a couple of quarters?_

_Hmmm…_

"So, Sugarlips, how about them quarters, huh?" She smiled, genuinely this time.

"Car trouble?" he asked.

"How the hell do you know that?" Bella was starting to get concerned about this guy.

"You're parked out front, right?"

"Yes."

He shrugged his shoulders at her like it was all the explanation necessary. They stared at each other for another minute or two before he broke the silence.

"What do I get in return?"

"What do you want?" she asked, finally resigned to the fact that she was going to have to play by his rules.

"I want you to follow the rules."

"I can't. They're too hard," she admitted, although it pained her to do so.

He smiled at her warmly this time, no hint of arrogance under the surface. He was even better looking when his face wasn't plastered with that smug smirk.

"Ah, finally you're being honest. That's a start. Thank you." He leaned with his arms folded on the bar, bringing him down to her height. She could look him right in the eye.

"I'll make you a deal then. I'll loan you the quarters. You have to bring them back here tomorrow night after work, but before I do, I want you to think about what you want. What would you like right now to make you feel happy and free? Maybe it's something I can give you—maybe not—but I want you to think about it. Deal?"

Bella had to agree that this deal was a lot easier than what she had been expecting. She thought she would have had to kiss him for sure since he was so convinced that she wanted to. At his words, she felt a sense of relief and wanted to try what he had suggested.

"Deal. I'll bring the quarters back tomorrow night."

"Good. Close your eyes." His smooth voice and the unusual ambience of the place made it easy to do. Bella closed her eyes and held onto the brass railing to steady herself.

"Now, think about the one thing that would make you feel alive and free right now. Anything you desire, if everything were possible."

At the mention of the word desire, Bella's sexual thoughts reared again. She loved his voice. It was gentle on her ears, and she wondered if he could sing, too. Quieting her mind, she thought about what she wanted right now.

_What would end the day from hell on a good note?_

_What do I want?_

_Oh God, yes, an orgasm._

_But how…_

_Oh, from him. Yes, from this annoying sexy stranger. He can give me one **and** the quarters._

_But where…_

_Somewhere I'd never do it. Where? Just be… Just feel…_

_Oh, yes, here…on the bar…in public…with his tongue._

Bella's eyes flashed open as the image of her sitting on the bar, her skirt hitched up, her knees spread open with her heels hooked into the handrail for support, while he buried his head between her legs, shocked even herself.

Sugarlips wasn't in front of her. He was standing at the open register, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose tightly. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her. When their eyes met, Bella felt like she has been struck by lightning. She suddenly felt guilty for objectifying him like that in her mind. It wasn't right. She hated it when guys treated her like a sex object, and yet here she was doing the exact same thing. She wanted to apologize, but her voice was lost.

He walked over and placed the two quarters on the bar before her. In a husky voice he spoke, "There's a pay phone in the hall outside the bathrooms." He pointed to the door she had spotted earlier but wouldn't look at her. Something wasn't right. Something had changed since Bella had done what he had requested. Needing to escape, Bella flew toward the safety of the quiet hallway.

_What is wrong with me?_

_Why did I think that?_

_Of course, I'd like nothing more, but that's just wrong._

_I should say sorry, but he'll ask what for!_

Making her call, she arranged for a tow truck to come. Luckily she had an emergency credit card at her place for occasions like this. Walking back out to the bar, she felt like a prisoner walking to the gallows. When she emerged from the hallway, Sugarlips was standing on her side of the bar. He was wiping down the polished wooden surface, but his movements were stiff and tense.

Bella stopped a few feet away and saw him pull out the little white hand towel that was stuffed in his rear pocket and spread it over the bar. Noticing her presence, he held his hand out to her.

"Come here," he requested.

Bella noticed that his voice was still husky and a little shaky. It was almost as though he was having the same difficulty forming words as she was. Placing her hand tentatively in his, she was surprised by her desire to entwine their fingers together.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

He looked at her for a moment before speaking.

"I didn't think you'd want to get your skirt dirty."

_What?_

_No… it's not possible._

"What do you mean?" Fear spiked up her spine.

"Well, if you want to sit on the bar while I do this, I think your skirt will get dirty," he explained.

Bella gasped and tried to pull her hand from his. He held on to her fingers and would not let go.

"What are you talking about?" she whispered, certain that she didn't want to know the answer, because it just wasn't possible.

"We can wait till the others leave, but I doubt they'll really care. I know you're in a hurry."

"What—are—you talking about?" she asked, now absolutely petrified.

Biting his lip, he looked at her from under his lashes.

"Giving you your orgasm."

_HOLY! _

_FUCK!_


	2. Gilligan's Island

**Hi, thanks for coming back for more. Thank you so much to those that reviewed. It's really helpful at the start of a story for me to know what readers think of it.**

**Thank you to the wonderful betas over at Project Team Beta. Chapter two is bought to you by…mcc101180 and Twimarti.**

**A big hug and thank you to AstonMartion823, who has kindly volunteered to be my pre-reader. Thank you, sweetie.**

**I do not own Twilight or Gilligan's Island. I wish I was cast away with Edward and Jasper for company. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two – Gilligan's Island<strong>

**Gilligan's Island:**  
><strong>TV show 1964-67 about seven men and women cast away on a tropical island.<strong>  
><strong>Check it out on YouTube. <strong>

Bella had never been more relieved that her boss was out of town. She sat behind her desk and sipped at her third cup of steaming black coffee. She had barely slept a wink, and her mental exhaustion was slowly catching up with her. All night, she had stayed awake going over the mind fuck that was her previous afternoon.

_It just isn't possible._

_He can't read minds._

Bella had exited the bar like a cat with its tail on fire after he had uttered those four little words.

_Giving you your orgasm._

_What the fuck?_

She had run down the street to put as much distance between her and that frightening man while she waited for the tow truck to arrive.

_It just isn't possible._

The intercom to her office buzzed, pulling Bella out of her thoughts.

"Craigslea and Associates. How can I help you?"

"It's me, Rose. Open up, B."

"Oh, thank God."

Bella buzzed her best friend in. It was emergency lunch therapy, and Bella had never been more grateful to her friend than when Rosalie had said she was free for lunch. Grabbing her Tardis, Bella met Rose in the corridor, and they left immediately.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Rose asked Bella as they made their way to Central Park like there was a fire drill.

"I'll explain when we get there. I'm losing my mind, Rose."

"Tell me something I don't already know, but what's got your panties in a twist?"

"You'll never believe me even when I do tell you," Bella replied, pulling Rose across the street between the waiting cars. Bella never broke rules, including jaywalking in busy Manhattan. Rose was curious now.

…

Edward smoked as he paced the alley behind the bar. Jasper's eyes never left him the entire time.

"I mean, seriously, man. We all agreed," Jasper said, still annoyed.

"I know. Okay? I know," Edward replied, stopping his circuit just to speak. He was equally as upset with himself as Alice and Jasper were.

"Now what?"

"Look, I know you're mad, but you have no idea what it was like."

"Oh, come on, Edward. You've been seeing into people's minds your entire life."

"Never ever like this. J, she thinks in HD fucking Technicolor. I mean it, man. It's like nothing I've ever seen before. Her mind works differently than other people's," he tried to explain.

Jasper sat on the dirty concrete between two massive recycling bins full of empties as he watched his best friend. He had to admit that he had never seen Edward this shaken—ever.

"Yeah, but you know nothing about her, and you told her something so vital about you. This is dangerous," Jasper pointed out.

"Are you serious? I know nothing about her? That's bullshit. In the ten minutes she was in here, I learned so fucking much about her it scares me. With the way she thinks, it's like she was talking directly to me." Edward started to count off the things he knew about her on his fingers. "She's lonely. She's got a boss she doesn't like that has a weird obsession with really ugly artwork. There's something going on with her folks 'cause when she thinks of them she gets sad, but it's more than just sadness. She's been to college. She's got a truck that doesn't work, but she loves anyway. She's afraid of herself, and who she might want to be, or rather, of disappointing others with who she wants to be. She's got financial problems that are complicated by something. She's got the kinkiest sexual side to her that even I can't ignore, _and_ she's desperate to kiss me." He said the last one with a smile.

Jasper didn't look impressed. He sat shaking his head in disapproval.

"All that in ten minutes, J. I feel like I know her."

Jasper shook his head again. "I don't care. That was too big a risk, Edward. Predicting people's drinks is one thing, but what you did was another. Not telling people was your idea. You and Alice agreed. Remember you come as a matched set. This is not just about you, Edward. Just don't forget that," Jasper said, getting to his feet.

Edward looked pained as the words registered in his head. "Jazz, fuck. I KNOW! I know more than anyone, trust me. But…fuck…she's…I don't know." Edward took a long drag on his cigarette.

Jasper patted him on the shoulder before he made his way over to the heavy backdoor that was propped open with an empty milk crate. He fingered the chipped paintwork as he spoke. "You don't even know her name, or if she'll be back."

"She'll be back, J. I know it. If for nothing else, she'll return my quarters. She promised me, and she keeps her word."

…

The sun filtered through the trees that the girls were sitting under, making strange eerie patterns on the green grass. They were grateful for the warmth on this cold, wintery day.

"Wait, let me get this right. He can read your mind?" Rose said, trying to contain her laughter.

"Yes," Bella said quietly, feeling like a complete fool while she listened to herself tell Rose about her previous afternoon.

"Read minds?"

"That's what I said, Rose. How else do you explain him knowing what I was thinking?" Bella blushed again.

Admitting to her friend exactly what had passed through her mind was mortifying to say the least, although Rose had high-fived her when she was done.

"So, what time are we getting there tonight?"

"What?" Bella exclaimed. "No way."

"Yes way. We're going back there. I want to see this for myself, especially if he's as tempting as you say he is."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Rose, there is no way I can ever face him again after what he obviously saw in my head. It's humiliating. He probably thinks I'm some kind of perverted maniac."

Rose laughed. "Ah, earth to Bella, a sex maniac is every guy's dream girl."

"Yeah, well, then that would just be misleading of me, wouldn't it?" Bella countered.

"Bullshit. Maybe this guy is exactly what you need right now—someone to make you feel alive for once. I mean, don't forget that he was the one to offer."

Bella bit into her sandwich hoping Rose would forget the idea of going to back there. As much as she was curious about Sugarlips and his "ability," he scared her. The way she acted and the things he made her feel in those few minutes really unsettled her, not to mention how infuriating he was.

_It's not possible to just be. Life's too complicated._

She felt the sadness drift over her like a heavy rain cloud blotting out the sun.

_I just can't._

_I don't know how to just be._

…

Bella stood three doors down from the bar, leaning against an abandoned shop, trying to breathe.

"Rose, I can't believe you are making me do this," she muttered.

_How am I supposed to look him in the eye after what he saw?_

"What? Are you kidding? Bella, what is not to like about this Sugarlips guy? Firstly, he can read minds. That's got to be like one in a billion. Aren't you curious? Secondly, he offered to go down on you in public. Now, that screams keeper to me if nothing else." Rose winked at Bella trying to lighten the mood.

"Rose!"

"Plus you said you're actually attracted to him. That's got to be a first since I've known you. You've spent too many years dating guys you 'should' because your parents thought they were a good match. Now you've got a chance to date someone who you actually might like. Don't throw that away, B."

"I did not only date guys I thought I should date. I dated guys I liked," Bella rebutted.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Do I have to name names? Your mother had no clue about who you are as a person, so it's no wonder her matches were always lousy."

"Hey, don't say that. She was just trying to help."

"Well, she should have quit setting you up with ridiculous boys years ago. Her dates made you more stressed than anything else in your life. Not to mention how guilty you felt for wanting to break up with them. I don't like speaking ill of the dead, but Renee should have left your love life the hell alone," Rose said, looking at her friend in earnest.

"She meant well, and you know it."

"Yeah, I do, but it's about time that you just be yourself, B."

_Oh shit._

_Just be. _

_Why is that so hard?_

"Well, your pep talk isn't making me feel any better."

_I miss you, Mom. I know you just wanted me to be happy._

"Sorry. Okay, we're gonna go in there. You can sit somewhere out of the way while we test your theory. If you feel up to it, order a drink. If not, you give him back the quarters, and we go home. I'm gonna have some fun and see if he can read my mind though."

It was Bella's turn to roll her eyes at her friend. She knew how filthy Rosalie Hale could be. She kind of pitied Sugarlips for a minute or two.

As the girls walked toward the bar, Rose continued to give Bella orders about her posture, her confidence, her lack of suitable wardrobe, and how she really needed to let her hair down for once.

_I wish you were talking about my ponytail. _

_I'm not sticking my boobs out like that._

_And, I'm not fucking him._

The girls had shared a quiet meal, which Bella had eaten hardly any of, before heading to the bar. Bella wanted the place to have lots of patrons, so she could hide amongst them or else she knew she would throw the quarters at him and run.

Two groups of people were standing on the sidewalk smoking and laughing. The constant murmur of people enjoying themselves and the dull beat from the music could be heard each time the door swung open. A giant burly bouncer stood at the head of the roped off line of people checking IDs. Bella eyed the other patrons and was surprised when there was no rhyme or reason to the mix: older, younger, singles, couples. Some women dressed to impress, others wore comfy shoes and no makeup at all.

_Just be. Hmmm…_

_I wonder if all these people are here to…just be._

The concept of being herself and doing what she wanted for once in her life both thrilled and scared Bella in equal amounts. Responsibilities always got in the way, and she wondered if she now hid behind them as an excuse to prevent herself from having to take a risk.

Rose nudged Bella with her elbow and indicated to the two women waiting in the short line in front of them. Bella listened.

"He's so hot. God, it should be illegal to smile like that," the woman closest to them said to her giggling friend.

"Tell me about it. I hope I get a chance for him to guess my drink tonight. It was too busy last week. Tonight I want a piña colada with marshmallows sticking out of the top. He'll never guess that, right?"

The girls giggled some more as Rose gave Bella a meaningful stare.

_Shit. _

_It is true. _

_He can read minds._

_Bloody hell._

Bella rubbed her stomach, willing the nausea to abate, as Rose handed the enormous bouncer their IDs.

Rosalie was drop dead gorgeous and knew it. One of the things that Bella loved about her was that she had complete control over her life. Being a blonde bombshell gave Rose her confidence, and men were always eating out of her hand. Rose knew what she wanted and how to go about getting it, but at the same time, she had a heart of gold, and Bella's friendship meant the world to her.

The bouncer towered over both girls, even Rose with her legs that went on for days. Bella wondered how someone with that many rippling muscles actually moved.

_He's an enormous mountain of meat!_

"Good evening, ladies. Well, it is BE Bar's pleasure to welcome you gorgeous girls," he said, grinning.

"Is that so?" replied Rose.

"It is..." the bouncer squinted at their IDs in the dim light "...Miss Rosalie Hale. Ah, Rose. A beautiful name for a beautiful woman."

Bella couldn't believe the scene before her. She was used to watching guys fall at her friend's feet over the years, but never had she witnessed such cheesy pick-up lines delivered with such honesty before. She wanted to laugh, but seeing the genuine look on his friendly face made her feel a little sorry for the guy. Bella sensed that it wasn't actually a pick-up line but rather what he actually thought.

_Is he just being? _

_Is that what he really thinks?_

Rose must have sensed it as well because for once she was speechless and actually had a hint of color touch her cheeks.

Bella watched as the bouncer stood looking Rose in the eye. He wasn't checking her out or objectifying her in any way. It looked like he was actually just appreciating her beauty like you would a painting in a gallery. He smiled again, his boyish grin seeming out of place on someone built like they could kill for a living.

"I don't recall either of you visiting us at BE Bar before. Every Friday and Saturday night, I..." he pointed to his massive pecs with both of his thumbs "...get to chose the lucky BE patron, and they get free drinks all night." He grinned again. "And, tonight I choose this beautiful Rose." He bowed at the waist before her as though it was a great honor to be the chosen one.

"And, what do I have to do in return? Nothing is ever free in this world," Rose commented, now suspicious of him. Bella recognized the "Rosalie sting" in her tone.

"Easy. You wear this." He pulled a hot pink t-shirt that had been hanging out of his back pocket and held it up across his broad chest, making it look tinier than it really was. It was alarmingly bright and had the word Gilligan in black letters above a picture of Gilligan looking crossed-eyed at the camera.

Bella snorted.

_No chance, buddy. She'd rather die than wear that pink sack._

Rosalie was not impressed. She folded her arms over her chest, which had the effect of pushing her breasts further out of her top that was peaking out from under her leather jacket. To the bouncer's credit, his eyes never left her frown.

"Don't worry, gorgeous. You'll make this look so good that all the other women in there will want to know where they can buy one."

Again, he spoke in such a genuine manner that Rose actually took the shirt and held it up against herself. Bella was floored.

He continued. "If I was a regular Joe out for the night and saw you here, I would make sure you never paid for a drink all night. And, if anyone gets handsy with you later, I'll make sure it is only from someone you want that kind of attention from."

_Oh, you're so sweet._

She quickly put the pink tee on under her warm jacket. After a minute of fussing, Rosalie stood wearing the hot pink number, which she had tied just under her bust so that all you could see of Gilligan was his silly white hat and his very crossed-eyes. Just as the guy had predicted, she did look good.

_Typical. I'd look like a clown, and she looks cute._

Rose stood with her hands on her hips and her chest thrust forward showing them both her new attire.

"Just like I said," he commented. "This evening, I'm The Professor. By the way, you'll have to answer to Gilligan to get your drinks." Holding open the door for them both, he indicated for them to enter. "Have a lovely night. Leave your worries at the door with me, and just be. Oh, and if anyone gets too close and personal, and you don't want that, just let me know."

_Just be? _

_Fuck._

_Not you too!_

_I can tell you now I'll be breaking rules one and three._

When the girls stepped off the bottom step, the sea of moving patrons swallowed them. Just like the tide, the revelers ebbed and swayed this way and that as the girls moved amongst them. Bella noticed that the place again smelled sweet, despite the large number of people crammed into the small space. Scanning the area, Bella looked for a vantage point where she could watch Sugarlips. She headed toward the alcove that housed the jukebox, making her way between the gyrating dancers. The moving bodies gave her a sense of protection, yet she could still make out what was happening behind the bar through their constantly moving figures.

"I'm going to get my first free drink. Do you want one?" Rose called above the din.

Bella shook her head no. She wanted to concentrate without the effects of alcohol in her system.

_Alcohol, hell no! _

_I'd probably jump his bones if I were tipsy._

Bella noticed her mind-reading barman stop momentarily and look around. After a second, he went back to finishing the drink he was mixing from several different bottles.

"That's him." She pointed for Rose.

"Well, he's cute, but not my type. I'm still going to have fun though." She left Bella leaning against the wall for support and went to get her first drink. Bella noticed that a few people turned and said hi to "Gilligan" as she made her way through the sea to join those that lined the bar four deep.

Tonight, both Sugarlips and Cupcake were wearing tight hot pink tees that matched Rosalie's. The only difference was Sugarlips had the image of Ginger across his chest, and Cupcake's shirt had the pig-tailed, smiling Mary Ann on his.

_Ginger and Mary Ann._

Again, Bella couldn't fight the smile that lit up her features. These boys were a pair, that was for sure. They didn't seem to mind putting themselves in embarrassing situations, or maybe they didn't find wearing those t-shirts embarrassing in the slightest.

_They don't care what people think. _

_They really don't care._

_God, I wish I didn't care so much._

A spike of jealousy surged through her unexpectedly. She shouldn't be jealous of people who were comfortable in themselves, but she was. She wanted to be able to do whatever she felt like and damn the consequences. Her mind briefly touched on the idea of kissing Sugarlips, or rather Ginger, and what it would be like.

Ginger's head snapped up, and he looked at the sea of faces crowding the length of the bar. Frowning, he shook his head and served the next thirsty customer.

_Holy crap, he heard me. _

_He's looking for me._

_No, he can't be._

Bella's heart thumped in her chest. Was Ginger really looking for her face amongst the crowd?

_Why the hell did he frown?_

_I shouldn't have come here. _

_He's mad at me for being so rude and then running off._

Fighting the urge to leave, Bella scanned for Rose in the crowd. Her friend would kill her if she abandoned her this early in the evening, particularly now that Rose had a free supply of alcohol. It didn't take long to locate the garishly loud pink shirt. Rose was at the bar and would be served by Ginger shortly. Bella watched him intently for any sign that he might be picking up on Rose's filthy fantasies. He went about mixing drinks and leaning across the bar to speak with patrons. He worked efficiently, and Bella found him enticingly intoxicating to behold behind the bar. No wonder so many women were here.

_He probably hooks up every night with his pick of these women._

Another frown crinkled his brow, and she wondered if he was picking up what Rose was broadcasting as he stood in front of her. When he noticed her t-shirt, he also bent slightly at the waist, bowing to Rose and waving one hand in an exaggerated motion like she was some Old World Queen. He took a moment to get Mary Ann's attention and pointed out Rose. Mary Ann bowed his head her way and then continued filling his drink orders.

Bella's heart skipped a beat as she admired the stunning smile Ginger gave Rose as he handed her the large cocktail.

_Fuck, he's too beautiful._

A moment later, Rose was standing with Bella sipping her fruity cocktail.

"Well, if he 'heard' me, he certainly didn't react, and with what I was thinking, he should have," she said.

"You were thinking clearly?" Bella asked, slightly worried.

"Yes, I kept repeating it in my head." She shrugged her shoulders at Bella.

"But…does…I mean," Bella stuttered.

_Fuck! Is it me?_

_Did I imagine all this?_

_I always knew there was something wrong with me._

"Rose, you believe me, right?"

Bella felt sick. Rose looked from her friend to the mystery barman and back again.

"You test it. Think about your bar-gasm and see what happens," she suggested, her cocktail half drained.

Bella swallowed, closed her eyes and imagined the scene of her sitting on the bar with Sugarlips—or Ginger—devouring her.

A loud crash of smashing glass echoed above the noise. The sound caused Bella's eyes to fly open. Ginger stood stunned behind the bar. A look of shock momentarily crossed his face, before he swore loudly at the mess at his feet. The entire bar hollered and whistled at him. Trying to recover, he took a bow and smiled at everyone. The blond barman handed him a broom before slapping him on the back. Bella noticed a silent exchange pass between them when their eyes met. Mary Ann took a moment to scan the crowd.

_Shit! Fuck! Double Fuck!_

_He can hear me!_

_And, he just saw what my filthy mind is capable of again._

_Damn it._

When Bella finally looked at Rose, she stood smiling like a lunatic.

"Well, well, I guess he heard that loud and clear," she joked, laughing.

"This isn't funny."

"Hell yes, it is. You're gonna have to face him you know, so you might as well quit putting it off. He knows you're here," she said, sipping on her straw. "And, you might want to apologize 'cause from the sound of it, he dropped a rack of glasses."

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry._

Bella imagined herself at Ginger's feet, clinging to his legs, begging for forgiveness while he glared down at her. She grabbed Rosalie's drink and swallowed a large gulp before pushing off the wall and heading into the crowd, two quarters clutched tightly in her sweaty palm.

Bella felt tiny and insignificant as she waited for him to see her at the end of the bar. The place was in full party mode; the moment one patron was served their place was taken by another. Bella waited patiently, chanting in her head.

_I'm so sorry. So sorry. Forgive me._

_I'll pay for the damages. I'm just so sorry._

Mary Ann walked past where Bella was standing, returning from somewhere out behind the bar. He was carrying a new tray of glasses. He did a double take when his eyes spotted her.

"Evening, Dollface," he said with a quick wink.

_Dollface? Not you too._

_Have they talked about me?_

_Oh shit._

Mary Ann nudged Ginger as he walked past and indicated with his head to where Bella stood. Putting the glass tray down on the counter, he headed to his end of the bar and called for the next order.

Bella felt like she'd been electrocuted. Ginger placed the money in the till and handed back the change to his customer, his eyes never leaving Bella's while he did this. He briefly looked away to place limes wedges in the necks of two beers before he placed them on the bar. Turning, he slowly stalked toward her.

_I'm sorry._

When he got closer, the smirk was back in place, and she sighed in relief. He stood with his hands on his hips, shaking his head at her and fighting another smile.

"You owe me," he finally spoke.

_He doesn't seem mad. I'm sorry._

"I know." Bella held out her palm with the quarters visible.

"I'm not talking about quarters, Dollface."

"I know," she said, withdrawing her hand with the stupid meager offering.

_How am I going to pay for this?_

_Just what I need—another bill._

_I'm sorry._

His face grew serious. "Stop apologizing and don't be embarrassed."

Bella didn't think it was possible to feel worse than she had when she walked in here earlier, but her filthy mind causing him to break stuff filled her with guilt. Bella was beginning to recognize when he was the cocky arrogant barman, and when he was the genuine decent guy.

"I'm going to make you pay for the glasses…" he watched her like a hawk "…but not with money."

_Oh my God._

Images of him taking it out on her flesh and her enjoying it flooded her mind. When she saw him biting his lip and looking at her like she was dinner, she cleared her mind.

_Stop it! _

_He would have seen that! _

_Crap!_

"You're gonna kill me, Dollface. Kill me," he said, smirking at her once more.

Their moment ended when the young woman standing next to Bella spoke up.

"Ginger, last week it was too busy for you to guess my drink," she said, handing over a small gold token.

Ginger flipped the token in the air and caught it again, winking at the girl. The cocky smirk was in full swing—his game face back on.

"Well, let's do this now then. Have you written down your order?"

"Yes." The girl giggled.

"Okay, here goes."

Edward focused on the young woman in front of him. He appeared to be checking her out, taking in every detail. At one point, he even grabbed the edge of the bar and pulled himself over it to look at her fully.

_What? Is he checking out her shoes?_

His confident smile waned and a tiny crease appeared between his eyebrows.

"You sure you've decided?" he asked.

"Oh, yes, I decided last week."

"Wow, this could be a free drink coming up, because I'm having trouble. I know it's a cocktail, but there's something I just can't work out," he stated seriously. His long finger tapped the end of his chin.

Bella was studying him but glanced at the woman beside her.

_OMG, I know what she wants._

She recognized the girl as the one Rose and her had overheard while they waited on the line outside. Bella smiled because she knew what drink this girl planned on ordering.

_She wants a piña colada with marshmallows._

_Piña colada with marshmallows._

"Umm," Ginger said, still thinking.

Bella was shooting daggers at him with her eyes.

_Look at me!_

_Why can't you hear me now?_

His frown deepened and his eyes flickered to Bella's.

_Thank God! PINA COLADA with marshmallows._

A look of confusion passed over Ginger's face, and Bella discreetly nodded her head toward the girl next to her. Worried that he still didn't understand, she indicated with her eyes at the girl while imagining the pretty cocktail.

"Looks like a free one for me," the girl said, but she sounded slightly disappointed.

"Not so fast," Ginger corrected. "I know what you want. I'm just not sure we have any marshmallows in the kitchen."

The ear-piecing squeals the two girls emitted made Bella sure that every dog within a two-mile radius would be howling to the moon.

"Oh my God. I don't believe it," the girl squealed.

Ginger winked at Bella. "Let me check out the back."

The girl's reaction had confirmed that the drink Bella was thinking was indeed for the girl standing next to her. Edward wondered how on earth she knew what this stranger wanted.

A moment later, he was back with a jar of fluffy pink marshmallows in hand.

"So, that's one piña colada with a side of marshmallows?" he confirmed.

The girls sighed in unison, and Bella swore she could almost feel their hearts trying to beat right out of their chests.

_Oh, good grief. Get a grip, ladies._

_Yeah, like I'm any more controlled when he turns the charm on me._

_But wait…he couldn't hear her._

"Yes, that's exactly right. You're amazing," the girl gushed.

Bella wanted to puke. Ginger narrowed his eyes at Bella before he turned to start mixing the cocktail. She realized he'd followed her inner monologue.

_Damn it! I've got to be more careful._

_Don't think anything._

_Don't think anything!_

Ginger suddenly laughed out loud while he started the blender. Mesmerized by his grace behind the bar, all three women were hypnotized. He bent over and pulled a clear tub of pineapple wedges from the bottom shelf of the fridge.

_God, stop teasing me with that ass!_

_Stop it!_

Placing his beautiful creation on the bar, Ginger picked up the golden token and twisted the two halves apart. Unfolding the slip of paper, it confirmed the drink order.

"Sorry, Sugar, you're gonna have to pay for this one," he said with a satisfied grin.

The girl placed a twenty on the counter. "Keep the change, Ginger," she said with a sigh.

Ginger moved to stand in front of Bella. He stared at her for a second or two before slowly licking his lips.

_Hmmm…kissing those…STOP._

Smiling, he said, "I shouldn't tease you after your help. Guess I owe you a drink, too."

"I doubt that. In the tally of who owes who, you're definitely way ahead."

"Even so, let me shout you a drink."

Bella thought about a large cherry coke. She was parched from her nerves earlier.

"Really? No alcohol tonight?" he asked, sticking out his bottom lip in disappointment.

Bella shook her head and watched as he splash cherry syrup and a dash of grenadine over ice and filled it with coke. He topped it with two shiny cherries and slid it across the bar to her.

Bella knew she was grinning like a lunatic at him, and she didn't want their exchange to finish. She had too many unanswered questions, but the bar was fully pumped and other patrons were waiting for their turn.

"Do you get a break?" she asked.

"Dying to get me alone, huh?"

Bella instantly regretted asking.

_Cheeky bastard._

_I'm not kissing you._

"Oh, you will," he answered confidently. "Yes, I'll have a break in an hour. When you see me leave, go to Emmett… I mean, The Professor, and he'll show you out back."

_So the meat mountain has a name…_

Bella's thoughts were interrupted when she saw the look on Ginger's face. It was as though he'd tasted something awful.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing. I'll see you in about an hour."

For the next sixty-three minutes, Bella watched Rosalie, or Gilligan as she now only answered to, down free cocktail after free cocktail. Bella suggested at regular intervals that her tipsy friend really ought to chug a little water, but was waved off with muttered insults of "party pooper" and "killjoy." Bella couldn't remember the last time she had seen Rose that drunk. She was dancing freely with any willing participant and had several new "besties," not the usual behavior Bella was used to seeing when they went clubbing.

Bella observed a short woman with black hair walk up to Ginger behind the bar. She nodded to him, and he leaned down to speak in her ear. It gave Bella a sense of intimacy, and she wondered who this woman was to him. After a moment, he disappeared. Bella took this as her cue to go see Emmett, but she was worried about leaving Rose alone in her current state. Stepping out into the cool air, she tapped the huge bouncer on the back while she put her coat back on.

"Hey there," he said, turning around.

"Hi, um, Ginger told me you'd show me around the back."

"Really?" The meat mountain looked at her for a moment like he was about to say more, but then changed his mind.

"Is that okay?" she asked. Bella had been raised to never be presumptuous.

"Yes, sorry. It just took me by surprise is all." He began walking toward the driveway that ran down the side of the building. Bella followed, feeling out of place going with a stranger into a dark alley in the city.

_Dad would kill me._

_I must be crazy._

_Just relax. He seems sweet._

Rounding the corner, Bella saw Ginger exit the back door. He was wearing a black hoodie now, but the hood was down. He kicked a milk crate into the doorway to hold it open. There was one small overhead florescent light on the wall above the door. It cast strange shadows around the crowded space. Large bins, stacks of empty delivery pallets and cardboard boxes littered the area.

_Wow, how romantic._

_Stop it. There is nothing romantic going on here._

_No kissing. None!_

Em fist bumped Ginger. "Your lady, sir."

When he headed back up the alley, Bella called out, "Hey, can you please keep an eye on Rose for me? She's pretty wasted."

"It'd be my pleasure." He smiled.

_God, he's enormous._

Bella turned and saw Ginger leaning against the wall. One foot rested against the brickwork as he lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply.

_Now what?_

_Didn't think this through, did you, genius?_

He looked up at her and studied her for a moment. The silence was making Bella's stomach start to churn.

_What do I say?_

_So you read minds…or rather my mind?_

_I'll sound like a freak!_

_Maybe I am a freak!_

It was hard to make out his features at this distance with the dim light, but she was sure he was trying not to smile. Bella felt uneasy under his gaze. She actually wished the annoying smirk would return. No sooner did she think that then it did return. He continued to smirk at her, as he indicated with his forefinger for her to come closer.

_Oh shit._

_Closer = danger._

"Why don't you come over here so we don't have to yell?"

"Well, I don't actually have to speak at all," she replied, feeling feisty. There was something about his presence that made her lose her mind. She was never this outspoken usually, but when she was near him, she suddenly had the courage of a lion.

"What ever do you mean, Dollface?"

"Stop calling me that."

"Tell me your name then."

"Tell me your name."

During their short exchange, Bella had wandered closer. She couldn't help herself and mirrored his position against the wall next to him. There was a weird pull from him that she found very hard to resist. She wanted to give in to it, but she also had a strange urge to fight it at the same time.

"It's Ginger," he said.

_Are you trying to antagonize me on purpose?_

"Thought it was Sugarlips."

"It's whatever you want it to be," he said, looking at her like she was edible.

_Oh, please._

Bella was getting annoyed by his avoidance tactics. She had questions that she wanted answers to, and his evasiveness was wearing her patience thin. She needed to know if losing her mind should be added to her list of current problems. He had finished his cigarette and turned toward her, resting his shoulder against the wall. Leaning down again, he invaded her personal space.

_Oh jeez, those lips are coming closer._

_Kissing him would be delicious. I know it._

_Fuck, I want to kiss him so badly._

Bella tried to stop focusing on his mouth, but looking up into his eyes made not thinking about sex even harder. He had the most intense stare, and it made her feel naked. When she felt naked, she thought about sex, and the cycle of trying not to think about sex with this beautiful man began again.

_Oh fuck._

"Tell me your name," he said near her ear. "I can't kiss you unless I know your name."

_Oh double fuck!_

_Pull your shit together, Swan._

"You're not kissing me," she said, the fog clearing in her brain enough for her to lean back away from his advancing mouth. Bella looked around at the clutter. His stare was making her lose her resolve. At this distance her body was super aware of him next to her. She could feel his body heat and smell the remains of his cigarette, which only made her think about his mouth once more.

He glared at her, leaning closer. "Well, stop thinking about kissing me if you don't want me to," he snapped.

His sudden change in tone caught her by surprise.

_What the?_

_Don't yell at me._

_I can think about whatever I like, thank you._

Bella wondered just where this guy got off. How dare he get upset when he was poking around in her head uninvited? Bella pushed off the wall and looked up at him. She was going to stand her ground. He wasn't going to make her feel out of control any longer.

"Get out of my head if you don't like it," she snapped back.

"I don't know what you are talking about." His look was harsh and showed no emotion whatsoever.

Edward was kicking himself internally for letting her know he had been seeing her thoughts so obviously earlier in the bar. Jasper was going to have his nuts when he found out.

"Oh, what a load of crap."

He took a deep breath and reached for a second smoke.

"Tell me your name, please," he implored her.

_What do you even care for?  
><em>

"It's Mrs. Howell," she replied, smirking up at him. Bella imagined this glorious sex god smacking lips with the graying millionaire's wife.

"Oh, God, fuck! Stop that," he hissed, as he grabbed the bridge of his nose, looking like he was in pain.

Bella was startled by his outburst but relaxed when she realized he'd seen her image of him getting it on with a senior citizen.

_Oh, why didn't I think of this before?_

_You want cocky game playing, Bud?_

_Well, cop this._

"Tell me _your_ name," she insisted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No."

"Fine."

She focused every particle of her being on imagining Ginger—the barman, not Ginger the redhead movie star—and Mrs. Howell rounding base after base amongst some palm fronds in the sand.

"Jesus Christ! Cut that out," he roared, moving away from her like he'd gotten too close to some deadly force field.

Bella continued to think about the young guy and the senior citizen grinding away furiously.

"Fuck, it's Edward. Okay? It's Edward."


	3. Batman and Robin

**To those kind reviewers who have PMs turned off, I'm not able to say thank you personally—so thank you publicly for taking the time to make my day!**

**Thank you to the wonderful betas over at Project Team Beta. Chapter two is new and improved because of mcc101180 and Twimarti.**

**Thanks to my wonderful pre-reader AstonMartin823. She has first dibs on Mindward.**

**I do not own Twilight or Batman. I wouldn't mind seeing Edward dressed up as him though. Did I say that out loud? No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Batman and Robin:<br>****1966-1968 TV series starring Adam West and Burt Ward – back when super hero costumes really did look like guys wearing their underpants on the outside, and special effects made you cry from laughing to hard. Hands up who else had a super huge girl crush on Adam West?  
><strong>**YouTube: The Best of 1966 Batman/Bruce Wayne**

**Chapter 3 – Batman and Robin**

Bella stood staring up into the very pissed-off gaze of Edward.

_Edward._

She was amazed that her idea had worked, and the realization of the power she held began to dawn on both of them. She'd never been in control of anything before, including her own adult life. Now that she'd had a tiny taste of power, she decided she liked it.

"Tell me how you do it," she demanded, her confidence growing.

"Missionary or doggie style? I'm not sure what's more you," he snapped sarcastically.

"What?"

"You want me to tell you how I _do_ _it_. It'd be easier if you'd let me give you a demo. I can skip the kissing if it's not your thing."

_You bastard!_

Bella forced her mind not to get distracted by his mention of doing rude things to her. Under normal circumstances, if a guy as tall as Edward was glaring at her with such lethal force in a dark, dingy alley, she would have fainted for sure, but she felt confident and safe. She felt alive and free—feelings that were so foreign to her.

"How do you read minds?"

"The only things I read are books and the morning paper, sweetheart."

"Don't call me that. I know you read my mind," she insisted.

"Sounds like you've lost yours if you ask me." His tone was sharp and cruel.

"Fine."

Bella closed her eyes and let her imagination fly.

"Fucking hell! What is wrong with you?" he yelled.

Bella had momentarily flinched at his outburst. She cleared her mental picture and asked again.

"Tell me how you do it."

Edward was absolutely furious.

"What? So you can tell everyone about the sideshow freak you've discovered?"

"No, I'd never do that," she replied, truly shocked.

"Yeah right, like you didn't run to your little blonde friend the first chance you had and tell her?"

_Fuck! _

_I did._

"I…um…well," she stammered.

"Exactly," he spat at her. His look made her feel like she was a despised enemy, and that thought was crushing. Her emotions were so topsy-turvy. She hardly knew this guy, but having him suddenly shut her out was a devastating thought.

"I swear I won't say anything else, but you've got to tell me," she said with a hint of desperation.

"I don't _have_ to do anything," he fumed.

"Hey! If you poke around in my head, then you do," she said, suddenly annoyed again. "Why'd you even tell me you could do this if you didn't want me to know?" Bella was not going to let the matter go.

"I didn't tell you anything," he said defiantly.

_Fucking hell, you're annoying._

"You offered to…to…well, yesterday," she said.

"I offered to what…exactly?" He was leaning over her with his hands on his hips, his eyes ablaze with fury.

"You know what you offered to do." Bella couldn't bring herself to say it 'cause she still couldn't believe it herself. "But, I wonder now whether you'd have had the balls to actually deliver if I hadn't run out on you."

"I guess you'll never know."

_Aagghhh! God, damn you._

"Tell me!" she yelled up at him.

"My break's over." He pushed past her and kicked the milk crate with a frightening amount of force.

"We're not done," she said, trying to follow him. "Edward," she yelled as he vanished behind the heavy door.

Before it clicked shut, the door swung open again, and Bella was faced with a feral stare that made her take a step back.

"Don't…" he pointed his finger in her face "…don't you dare call me that in here or I'll have you banned."

The door slammed and the overhead light clicked off. Bella was left shell-shocked in the dark, reeling from her encounter.

_What an asshole!_

_He's a pig!_

_A shit-head!_

_Fuck you, Ginger!_

Never in her life had she ever been spoken to in such a manner. Never in her life has she ever felt so insanely angry, but never before had she ever felt so exhilarated either.

Storming into the bar through the front door, she ignored Emmett's greeting smile. She was sure she looked possessed because she felt it, but she didn't care. Bella Swan not caring what people thought—that was a first.

_How dare he start this and not want to finish it._

_You – hear me now? You could have kept your little abilities to yourself, but no… you offered me orgasms!_

Pushing through the crowd, Bella made her way to the bar.

Edward was back taking orders, and Bella could tell he was still visibly upset. He tried to smile at his customers, but she could see through the façade. Bella stood, closed her eyes and focused her mind.

_Cop this, asshole!_

_You want sexy, I'll give you sexy._

"Fuck," he shouted out loud over the blaring music.

Bella looked up and saw him pinching the bridge of his nose again. He shook his head and apologized to the startled guy he was handing a drink to at the time. Mary Ann met him at the register looking worried, and Bella assumed he was asking him if he was okay. Edward just shook his head and pushed his friend away roughly before turning to serve the next patron.

Bella continued to think of various compromising positions—involving the two barmen. He wanted action, then she'd give him action—guy-on-guy style.

Edward frowned and winced in pain but had no further outbursts.

A familiar high-pitched squeal distracted Bella from her mind torture.

_Shit. _

_Rosalie._

As if her hot pink t-shirt wasn't enough, she was hanging off Emmett's back making her impossible to miss. She appeared to be "riding" him like some crazed cowgirl. One hand was clutched around his neck, while her other hand was in the air, making repeated circular motions as she gyrated up and down on his back.

_What the hell?_

_Who on earth is she trying to lasso? _

_How on earth am I going to get her home?_

Rosalie was also hooting and hollering, and she didn't appear to be bothering her muscular steed in the slightest. Bella left the bar and pushed back through the throngs of people to follow Emmett back to the door.

Out in the street, Rose's enthusiasm didn't die down.

"Rose," Bella yelled up to her. "Shhh. Cut that out."

Emmett just laughed. "She's a live wire, my little Rosie."

He knelt down and let Rose slid off his back.

"Awww," she moaned. "I wasn't done yet." She swayed slightly and pouted at the big guy.

Bella couldn't believe her eyes.

Before Emmett could get too far away, Rose lunged at him—this time a frontal attack. With her arms around his neck, she tried to kiss him, but his height gave him a distinct advantage.

"Hey, hey there, little one," he said, grabbing her wrists and trying to free himself.

"Rosalie Hale, you stop that this minute." Bella tried to help, but like most drunk people, they moved with surprising speed when they had their mind set on something. Bella gave up trying to get Rose's leather jacket back on her. She'd get cold enough eventually and put it on herself.

Her second attack on the bouncer involved lots of drunken jumping. She looked like a horny malfunctioning Energizer Bunny.

_Oh, good grief!_

Emmett began to chuckle as he tried to restrain her. In the end, he forced her to turn around and pinned her to his chest with both of his arms securely around her, holding her wandering hands still. She didn't seem to mind and continued to try to kiss him from her awkward angle. When this failed, she stilled but only for a second. A wicked gleam filled her eyes before she began rubbing her butt very obviously against his hips.

"Hey," he shrieked, trying to separate his body from her without letting her go.

"Oh, come on, big guy. Don't you want to play with me?" Rose asked, trying to be coy.

Bella couldn't help but laugh. Never in all the time she had known Rose had she ever witnessed her act like this. Rose was always in control—even when she was drunk. Whatever those barmen put in their drinks, it was gold.

"How am I going to get her home like this?" Bella asked as she watched Rose continue to try and rub herself against Emmett.

"Ah, you live together?" he asked, his hips dancing away from hers in a strange back to front tango.

"No, but if you help me get her there, I can get myself home."

He dragged Rose back toward the door and spoke to another much smaller bouncer.

"No problem. We'll be able to hail a taxi in a block or two," he said to Bella before proceeding to carry Rose down the street.

After what seemed like ages, Bella and Emmett finally had Rose tucked up in her bed, fast asleep. She had spent the entire trip home trying to molest the bouncer, but he took it like a true gentleman.

Standing outside Rose's building, Bella thanked him for his assistance once again. She was surprised that he didn't take advantage of Rose's amorous state. He really was sweet.

"Well, thanks again, Emmett," she said.

"Hey, I'm The Professor," he replied, smiling.

She smiled back. "Edward accidently told me your name, but don't worry I won't tell anyone."

Emmett watched her again, a bit like he had earlier when she'd asked him to show her around the back.

"Edward introduced himself to you?" he asked.

"Not exactly." Now she felt guilty for forcing his name from his lips with her mental assault. "Have you known him long?"

Emmett's eyes told her he wasn't going to give up his friend, or employer, or whatever Edward was to him.

"Okay, I guess I should ask Edward if I want to know about Edward, huh?" she asked.

Relief flooded Em's usually happy features. "Yeah, that would be best. Say, why don't I walk you to your place? I wouldn't feel right letting you walk alone at this time of night."

The pair walked together, chatting easily. Emmett was an open book when asked about himself, and he freely admitted that Rosalie Hale was the loveliest lady he had ever seen. Bella found that sweet, considering Rosalie's recent behavior had been anything but lovely. He agreed not to share with Edward any information that Bella had shared about herself with him. It was only fair in Emmett's book, and that made Bella happy. He also asked her to bring Rose back to BE Bar soon. Bella was vague with her answer because she wasn't sure she wanted to return to BE anytime soon but didn't want to lie to the first honest guy she'd ever meet.

…

Jasper was clutching his stomach because it hurt from laughing so hard.

"She was picturing _us_ kissing?" he gasped out between guffaws.

"It wasn't just kissing," Edward snarled. "It was…it was…violent making out. You were all over me like a fucking rash."

Edward's face looked pained as he clearly remembered the images Bella had burned into his brain.

"So that's why you kept pushing me away."

"What?" Alice asked. She was sitting cross-legged on the polished wooden bar-top watching her boys.

"I thought he had a migraine and kept going over to him, but each time he'd push me away." Jasper swiped at a few tears of joy that had escaped his eyes.

Edward glared at him before swigging from a bottle of amber liquid. He winced as he swallowed, welcoming the burn.

"It's not funny. I can't tell you how graphic her mind is."

"You're in big trouble, little brother. Big trouble," Alice said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he snapped, still pissed off.

"You'll see."

"Alice, what have you seen?"

"Ah-ah, you always say you don't want to know." She closed an invisible zipper across her lips.

Jasper had contained his laughter enough to start making Alice a drink. The smile that couldn't be wiped off his face showed how amused he was by the girl that had managed to get under Edward Masen's skin.

Edward threw his head back and drank steadily.

"Hey, man, ease up," Jasper said.

Edward collapsed across the bar, his head on top of his folded arms.

"You didn't see it, J. I swear she's got the most exquisite mind when she's not torturing me with it."

Jasper and Alice shared a look when he handed her a tall, fizzy concoction.

"It's like nothing I've ever seen. It's…it's…" He was lost for words. His anger was slowly dissipating thanks to the alcohol working its way through his veins. "She views things differently. I think I understand what looking through rose-colored glasses looks like, but…"

"But what?" Alice prompted.

"But, she doesn't see herself clearly. Her image of herself is nothing like the real thing, and it makes me furious," he admitted.

"Well, I guess it's your job to help change her opinion of herself," Jasper suggested. "Did you get her number?"

"Fuck, no! She was torturing me. As if I'd ask for her number." His annoyance wasn't far beneath the surface.

"Wait, you let her know what you can do, she wasn't scared off by this, you're actually attracted to her, _and_ you still didn't get her number?"

"She infuriates me. Why would I want to call her? Plus, you're forgetting something. I don't date—ever."

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Oh, for the love of God, you're not still sticking with that?"

"J, leave it. This is none of your business," Edward said seriously.

"Actually, it _is_ my business when you start cursing at customers and smashing up the glassware."

Edward grabbed the bottle of whiskey and stormed off without another word.

…

_Ring Ring._

"What?"

"Rose?"

"What?"

"Oh, thank goodness. I'm just calling to make sure you're alive."

"Barely. My brain is playing strange footage of events I wouldn't possibly do," she moaned.

"Oh, you did them," Bella said with a smile.

"There is no way I was riding a guy around a club. No way."

Bella's silence said it all.

"Shit. Tell me you didn't let me ride some random stranger. Oh God! Tell me you didn't let some random stranger come home with me?" She sounded alarmed, and Bella could hear the rustling of sheets. Bella laughed, imagining Rose checking to see if she was still clothed. Bella enjoyed finally having something on her perfect friend.

"Firstly, I didn't 'let' you do anything. You were totally out of control. Secondly, Mr. Random Stranger did help you home, but he politely refused your sexual advances."

"Huh? My sexual advances?"

Bella filled in her friend on the parts of the previous night that she had witnessed. At first, Rose was relieved that Mr. RS had been a gentleman, but by the end of the call, her ego was bruised by the fact that he'd said no. No guy ever said no to Rosalie Hale. Bella informed her that her inflated ego was making Bella feel nauseated since mere mortal females were quite used to not being fawned over by every guy that crossed their path.

"Sorry," Rose said, but Bella could tell she didn't mean it. "So, did you kiss Mr. Bar-gasm?"

"Stop calling him that, and no."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Bella, I know you're lusting after him, because if you weren't, you'd never have dreamed up that little fantasy that he read in your head. Did he try to kiss you?"

"Well, he probably would have if I let him."

"Bella!"

"Look, it's complicated. He drives me crazy."

"Yeah, but from my experience that means the sex will be electric," Rose added.

"He's playing a game," Bella stated, like this would prove her point for not kissing him.

"No kidding. It's called the dating game. And, newsflash—it's fun."

"I'm no good at that game."

"Well, maybe you should start trying, because sexy mind readers don't come along all that often."

…

It took two solid weeks of constant nagging by Rosalie before Bella gave in and agreed to return to BE Bar.

Bella said Rose was fixated on the fact that a guy had said no to her and that was the only reason she was so desperate to return. Rose denied this accusation adamantly, but she secretly wanted to find out what was wrong with this Emmett guy. If he had a wife or girlfriend, then that was fine… a boyfriend was unlikely since she was sure he'd been flirting with her at the start of the night, but other than that, she needed to know why he'd said no.

Bella had spent the last two weeks feeling conflicted and even more alone. She couldn't get past rule number three to "just be." It made her wonder who she really was, and where she wanted to be, but reality always knocked her over the head with a thump whenever she started to believe her life could be different. She tried not to think about Edward and his sugar lips, and the crazy alive feeling she got from being in his presence. She couldn't deny that he made her heart pound and her body vibrate. Bella secretly spent more than a few nights imagining what it would feel like if she said yes next time he offered to kiss her. Yet the idea of possibly sleeping with a guy as hot as Edward made her want to run and hide. That was Rosalie's territory, not Bella's. Guys usually didn't notice her, and guys in Edward's league definitely didn't notice Bella Swan.

The constant struggle in her mind, combined with the way their last encounter had ended, had Bella less than enthused about going back. As a result, she didn't put any extra effort into her appearance when she finally agreed to return. Her clothing options were limited at the best of times, as her budget never allowed her any frivolity in life, and any money she spent on clothing was used to save up for a new suit to keep her boss off her back.

She tried to ignore Rose's disgusted stare as they waited in line outside the bar. Bella loved wearing jeans, and the dark pair she had on were her favorite. She also hated wearing heels after hours, so her flats were just what she felt like having on. Tonight, she had left her hair down. It was neat and straight, so she couldn't understand how Rose could go on about that as well. It's not like she ever succeeded when she tried to curl her hair, and this fact Rosalie knew. Curling irons in Bella's hands only ever led to disaster, and the smell of burning hair was not really the look she was going for. Bella had to admit that her 80s Muppets t-shirt might have been taking "casual" to new heights, but it was what she felt like wearing. The bar was toasty warm when it was full, so she knew she could dump her jacket once they entered.

"Don't come crying to me when he ignores you in that get-up," Rose said.

"If he's only interested in what I look like, then this game is over before it even begins," Bella retorted.

_You don't understand, Rose._

_I don't have the money to burn like you._

"Would it kill you to buy something sexy and new once in a while?"

"Rose, please don't."

"What? Are you saving for your retirement already?"

_Yeah, nursing homes are my way of letting loose!_

"I happen to like my clothes, so if you want me to stay, then shut it or else I'm going home." Once again Bella found herself snapping. She would never have spoken to her friend like this, but for some reason now, she just wanted to do as she pleased. She wanted to just be.

_Just be…be me._

_I want to be liked for jeans and a silly t-shirt, not stilettos and push-up bras._

_Maybe I can just be…_

"Well, if it isn't my beautiful Rosie," Emmett boomed. "My Friday night just got brighter. I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about me."

Rose was clearly caught off guard again by the huge bouncer. "I've been busy," she replied coldly.

"Yep, I reckon a lady like you would never have a spare night free." He sounded kind of wistful as he said it. "If I'd known you were coming, I'd have kept my BE Bar lucky t-shirt for you."

"You think that's a good idea after the last time?" Bella piped up.

"Hey there, you," greeted Em with a big smile. "You're probably right, but I'd never pass up an opportunity to give my Rosie a piggy back ride any time she wanted."

_She's gonna eat you for dinner, you poor sweet man._

"Is that so?" Rose asked. Bella could have sworn she felt the temperature drop a couple of degrees. The Ice Queen was about to attack. "I didn't think you'd remember me."

Emmett looked heartbroken. "But, I helped you home. Of course, I'd remember you."

"You could have called since you know where I live."

"I…I…I didn't think that would be right of me. I've been waiting for you to come back," he said softly.

"Oh, so I have to come running back to you. Is that how you operate? You make women beg for it?"

_She can be such a bitch._

The look on Emmett's face nearly killed Bella. He was hurt by Rose's words, and he clearly didn't know how to make it better. Bella wished she could have helped him, but that would only make Rose madder.

"No, Rosie. I just didn't want you to think I was only after _that_. You know. I'd never take advantage of a woman. I was waiting for you to come back so that maybe I could ask you out on a real date."

Bella was impressed that he had gotten the words out, and Rosalie was yet again caught by surprise.

"A real date? I don't think so."

_What? You're dying to go out with him._

_Fucking dating games!_

_I hate them._

"I can't say I'm surprised. I didn't think a pretty lady like you would ever notice a door gorilla like me. But, that's okay. I understand," he finished, holding his head up high. "You're still my beautiful Rosie, and I'll still look out for you if you need me. Same goes for you, Bella." He stepped aside so the women could enter the bar.

_Oh, you are too good for her, sweet Emmett._

As Bella was about to walk down the stairs, she turned around and asked, "Hey, what's your name tonight?"

"I'm Alfred," Emmett said with a big smile, his rejection seemingly forgotten.

At the bottom of the stairs, Bella grabbed Rose by the elbow.

"What was that about? I know you want to go on a date with him, Rose."

"Duh, it's called playing hard to get."

_You are shitting me._

"What? You get to play hard to get, but I'm supposed to tongue wrestle the first guy that offers?" Bella asked, clearly annoyed. She realized BE Bar was becoming synonymous with feelings of annoyance and anger, and she wondered if that was healthy.

"I know how to play hard to get. You don't know how to play at all, therefore, you should just 'play,' and hard—whenever the opportunity arises," Rose said, grinning before turning and pushing her way toward the bar.

Before Bella knew it, she had followed Rose to the bar. The sea of people had parted for her friend like it often did, and Bella always marveled at how differently people treated her compared to Rose.

The barmen were dressed in electric purple t-shirts with shiny silver block letters across their chests. One read DICK and the other BRUCE.

_Dick, Bruce and Alfred…who on earth?_

Rose elbowed Bella as Dick bent over to retrieve several colored pre-bottled drinks from the fridge directly in front of them.

"So, is tonight's shirt an advert?" she asked.

The music was louder tonight, and Bella had trouble hearing.

"What?" she yelled.

"Is his shirt advertising what he's packing, or is it what he behaves like?" she said again, smiling.

_What he's packing? What?_

_Oh shit!_

_How big is Edward's dick?_

_The way he acts, it's got to be huge._

Dick stood up and spun around, his eyes landing on Bella instantly.

_Oh shit…MUST NOT THINK._

He smirked at her before quickly leaning over the bar to her.

"Oh, yeah…it's big enough to make you smile, Dollface," he said.

Before Bella could respond, he went back to his customer, laughing.

_That cocky bastard!_

_Big enough for me, huh?_

_STOP THINKING._

_STOP!_

Bella knew she was blushing from not only being caught thinking about his cock, but his confirmation of her question. She had to try very hard not to think about a naked, well-endowed Edward now that he'd put the thought in her mind.

_Could my life be any more humiliating?_

_Think about chocolate._

_Think about kittens._

_Do not think about his coc…STOP._

Bella was sure he kept walking past them on purpose. The next three patrons he served, he needed something from in front of her. Each time, his eyes locked onto hers, and he would smile or wink at her. His attention did nothing to quell the fire burning across her cheeks, especially when he licked his lips slowly.

Rose stood grinning from watching their exchange. She had that "I told you so" look.

"Are you drinking tonight?" Rose asked Bella, hoping she would say yes because her friend needed to relax.

"No."

"Oh, come on, B. Live a little. Look at him. He's clearly interested in fucking you."

"Rose! God! I'm not interested in that, thank you."

"Well, why are you blushing like a school girl?"

"Shut up."

Bella found her annoyance surfacing again.

_Why are you so obsessed with my sex life?_

_Getting some won't change how fucked up my life is._

_Jeez._

Edward looked up. His face was serious, and if Bella didn't know better, he looked concerned.

_Do not pity me, you!_

_Stop… kittens…chocolate…_

The idea of having to monitor her personal thoughts was hard to comprehend. She had never had to control her inner chatter before, and now she was beginning to realize how much she actually talked to herself. She wondered briefly if that was normal, or if she was actually insane, before she stopped and tried to quiet her mind. It was almost impossible due to her feeling agitated and frustrated and sort of turned on.

_This place is bad for my blood pressure._

Edward stopped in front of them. It was their turn to order.

"Ladies," he said.

"Oh, Dick," Rosalie moaned.

Bella squeezed her eyes shut.

_Do not think of big hard dicks…do not…crap!_

When she opened her eyes, Edward was only inches from her face. To anyone else it would have looked like he was trying to hear her order above the racket.

"Don't stop now, baby. I like where you were going with that thought, but I really think I need to kiss you before we do _that_," he said, just loud enough for her to hear.

A shiver passed through Bella's body. She wanted him, but she hated how much control he had over her. She was annoyed that he could pluck her fantasies from her mind when she had no idea what he was thinking.

Narrowing her eyes at him, she said, "Really? Well, this is actually more my scene."

Bella kept her eyes open because she wanted to see his reaction as she thought about Dick and Bruce tongue-locked together. She pictured the two of them standing behind the crowded bar, making out like horny teenagers.

The only reaction Bella got from her mental assault on the charming barman was that he closed his eyes once briefly. She knew he was reading her loud and clear, but his violent response was absent. Bella glared at him in a silent challenge and upped the picture details to a more X-rated version. Edward stood his ground and stared back, still not showing any emotion.

A second later, he whistled loudly to Bruce at the other end of the bar before deliberately licking his lips.

_Fuck. What is it with those Goddamn lips!_

_Focus._

_Dick and Bruce kissing…Dick and Bruce grinding…Dick kissing Bruce…_

The blond barman nodded his head, finished serving his customer and sauntered up to Dick. Bella's eyes nearly bugged out of her head at the way the blond guy was looking at Edward.

_No. Way._

_He wouldn't._

Edward gave Bella a smug looked and turned to face Bruce, who had stopped inches from him. The whole bar seemed to be watching the pair as Bruce raised one hand to cup Dick's cheek. Bella noticed for the first time that Dick was several inches taller than Bruce.

This move caught the attention of those who hadn't already stopped to watch the show. Dick winked down at his barmate and then pressed his wet lips against his mouth. The two men stood lip locked for all to see. Bella felt her mouth fall open as the bar erupted in hoots and cheers while the two men made out.

_Fuck me stupid. I don't believe it._

In no time at all, the boys parted. Bruce looked absolutely love-struck and turned to face the patrons clutching at his chest over where his heart was located. Dick smiled and fist pumped the air like he was a champion. Several of the bar's resident gay clientele shouted for an encore performance.

Rose leaned down and woke Bella from her trance. "Wow, I think I'm actually gonna like this guy," she said.

Nothing could wipe the smile off Dick's face as he came back to stand in front of Bella.

"Careful what you wish for, Dollface. Now, what can I get you?"

_Holy shit._

_I think I kinda liked that._

_What?_

_No!_

_Yes! Guys kissing is hot._

_No!_

_What is wrong with me?_

"Alcohol. Just alcohol," she uttered.

His laughter could be heard above the now extra excited crowd. "Coming right up. I think you need a Dick special."

_Dick…_

_Fuck…_

_Kittens and chocolate…_

_Kittens and chocolate…_

Bella felt dizzy, nauseated, faint, and horny all at once. In Round Three of Dick vs Bella—Dick had most definitely won.

* * *

><p><strong>If you are enjoying this, please let me know.<strong>

**And, if you want to say G'day, I'm on twitter FoxxyJ73**


	4. The Muppets

**I'm pleased to announce I have two amazing betas that have signed up for the long haul. Thank you to Project Team Beta, Twimarti and mcc101180. **

**Happy Birthday Mel & Misty & Courtney!**

**Thanks to the lovely AstonMartin823 for pre-reading, and talking me down when I panic.**

**Thank you to Orrington_Rose who made me a banner after being inspired by Sugarlips and Dollface.**

**I do not own Twilight or The Muppets, but they are two of my favourite things. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Muppets<br>****1976-1981 TV Show starring our favourite Jim Henson puppets. The show is based on Kermit the Frog running a theatre house that seems to have more trouble and chaos than successful performances. Just imagine the Cullens dropping by for an episode.  
><strong>**Lots of YouTube videos for you to see.**

**Chapter 4 – The Muppets**

The following evening, Bella found herself waiting in line outside of BE Bar. She was there not only because Rose wanted to play her next move against Emmett, but also because Bella desperately wanted to see Edward again.

The previous night, after he and Bruce had put on their floorshow, she hadn't really gotten another opportunity to talk to him. She did go back for several Dick Specials, which were surprisingly easy on the palette, but it had been too busy for Edward and her to talk.

Earlier this evening, Bella had stood in front of her wardrobe for what felt like an eternity. Rosalie's advice about making an effort rang in her ears. She decided that she did want to be noticed by Edward, but what he would like was beyond her comprehension. Her wardrobe really did need help. She ended up in black jeans and a white fitted halter top. The top wasn't new, but it was the only thing she had that went close to showing off her figure. She hoped he like it, but she was despondent about the fact that she couldn't wear what she really wanted. Again, the concept of being herself occupied her mind. She was rugged up in her thick coat and scarf until she got inside.

"I approve of the top, but your shoes are all wrong," Rose said.

Bella looked down and eyed her dark purple Skechers. The contrast between them and Rosalie's glittering barely-there heels was laughable.

_God, your feet must be frozen._

"One step at a time, Rose."

"I'm just thankful he can't see your feet from his side of the bar."

Rose towered over Bella even more than she usually did. Bella suspected she was trying to be taller in order to torment poor Emmett.

"My two favorite girls," Em boomed, smiling at them with a look of genuine happiness. "I had a feeling you'd be here." He winked.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Rose asked, looking at Emmett like he was something nasty stuck on the bottom of her shoe.

_If that's how you have to be to play the dating game, then count me out._

Em didn't seem fazed by Rose's tone and produced a tiny, sunshine yellow t-shirt from his back pocket.

Rose rolled her eyes and extended her hand to accept the shirt like she was bestowing a huge favor on the bouncer.

"Sorry, Rosie. This one's for little B."

Bella was stunned. "For me?"

"Yep. You'll see why. Ed…um… the boss man had them specially made today and told me to keep this for you," he said, handing over the shirt.

Bella took it tentatively, not knowing why she had been singled out. She had never won anything in her life, so the experience made her wary, but that quickly faded as she held up the shirt.

Printed across the front of the garment was a full color image of Gonzo the Great. Bella laughed out loud and hugged the shirt to her chest.

_So I can be just me._

_Stupid halter top._

_Thank God, I can cover it up with this._

"Thought you'd like it." Em beamed.

"Who are you tonight, Em? And, why don't you get shirts?" Bella asked happily.

"Sweetums, of course."

Bella laughed again. "Perfect."

"What? I don't get it," interrupted a clearly annoyed Rose.

"It's the Muppets," Bella explained. Rose still looked blank. "My shirt from last night. Edward must have noticed it."

"Great. Just what I need is him encouraging your shitty fashion choices."

Bella could have been hurt, but she wasn't going to let her friend kill her buzz.

"So, where's yours, Sweetums?"

Bella could tell Emmett got a kick out of her using his "work name" when she addressed him.

"Ah, I like to stay looking professional in all black. Don't want the troublemakers thinking I'm a pushover, you know. Plus, it's hard to get shirts in my size," he said.

Of all the things Bella adored about Emmett, she liked the fact that he was proud of his job. What you saw with Emmett was exactly what you got. No games, no bullshit.

"Shame. Your chest is big enough to totally rock a Sweetums tee."

Em smiled again. "Did I mention you're one of my favorites?"

Rose looked like she was going to puke, but Bella enjoyed the fact that just being honest with the burly bouncer was working out better than the mind-fuck Rose had going on.

Once inside, Bella donned her Gonzo shirt with pride and pushed through the happy revelers to see which Muppets the boys had chosen.

Both barmen stood out in their bright yellow, and Bella was pleased to discover Animal and Beaker.

_Animal always was my favorite._

Right on cue, Animal scanned the bar for her. He found her easily through the crowd in the bar due to her shirt standing out as much as his.

"Hey, folks, clear a path. Let Gonzo the Great through," he said to the crowd. The sea parted, and Bella stepped up to the bar.

"You like?" he said, grinning at her and pulling out his shirt so she could see Animal clearly.

"I love it. Thank you for this," she said, indicating to her own shirt.

"You're welcome, and I'm pleased to know _I'm_ your favorite." He joked with her. "Bar's open. What'll it be?"

"A Dick Special, please. That was delicious," she said hopefully.

"Sorry, Dollface, that special is over, but can I interest you in an Animal Orgasm?"

Bella was glad she had the bar to hold on to.

_Oh God, yes._

_An orgasm from Animal, please!_

_Shit!_

"Your torture is an exquisite kind of pain, Dollface. Pray that I don't get you alone tonight," he said, practically growling at her.

Bella was having trouble speaking. "Yes… yes, one of those sounds like what I need," she choked out.

This time she was sure he did growl at her before turning to collect the shots of alcohol he needed.

"Get a room," Rose stated from behind her. "But before you do, get me a daiquiri."

Animal returned and placed the tallest glass Bella had ever seen in front of her. The glass was long and slender and stood at least a foot high. It was filled with crushed ice and a bright red liquid, but what caught everyone's attention was the handful of jellybeans that were scattered amongst the ice. It looked nothing like a traditional orgasm, but Bella didn't care.

"Oh my God."

"That's what they usually say _after_ one of my orgasms."

_Breathe… in… out… in…_

Rose's elbow brought Bella back from her imaginary high.

"Um… Animal, can I get Rose a daiquiri, please?"

Animal looked above Bella's head to where he could probably see Rose towering behind her.

"Ah-ah, Gilligan. You had your turn, and you almost drank us dry. Gonzo here…" he winked at Bella "…is the only one who gets free drinks."

Bella knew that Rose would not handle this at all well. First, Em had rejected her sexual advances, and now Edward was saying no to her too. Bella was desperate to enjoy her night, because she felt surprisingly free for a change, so she needed to keep Rose happy.

"Just this once? For me?" Bella asked.

Edward watched her for a minute, and Bella pictured herself begging at his feet.

"Just this once," he finally said. "It seems I can't say no to you, and I can't have you begging."

Bella could physically feel Rose relax behind her.

_Thank you._

_You've made my night so much easier._

Bella was flabbergasted at how friendly the other patrons were to her while she was the honorary Muppet. She never had to wait in line all night and was starting to wonder if the attention the male population was giving her was solely because she had the lucky t-shirt, or whether one or two of them maybe fancied her for real.

On her second trip to the bar, Beaker came up to her while Animal was busy opening a dozen Coronas.

"Evening, Gonzo," he said.

"Good evening, Beaker."

"Any chance you might tell me your real name?" he said, leaning closer to her over the bar.

"Not a chance," she replied playfully.

"I think you owe me."

"How so?"

"Because of you, I had to kiss a _dude_," he said, raising both eyebrows at her.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Name?"

"Bella," she whispered, her eyes darting over to Animal. "Just between us, right?"

"Of course, and I'm pleased to meet you. Do me a favor and don't get any more ideas like that or my Mrs. will kill me." He left her to wait for Animal, and Bella felt a slight pang of guilt at not wanting the friendly Beaker to serve her.

_I don't want a Beaker orgasm._

_Ewww…_

Three orgasms later, the short black-haired girl Bella had seen relieve Edward the other night approached her and Rose.

"Hi, care for a free reading?" she asked.

"Pardon me," Bella said.

"I'm The Oracle. I'll give you a reading if you like."

Bella's vacant look told the young woman that she had no clue what she was talking about. The Oracle explained that she could be found here four nights a week in the far booth for fortune telling or psychic readings.

"No, thanks," Bella said politely, but that explained the sweet smell of incense that lingered in the bar.

_Hell no! One person in my head is bad enough._

_Oh shit, he'd have heard that._

"Are you sure? I have a good feeling about you," The Oracle said, trying to persuade her. "Since you've got the t-shirt for the night, it's free. I charge everyone else."

"No, I'm sure."

"I never got a free reading when I wore that stupid Gilligan shirt," Rose butted in.

"Fine," said the petite woman, narrowing her eyes up at Rose.

Bella thought that there was something familiar about those eyes.

"Follow me, Gilligan," The Oracle said and disappeared into the crowd.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Rose said, leaving Bella.

Bella moved back to her spot near the jukebox. From there, she had a decent view of most of the bar. Finishing her current orgasm, Bella fished around for the jellybeans with her straw. She noticed a guy with a crew cut, who she had spoken to a few times in passing already, was watching her. Bella thought he was cute in a rugged sort of way and wondered at the hidden powers this shirt held.

_He certainly wouldn't notice me on a normal night._

_It's so the shirt. It's the only reason._

Feeling brave, Bella decided she could have one more orgasm and headed to the bar. She was way beyond tipsy but couldn't see the harm in getting drunk for once. She was enjoying the alcoholic buzz and added attention. Her budget never allowed for such fun, so she decided to go with the flow. She also wanted another chance to speak with Edward when she ordered.

The drunker Bella got, the harder it was to control her thoughts as she watched him move behind the bar.

_God, he's delicious._

_Just like his cocktails._

_Hmmm… orgasmic._

_What I'd give for just one…_

She also liked the dark look in Edward's eyes every time he served her. While Bella was watching Edward preparing a drink for the woman next to her, she felt a hand slide around her hip from behind.

In Bella's relaxed, drunken state, it took her a moment to register what was going on. She could feel a hard, warm body standing close behind her. Bella tried to turn around to see who was holding her. The alcohol didn't help, and she stumbled, causing her to fall against him even more. His other arm snuck around her waist to help her regain her footing, but it remained there once she was steady again.

Bella giggled. Her evening of flirting with Animal had her body on high alert, and the sudden intimate closeness of this stranger turned her on.

_Oh God, I want to feel more of this…_

"Hey, beautiful, I've been watching you. Dance with me?" he asked very close to her ear.

Feeling his hot breath on her neck made Bella think of Sugarlips and how badly she wanted to feel those lips devouring her neck.

The stranger leaned over her, and Bella saw that it was Mr. Rugged Crew Cut.

_Oh, you feel good, Crew boy._

_I feel like a dance._

"I just want one more orgasm," she said, giggling.

"Uh," Crew Cut grunted. "You don't need to wait at the bar for one of those."

Bella fell back against him.

"Whoops."

_Is the room moving?_

_Or maybe the bar is moving?_

_Wow, I feel weird._

_What was I doing?_

_Oh yeah, orgasms…_

"I'm addicted to Animal's orgasms only, so I'm just waiting…"

Bella never finished her sentence because Animal was now in front of her, and he looked angrier than she'd ever seen him before.

"Gonzo," he growled.

"Hey," she said, smiling at him. He was possibly even better looking when he was mad. "I need another orgasmsss."

"I think you've had more than you can handle," he said, still stern but softer.

"Yep, I feel so funny all of a sudden, but tiss nise."

"Great," said the voice behind her. "If the bar's not serving you, then you can dance with me."

Edward looked lethal. Bella felt Crew Cut back away from Edward slightly, but he kept his hold on her.

"Drink this," he said, handing her a huge glass of water. "Then I'll give you one more orgasm, Dollface."

Bella realized he wasn't actually upset at her for a change, and she did as she was told because she was tired of fighting him. By the time she'd finished the water, Animal had placed her pretty cocktail on the bar—although a slightly smaller version.

He slid a quarter across the wood to her. "Go pick me a song from the jukebox," he said. "Something from the 60s." He gave her a tiny smile, but it didn't reach his eyes.

Bella turned to do as she was requested. She was excited about selecting a song for Edward. After two steps, she remembered she'd left her orgasm on the bar. When she turned around, Animal had Crew Cut by the scruff of his shirt and was talking in his ear over the bar. The veins on Animal's neck were standing out.

_Wow, he needs to relax._

_Animal needs an orgasm._

Bella returned to the bar as the two men separated. Crew Cut left without another look at her.

"You okay?" Animal asked.

"I forgot to orgasm," she replied.

_Oh shit._

"I mean, MY orgasm," she yelled in clarification and then blushed hard when the surrounding patrons looked at her.

_No more alcohol._

_These are deadly._

_Pretty, but deadly…bit like Animal._

Rose joined her again, and even in Bella's inebriated state, she knew Rose was pissed off.

"How'd it go?"

"Don't ask. I need a drink."

_Why's everyone so cranky tonight?_

_They all need orgasms._

_Orgasms for everybody!_

Over their cocktails, Bella coaxed the reading out of her friend. The Oracle was harsh, it seemed, and told it like it was. She had indicated that Rose wasn't a very nice person and needed to re-think how she attained her goals—particularly in the dating department.

Bella felt like she was getting a heavily edited version and had a great deal of difficulty not laughing because she tended to agree.

"I'm going to dance," Bella said, having given up on fishing the wayward jellybeans from her empty glass.

_They're slippery little suckers._

"I'll be at the bar," Rose said.

Sliding up to Mr. Crew Cut, who was standing on the edge of the heaving mass, Bella asked, "Ready for that dance now?"

He looked at her like she was crazy.

"I don't think so. I like my face the way it is."

"Huh?"

"Your boyfriend told me he'd fuck it up if I touched you again, or even thought about touching you, so I think I'll pass on that dance."

_My what?_

_No…_

_How dare he!_

_Boyfriend, huh?_

_I can't believe he spoke for me._

Quick as a wink, Bella's buzz was gone and replaced by fury. She pushed her way to the open end of the bar.

_He had no right._

_I don't belong to him._

The alcoholic high might have faded, but it gave her the courage she didn't usually possess, and she stormed behind the bar, marching up to Animal.

"Hey, I need a word," she said, steadying herself on the lower bar counter.

"You're not allowed back here. Wait down there," he said, pointing to the end of the bar, not looking pleased.

Retreating to the end of the bar, Bella waited. The longer she waited, the more upset she became. He wouldn't answer any of her questions about his abilities, but he'd speak on her behalf, scaring away potential dance partners.

_How dare he!_

Pissed off seemed to be the night's theme, and Edward was sticking to that theme when he approached her.

"What? I'm working here and not at your beck and call."

"I don't want you at my beck and call, and I certainly don't want you threatening my dance partners," she exploded.

"He didn't _just_ want to dance."

"So? Maybe I didn't _just_ want to dance either."

"What he was thinking wasn't nice," he seethed.

"Oh, so now you can read minds, but when I asked you, you played dumb."

_So it's not just my mind after all._

"Keep your voice down," he said angrily in her ear. "Look, I don't have time for this, but I was under the impression you wanted me…"

Bella cut him off. "I have _never_ said that I wanted you, so stay the fuck out of my brain. And, before you bother to offer again, I do NOT want to kiss you. I'm sick of your stupid games."

"Fine. There are plenty of women here who do. I guess I'll stop wasting my time then. But, for the record, I'm not the only one playing games here."

"I'm not playing games with you," she said, aghast.

"What's your name, then?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Agh, as if I'd tell you that now."

"Have it your way, Dollface," he said before spinning on his heels and returning to work.

Bella was fuming. He'd done it again. He'd gotten under her skin and made her so mad she could spit. Before she could walk away from the bar, Rose was by her side with a fresh beer.

"We're leaving," Bella told her.

"I just got this," Rose complained. "Tell me what happened while I finish it, and then we'll go."

Bella tried not to look at Animal, but her eyes kept returning to him. He was trying to mask his anger again but this time was ignoring Bella at the end of the bar. She started telling Rose what had happened when she observed a pretty blonde woman handing over a golden token. The woman was very attractive and seemed as excited as the previous girl Bella had watched giving a token to Edward.

He took a deep breath that seemed to calm him considerably before he grabbed the token, and just like before, flicked it in the air and caught it again. He smirked at the woman and closed his eyes. Bella was enthralled. She wanted to understand what Edward could do so badly that she searched for clues while he plucked the drink from the blonde's head. He spoke to the woman and must have guessed correctly because there was more squealing and some bouncing up and down. Even Bella couldn't ignore her ample boobs almost popping out of her blouse.

_Good Lord!_

_Stop that already._

Edward reached for a bottle on the top shelf and poured a generous amount of the clear liquid over ice in a short glass. He placed it on the counter and then looked at Bella. When their eyes met, he glared at her before leaning over and placing his lips against the pretty blonde's.

_Fuck._

_No._

_Shit. _

_I told him I didn't care._

The blonde reacted with enthusiasm and grabbed a handful of his hair to secure his mouth to hers. She kissed him back with wild abandon and deepened the kiss.

It was as though time had stood still. Bella registered the physical ache in her chest at seeing him kissing another woman—not just any woman, but a beautiful blonde that couldn't be more opposite to her.

Bella's phone buzzing in her back pocket was the only reason she was able to tear her eyes from the horrific sight before her. Pulling it out, she wondered who would be calling at this late hour. When she saw the words THE HOME flashing across her screen, she nearly died.

Bella ran toward the restrooms—a task made considerably harder given the alcohol still in her system. The noise from the music and from the patrons cheering Animal on was too loud to possibly hear the caller. She pushed through the door near the jukebox and answered. There was no way this would be good news.

A minute later, she returned to Rosalie, two tears trickling down her cheeks.

"I have to go," she sniffled.

Bella noticed Animal was still kissing Blondie.

"You're not crying over him, I hope," Rose said.

"No, I have to go."

The last thing Bella saw before disappearing into the crowd was Animal's face. He'd stepped back from Blondie and grinned at the encouraging crowd before looking at Bella. His smirk faded the moment he registered her tear-stained face. His look of anguish was more than Bella could handle. Why was he upset? she wondered. Clearing her mind, she squared her shoulders and walked out.

The rule was to just be, and if he wanted to be kissing that blonde, then Bella Swan wouldn't stop him.

* * *

><p><strong>The drama has begun.<strong>

**Animal is still my favourite. Who was your favourite Muppet and why?**


	5. Shakespeare's Lads

**Thank you to the best comma wranglers I know. Yep, that's you mcc101180 and Twimarti. **

**Thank you AstonMartin823 for giving me your Monday afternoons.**

**I do not own Twilight or Shakespeare. Shakespeare definitely changed the world in his time. SM also changed mine. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Shakespeare<br>****If you don't know who he is, then go Google immediately. Go on, go. Now!**

**Chapter Five – Shakespeare's Lads**

Edward's mood had not improved overnight. He'd had a restless night because the image of a forlorn looking Dollface, with tears running down her cheeks, was haunting him. He didn't know why he even cared. That girl was trouble, no matter how beautiful her mind was. He'd seen plenty of attractive mental images during his life, but he did have to admit that her broadcasts were in a category all of their own.

The way she viewed life made it pleasant to be in her head. Even when she was being critical of those around her, she did it in a nice manner. Deep down, Edward suspected that this infuriating woman had a heart of gold, and he did want to get to know her despite what his actions might have told her.

Making her cry had not been part of his plan. He just wanted to piss her off as much as she pissed him off. When he was being logical, he knew it technically wasn't her fault that he could see each and every sexual image that flittered though her mind, so he shouldn't have been upset with her. Added to that, it was his idea to call his drink special an orgasm. He knew perfectly well that if she did show up—like she'd been planning to—then the drink name would have her mind in the gutter the minute he said it. As usual, Edward had been right, but he hadn't expected her mental assault to turn him on as much as it did. Every time Bella had thought the word orgasm, she's pictured herself crying out in pleasure from Edward's handiwork—his tongue, his fingers, his cock.

He was glad patrons couldn't see his crotch behind the bar, because he'd been in various states of semi to fucking-hard all night. She wanted him, despite what she said, and the things she wanted him to do to her had him on edge. When that guy had touched her, thinking about what he was going to do to Bella if she agreed to go home with him, Edward had lost it.

He wasn't going to let some other schmuck reap the benefits of his cocktail foreplay. He'd watched her mind get more and more turned on the drunker she became. Edward wasn't getting her drunk to get into her pants. That was never his intention, because she was in charge of how many drinks she chose to consume. Edward was a bar owner and never used alcohol to get into a girl's panties. He didn't need to—usually. Edward just wanted to see inside her mind when she was relaxed. He'd picked up several times that she had money issues, so he figured he could treat her to a night of free cocktails and see where it led.

Edward just didn't realize how difficult it would be on him when she told him she wouldn't kiss him at the end of the night. He'd wanted to scream at her that she was a cock tease, but again, it wasn't her fault he could see what she was thinking. Her actions were innocent and hadn't led him on at all, because she was obviously a nice girl unlike her blonde friend.

Edward swore out loud as he smashed several empty beer bottles into the large industrial bin behind the building. He'd hoped the physical labor of sorting the cans and bottles for recycling would ease his temper, but it hadn't. He felt guilty for upsetting her, and he'd clearly seen how disappointed she was at seeing him kissing someone else. He wondered if that would be the last he saw of his Dollface.

"You are such a fucking idiot," Jasper yelled at him over the clashing sound that the bottles being poured into the bin made.

Edward ignored him.

"You hear me? Why'd you make that sweet thing cry? Huh?" Jasper was up in Edward's face now. He wanted answers.

"Don't know what you're talking about."

"Bullshit! Did you think vanishing after close last night would make me forget about it?"

Edward couldn't remember the last time he'd seen his uber-casual buddy this angry. He moved on to flattening the cardboard boxes.

"I've seen you be a dick before, but last night was uncalled for. She doesn't deserve to be treated like that," he shouted.

As much as Edward wanted to yell and scream back, he knew he was out of line. He partly relished the abuse Jasper was giving him for his behavior. Being punished for it sort of made him feel better.

"I'm so mad I want to hit something," Jasper said, clearly exasperated by his friend's lack of response.

"How about me?"

"Don't tempt me," Jazz said. He turned and stormed back into the building only to return a minute later with another load of empties. Alice followed him out.

"I wish you would," she said.

"I'm trying to be good," he replied.

"You'd wish he'd what?" Edward asked.

"Punch you. He hasn't decided yet."

"I don't see what the big fucking deal is. I kissed a girl that wanted to be kissed. I'm a free man. There is no harm in that," Edward said, wiping sweat from his forehead.

"Yeah, you just go on believing that bullshit, bro," Jasper replied. "I saw the look on your face when she ran out of here in tears."

The boys continued their daily clean-up in silence, until Em came walking down the alleyway.

"Em," Alice exclaimed, looking very excited.

"Hey, Alice. Didn't you see me coming?" he joked.

"Ask her again."

"What ya talkin' about?"

"The thorny Rose. I'm not so keen on her, but I know you like her."

"Hey, I told you not to poke around in my future," he said, but he wasn't angry.

"I know, but this will make you happy, and I love that you are always happy anyway, but you'll be even happier," Alice finished, wondering if she was even making any sense.

Before he could speak, she added, "She'll say yes, and don't even start on her being too good for you 'cause it's actually the other way around."

Em knew never to argue with Alice.

"Cool," he said, giving her a high five. "I know just how I'm gonna do it, too. A lady like her deserves to be treated special."

Edward rolled his eyes. The last thing he needed was the kindest gentleman he knew making him feel like an even bigger prick. Emmett would never have treated Dollface like Edward had if he liked her. Edward prayed that Em hadn't seen Dollface in tears, because he wasn't sure his face could handle being punched by those enormous fists.

…

"Craigslea and Associates. How can I help you?" Bella said into the intercom.

"It's me. Get your butt down here in five minutes. We're going out to lunch," Rose said.

"I can't, Rose."

"Bella, I know your lunch break begins in five minutes. If it's about money, I'm pretty sure I can buy you a slice of pizza."

Bella hated that Rose had guessed correctly, but having just completed a loan application two days prior, she wasn't about to waste a single penny unnecessarily.

"Fine."

Grabbing her bag, she stuck her head into her boss's office to let him know she was going out, instead of eating at her desk like she had been lately.

"Great. Grab me a sub on your way back," James said.

_Crap. Crap. Crap._

"Um, sure."

_This is so fucking embarrassing._

"Ah…"

"What? You know what I like."

"Yeah, um, can I have the money now? I'm a little short this week," she admitted.

_I'm a 28-year-old woman, and I don't even have money for a fucking sub on me._

_FML._

"Wow, Bella, I never picked you for a spend-a-holic. You should have savings at your age," he lectured. "Start some investments."

"I know," she said, taking the note from him.

Bella could budget better than anyone she knew, and she hated acting like she was hopeless with money.

Sitting in their favorite spot in the park, Bella devoured her pepperoni slice. On this week's lunch menu was peanut butter sandwiches—every day—and she was over them already.

"We're going back to BE on Saturday night," Rose announced.

"Ah-ah," Bella said, her mouth full.

"I need you," Rose said, giving Bella puppy dog eyes.

"Why?"

"Em sent me an enormous bouquet of yellow roses."

"Really?"

"Yes. Did you know yellow roses signify friendship, joy and new beginnings?"

"Huh."

_Wow, Em's good._

"Anyhow, he said if I wanted to go out on a proper date, I had to text 'yes' to this number, and so I did. He then texted back and said he wanted to talk to me in person to organize it and asked if I'd come to the bar on Saturday."

"It doesn't sound like you need me."

"B, I don't want to go alone. You don't have to talk to Dickhead if you don't want to. I'll get you all your drinks. You won't even have to dress up. I won't complain. It'll be packed, so you'll be able to avoid him if you want. We'll just stay an hour or two. Please?"

"Rose."

"Pretty please?"

_Oh, don't beg._

_Shit._

"One hour tops, and you owe me one," Bella conceded.

…

Bella was surprised how calm she felt waiting outside of BE. She thought she would have been more nervous at the thought of being in the same room as Edward, but she had so much going on that he really was the least of her worries. The jealousy that seeing him kiss another woman had spiked in her had surprised her. She dismissed it because there was no way she was developing feelings for that annoying man.

The look on Em's face when he noticed Rosalie was priceless. Bella's heart fluttered, and she hoped that one day a guy would look at her that way.

"Hey," Bella said. "Who are you tonight?" She really got a kick out of their changing character names.

"Cassio."

_No way!_

"Really? Am I going to find Iago behind the bar?"

_He really would make the perfect villain._

"Don't know any Argos, but there is a Horatio and a Banquo working the bar tonight." He put his hand up to cup his mouth and whispered, "At least that's what I think they are called."

_Huh…_

Bella left Rose standing with Em and headed inside. The moment Bella spotted him, she remembered seeing him sucking on the blonde's face.

_Shit!_

_Empty…_

She had practiced thinking of nothing since she'd agreed to accompany Rose. One of the ladies from her office had given her a meditation CD, and the techniques really worked. Her internal chatter ceased.

Bella moved to hide amongst the people occupying the area near the booths. High tables and stools littered the floor space and made for good cover. She didn't want to stand near the jukebox for fear that Edward already knew that was her viewing spot.

Sure enough, she saw Edward looking across the dance floor. He'd heard her.

_Empty…_

Bella saw the young cross-dresser approach the bar. His makeup looked much better, like he'd been practicing. The reason she noticed him was because the crowd parted for him due to the fact that he was wearing the "lucky tee." This one was black with his character's name in gold lettering across his shoulders. His read "Tatania," and that made Bella snort. For a moment, she let herself think if the young lady-man knew the significance of that, and then she pondered the reason behind the characters chosen. She only thought of it for a minute before she emptied her mind and waited for Rose.

Since Bella had last seen Edward, she'd thought about all her interactions with him since they'd met. She came to the conclusion that she had been playing a game with him, but she never meant to hurt or upset him. She was also trying to come to terms with the "just be" rule. It was such a foreign concept to her, and it messed with her mind more than she liked to admit.

She wished she'd told him her name, and she wished she'd handled the night he'd looked out for her by telling that guy off better as well. The problem was that men had always spoken for Bella her entire life. It had started with her father making all her decisions for her. He chose her after-school activities, the college she attended, even her major. He picked out companies she should apply to for work, and with Renee's help, potential boyfriends. She knew he'd done those things because he loved her more than anything, but now that she was free of his decision making, she wasn't going back.

She couldn't work out exactly why Edward had even bothered to defend her to begin with. He wasn't in love with her—that idea was laughable—and he seemed to run hot and cold with her. He should have asked her if she wanted him to get rid of Mr. Crew Cut. That would've made her feel special, but telling the guy she was his was overstepping the mark.

Bella felt like a wallflower standing alone without even a drink to occupy her.

_Come on, Rose._

_Empty…_

Ten minutes later, Bella was still hovering aimlessly. Having been to the ladies' already—unnecessarily—she was back circling around the crowded tables.

"Hi," said a female's voice beside her.

"Oh… hey… there… Oracle?" The way Bella said this made it sound like a question.

The Oracle smiled and leaned in close to her. "It's actually Alice, but just not in here."

Bella wasn't sure what to say, and she really didn't want a reading.

"Edward asked me to give you this," she explained, holding out a small golden token. "He said there's a cherry Coke at the bar with your name on it, too… if you want."

"But, I thought I was supposed to write the drink down in this?"

"I think there's a message for you in that one," Alice said.

"Oh."

"I hope to see you around. Enjoy your night," she said before the moving crowd swallowed her up.

Bella eyed the coin-sized token like it held the whereabouts of the Holy Grail.

_No more games, please._

Twisting open the two halves, a tiny slip of folded paper popped out. In neat script read two words: I'm sorry.

_Me too._

Bella dug through her bag for a pen and wrote her own message back. She worked her way down to Edward's end of the bar and waited to be served, keeping her mind empty.

The smile he gave her when he saw her made her breath hitch.

"Hi," she said, feeling suddenly shy.

"Hi, can I get you that drink?"

"Yes, please," she said, sliding over the token.

"No, that's for you."

"No, it's for you," she replied.

Edward picked it up and cracked it open. The smile he gave her this time made the previous one look like a grimace.

"Thank you, Bella. Thank you."

Bella wished her order was more complicated so she could stay here with him longer. All too quickly, he put her fizzy drink in front of her.

"Can I ask about tonight's theme?" she asked, having noticed that Edward's shirt had a quote in matching gold writing across his chest.

It read, "If thou didst ever hold me in thy heart…"

"Sure," he said, looking down at his own shirt.

"I know it's Shakespeare, but Hamlet, Othello and Macbeth. What's the connection?"

"Isn't Shakespeare enough of a connection?" he asked, smirking at her playfully as he poured a shot of vodka into a tiny glass next to her Coke.

"Not for you, I think."

"I'm impressed." He stood just watching her for what felt like forever, but in reality was only a few seconds. "Horatio is?"

"Hamlet's friend," she finished.

"Banquo is?"

"Macbeth's friend." She smiled now.

"And…"

"Cassio is Othello's friend."

"Yes," he confirmed. Edward raised the shot of vodka and held it up to her. "To friends."

Bella's heart beat inside her like a tiny rabbit trying to escape.

"To friends," she echoed, clinking her glass to his before they both drank.

"I have to keep moving," he said, indicating to the patient patrons waiting next to her.

"I'm not staying long," Bella said. She wanted him to know that she wasn't avoiding him when he wondered where she was later in the night.

"But, you'll be back?" he asked. Again the look in his eyes made Bella want to reach out and bridge the gap between them.

"Definitely."

"See you soon, Bella."

Bella floated to her usual spot near the jukebox and watched him work while she finished her cherry Coke. Her hour at BE was almost up, so she made her way outside to find Rose and Emmett standing close together talking on the sidewalk.

Tonight had been more than Bella could have hoped for.

_Friends._

_I'd like that._

She knew that she would sleep well for the first time all week.

…

_I can't believe he's wasting that much money on another piece of ugly useless crap._

Bella stood in front of the chest-high "reception" desk in James' favorite gallery. The counter always made her nervous because it looked like it was constructed from a combination of glass panels, copper wiring and crochet squares. Her biggest fear was the damn thing would collapse each time she went near it. As a result, the check looked like a fifth grader had filled it out because she didn't want to lean on the stupid unstable counter.

_A strong breeze and half this shit would be rubble._

"We'll call you when Felipe has finished his creation," the girl with a dress sense that Bella thought matched her ugly front desk said.

"Roughly when will that be?"

_Don't roll your eyes at me, Little Miss Muffet._

_Would it hurt you to brush your fucking hair?_

_Or is that "art" too?_

"You can't put a time frame of the creation of beauty."

_Beauty?_

_That's debatable._

"I'll wait for your call, then."

Bella glanced across the street at BE. She was pleasantly surprised to find the neon open sign glowing from the window at 3 p.m. on a Tuesday afternoon.

Bella was grateful for her choice of clothing this morning as she pushed open the door to the bar. She had on her good black suit with a burgundy camisole under her jacket. This ensemble was less than six months old and fit her well. It always made her feel proud when she wore it—it gave her confidence that she didn't often feel. She pulled off her gloves and scarf, glad to be in the warmth of the cozy bar again.

Edward looked up at the sound of the door. He stopped counting the change in the till and moved to lean his folded arms on the bar as he waited for her to cross the empty floor. He was smiling.

"Bella."

"Edward."

"This is a pleasant surprise."

"I was across the street for my boss. I didn't expect you to be open."

"We only close on Mondays, and open around 2:30-3 p.m. every other day."

Bella looked around. The place was deserted except for "Tatania" in a booth by…

_Himself?_

_Herself?_

_Whatever…_

"Cupcake here?"

"Day off. Can I get you anything?"

Bella had never felt this relaxed with Edward before. If this was what being friends with him felt like, then she could get used to it. His offer to get her _anything_ sent a shiver down her spine.

_Empty…_

She hoped she wasn't blushing at him, but he looked so happy to see her that she didn't really care. He watched her for another minute, and Bella was about to wonder if he was listening in but stopped herself in time.

_Empty..._

"Bella. I didn't mean to make you cry, you know," he said seriously.

"You didn't."

He looked at her curiously.

_Don't ask. Please. It wasn't you._

"I'm glad. I was being…well… I was being a bit of a dick." He laughed. "I was trying to make you jealous."

"It worked," she admitted. It was only fair to be honest with him, since he appeared to be going out on a limb with her for once. They stared at each other in silence while Edward tidied up behind the bar.

"That one's my favorite," Bella said, indicating to his shirt.

"Sugarlips?" he said, refilling a container holding drinking straws of varying lengths. When their eyes met, he licked his lips.

"Yes." She blushed. Bella wanted to really _be_ in this moment. She wanted to forget her troubled life even if it was only for a second. She had never done anything extreme, but today that would change. Her visit was totally unplanned, and what she was about to do next was just on a whim, also totally and completely unplanned, and it felt good.

For the first time in Bella's life, she was going to just be.

She thought of her bar-gasm fantasy loud and clear and waited for Edward to hear her.

The darkening of his eyes told her he'd seen inside of her mind.

"Are you fucking with me?" he asked, no hint of a smirk in sight.

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"I want to feel alive, Edward. So many areas of my life are dead, but you make me feel alive. I know it's a lot to ask, and if you say no, I'll understand, but I'm taking a chance here," she said, suddenly so unsure of herself because she was propositioning a man she barely knew, and not just propositioning him, but asking him to go down on her no less.

"What you show me in your mind next is exactly what I'll give you, so make sure you want this. Once I start, there is no changing your mind," he said quietly.

Bella closed her eyes and imagined the scene she had played to herself on many nights alone in her bed. She pictured Edward helping her onto the bar, his fingers sliding up the outside of her thighs, pushing her skirt up. After slowly removing her underwear, he hooked her heels behind the shiny brass bar that ran the length of the counter. Placing his hands on her bent knees, he gently pushed them apart, spreading her wide open. She felt vulnerable in this exposed position, his face so close to her center, but at the same time safe. She trusted this man that she hardly knew and hadn't even kissed.

His lips started on the inside of her leg, just below her knee. The touch of them on her skin was electric, and she clutched the back of the bar for support. Watching him, he painstaking made his way up her leg until his tongue reached out and dipped inside of her. Threading his arms through her bent legs, he pulled her closer, so he could bury himself between her thighs. The pair of them moaned as he sucked her hard, working her to the edge of her pending orgasm in mere minutes. She was wound so tight that it wouldn't take him long at all. Nipping, licking, sucking and flicking—she cried out his name.

"Jacob," Edward rasped. "Bar's closed."

"But, I just got my drink," the young man dressed in a pink taffeta ensemble whined.

"You and your fucking fluffy duck, get the fuck out now!"

"But…"

"Keep the glass. Fucking move it."

Edward rounded the bar on his mission. He chased the young guy holding his pretty cocktail out the door before dead bolting it and switching off the buzzing neon sign. He looked like a predator about to make a kill when he walked back toward her. For once, her brain was completely blank. Her body's reaction to the gorgeous man, with the very obvious erection pulling on his jeans, made her clench her thighs together, and she prayed her legs wouldn't give out on her now.

Edward's hands tightened around her waist, and he lifted her onto the bar top like she weighed nothing. Without a single word, he followed her mental picture to the letter, and before she knew it, her wildest fantasy had just become a reality.

Edward straightened up and backed away from her, licking his lips—a proud smirk in place.

Bella's body felt like liquid metal—scotching hot and totally pliable.

"Wow, that was…" She couldn't think of an accurate description.

"To your satisfaction?"

"Are you kidding?" she said, hanging her legs over the side of the bar and trying to straighten her skirt. "That was perfect."

Edward pulled out a low chair from one of the smaller tables and turned it around to face her. He sat down, still staring at her, and Bella wished she could read his mind.

"You really don't. Trust me," he said quietly, before studying his hands in his lap.

"I don't what?" She thought she already knew, but it was strange having a half unspoken conversation.

"You don't want this. It's not what you think."

"Well, tell me." The way she said it wasn't a demand, more of a plea for him to let her in.

Edward looked pained. The sexual tension between them had vanished. Bella didn't want to upset him, but she was desperate to understand his ability. He'd just proved to her beyond a doubt that he could read her mind, because she'd never uttered a single word of her fantasy to him, and yet he'd just delivered it to her exactly as she'd imagined.

Bella wanted to go to him to give him re-assurance.

"Stay there," he said. "Please. This'll be hard enough."

Bella sat with her legs dangling over the brass bar and waited. Her finger traced seams in the wood grain beside her.

"I can see the images in your mind. I've always been like this, and I can't help it. It's not like I _poke_ around in people's heads like you said." He stopped and just looked at her.

_Empty…_

Edward swallowed and looked like he was going to be sick.

_It's okay._

_You can tell me._

"Yeah, it might be okay now, but soon you'll be calling me a freak."

"I would never do that," she argued.

"That's what everyone says, and then it gets tiring not having any privacy at all, and then you'll be screaming at me. I mean, you've already screamed at me to stay out, haven't you?"

_Oh my God._

_I'm so sorry._

_I never…_

"I don't want your pity either, Bella. See? You will never be able to win with me 'cause what I want the most is impossible."

_I don't think you're a freak._

_I think you're amazing._

"This…" he said, pointing to his skull "…is not amazing. It's a fucking cancer of my mind."

"Edward, it's not a cancer. It's an amazing ability."

"Listen, you've experienced it for like five minutes. I've had this my whole life. I beg to differ, but I don't want to argue with you for once."

"Okay, but for the record, the reason I screamed at you had nothing to do with your ability. That had to do with you speaking for me. Plus, I was confused by…" she indicated between them "…us. What was going on… or not. I'm not very good with guy/girl stuff."

She waited for him to say more, but he seemed to be lost in himself.

"It's not just me, is it? You can read other people too, but not everyone. Right?" she asked tentatively.

Edward was like a wild horse—skittish and scared and ready to bolt any second.

"How do you know that?" He looked curious and suddenly slightly calmer.

"You couldn't read Rose, my friend. And, you guessed some people's drinks, but not others." Bella thought about what she had witnessed. "You couldn't see the marshmallows that night."

Edward laughed, but it was cold sounding.

"Fuck. I need to be more careful." He wasn't mad, and Bella couldn't tell what emotion was behind his words. "That's right. I can only see some people."

"You keep saying see instead of read. Why? Don't you read their thoughts?"

"No, fuck. Bella," he said, his tone full of anguish. "I shouldn't tell you this. I… you…"

"I don't want to hurt you, but I need to understand if we are going to be friends."

_You can trust me._

"I want to, Bella. You seem so sweet, and your mind is truly exquisite. The way you think is like nothing I've ever seen, but… people say one thing and do another."

_I swear to you I'll keep your secret safe._

"Please don't make me regret this." He was so vulnerable sitting in the dim empty bar, looking at her. Bella could almost hear her heart crack in two for him. Her emotions were now on overdrive, and she couldn't control her mind.

_Whatever happened to you?_

_Who hurt you?_

_I promise I won't._

"I can't read your mind like a book or hear your thoughts," he explained. "I see images."

"Images?"

"Pictures. Some people think in words, some don't. Visual people think in images—varying degrees, of course. Some people's images are hard to interpret, but you…God. Your mind is so beautiful." He gave her a small smile.

"Really? I think in pictures?"

"Yes, almost completely, and they're so detailed it's easy for me to know what you're thinking. You're like a story book."

"Wow."

"Wow is an understatement. Your sexual images are the dirtiest, most erotic things I have ever witnessed. I didn't think anything could shock me after thirty years of seeing inside people's heads, but fuck, Bella... That first day you came to the bar, you completely blindsided me."

_How embarrassing!_

"No, it's not embarrassing." Edward was more animated now that the focus had shifted from him to Bella. "I wish you could see them. It's so fucking sexy, Bella. That's why that day I broke all my own rules and practically told you what I could do."

"But, weren't you offended that I was thinking that?"

"Bella, I'm a guy—all sex is good sex. You're an attractive woman. Why would I be upset that you wanted to molest me?" His smirk appeared and made Bella blush. "There's a hidden deviant inside of you, and I want you to let her out more often."

_Oh God, he wants me._

"Fuck, yes," he rasped, and as quick as the sexual tension had faded, it returned.

He leaned back in the chair with his legs wide open.

_Oh God… breathe…_

_Where is my underwear?_

"You don't need them yet. Come here," he said. He raised one hand and indicated to her to join him with his index finger. "I want that kiss. You've been teasing me with it for too long, and I think I just earned it."

Bella jumped off the bar with as much grace as she could muster, which wasn't a lot. She was glad she had managed to land on her feet but wished she could have done it a little sexier.

"You don't see yourself right. You're _so_ fucking sexy, Bella."

Bella stood between his legs and looked down at him.

"Why do you want to kiss me so badly?" she asked.

"'Cause you love to kiss. The way you think about kissing is so intimate and erotic it makes me want to know what it feels like with you more than anything else."

_I do love to kiss._

_I want to kiss your sweet sugar lips._

Edward's voice sounded as rough as gravel. "Think about how you want to kiss me. I'm a selfish prick, Bella. I'll take whatever you're prepared to give me."

Bella imagined straddling his lap, feeling his hard body beneath hers, slipping her fingers into his unruly hair and finally touching her lips to his in a kiss so hot it stopped both their beating hearts before re-starting them again—this time in sync.

"Fuck. You're gonna make me come," Edward growled, waking Bella from her head.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her down onto his lap. The contact of their bodies touching for the first time—chest to chest, hip to hip—set them both alight. It was even better than he'd seen in her mind. She fit. She was perfect, and right now, she was completely his. He cupped her face, unable to wait, and pulled her to him.

The pair kissed like it was their last two minutes on earth. It was heated and full of need. Edward feared that this was the only chance he'd get to be with this amazing creature. He knew she'd go home and digest everything he'd told her, and then when it had sunk in, she'd vanish. He'd freak her out, and he'd be alone once more.

He kissed her knowing it would be the only chance he ever got, and he let his guard down and threw himself into it, body and soul. For the first time since he could remember, he didn't have to hold back. She knew who he was, and she was still prepared to kiss him.

Bella had pushed herself flush against Edward. She clung to him, wanting to feel him everywhere at once. Needing air, she broke apart.

"Oh God, you do taste sweet," she moaned.

"It's all you," he answered, equally as breathless. The meaning of his words weren't lost on her as she remembered where his lips had just been.

_Oh, fuck, that's hot._

Bella had never felt so alive in her life. She wanted to just be. Her body wanted Edward, and it wanted Edward now. She thought about sliding her hand between them and unzipping his jeans as they kissed once more. She waited for his reaction but got nothing. His hands gripped her hips, and he thrust against her. Bella's skirt had again been pushed up around her ass to allow her to straddle him. Under normal circumstances, she'd have been mortified, too embarrassed to reveal her body like this in a public place, but Edward made her feel like a goddess. He turned her on, up, down and inside out. She could be herself and be proud of her body and its uncontrollable desires.

"Edward," she choked out as his lips ate the flesh of her neck.

Not wanting to stop, he grunted a response.

"Can you hear me? Um… God… I mean see," she finally managed.

"What, Dollface?" He took a moment to look at her.

"What I'm thinking now."

"Why don't you tell me? Hearing you say it is just as fucking hot."

Edward's words made Bella sure she was going to come again, before they even did it.

"I want you. I want to…" It was so much easier to think her filthy requests rather than verbalize them.

"You want to what?" Edward wasn't even trying to hide how hard he was from her, but he didn't want to push her either.

_Just be._

_Be here._

_Be now._

_Be what you want._

"I want to unzip your jeans and ride you."

"Holy fuck."

Before Bella had time to change her mind, Edward's hand was between them as he battled with his zipper. He cursed his stupid jeans as he struggled to free himself. Bella giggled and reluctantly moved back to give him more room.

His cock sprang free and Bella moaned.

"Fuck, that is big enough to make me more than just smile," she said, remembering his words to her the night she first thought about his dick.

Bella had a moment of mental clarity as she wondered if he'd have a condom. If not, she wasn't stopping because she wanted this moment, and she'd been on the pill since she was seventeen.

Edward's hand went to her thighs and pushed her skirt up even higher. He could see her pussy, and when his eyes met hers, any thoughts of condoms were forgotten. No man had ever desired Bella to this degree, and it made her body clench and tingle with anticipation.

She gripped his shoulders and sank onto him. Their connected mouths swallowed their declarations of religion and heaven's existence. The couple was wound so tight that it didn't take long to tip each other off the precipice of their desire. It was a fast, frantic fuck and unlike anything Bella had ever experienced before. She couldn't remember the last time she climaxed with her partner, and she'd certainly never climaxed from penetration alone.

The bar was suddenly silent except for the sound of ragged breaths being dragged into two pairs of heaving lungs. Edward rested his head in the crook of Bella's neck while his arms encircled her, clinging tightly.

"You okay?" he asked.

Bella had never been better.

"I… I can't see when we touch," he admitted in a tiny whisper.

_Holy shit._

_He can't hear… or should I say see… me now._

"That makes me feel better," she said.

"How so?" he said, still gasping for air.

"I was thinking about your zipper long before I said anything. I wasn't sure if you were interested or not."

Edward's body vibrated beneath her as he chuckled. The tension Bella hadn't previously noticed in him evaporated, and he melted against her even more, if that was possible. He had totally revealed himself.

"How could you possibly think I wasn't interested?" He sat back, still inside of her, and brushed the hair from her face. "I'll never say no to you, Dollface. I don't think I can."

Bella leaned in and made the most of kissing him. Edward was the perfect kisser. He didn't try to eat half of her face like some guys did. She wondered what his body looked like under his clothes and smiled when she remembered he didn't know she was thinking that.

"You better stop that or I'll be ready to go again," he said.

"Fine by me," she whispered against his lips.

"Bella," he said, looking suddenly sheepish. "I have to open up. Jazz'll have my balls if he finds out."

"Jazz?"

"Cupcake. His name is Jasper."

"Oh right. Yeah, sorry." All too soon, reality was chasing her. Bella felt suddenly awkward sitting on his lap. She had just fucked a guy she barely knew in a bar fully clothed, and it had been the best sex of her short life.

_Oh my God._

_It's what you wanted._

_It felt amazing._

_Don't panic._

"Hey." Edward held her, stopping her from getting up. "Don't go. Stay for a bit and talk to me," he asked, just as nervous as she was feeling.

"I'd like that."

Bella found her underwear and freshened up in the bathroom. Edward had apologized for not having protection or enough control to say no without it. He was relieved to discover she was on the pill. Now that they weren't touching, Bella tried not to think about how many partners he may have had, but now wasn't the time for that.

_Leave your worries at the door._

When Edward re-opened the bar, he found an amused-looking Jacob patiently waiting to be re-admitted.

"I figured you'd open again—eventually," he said, looking between Edward and Bella and back again.

"Can it, Jake. Not one word out of you," Edward warned.

"You know that's not my name, Sugarlips."

"Whatever, Betty, Betsy, Bimbo… what-ever. Sit down and be quiet, or we'll find out how fast you can move in those heels."

Edward dragged a tall stool up to the bar and patted it for Bella. He disappeared for a while out the back only to return with a plate of Buffalo wings and fries.

"It's the best I can do," he said, placing the offering before Bella.

"You didn't have to, but this is great."

_I'm starving._

"Me too." He winked.

The pair shared the food before Bella watched Edward prep the bar. She learned that Alice was his big sister and was also "gifted," but unlike Edward, she could see snippets of the future rather than thoughts. This information sparked a thousand questions. Edward quietly asked if they could be left for another time as several people had wandered in for a post-work drink.

Bella entertained Edward by imagining the weirdest drink combinations she could think of. Edward would laugh or screw up his nose at each one, threatening to make her drink them. In the end, she found herself with an enormous cherry Coke with so many cherries jammed in the top of it that she had trouble getting her straw in.

"You're gonna eat every one of those, Missy," he warned.

"And, what if don't?"

"I have my ways."

Bella loved how all the regulars followed the rules and addressed him as Sugarlips. She noticed—not sure if he was doing it consciously or not—that he'd lick his lips in response to them saying it. This did delightful things to Bella's body. Her satiate feeling fading as the flame of desire flared inside of her.

_You're such a flirt._

On his next trip to the register, he whispered, "And, you love it."

Edward would quietly speak to her, answering her mind each time he was near her. By 7:30 p.m. there were enough customers to keep him constantly busy. A group of eight young ladies entered, and the show began. Two of them produced golden tokens.

_I must ask about those._

The resulting show Edward put on mixing their drinks was impressive. He wasn't quite Tom Cruise in _Cocktail_, but he definitely owned some of the moves. When he served a particularly attractive girl, who oozed a confident charm of her own, Bella felt the green-eyed monster rear.

_Hey, Little Miss Perfect, cut that out._

_He's mine._

_Whoops… sorry._

_Empty…_

Bella focused on the vast collection of liquor bottles lining the mirrored bar wall.

_Tequila_

_Gin_

_Are these girls for real?_

_Cointeau_

_Wish my boobs were bigger…_

_And… Jager-what's-it._

A good ten minutes later, Bella had started singing Christmas carols in her head. The girls' flirtatious giggling was sounding more and more like fingernails down a chalkboard to Bella. She decided it was time she headed home. When she looked at Edward, he was watching her and indicated he would be two minutes.

_I am mature._

_I am an adult._

_I want to scratch her fucking eyeballs out if she looks at him again…_

_Jingle bells, jingle bells…_

Bella wasn't able to finish her song. Edward appeared in front of her, half climbed over the bar and planted a scorching kiss on her mouth. Quickly recovering from the shock, she grabbed a fistful of hair and secured him to her for a couple of minutes.

"Thank you. I needed that," she eventually said. Their display had silenced the giggling gaggle.

"I know."

"I gotta go."

"You'll come back?" Edward knew inside it was unlikely, but he would believe in the fantasy while it lasted.

"I will," she confirmed, and with one more peck on the lips, Bella floated home, feeling more like herself than she had ever before.


	6. The Thunderbirds

**To the amazing women that find the errors that my eyes refuse to see – Twimarti and mcc101180. **

**And thanks to my pre-reader, "Team Headboard." You make me laugh so much at my computer screen I look like a freak on a regular basis.**

**I do not own Twilight or The Thunderbirds. I do own t-shirts for both of them though. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Thunderbirds<strong>

**1965-1966 TV Series made using puppets. It consisted of team called International Rescue that had space-age rockets and equipment that they used to go around saving the day as only puppets on very obvious strings can.**

**YouTube: Thunderbirds! Intro**

**Chapter 6 – The Thunderbirds**

Friday night could not have come fast enough for Bella. She was desperate to see Edward again, because since she'd been with him, her real life had bitten her hard. James had taken it upon himself to sort out Bella's finances. He kept leaving investment ideas on her desk, and twice she had to dodge him arranging an appointment for her with his financial advisor.

Every day after work, Bella had needed to visit Charlie. She had to ensure he was getting the increased care he needed at the moment. There were an endless stream of forms she had to complete, and her insurance company was not returning her calls.

Rose was sending her what felt like hourly updates on Emmett. Bella had already known that Em was a sweetheart, but hearing about each and every cute text he sent Rose was starting to get under her skin. Their first date had been like something from the 1940s according to Rose. Em had wined and dined her and then taken her dancing in a tiny jazz club. Bella still wasn't convinced that Mr. Meat Mountain could move like Fred Astaire.

All Bella wanted was to feel the freedom she had experienced in Edward's arms. He made her forget her real life drama and let her escape. She not only wanted to feel that freedom again but also the way her body responded to his. Even though the sex had been fast, the raw energy and need it possessed was the most intense feeling she'd ever had. Edward didn't need all night to set her on fire—just fifteen minutes and she was completely his.

Bella hadn't mentioned her afternoon delight to Rose. Firstly, she didn't want to hear Rose's "I told you so" regarding how good the sex was, but also she wasn't sure what she could tell her about Edward's ability. Bella had promised him that she would keep his secret safe and knew that Rose would expect Bella to have answers since she and Edward had been intimate together. Luckily, Rose had been too preoccupied with Em to bother asking Bella how she was doing. Bella made a mental note to check with Edward on exactly what she could say.

That night, Rose had had a work function to attend in Soho with her largest clients. This was how Bella ended up waiting alone in the growing line outside of BE.

"Hey, little B, you know you don't have to wait in line anymore, right?" Em said to her seriously. "I can't do much for you, but I can get in you in right away."

"I feel bad jumping the line," Bella admitted.

"You are the exact opposite of my Rosie," Em said. He wasn't being judgmental, just stating the truth. That was Emmett's way. He called things as he saw them, including the woman that Bella suspected he might be falling for hard and fast.

"Yeah, opposites attract, or so they say. I guess it goes for friends too." Bella noticed that Em had a small nametag pinned to his chest. A black label with white writing said Penelope.

"Penelope?" Bella asked, smiling and trying to think of all the famous Penelopes that she could from movie and TV shows.

"That I am," he said playfully.

"As in Pitstop?"

"Nope." Em winked at her and opened the door. "You'll work it out. I know you will. Rose never gets them," he said, a little disappointed.

Bella loved the fact that this was BE Bar's gimmick. Since there were thousands of places to go for drinks in New York, bars needed something to make them stand out, and this was exactly Bella's style. She didn't go for flashing neon, back-lit bars with crazy dress codes. She hated the pretentiousness of it all, but at BE, she was learning she could just be herself.

In the short month since Bella had first stepped into the bar, this was the busiest she had ever seen it. The dance floor was full, and it was difficult to get anywhere near the bar. Through the sea of moving people, Bella spotted Jasper first. He was wearing a pale yellow shirt with a strange logo across his chest. She was standing on her tippy toes and moving around people to get a better look. She could make out a globe with some strange white hand, or maybe a gun over the top of it. After a moment, he turned around, and Bella read Virgil across his shoulders.

She laughed out loud.

_Oh, you boys._

_Where is Scott or maybe Brains?_

_They are too funny._

It was almost as though Edward had grown up in her household watching the exact same shows that she had.

_Edward… _

_The bar…_

_Fucking me…_

_Empty…_

All week, whenever Bella thought about her sexy barman, her mind immediately thought about sex. He was just sex, sex, sex. As hard as she tried not to think about sex with him, the more obsessed with it she became. She wanted to have sex with him again, and soon, which was why she had shown up here alone, unable to stay away any longer. He had said she would be freaked out by his ability, but it was in fact a huge turn-on for her. She loved that he could see inside her sexual side without her having to voice her wants.

_Edward…_

_From behind._

She let the flow of customers that shared the same goal as her pull her toward the bar.

_Edward…_

_On my couch._

A loud young guy not far from her was celebrating in earnest, and when she saw his brown t-shirt with the International Rescue insignia, she understood why. Free alcohol for the night was any patron's dream. He turned around and had the name Brains on his back.

_So you must be Scott._

_Number one. You're my number one…_

_Edward…_

_My ankles on his shoulders._

Bella felt like she wasn't making any progress at all. Everyone in the place seemed to be lining up for a drink.

_Edward…_

_Doing the March position of Rose's Kama Sutra calendar._

_Or was it April that looked good?_

_Shit…maybe the other day was a one-time thing?_

_Oh, please no._

_I need this._

_Empty…_

It was going to take her a while to get used to keeping her mind quiet. Her internal chatter was naturally a part of her, and waiting in a boring line alone was the perfect time to chat to herself.

_Am I crazy?_

_Do other people talk to themselves this much?_

_I must ask Edward._

_Oh, Edward…_

_Up against the wall._

When Bella finally laid eyes on the sexy barman, she noticed his jaw was clenched hard, and she could see the muscles straining in his neck. It looked painful. He was working at a frantic pace and not looking around at all. This worried her because he always looked for her whenever he saw her mind.

_Oh shit._

_I shouldn't have come._

_It was only a one-time thing…fuck!_

The second the thought left her mind, Edward's face snapped up. He stood on a beer crate or something behind the bar giving him some needed height, his pale yellow t-shirt with the silly logo standing out in the bar light.

"Gonzo, end of the bar now," he yelled out.

The patrons of BE were obviously used to bizarre occurrences like these ones. Nobody looked twice. Bella felt the blood that had previously drained from her face flood back again.

_Oh, thank God._

_I'll see you soon._

She changed direction and wormed her way between the bodies to the far end of the bar. It was a little less congested there and gave her a clear view of Scott.

_God, you're gorgeous._

_Ooo, and, you have on my favorite jeans._

He was wearing the dark red ones that he had on the first time she ever thought anything sexual about him. In fact, she blamed the jeans entirely because if they didn't hug his butt the way they did, she never would have started down the dirty path her mind had jumped on that afternoon.

_Edward… shirtless and bare foot, in just those jeans…fly open…_

Bella swallowed hard as she was brought out of her fantasy by his close proximity. He was standing right in front of her and immediately leaned down.

"You are fucking killing me, Dollface. You're going to be responsible for me coming in my fucking jeans while I'm tending bar," he growled in her ear. The tone was aggressive, but instead of making her nervous, it made her want to jump his bones.

_Take me._

Bella had never ever thrown herself at a guy in her life. She was usually on the reserved side sexually, but she realized now it was because she'd never been with a man that made her come alive before. Rose was right. The guys her parents had chosen for her were like animated mannequins, not hot-blooded men like the one that stood before her.

"Fuck, I want to, but look at the bar."

"I'm sorry," she said, feeling bad for requesting the impossible.

"Never apologize for that. You hear me? Never." His tone was still rough, and it made Bella's pulse quicken. She squeezed her legs together. Having Edward this close to her, being able to breathe in his cologne, seeing his defined muscles moving under his tight t-shirt, and hearing the need in his voice as well was sending her over the edge. She wanted him—now.

_Now…please?_

Edward glared at her. To those watching him, he must have looked furious, but he wasn't. He was mad with desire for her. Her mental lust was intoxicating, and he was desperate to get drunk on Bella, and Bella alone. He wondered if this was what ecstasy felt like—the base urge to fuck, and fuck hard—owning you, possessing you, and making you crazy until you satisfied it. He had steered away from drugs his whole life for fear of them amplifying his ability. It was a risk he was never willing to take.

Edward looked up the bar to where Virgil was pouring a dozen shots on the counter. Five minutes was all it would take at this point. He pulled at his hair, knowing his break was three hours away. He couldn't wait. She couldn't wait. He wasn't having her here in the bar this horny and all alone. It would send him insane. He'd have to beat every guy that looked her way with the baseball bat under the bar.

Alice appeared behind Jasper and walked toward him, smiling like a lunatic. She didn't say a word to Edward when she reached them, instead handing Bella his black and white plaid shirt that she'd plucked off the hook on the wall.

"You're gonna need this," she said to Bella before yelling into the waiting sea of patrons. "Who's up next?"

Edward hated his sister reading his future, but tonight he'd happily make the exception. He'd obviously decided his "break" was now, and Alice had seen his decision, relieving him earlier than planned.

"Come on," he said, pulling Bella through the door near where they were standing. It led into a kitchen area, where several young guys were stacking trays of empty glasses for the industrial dishwasher. The steam filled the air as they opened the machine to slide out the trays of freshly cleaned, gleaming glassware.

Edward pulled Bella around a corner and through a strange doorway that had thick strips of heavy plastic hanging from above. She noticed the sudden drop in temperature. They were inside a giant cool room. Cases of beer and other pre-mixed beverages stood in rows taller than Bella was. Edward helped slip his shirt on her before sliding the heavy door closed.

Edward wasted no time. Alice was helping out, but she wouldn't man the bar for long. He grabbed the waist of Bella's jeans and started undoing them, pulling them down.

"We're gonna have to be quick or you'll fucking freeze," he said, her jeans completely off.

"I don't care about freezing. The fucking is all that matters right now," she answered.

_Who just said that?_

_What is happening to me?_

_I don't care, 'cause I like it._

Edward sat on a palette of Peroni. Bella had always liked that beer, and she could see it being her new favorite in the future. He unzipped his jeans and freed himself.

"Fuck, it's cold. Come here. I need your warmth."

Bella straddled Edward for the second time in a week. The anticipation of feeling him slide within her was almost too much. He held her hips just above him for a moment.

"I want to see you," he said, his fingers beginning to unbutton her little blue blouse. "You were thinking terrible things about your breasts not being good enough last time. I have a feeling they are going to be perfect."

It took Bella a moment to register what Edward was talking about. Then she remembered the perfect blonde with the perfect chest and confidence to match. Edward made Bella feel like a supermodel without even trying.

He pulled his shirt around her more, leaving just her chest exposed. Her black bra outlined her breasts, and for once, Bella thought they didn't look half bad.

_Wow, the girls look all right._

_Taste them…_

Even though Edward couldn't see what was on Bella's mind, he was right there with her. He pulled the thin satin down and exposed her tight pink nipple. The cold air added to her state, and he sucked her hot flesh into his mouth. Bella arched toward him and guided her body to where it wanted to be. Without waiting any longer, she took him inside of her.

"Fuck," they both called out at the feeling of him entering her body.

Frantic seemed to be the only pace for Edward and Bella. He thrust and worshipped her breasts while Bella ground her hips against him, creating the most delightful friction. The temperature difference only added to their urgency. The cold tickled Bella's bare legs, but the heat radiating from where the couple was joined made her not care. When Edward's lips would move from her left breast to her right, the cold would tingle across her nipple for a second before his warm mouth distracted her once more.

"I'm gonna fucking come," he said.

Bella reached down and touched herself, adding to the friction. She needed her release and wasn't going to be left behind. Edward moaned louder when he saw her pleasuring herself. Within a minute, Bella's quick but fiery orgasm pulled Edward with her over the edge.

Once more, the couple sat breathing hard, clinging to each other in post-orgasmic bliss.

…

On Tuesday after work, Bella jumped on the subway to the Lower East Side. Charlie had consumed Bella's entire weekend. He was having a particularly bad episode, constantly asking her why her mother refused to visit him anymore. It was draining on her emotionally, and the bar seemed too far to travel to see Edward each night after she got home. The extra subway fares were adding up, and at the moment, her budget was stretched far beyond its limit.

Bella felt the tension that had taken up residence between her shoulder blades dissipate as she pushed open the door to BE.

_Edward…_

_I'll feel better as soon as I see him._

_I almost feel better already._

The bar was a little more crowded than when she had arrived last week. She remembered when she had arrived earlier in the afternoon and the heat flamed her cheeks as she remembered exactly what had happened in the open space she was now crossing.

_I wonder which chair he was sitting on?_

No barman was in sight, so she tapped her fingers along to "American Pie" while she leaned against the bar.

_Must be out back._

_In the cool room…_

_Oh fuck…_

Bella wondered if this was how people got addicted to sex. She always thought that was a ridiculous addiction—until now. Edward was like a hit. A hit of a life she wanted to lead. When she was with him, her dead-end job faded, her father's health was perfect, and she worked in a quiet library restoring books that someone loved in a previous century. Edward made her world right.

"Dollface," Jasper said. "What a pleasant surprise."

_Why is he here?_

_It's Cupcake's day off._

"Oh, hey, Cupcake." It seemed these were their favorite shirts or maybe the ones they wore mid-week. It was slowly dawning on Bella that she didn't know much about Sugarlips or Cupcake. "Sugarlips around?" she asked hesitantly.

_Holy shit, I don't know anything about this guy._

_What am I doing?_

Bella could feel reality knocking on her door, but she wedged herself up against it to try and keep it closed for a bit longer.

Jasper frowned slightly. "No, we rotate days off so that every second week we get two off in a row," he explained.

He watched as Bella deflated before him. He felt like he'd taken the wind from her sails, but what he didn't know was she was suddenly racked with guilt. She should have been on her way to the home, to comfort her father. She should not have been standing in a bar hoping to see a guy she hardly knew for a quick fuck.

_I'm the worst daughter._

"Why don't you give him a call? See where he is," Jasper suggested. As much as he wanted to let Bella see Edward, his friend's day off wasn't Jasper's to dictate. That decision was Edward's.

_Call him?_

_He hasn't given me his number._

_Hell, I don't even know his surname._

Bella's humiliation stung like a slap across the cheek. Jasper had assumed Edward had given Bella a way to contact him. Edward had obviously given other girls his number, or his friend wouldn't have suggested such a thing. Bella realized that each time she left BE, Edward would simply ask her to return. She would come to him, and she did, and he knew it.

_Hey! Stop it._

_You've never asked him to come to you._

_Get your shit together. This is Charlie making you feel this way, not Edward._

Bella became aware of Jasper's concerned look. "How about a Coke?" she asked. She began digging in her Tardis for change and prayed she'd find enough.

"Not cherry today?" he asked, smiling.

_No, Edward makes me Cherry Cokes._

"No, just regular please."

"Hey, it's on the house. Stop digging in that thing. I'm worried you might fall in," Jasper said, eyeing her crazy handbag like it was a lethal death trap.

Bella pulled a bar stool up and sank onto it. She felt sad and alone once more, the absence of her fantasy lover making the weight of her situation feel heavier. She should leave and go visit Charlie, but she wasn't sure she had the strength to do that this evening. Bella was developing feelings for a man she barely knew, and this scared her.

_What is wrong with me?_

The sound of a man blowing his nose made Bella look down the bar to her right. A blond gentleman sat dabbing his eyes with a silk handkerchief. A glass of ice sat in front of him, and Bella noticed his shoulders heave up and down.

_He's crying._

_Oh no._

Jasper approached him and filled his glass with amber liquid. He didn't say anything or take any money, just walked back to Bella like it was perfectly normal.

_Normal has a new meaning around here._

"Is he okay?" Bella said quietly.

Jasper watched the man for a moment. "I hope he will be one day."

They both sat and watched him sob in near silence. Tears ran down his cheeks and dropped on his lap. The sadness rolled off him in waves as he let his anguish out.

Jasper was taken by Bella's pained look.

"Carlisle comes here regularly. Other bars won't give him as much alcohol as we will. We let him forget."

"Forget?"

"Esme. His dear Esme passed three months ago. She was his sunshine, his reason to get up each day, and now he's lost her. We let him just be, but I worry it's not helping him," Jasper said just above a whisper.

"He must have loved her."

"They say love like that never dies. From what I've seen, it's capable of killing the poor soul left behind."

Love of this magnitude Bella understood. She had stood silent witness to its kind her whole life.

_That poor man._

_I understand._

Sliding off her stool, Bella walked up to him. Without a word, she tapped him on the shoulder, and when he looked at her with reddened eyes that made her stomach turn, she held her arms open in offering. Carlisle fell into them and hugged the tiny woman hard. Bella's kindness to a complete stranger seemed to open the floodgates of his emotions ever further, and he began to wail in pain against her shoulder.

Bella didn't care that the other dozen patrons were now staring at her. All she cared about was the sadness that she felt, and she knew that the hole in her own chest matched the one in this poor man's.

She gently rocked him back and forth until his sobs eased, and he eventually calmed in her embrace. When Carlisle let her go and sat up again, the whole bar breathed a sigh of relief. Bella hadn't realized she was also crying until he handed her a fresh silk handkerchief from inside his jacket.

"Oh, thank you," she said, a little embarrassed.

"No, thank you. I think my Esme sent you."

Bella looked at him, and he managed a weak smile. "She always sends me help when I need it the most," he explained. "I'm Carlisle. Carlisle Cullen."

"Isabella Swan."

Jasper had never wanted to hug someone as much as he wanted to grab Bella by the waist and swing her around the dance floor. He truly liked Carlisle, and seeing this amazing young lady with a heart too big for her comfort a stranger made him proud to know her. Edward was one lucky son of a bitch.

Bella and Carlisle sat at the bar together. She listened to his stories about his lost soulmate and rubbed his back or held his hand when it got to be too much. An hour later, Carlisle was still telling Bella about his lost life. He had eased up on the alcohol, and for that she was grateful.

"I think we need to eat," Carlisle announced. "I would be most honored if you would accompany me, Miss Swan. The least I can do is buy you dinner."

Bella was torn. She certainly wasn't getting in a car with him behind the wheel, and he was a complete stranger, but he seemed equally as alone as she felt some nights that she couldn't bear the thought of him dining alone.

_Just be…_

"My driver will pick us up and take you home afterward," Carlisle clarified. "I want to take you to Esme's favorite restaurant. I haven't been able to go back there since I lost her, but I think tonight it is time I faced that demon."

His statement made her decision for her. They waved goodbye to Jasper, and Bella registered that he never took any money from the grieving widower all night.

_He must have a bar tab._

Carlisle's chauffer, Garrett, drove them to Le Bernardin on 51 Street. Carlisle assured Bella that her work attire was more than suitable, and she did relax when the Maitre d' shed a discreet tear after welcoming Carlisle back like a long-lost son. Esme had a standing monthly booking. Carlisle hadn't been able to cancel this arrangement, so for the last few months, he'd sent friends in his place since he couldn't find the strength to attend without her.

Bella was glad she had said yes to dinner. The seafood melted in her mouth, and she wasn't aware that dessert could be an art form. She decided that James' stupid modern art obsession was a complete waste because at least this art gave your mouth tiny orgasms after you finished appreciating its beauty.

…

Jasper stood watching his friend deny his true feelings. When Jasper told Edward of Bella's visit to the bar, he saw a brief flicker of life pass behind his best friend's eyes. The moment came and went so fast that Jasper almost wasn't sure he'd seen anything at all.

"So, did she call you?"

"No," Edward replied, continuing to cut limes.

"Really? She seemed disappointed you weren't here."

Edward shrugged like it was no big deal.

Jasper knew his friend too well. "She has your cell, right?"

Edward placed the limes in the fridge and began cutting other garnishes for his famous cocktails.

"Oh, come on," said an exasperated Jasper. "Alice has told me to disinfect every surface around here twice, and you haven't even given her your number?"

"It's not like that."

"Yeah, girls like Bella just want quick fucks in refrigerators. They don't actually want to talk, or go out, or hell, even get some in a bed. They just like fridge sex."

Edward wanted to punch Jasper. Of course, he wanted to take Bella out and spoil her. His relief that she had returned to him was immense. When he picked out her brain images, and they were of her and him in positions Edward didn't even know were possible, he had thanked the god he tried so hard not to believe in. She hadn't run for her life. She was back and wasn't questioning his Jedi mind tricks. She just wanted him for him, not for what he could do or the potential money he could make.

The second she doubted herself and thought that he didn't want her to return to the bar, he'd panicked and yelled out for her, praying that she wouldn't disappear. Bella had come back to him. Nobody ever came back to him. He had seen that his beautiful Bella had self-esteem issues. She fought them hard, but every once in a while, they got the better of her.

"What do you want from me, Jasper?" Edward stared back. "Okay, I admit it. I like this girl, but I don't want her to hate me, and she will if we date."

"Right. And, keeping her at arm's length will make her love you. You let me know how the 'treat 'em mean, keep 'em keen' routine works out for you with Bella," he said, brushing past his friend in disgust.

Isabella Swan deserved better, and if Edward Masen couldn't work that out, or wasn't man enough to make that happen, then he deserved to spend a lifetime alone.

**Anybody a Thunderbirds fan out there?**

**For those dear readers who are familiar with Magic, which Edward would you pick to spend an evening with? Magic or Sugarlips? **

**(Ang, we'll take a vote.)**


	7. Banana Splits

**Thank you mcc101180 and Twimarti for fixing up all my mistakes. I appreciate all your hard work. **

**Thank you AstonMartin823 for all your kind reassurance.**

**A special shout out to Hippie Starr for having supersonic magnifying glass skills. Thank you very much. She noticed that I said Edward Cullen in Chapter 3. Sorry—he's a Masen—not related to Carlisle at all.**

**I do not own Twilight or The Banana Splits. I reckon Sugarlips would taste as good as a banana split though. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Banana Splits<strong>

**1968-1970 TV Series starring four comedic animal characters (people in animal suits) called Fleege – a beagle, Bingo – a gorilla, Drooper – a lion, and Snorky – an elephant. They all played instruments and did crazy things together. They have a website: http:/www[dot]bananasplits[dot]com/  
><strong>**YouTube: The Banana Splits**

**Careful. Their theme song will get stuck in your head.**

**Chapter 7 – The Banana Splits**

Rosalie Hale's superior guilt trip was the reason Bella Swan found herself in Williamsburg, just outside the city, on Sunday morning. Bella had spent the last week and a half feeding her friend excuse after lame excuse so she didn't have to return to BE.

It wasn't that Bella didn't want to see Edward. She did. She knew she always would want to see Edward. He was like gravity—he couldn't be escaped. The feelings he invoked in Bella were starting to worry her. He gave her an escape from reality, but she was starting to realize that the concept had disaster written all over it. Bella couldn't escape her life.

Yet again for the past two weeks, Charlie had consumed her spare time. Bella was all he had left in the world, and if she didn't take care of him, then nobody would. She'd had to take an afternoon off work to go back to the bank with more documents. It seemed her bank manager wanted evidence of every penny Bella had ever touched, let alone spent.

Bella knew if she returned to BE, she'd end up sleeping with Edward again. It wasn't that she didn't want to, but more that she felt she had too much on her plate to add Edward to the mix as well. He wasn't just a one-night stand to her. The pull he had on her was powerful, and she needed to get at least part of her life under control before she went back for more.

Rosalie had bewitched the details of Bella's sexual encounters with Edward out of her the first time they'd had lunch after she went out with Carlisle. Bella had told her the bare minimum and nothing regarding Edward's gift.

To Bella's surprise, Rose was kind and understanding and didn't pressure her for more details. However, her friend's patience had run out now, and she insisted that Bella attend Emmett's "Meet My Beautiful Lady" barbeque. Em had invited his closest friends, which included the entire staff of BE. This was not only Edward, Jasper, and Alice, but a kid named Riley, who worked as a barback, Sam, who was the second biggest human Bella had seen after Em, and a couple of other casual staff whose names that she didn't catch.

Bella felt her breath hitch when she saw Edward lounging in a chair in the tiny courtyard behind the apartment building. He was wearing sunglasses, jeans and a plain black v-necked t-shirt. He looked like he needed more sleep, and Bella was shocked to discover that his hair had a reddish tint in the sunlight.

_He's so beautiful._

_It's ridiculous._

As soon as Edward saw Bella and Rose approaching the group, he stood up and walked toward them.

_Oh God, do I kiss him?_

_Is that appropriate?_

_I mean, we did have sex…_

_Oh shit…_

Edward stopped in front of Bella. As good as he looked in his shades, she couldn't see his eyes to gauge what he was thinking.

"I was going to, but I won't if you don't want me to…" he said quietly to her.

_Please._

_I'd like you to kiss me._

Edward placed three soft lingering kisses on her lips. They were sweet, but Bella sensed he wanted more.

_Later._

_If you want to…_

Edward straightened up and tucked his hands in his pockets.

"Of course, I do. I've missed you."

Bella didn't know how to respond to that. Her mind was on the verge of running wild with questions about their relationship she knew she couldn't answer. She cleared her thoughts.

_Empty…_

"Everything okay?"

"Yes, I've been busy," she replied. Her stomach turned. Being this close to Edward was making her senses spiral out of control. She wanted to know what she was to him, but she was afraid of what his answer might be.

"Your gorgeous mind is particularly quiet today," he commented.

"Hmm…I…I'm fine."

Edward took a step back from her, and Bella could almost see the barrier go up between them.

"Bella, I'm sorry. Look, I shouldn't have assumed," he said curtly, looking over her head into the distance.

"No, I have been busy. Honestly. I just wasn't sure if you wanted me to come back, or when I should, you know?" she said, feeling like she was back in high school and clueless as ever about the opposite sex. "I've had a lot on my mind, and well…it's kinda personal." Bella hated how awkward things had become between them and wanted to fix it.

"You sure that's all? I understand if you don't want to hang out." His voice was quiet and sad.

_I swear._

_I've missed you too._

_I love how you make me feel._

The moment she admitted this to him, she felt her own body relax, and to her relief, his body language transformed as well.

"Well, we both know how to ensure your privacy," he said, her favorite smirk starting to appear.

Edward tentatively took Bella's hand and led her back to his deck chair. Sitting down, he pulled her across his lap as he leaned back and got comfortable. Picking up his Peroni, he handed her the bottle.

_The last time I saw Peroni…_

_Empty…_

_No, I don't have to censor sitting here._

Bella smiled at him before taking a long pull of the beer and wriggled on his lap, getting herself comfortable. Edward's hands were constantly on the move. He never touched her anywhere embarrassing, but they would glide along the tops of her thighs, delightfully close to where Bella really wanted them. Their constant circuits had her on high alert.

Alice came and sat on the grass next to the pair. They chatted and laughed watching Jazz and Em fight over the coveted title of BBQ King.

Edward and Bella sat glued together the entire time. He consumed four beers and never once offered to get Bella one of her own, instead passing his beer to her after every sip. Bella was surprised by how intimate that gesture was and how it was awakening the deviant inside of her.

She began to squirm and wriggle on his lap, as her mind thought more about how much she'd missed his body. Bella found it a novelty to have to answer all of Edward's questions out loud. The topics were all light and nothing too personal, but it amazed Bella that already she was used to him digging into her mind for his answers, and it surprised her how much she liked that.

Bella watched Edward's mouth caress the lip of his beer bottle. As he took two large mouthfuls, she studied the muscles in his neck as he swallowed.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Bathroom break," she said, moving off his lap.

At once, her mind pictured the pair of them in the tiny 70s style bathroom, making out between the toilet and the sink like horny teenagers.

Bella didn't need to turn around when she entered the building to know that Edward was hot on her heels. She could feel the spark between them ignite even at a distance.

"Oh God, I've missed this," Bella moaned as Edward ground his hips between her legs. He had hitched one leg up and had her pressed up against the bathroom wall. Bella grabbed the sink to steady herself.

"Wanna get outta here? I have to be at work by two," he said, gently cupping her breast through her thin t-shirt.

"Yes."

Edward drove Bella back to her apartment in Queens in his old Jeep, stating it was closer than his place. The thought of where his place was quickly left her mind as she got to see his naked body for the first time—in her bedroom, in total privacy, in a bed. Bella discovered that their need to fuck frantically fast wasn't because they had been in public previously. It was just them. It was the only pace they seemed to know, because no matter how close they were to each other, it was never enough. The beauty of hard, fast sex was it allowed them to go at it three times before Bella passed out in a sweaty mass across Edward's chest.

Bella woke tangled in her bed sheets alone. The setting sun cast long shadows across her room, as she lay contemplating her next move. She hadn't been brave enough to mention the idea of exchanging phone numbers. She scolded herself now because all she wanted to do was call him to hear his voice or send a text. She knew she was feeling insecure again, and that was not Edward's fault at all. She just wanted the ability to contact him—to reach out and have him respond.

Without his cell number, it left her feeling more and more like a friend with benefits. This saddened her, because she knew for certain after their morning together that she wanted more, and all Edward had ever offered her was his friendship. She'd even toasted to the concept at BE.

_I want to be his girl._

Bella felt tears prickle at her eyes when she worked out that she couldn't see him until Wednesday. This week was his turn for a long weekend, and she really didn't have the energy in her present state to drag herself into BE tonight. This knowledge only added to her feeling empty and alone. If being with Edward was her addictive, fiery high, then being without him was her cold, lonely low.

…

By Wednesday afternoon, Bella's emotions had completed several circuits of the feelings spectrum. She had moved from depressed to pissed off to blissfully high, and back again. She had been mad at herself for letting a virtual stranger get under her skin in only six weeks. She had never been this flakey or emotional before, and she wondered if it was linked to her own personal emotional pit crew being MIA. Her mom was gone, and Charlie was rarely lucid enough to be of any support to her.

Sitting at her desk, with her mouse hovering over the shut down button, Bella was on an Edward high. She would be in his presence shortly, and the anticipation was killing her. She prayed that the bar was quiet and mentally high-fived herself for her choice of underwear.

…

"Bingo?" Bella repeated, tapping her chin. There wasn't anyone else waiting so she took a moment to catch up with Em. "Bingo? Can you give me a clue?"

"I'm a gorilla," Em said, beaming at her.

"No way!" Bella screamed, her eyes lighting up in recognition. "It can't be. So am I going to be ordering drinks from Fleegle, Drooper or Snork?"

"Wow, you're good, little B. Go find out," he said, holding open the door.

"Who picks the themes?"

"One guess. He says it helps when the bar is pumping. It's easier when everyone is thinking the same thoughts. So this gives them a focus, plus he likes looking at people's childhood memories."

"Why?"

"They're usually safe."

_Oh poor Edward._

_I can't imagine seeing all those thoughts._

_All the terrible things people think and do._

Bella's mood lightened the moment she remembered the crazy antics of the four Banana Splits. She returned to her previous high when she caught sight of Edward wearing his white Fleegle tee with a massive color picture of the silly beagle on his chest.

Bella went straight to the end of the bar to wait. It was busier than she'd hoped, but she enjoyed watching Edward, and he seemed to be in a good mood.

_The Banana Splits do make everyone smile._

_That tee looks a tad small…_

_I like it…_

_I like knowing what's under it more…_

Edward looked down the bar and winked at Bella. He had the ability to make her feel like a horny, swooning teen. Pulling out her coin purse, Bella was excited to be ordering a drink for once. She'd found twenty dollars in an old handbag and had kept it for a treat.

_I feel like a Caipirinha…_

_I wonder if they have Cachaca…_

_Vodka will do…_

Bella's heart fluttered in her chest. Edward had thrown his head back and laughed at something the woman he was serving had said. Edward smirked a lot, but his laughter was rare. Seeing him happy added to Bella's good mood even more. She marveled at his ability to lighten her spirit. She needed this; her life was too heavy at the moment.

Edward began crushing lime wedges and ice in a glass. Bella tried not to think dirty thoughts watching his sleek arm muscles ripple.

_Oh boy…_

He served two more customers before coming to her. He placed the crushed lime concoction on the bar for her, adding a short straw.

"Oh, for me?" she said, opening her purse.

_I should have known you'd know._

"I'm hurt that you doubt my barman ethics," he said solemnly, but the glint in his eye let Bella know he was playing with her.

"What?"

"I'm deeply offended to know you think I'd use vodka and call it a Caipirinha."

Bella smiled at him, the warm glow spreading through her body. She handed him the bill.

"That's no good here," he said, indicating to her money.

_Please let me pay._

Leaning over, he said so only she could hear. "Oh, you'll pay, Dollface. I'll take it out on you later."

_God, help me._

_I can't wait…_

Bella decided to camp at the bar instead of her usual spot near the jukebox. She wanted an unobstructed view for once as she tried to control her thoughts.

_I wonder what time they close on a Wednesday…_

_God, I hope it's not too late…_

_I want to feel him inside me again so badly…_

_Fuck…_

_Yes, that's exactly what I want…_

Edward managed to let Bella know he liked where her thoughts were headed, but he was too busy to actually talk with her. Further down the bar, a middle-aged woman approached Edward and handed over a golden token. Bella barely registered the woman right next to her telling a guy "make sure you get this," because she was always hypnotized witnessing Edward seeing into other people's minds. Bella could never tell by just looking at someone if they were a visual thinker or not. It was a curious concept how other people's minds operated, and what she always considered normal—herself—was maybe on the unusual side.

Edward went through his routine of checking the woman out before he guessed her drink. Sure enough, he was correct, and the lady was left clearly gob smacked. She happily paid up, and the next customer took her place.

"Holy crap, did you record that?" the lady beside Bella said excitedly.

"The lighting is bullshit, but we can interview him properly later," the man answered.

_What?_

_Recording?_

_Interview who?_

Bella leaned around and noticed the small handheld digital recorder the guy had just above the bar.

_He's recording Edward guessing drinks?_

_Why?_

The sound of smashing glass had Bella looking back at Edward. He was cursing as he started wiping up the mess. He looked like hell, but he wasn't staring at Bella. He was looking at the couple beside her.

"Put it away," the lady said to the guy. "Let's go interview some patrons and see what we can discover." They turned from the bar and headed into the mass of people standing around the dance floor.

Edward came to her and asked in a low voice, still looking like he'd just tasted acid. "What was that about?"

Bella was a little taken aback by his harsh tone.

"What did they say?" he demanded.

"Um, she filmed you guessing the drink and now they're off interviewing people…I'm pretty sure about you and…what you do," she said hesitantly.

"Fuck! Fuck!" He strode off and grabbed Jasper by the elbow before speaking in his ear.

Bella felt sick.

_What does this mean?_

_Why didn't he read her thoughts?_

_Maybe he can't…_

Alice suddenly made her way out the back and joined the boys. Bella figured she must have been using her "ability" and was telling Edward what she knew. The three of them looked like they had seen a ghost, and Bella began to worry about exactly what that meant. Alice slipped out into the crowd. It was quiet enough for Bella to monitor her movement. Alice went to stand near the couple who were interviewing a girl Bella thought she recognized.

Bella moved away from the bar to get a better look at the young girl's face.

_Oh fuck, it's marshmallow girl._

"Oh, he's amazing," Bella heard her gush. "He can read minds obviously or is psychic or something. I wanted marshmallows, I mean, that's not a normal drink, and yet he worked it out," she said into the small camera.

"Does he always get them right?"

"Oh, sometimes no. But, he gets more than he doesn't. It's a miracle. He could be so famous, and he's so hot, don't you think?"

_Fucking hell._

_Shut the fuck up, bitch._

Alice sidled up to Bella. She elbowed Bella once, and their eyes met before Alice disappeared behind the door to the bathrooms. Bella followed.

Alice was pacing in the small space outside the bathroom doors.

"We have to stop this. She's going to use this discovery as her big break to get a primetime reporting spot," Alice said, more to herself than Bella. "Fuck. She's going to out him."

"What's so wrong with that?" Bella asked. "You look scared."

Alice ceased her pacing. "You don't understand. You don't get it. _Nobody_ can find us, Bella. Nobody. It's too dangerous if people know the truth."

_Dangerous?_

_Over-reacting much?_

"Bella, we have to stop this. If you care for Edward even the slightest little bit, you will help me put an end to this," Alice pleaded.

…

Returning to the bar, Alice approached the couple interviewing another patron who couldn't say one way or the other if the "cute barman" had a gift or not. The woman was getting annoyed that nobody seemed to know his real name either.

"Hi, I work here, and Fleegle would like a private interview with you out back if you have time," Alice said.

"Well, at last, someone who can tell me his name," the woman replied.

"He'll tell you, I'm sure. Wait out on the street in ten minutes, and I'll bring you around back," Alice added.

The couple headed to the exit, and Bella waited until they were on the street before she approached them. She hoped Em would understand what was going on when he heard her.

"Hey, it's a load of crap," Bella said.

The guy started up the camera and zoomed in on her face.

"What can you tell me?" the woman asked, putting on her best news reporter voice.

"I've been drinking here for ages, and he's a con artist. He only guesses people who are regulars here, and all the bar staff are in on it, and they report back to him what people are drinking."

"So you are saying he doesn't have any psychic abilities?"

"Afraid not. You'd be making a fool of yourself if you reported anything otherwise. He rides on his good looks to trick women into thinking he can read their minds. It's kinda sick, really."

_Fuck, I feel so bad saying this._

_I hope I'm lying like I mean it._

_Please buy this crap._

"He's never guessed mine correctly, and now he won't serve me if I hand over a golden token." Bella saw Alice come out of the alleyway. "Just thought you should know that. He's probably gonna tell you how talented he is so you bring extra business to the bar," Bella added before heading back toward the door.

Alice took the couple down the dark alley to find Edward smoking outside the backdoor.

"Hi," he said. "I understand you are here about my psychic ability?"

"I'm Clarisse Harrison from…"

"Listen, I don't really care where you are from. If you put the camera away, I'll cut straight to the point," he said. "But, it's not going on film."

The pair had a quiet discussion before the man turned off the camera and stowed it in his satchel.

"I can't read minds. I'm not psychic. I've just been pulling beers all my life and have learned to be observant. People are creatures of habit, and drunks are easy to guess." He stubbed out his cigarette and lit another one.

"But I saw you guess that lady's drink."

"Why don't you go ask Cindy what her favorite drink is?" he said, in an arrogant tone. "She'll tell you it's a Bellini 'cause she drinks it all the time. People want to believe in the dream and will feign ignorance in order to do so."

Clarisse stood and contemplated what she had been told.

"Listen, it's a free country. You can report whatever the fuck you want, but it comes down to this. In this city, there are a thousand bars. In order to stand out, you need a gimmick. Mine is wearing stupid t-shirts and claiming I can read minds. It's just a gimmick. I do it to get girls to come here for the night instead of P.J. O'Brian's. Once you get the girls in the door, the guys follow." Edward was trying to sound as cold and heartless as possible.

Clarisse let out a short laugh. "Wow, that's brutal, but honest."

"Way I figure it: you report I'm some super power, the bar gets kicking business for a couple of weeks, then people work out it's a load of shit, and I end up closing shop because it gets out there that I'm a con artist. I don't want to go bust, so I'm telling you the truth." His third cigarette hit the ground.

…

Bella could tell Edward was on edge and agitated when he returned to the bar, and he remained like that for the rest of the night. His laughter was long gone, and he barely managed a couple of half smiles to a few customers. He also avoided her.

_Hey, I want to order a drink._

_I didn't tell or bring them here…_

_Why's he mad at me?_

Bella didn't like the distance that she could feel between them, even though he was only a few feet from her. Two more people produced golden tokens and both times they scored their drink on the house—he didn't get them right—and she wondered if that was on purpose.

_I'm not leaving until he talks to me._

_This isn't my fault._

Edward eventually came over to Bella but wouldn't look her in the eye. "Listen, you might as well head home. It looks like it will be a late one," he said, wiping down the bar top.

_I'm not leaving until I know why you are mad._

His eyes snapped to hers. "'Cause I hate being a fucking circus freak," he spat at her. "Maybe that's what gets you off, huh?"

_Ouch._

_That's just mean._

Bella realized Edward was embarrassed by what had happened. This was her first introduction to the negative side of his gift. As hurt as she felt by his coldness, she wanted to be the adult.

"I'm going to go sit in a booth until everyone leaves. You can throw me out then if you want, but I'm not going home yet."

"Well, I've got a headache, so whatever you were thinking earlier is out of the question. I can't give you what you want."

_Wow._

_The prick is back._

"I didn't think guys got those types of headaches, and that's not all I want," she said as calmly as she could.

_Do not cry._

_Empty…_

"I know that's not all you want, and what I'm telling you…" he said with such venom that Bella wanted to flee "…is that I will never be _that_ guy. I can never _be_ what you want, so you might as well just go."

Bella turned and, instead of leaving, headed to the opposite end of the bar. Edward watched her order a Coke and Pringles from Jasper before she slid into the last empty booth on the far wall. Her mind was absurdly blank which only added to his fury.

…

Bella sat patiently and watched the Wednesday night crowd slowly drift off into the night.

_Shit, I'm going to be exhausted._

_Be worth it if he opens up._

She had spent several hours purposefully not thinking about anything, but sitting alone and after all that had happened, it was too difficult to keep up her mental silence. She spent a good portion of the time thinking about the other patrons' fashion choices because she figured that was a safe topic that wouldn't get her into more trouble.

Close to midnight, Alice cornered Edward behind the bar, and Bella could tell they were arguing. She watched the pint-sized dynamo stand her ground against her angry brother. Eventually Edward's shoulders slumped, and he walked toward Bella with his eyes downcast, his body language screaming defeat.

Sliding into the booth opposite her, he kept his eyes down. "Listen, I know you want answers, but I'm not up for it now."

"Edward, I want…"

"Do NOT call me that in here," he snapped, his angry eyes flashing to her startled ones before he looked around at the few drunken stragglers making their way toward the door. He was tense and on edge, and it was starting to spook Bella a little.

"Don't lock me out. I want to help you," she said quietly, trying to remain calm.

A nasty sneer crossed his features. "You can't help me. This is a life sentence. You have no idea what I've been through," he said, still upset, but his fury was easing. "You…you don't understand what it was like for us."

_Us? Alice?_

"Bella." Edward's fight was fading. He looked exhausted. "I don't want you to get hurt."

_Let me in._

"It's not that simple. My whole life I've learned the hard way that I can never trust anyone but Alice. Every time I have, I regret it, and I don't want to regret you. If that gorgeous mind ever thought hateful things about me, it would kill me. I couldn't bear it," he said to the tabletop, unable to look at her again.

"I won't betray you, and I could never hate you."

"I want to believe you, but I can't. History always repeats itself. We grew up viewed as freaks. They called us 'Mad Hatter Ma—whatever.' It wasn't nice, anyhow. Try explaining to a four-year-old that not everyone can see into people's minds, or into their futures. Try to imagine the look on your own mother's face when she realizes what her children can do, and she's fearful."

"Afraid for you, surely."

"No, afraid _of_ you," he spat, the anger bubbling to the surface.

_Oh my God, I'm sorry._

"I don't want your pity. Fuck! So what if I had a sterile upbringing and a lonely childhood? Big fucking deal. There are worse things, believe me."

"But, you don't have to be alone."

"I'm not. I have Alice. She's the only one who gets it." He wasn't yelling now, but his anger was still present.

"Let me help too."

"You can't. I'm done with trying to turn it off, but that doesn't mean I want this. I accepted that I couldn't long ago after being dragged from specialist to doctor to fucking voodoo medicine freaks. My mother was desperate to 'cure' us. Most didn't believe us and wrote Alice and me off as lying, attention-seeking brats, but that was better than the ones that did believe us. They'd swear blind to my mother that they'd find out how to help us. Her idea of help was shutting off our ability. Their idea of helping was to treat us like guinea pigs and try to harness the power it held. See if they could control it and reap the benefit of their new discovery. It was sickening."

Bella wanted to cry. She wanted to cry for the small frightened boy, whose mother had loved him so much she wanted to help him, but it only led to men in white lab coats experimenting instead.

"She never loved us." His voice was cold and hard.

"Of course, she…"

"Enough!" he yelled, glaring at her. Bella had jumped in fright at his sudden outburst. Edward slid from the booth looking guilty. He walked away but only took two steps before he turned around. "Come on. I'll drive you home. It's too late to be out alone."

Even though the trip from the Lower East Side to Queens at that time of night didn't take all that long, it felt like an eternity. Edward had shut down, and Bella knew he regretted telling her all that he had. She spent the journey reassuring him with her mind that she cared for him, she'd never hurt him, and that she'd wait as long as it took for him to believe her.

She took it as a positive sign when she got out of the Jeep that he didn't tell her not to return to BE. She had been thinking that she'd see him again soon, and he didn't tell her otherwise.

…

"I'm sorry, Miss Swan, but I cannot approve your personal loan."

The words echoed in Bella's head as she sat back at her desk and tried to finish the tasks James had left her before the weekend started.

_What am I going to do?_

_Charlie…poor Charlie._

Tears silently slid down Bella's cheeks. She had been so sure the loan would be approved that she hadn't thought about a back-up plan. Bella had put all her eggs in one basket, and that basket had just been dropped off a cliff.

_I'm all he's got, and I'm fucking useless._

_A fucking failure…_

_I'm sorry, Daddy._

Devastated didn't even begin to cover how she felt. Bella doubled over, clutching her stomach as the realization that Charlie was never going to get the care he needed ripped through her physically. Her heart ached, her stomach churned and her lungs burned.

_What am I going to fucking do?_

"Bella? Are you all right?" said the concerned voice of her colleague. Annie had walked over to Bella's desk balancing her coffee, a piece of cake and six client files in one hand and two reams of copy paper in the other. "You look like you're going to be sick."

"It hurts," was all Bella could manage to say.

"For heaven's sake, go home."

"I can't. Too much to do by Monday for James," she sobbed, sitting up slightly straighter.

"That's absurd. You're ill. Give it to me, and I'll take care of James on Monday."

Bella was shooed from the office at 3:07 p.m. She needed to get herself together before she saw her dad. She would wait until her visit tomorrow to give him the bad news. The problem was she didn't want to go home. She wanted to tell someone. She needed to be heard.

Rosalie was her first thought, but she hadn't told Rose about her dad's situation to begin with. It was personal, too private, and she didn't want him to be judged by her often-harsh friend. The more she thought about it, she didn't actually want to talk about it 'cause there was nothing to say. She wanted a shoulder to lean on and a hug. She wanted a friend to tell her it would be okay.

_I need a friend…_

_I need Edward…_

* * *

><p><strong>So who's excited for BD? It's the best b'day present ever for me. *waves hello to all my fellow Scorpios out there* It should be Happy BD'day instead of b'day…LOL. Enjoy the honeymoon, gang.<strong>


	8. Cocktail

**I just want to say that the silent heroes of this fandom are the betas. They volunteer endless hours to help make the reading experience better for everyone. Twimarti and mcc101180—thank you.**

**And, pre-readers keep authors calm, cool and collected. AstonMartin823—thank you.**

**Oh, I forgot to tell you—the poll results are in, and Sugarlips won hands down! Wow, you really are a bunch of pervs…seems that many of you like his dirty mind reading ability. HAHA…I love it! Thank you!**

**I do not own Twilight. I do own an awesome New Orleans cocktail recipe book, a shiny cocktail shaker and a set of martini glasses. Just waiting for Sugarlips to stop by and put them to good use. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 – Cocktail.<strong>

Alice placed two hearty Reubens on the bar in front of Edward and Jasper. The trip to Katz Deli on East Houston was always worth the effort. The boys preferred to eat a decent lunch on Fridays and Saturdays because they often didn't get time for dinner if it was insanely busy.

"So, when are you seeing Bella again?" Alice asked, settling onto a bar stool opposite her brother.

"Probably not," he said between mouthfuls.

"Of course you're seeing her again. That girl was made for you, Edward."

"Alice!" he warned.

"What? You can't fight this. I've seen it."

"Seen _what_ exactly?" he asked skeptically.

"You're falling for her, Edward. The sooner you admit that to yourself, the easier all this will be."

"That's fucking bullshit. I'm not. I decide, and I've decided we are done," he yelled, throwing his half-eaten sandwich onto the paper wrapping as his appetite evaporated.

Jasper eyed his girl, trying to warn her to leave this alone. He'd already coped a blast from Edward earlier for mentioning Bella to him.

"Edward, you can deny this if you want, but we both know that's not how it works. Decisions of the heart trump decisions of the mind every time. You know I'm right," Alice said with an air of confidence. "Bella is going to be your girlfriend because your heart wants her, so start enjoying this."

"I don't give a fuck what my heart wants," he seethed. "She's not my girlfriend and is never going to be." The green-eyed, fire-breathing dragon had awoken.

"Whatever," she said, knowing she was baiting him further.

"Stay out of my life, and worry about your own for a change," he roared.

"My life is perfect, Edward," she countered.

"Yeah? Well, it won't be when Jasper finds out you're not taking your contraceptives anymore."

The blood drained from Alice's face.

Jasper froze mid-bite and stared at the two siblings. "Alice?" he managed.

"Yeah, that's right, J. Alice has 'decided' to have a baby. Shame she didn't inform you of your future like she's so keen to inform me of mine." Edward threw his half-eaten sandwich in the trash and stormed out the back. The part-time staff vanished from sight since he was obliterating anything and anyone in his path.

…

Bella hadn't expected to see Em on the door at 4 p.m. She'd taken her time to get to the bar to give herself a chance to calm down.

"You're early…" she peered at his name badge "…Kamikaze."

"I try to start early on Friday, Saturday and Sunday nights, but it doesn't always work out," Em said. "Didn't have any other place to be today. Rosie is still at work." He smiled, looking genuinely happy. Bella wished she was as happy at work each day. She tried to smile back at him.

"You okay, little B?" He held her elbow. "You don't look so good."

"I'm okay. Just got some bad news," she explained. "I need a drink."

"Well, I'm here for honest advice, protection from annoying drunks, and free hugs."

"Thanks, Em…um…Kamikaze." She leaned in, and he swallowed her little frame with his massive form, hugging her for a moment.

Edward was busy talking with a guy in a delivery uniform when Bella crossed the empty bar. She sat at the far end on a vacant stool and waited. He was wearing a black t-shirt with the word Screwdriver across the front in bold white lettering.

_Thank God, he's here._

_I need him today._

_I need a hug from him._

_Poor Charlie…bloody nursing home bills…_

Edward looked stressed. Bella heard the guy mention discounts and bulk orders. He must be one of the liquor suppliers. Edward took a clipboard and ran his finger down a long list. He was frowning.

_He can't be half as stressed as me._

_I just need him._

_He makes everything right._

_Charlie would like Edward._

_Charlie likes everyone._

_Poor old Dad…_

The blender whirring to life startled Bella. She hadn't noticed Jasper, or Harvey Wallbanger as his t-shirt read. Bella wondered whom the cocktail was for since she was the only one here, or if he was just experimenting. Jasper was the cocktail king at BE, and cocktails seemed to be the theme. Edward hadn't acknowledged her in any way and was questioning something on the inventory he held.

_He's just busy._

_Surely he's not still upset about the other night._

_It's unusually quiet._

_I'm glad. I need him to myself for a bit._

Alice walked through the kitchen doorway and past Bella.

"Hi Alice."

"Hi," Alice answered softly.

_She's been crying._

_I'm not the only one that looks like a train wreck._

"Are you okay?" Bella asked.

_Wow, maybe everyone is having a bad day._

_I wonder if it's a full moon…_

_I need a beer._

_Peroni…Edward…cool room…_

"Oh, you know," Alice replied. She didn't stop to chat but continued on to take the cocktail Jasper had just poured into a balloon glass. Bella noticed Jasper give Alice a hard stare as she accepted her drink. She walked out from behind the bar, seemingly oblivious to it, and began setting up her Oracle booth.

_Oh, that looks delicious._

_I wonder how much money I've got…_

She began digging into the depths of the Tardis.

_That twenty should be here…_

_Money…_

_Never enough…_

_So fucking evil…_

_I don't care 'cause I'll be with Edward soon._

The delivery guy pointed to three places for Edward to sign. Edward shook his head and opened up a small metal lock box. He started counting out wads of bills. He was settling the account now.

_Still using cash…wow, that's archaic._

Edward handed the large sum to the guy, and he handed over a large packet of cardboard drink coasters, shook Edward's hand and collected his belongings. Edward smiled, but it looked forced.

_I hope he's okay._

_I wish we could just disappear together…_

_Just the two of us…_

"For fuck's sake, will you stop it," he hissed at her suddenly. "Fuck, it's like a pictorial assault."

Bella nearly jumped out of her skin. She hadn't noticed Edward come up to her because she had been rifling through her handbag in search of her tiny coin purse. She looked at him, completely startled.

_Pictorial assault?_

_I thought he loved my mind._

"Stop it! Stop thinking about me. I don't _love_ anything or _anyone_. I'm not that guy. I'm not your fucking boyfriend. I'm not someone you can lean on. I'm not. I've been trying to tell you this. Do you hear me? Are you fucking listening to me now?"

Edward hated what he was about to do. Alice was right, but she was also very wrong. He did care for Bella, but that didn't make the concept of Bella being his girlfriend possible. He did love her mind and her spirit, and only Bella ever made him feel like an honest to God man when they were together. She never once made him feel like a circus sideshow act, but what he was about to do was for the best. It was best for her. She deserved a normal guy who could take her out and give her the world, not someone who jumped at shadows and hid from life or who might end up on a CNN exposé about freaks.

"Why does everybody think they know what's best for me today, huh?" he said, looking around. "All of you, just leave me the fuck alone."

Bella's eyes were brimming with tears as she stood looking at him like he was a decaying mummy rising from a tomb specifically to haunt her.

_He doesn't mean this._

_He cares about me._

_I'm not leaving him._

_We need each other._

"I don't need _anyone_. You were a fun fuck, but I'm not here to play boyfriend. I don't do 'meet the parents'—ever," he snarled. "And, I certainly don't do fucking invalid ones at that. Nursinghomes aren't my scene."

Bella lungs closed up. Her throat constricted, and her heart stopped dead in her chest. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't focus. She couldn't feel anything but the gaping wound that he had just inflicted upon her. Edward had hit her where it hurt the most. Charlie was Bella's Achilles' heel. She had never mentioned her father and had tried so very hard to keep him from her thoughts when she was at BE. Rule number one was to leave your troubles at the door, and Bella had truly tried to always do that. But, here she stood, in front of the only human on the face of the planet that she thought would support her on her lowest day since her mother had passed, and he'd kicked her in the guts.

_I don't do fucking invalids…_

_Invalids…_

_Just breathe…_

_You can breathe…_

_Oh my God, I'm going to be sick…_

Bella made a mad dash for the ladies but didn't make it in time. She vomited the contents of her stomach across the entrance to the restroom. The one saving grace was that nobody had seen her. Straightening up, she leaned against the wall and wiped her mouth on her arm. She thanked up above that for once she hadn't cried when she'd been sick. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her tears. He wasn't worth her tears.

Bella hoped that she looked in control when she crossed the vacant dance floor. Her knees felt like they were made of jelly, and she couldn't feel her feet at all. Jasper and Alice stood looking at her from behind the bar. She summoned her strength. The strength that Renee had always said she had deep within.

_Empty…_

"Wallbanger, may I please have a glass of water?"

Jasper jumped into action like he'd been electrocuted. Her hand only shook once when she lifted the glass to her mouth. It weighed a thousand pounds. Forcing the fluid down her throat, Bella turned to Edward.

"If you don't want to be my boyfriend, then what do you want to be?" she asked, proud that her voice sounded so strong.

"Alone," he said with a defiant look in his eye.

"You didn't act like you wanted to be alone when you crawled into my bed." She looked him in the eye.

"I was giving you what _you_ wanted. You wanted me to fuck you."

"Yeah, I admit I did. But, I never wanted to be made to feel so stupid and cheap. I've had some pretty bad dates, but no one has ever treated me like you."

Bella opened her mind and bombarded Edward with her painful dating past. She thought of all the wretched dates she had experienced over the years. She thought of constantly agreeing to date boys that she had no connection with just to make her parents happy. She thought of the endless boring dinner dates where she wanted to stab herself with her fork to have an excuse to leave. She thought of the pimple-faced boys asking for a goodnight kiss and then trying to suck half her face off. She thought of the soulless sex with assholes that didn't care if she came or not.

Edward squeezed his eyes shut and grabbed the bridge of his nose. He slammed his fist on the wooden bar, rattling a tray of clean glasses. Bella cleared her mind. He'd gotten the picture.

When he finally looked at her, Bella turned to walk away but left him with one last series of images. She thought of how happy she had been each and every time he'd paid her any attention. She thought of his beautiful, crooked smile and how it awoke tiny butterflies in her stomach every time she saw it. She thought of how—for the first time in history—a man other than her father had made her think she was beautiful. She thought of how alive and free she felt when they were together, and that for once in her life, she had been able to just be.

_Just be me…_

_But, I'm not enough…_

_He's a screwdriver all right 'cause he sure screwed me._

…

By the time Jasper and Emmett were able to restrain him, Edward had pushed four full trays of glasses off the bar, spraying shards everywhere. He screamed, yelled and fought like a raging bull before finally collapsing in a heap on the broken glass, not caring as it cut into his flesh.

Alice was the only one to move him, stating she had seen the decisions of the two ladies currently walking down the street to come into the bar in less than a minute.

This was not the way to start a demanding Friday night at BE Bar, and all of them knew it.

…

Bella stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot, and she looked ten years older. Bella had cried most of the night before passing out from sheer exhaustion. She'd cried for her heart because it finally had a reason to beat, but that reason had just kicked her to the curb. She'd cried for Edward, because she wanted to be there for him, but he was pushing her away, and she'd cried for Charlie.

She wondered what state he would be in today when she arrived at the home. Renee had died of a sudden heart attack eighteen months earlier. Her mother had been at home alone and had collapsed on the kitchen floor. The doctors had told Bella that Renee probably would have died even if someone had've found her earlier, but Charlie wasn't convinced. Charlie and Renee had argued that morning—a rare occurrence for the usually compatible couple—and Charlie had drowned his sorrows in a bottle of scotch till the wee hours of the following day, which meant he arrived home to a nightmarish scene.

Bella's parents were the perfect married couple in her mind. They loved and respected each other dearly. They never fought—well, never in front of their baby girl, and lived a contented life. Charlie adored his wife and constantly told anyone who would listen how the love of a good woman would set any man on the right path.

Bella had grown up in an average house in a small town in Pennsylvania. Charlie was a real estate agent and Renee his stay-at-home wife. The Swans did everything in their power to give Bella the very best they could, and they had successfully done this until the housing market had crashed. Charlie had made several bad investments over the years, and when the economy took a turn for the worst, he lost what little retirement savings he had put away. Bella knew their financial worries were what had caused the argument. Renee wanted to get a job, but Charlie took that as a sign of his failure—not being able to provide for his beautiful wife.

Renee's unexpected death had been hard on everyone, but Charlie's broken heart and immense guilt had taken the Swans on a journey nobody could have ever predicted. Bella had tried to visit her father as often as she could spare in the months after. The drive from New York City wasn't that far, but she was battling her own grief demons. Six months after Renee's death, Bella was forced to move Charlie to New York to live with her. He had completely fallen apart. He couldn't function and had become a man that Bella didn't even recognize. His business was close to bankruptcy, and the family home sat vacant on the dying real estate market.

Bella had taken her father from doctor to doctor, from hospital to hospital. His diagnosis had been a costly process as Charlie had failed to maintain his medical insurance during the lean times with his business, so this left Bella struggling to pay for his treatment. Finally, Bella had been told that Charlie was a one in a million kind of case. Renee's death had caused an extreme Multiple Personality Disorder to manifest from a Complex Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. These cases were rare and usually not as extreme as the symptoms that Charlie now displayed. The doctors were fascinated by his ability to protect himself from the trauma of Renee's death with the emergence of a new personality that appeared to be a geriatric suffering from dementia. In short, Bella was left with a father who had little to no memory and needed full nursing home care. On his good days, he was a sad shell of the man she grew up with, and on the bad days, he was a lost soul who stared at the wall and didn't recognize her.

Heartbroken didn't even begin to cover how Bella felt. She was still dealing with the death of her mother while she slowly watched her father disappear into himself. The doctors had told her that in cases like this, the patient had usually always suffered from extreme abuse as a child. This opened up a vault of concepts that Bella had suspected, but managed to ignore, growing up. Her father never ever mentioned his parents; in fact, Bella had never even seen a photo of her grandparents. Renee had always brushed over Bella's questions when she was very small, until eventually it was just assumed that that part of the family did not exist. Charlie had also been on anti-depressants several times over the years, but again, her parents downplayed his need for them. Bella now realized the extent of the cover-up, the extent of her father's problems, and it possibly explained why he was obsessed with giving his only child the very best, because nobody had ever wanted that for her poor old dad. Charlie had wanted to break the abuse cycle, and the love Renee gave him had allowed him to do so.

When Bella stood still and thought about her situation, she wanted to crawl into bed and never come out. She had lost both her parents the day her mother died, but she hadn't known it at the time. Bella's battle plan and the only reason she got out of bed each day was to earn money to pay for her father's care, and that one day, her dad would re-emerge from the mental cage he was locked in. It was a vicious cycle. To treat the MPD, they need to address the C-PTSD, but in order to treat that, Charlie needed to remember who he was. His geriatric alter ego had no clue, and therefore, the treatment was painstakingly slow and expensive.

_Invalid…_

_Invalid…_

Bella didn't have the mental energy to be angry. She wanted to be, but she was too shocked and hurt to find the fight inside of her.

Walking into the nursing home, Bella held her chin up. She prayed to her mother to give her the strength to tell her father the news. Bella had been paying for Charlie's private nursing home fees for the past six months. She had applied for Medicaid assistance earlier, but his eligibility for nursing home care at the time had been questioned. On Charlie's good days, he was a fully-functioning man suffering from severe depression, but on his bad days, he was close to an invalid, as much as she hated to admit it. More and more often, his bad days seemed to win over the good ones. Bella's income only allowed for the very minimum of care—his room and board and basic nursing care. Bella had applied for a loan so that she could afford the additional charges for the specialists he needed if he was ever going to recover. That loan had been rejected.

_I've let him down._

_He needs help, and I can't even give it to him._

Charlie sat in a padded chair, his cast propped up on pillows. He had broken his arm late one night, trying to go to the bathroom unassisted. It was the night Edward had kissed that blonde.

_Don't think about him…_

"Hey, Dad. How you feeling today?" Bella knelt down so that she could get into Charlie's line of vision. "It's me, Bella." He didn't look at her. He wasn't focusing on anything at all.

_Bad day today, I guess._

_Maybe that will make this easier._

"Dad, I didn't get the loan—for your treatment. The bank rejected it."

_Do not cry! That will just upset him._

"Remember how I was telling you I wanted to move you into the East wing facility? Well, that's not going to happen now, okay? You're going to be staying here for now. 'Till…'till I can sort something out."

_Don't lie to him._

_I'm not lying. I'm going to fix this._

_Somehow…_

"Maybe once your arm is better, and I've paid for the physical therapy and things settle down again, I'll see what I can do. Okay? Can you hear me, Dad?"

Bella felt the tears welling up. As much as she hated to see Charlie when he was crushed with grief but aware of himself, seeing him like this, where he didn't know what was happening, was always so much harder. Bella rubbed his good hand, still kneeling on the cold linoleum floor, and continued telling him of her new plan.

"Excuse me, Miss Swan," a male voice said from the doorway. "I've got Charlie's lunch. Would you like me to feed him?"

"Oh, hi, Michael, um…no, just leave it there. I'll take care of it."

"Forgive me for overhearing, but your dad won't be moving now?" he asked. The blond nurse was in his mid to late thirties, Bella guessed. He was often on duty on weekends and always had a smile for Bella. Michael rarely delivered lunches, as he seemed to be some kind of manager. Bella had never paid too much attention to who was who here because nursing staff came and went. She wondered if they were short staffed today.

_Short staffing means less care for my father._

"Yeah," Bella said, fighting the tears harder than ever. "It's just going to take longer than I thought. He'll be staying here for now."

"That's a damn shame. A real nice corner room with a huge window is going to become available in there real soon. I'd asked them to hold it for Charlie here since he loves to look at the gardens."

_Oh, don't tell me that._

"That's really kind of you, Michael, but I don't think he'll be able to take it. Things are just…well, it's tough at the moment." The last thing Bella needed was the home suspicious of her ability to pay each month. "I'll let you know when we decide to move him over."

"Miss Swan, if there is ever anything I can do to help, you know I'll happily oblige."

Bella moved the food tray in front on her father. Charlie hated chicken sandwiches, but the man that sat before her today took a bite without hesitation—his geriatric self obviously didn't mind them so much. A moment later, he looked at her.

"Dad?"

"Your mother hasn't been to visit me this week?" he stated in a slightly bitter tone.

_Really bad day._

"No. No, she hasn't." Bella sighed. "She sent me instead 'cause she's been busy."

…

On Tuesday night, ten days later, Bella found herself standing outside of BE.

_You can do this._

_Yes, he'll be there, but you're not here to see him._

_There is a man in there that needs you._

Before Bella entered the bar, she locked every ounce of her emotions behind a thick, cold stone wall. She wasn't going to let anyone inside the bar—well, one person—see how emotionally crushed she'd been by his words. She was a survivor, and if she couldn't handle a stupid hot boy not wanting to date her, then her life was going to be harder than even she'd imagined.

As much as Bella had wanted to walk tall, her eyes searched the floor as she headed toward the bar. She knew the exact moment Edward had seen her because she could feel the pull in the air. The fire and tingle that had always existed between them was still alive and well. The jukebox was playing a sad love song, and Bella knew immediately that she'd come on the right night.

Sitting at the bar and asking for another refill was Carlisle Cullen, and from the looks of it, he was on his way to getting rotten drunk—again.

Bella was forced to look up as she stopped by Carlisle's side, and Sugarlips was before her, about to pour Carlisle his next shot. Edward looked more tired than Bella remembered seeing him. He also looked liked the flighty wild horse she remembered from when they'd first met. He was nervous.

_Why'd he have to wear that shirt today?_

Bella cared about Edward so very much, and she felt sorry for the position his abilities had put him in. He didn't ask for this gift, but it had ruled his life nonetheless. She'd had moments of wanting to hurt him since his cruel words had injured her, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. It wasn't her, and for these past few months, all she'd tried to do was really be herself.

"Dollface," he said quietly.

"Sugarlips," she replied.

_I'm hurt by what you said about my dad._

_But, I understand. It's hard to live with. I should know._

_I'm glad I met you, though._

_It's nice for a girl to dream, and a guy like you being interested in a girl like me is exactly that._

_Just a dream._

Edward looked like a knife had sliced open his abdomen. He wanted to reach for her and beg for her forgiveness, but then he saw the images in her mind. When he saw that she didn't hate him when she should, he wanted to break down and cry even more. It was like his strength had been drained from his system, and he was left as an empty vessel. He was hollow and alone—just like he'd told her he wanted to be. Only a woman as gorgeous on the inside as Bella would not blame him for being the asshole that he had been. Since she had walked out leaving him with the Technicolor images of how happy and special his attention made her feel, he'd felt physically ill. The pictures of her dates from hell and the contrasting time they had spent together played on a torturous loop in his mind's eye.

"Come on, Sugarlips. A man could die of thirst around here," Carlisle said, holding up his glass to the bottle that Edward was holding in midair, frozen still by Bella's dark sad eyes.

"How about you have your next drink at Le Bernardin with me?" Bella said to Carlisle. From the way he jumped back, nearly falling from the stool, it was obvious he hadn't noticed her arrival. A heart-warming smile lit up his sad features at once.

"Isabella Swan," he gushed. "You remembered me." Tears began to well in his eyes as he looked at the dainty young creature waiting to accompany him to dinner with a fatherly affection.

_Don't cry, or I'll cry too._

_I'm not that strong these days._

"How could I forget, Carlisle?"

Edward was confused. He didn't understand how Bella and Carlisle had such a personal connection. It was perfectly clear from watching them interact that they knew each other and that Bella knew about Esme. When had this happened? How did he not know this? Then the penny dropped—she wasn't back at BE to see him at all.

He swallowed the lump in his throat. He hadn't realized that hope had flared in his chest when he saw her walk through the door with no hatred in her heart. He wanted to kick himself for thinking that a woman as intelligent as her would come crawling back for more after the way things had ended between them. Bella might be misguided in how she viewed herself, but she certainly wasn't a masochist.

"Sugarlips, did you know that Esme sent me a guiding light from heaven, and her name is Isabella Swan?"

Bella blushed and bit her lip, embarrassed by Carlisle's kind words.

"She's is a guiding light, Carlisle. You're right."

_I wish I was your light, but I'm not, am I?_

_I'm sorry. It's not your fault. You can't help how you feel. I know it's me._

_Empty…_

Edward wanted to scream at the top of his lungs, "Yes, you ARE my beacon of hope—the flicker of light in my darkness," and "It's all MY fucking fault," but the sadness in her eyes and mind crippled him. His throat felt dry, and his lungs didn't fill when he saw how she now viewed herself. Edward's dismissal of Bella had her now believing she was even less worthy of any decent guy's attention. He was punched in the gut as this realization dawned on him. He'd damaged her; he'd taken a piece of her delicate spirit and crushed it with his callousness. He was the fucking devil and beyond all hope of redemption. This delicate soul had come to him freely and had never once judged him. All she wanted was to care for him and be cared for _by_ him, but instead, he'd taken her comfort and wounded her deeply in return.

He stood and watched in silent torment as Carlisle straightened his navy, pin striped, three-piece suit, held out his elbow, and escorted her from the bar.

…

"Em?"

"Yeah, man," he said, focusing on his iPad—those pesky pigs were going down.

Edward waited for his friend to complete his current level, but Em's aim wasn't great even considering how much time he spent practicing.

"Emmett, can you quit that for a second?"

Em looked chagrinned. "Sorry. I can only play here 'cause Rosie hates this." Em shut the app and rested his iPad on the bar. "What can I do for you?"

Edward opened two beers and came around the bar to sit next to the burly bouncer. They drank in silence in the closed bar while Edward decided what to say. Since he'd seen Bella with Carlisle, he wanted to make things right. He wanted the opportunity to apologize for what he'd done to her, especially since he knew it had affected her self-esteem. He needed to fix that.

"I need your help."

Em was a patient man, and he sat and waited for his buddy to spit out whatever he had on his mind in his own time.

"You heard about Bella?" Edward tensed for Em's response. If Em had've been a Pit bull, his hackles would have now been raised.

Em put his beer down and turned so he could look at Edward.

"I'm not happy. I gotta be honest. She's a sweet little thing, and you shouldn't have treated her like that."

"I know."

"Really? Do ya?"

"I fucked up."

Em studied him, and Edward felt like he was trying to test if Edward was telling the truth.

"Em, I want to make this right. I need to apologize."

"What do you need me for?"

"I don't exactly…have her number," he admitted.

"Man, you're fucked up. Why wouldn't you have gotten her number? She's hot, and she was into you. For crying out loud, you slept together. You're _really_ fucked."

"I know," Edward said slowly. He did not need to be reminded of what an asshole he was.

"You know where she lives, right? Send her flowers," Em suggested.

"I don't want to get romantic…"

"Chicks dig it, man."

"Em, stop. There is no future here. I just want to see her to say sorry because she's under the impression that she's not good enough for an asshole like me."

Em turned again to stare at Edward.

"Have I mentioned how fucked up you are?"

**Since I can't talk about Breaking Dawn on twitter due to spoilers, I figured it's safe to do it here. How many stars out of 5 would you give it? What's your favourite scene, and was there anything you didn't like about it as well? I'm so keen to discuss it since us lucky Aussies got to see it first.**


	9. The Smurfs

**Wow, so many kind people pimped BE Bar on FB and rec'd Sugarlips on twitter and ADF. BE Bar is getting pretty crowded now. There's an Animal Orgasm on the bar for each of you who pimped out my boys! Cheers! I really do appreciate it and welcome all my lovely new readers.**

**For two days, I was so excited because for the first time ever, I had more reviews than story alerts. Well, now it's back to more alerts than reviews. Never mind. Thank you so much to everyone who takes the time to review.**

**And, it was up on The Lemonade Stand too. Wow, I'm so shocked.**

**Giant Thanksgiving hugs and kisses to my betas and pre-reader…mcc101180, Twimarti, AstonMarton823.**

**I do not own Twilight or The Smurfs. Edward and Jasper do look good in blue though. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Smurfs<strong>

**1981-1990 Cartoon showing tiny blue critters living in mushroom houses in the forest. The Smurfs have a brand new movie—all digital and shiny.**

**Lots of YouTube footage of the original cartoon.**

**Warning: This chapter briefly mentions rape. PM if you need.**

**Chapter 9 – The Smurfs**

Bella stood fidgeting outside Em's front door. She couldn't believe she'd let Rose talk her into coming over for dinner on a Monday night. Bella had spent most of the weekend with Charlie, and she was mentally and emotionally drained.

The first thing Bella saw when Rose opened up was her friend rolling her eyes.

"Why the fuck did you wear that?" Rose whispered fiercely to her.

Bella smoothed out her Gonzo tee.

_Because it's the newest thing I own, and I'm stick of my other clothes…_

_And, I like tormenting myself…_

"To annoy you."

"Well, karma blows because in about ten seconds, you're gonna regret it," her friend said.

Rose stepped back and ushered Bella into the small apartment.

_Fuck!_

Sitting on the two-seater couch, sipping a beer and wearing the dreaded red jeans of doom, was Edward.

Bella's murderous look told Rosalie exactly what she thought of this ambush. Bella tried to breathe normally and hoped her cheeks weren't changing color.

_I can't do this…_

_Invalid…_

_God…_

_Chocolate and kittens…_

_Chocolate and kittens…_

Em appeared and squeezed Bella tightly. "I'm not happy with you either," she said quietly in his ear.

The gentle giant looked concerned when he let her go. "I just want all the people I respect in this world to get along."

Edward stood and came over to her. Seeing her in the t-shirt that he'd made especially for her weakened his armor. He wanted to pull her into his arms and not let go.

_Don't…_

_Don't touch him…_

Bella stepped back to increase the distance between them. She needed to keep her guard up, and it was going to be hard enough in her tired mental state to keep track of her thoughts. Touching him was out of the question because she didn't want to be tempted. The other night in the bar, she'd been mentally prepared to see him, but being caught by surprise had left her reeling with pain and discomfort. She felt like a rat in a maze.

_OMG, you are the devil._

"You're finally getting the picture," he said with a wry smile.

"Oh, no. I didn't mean it like that," she said softly. He was just too tempting.

Bella felt the pain of the things he had said to her well up in her system. He didn't want her. She was just an easy lay to him. She didn't have the strength, or mental preparedness, to deal with him right now. Bella had to force herself to breathe deep because she'd started taking shallow breaths to avoid the brutal pain in her chest.

_Fuck!_

_I'm going to kill Rose._

_Where the fuck did those two go anyway?_

_Empty…_

Bella hated seeing the pained look on Edward's face. She wasn't sure it was exactly fair that he looked hurt considering he'd been the one to throw her away, but the way she felt about him made her automatically want to offer him comfort.

_I'm such a sucker._

_I'm fucking pathetic._

"No, you're wrong, and I think I'm responsible for that," he said earnestly.

"Oh, so you _do_ want to be my boyfriend then?"

"Bella," he said, the frustration flaring instantly. "I can't."

_No, can't date me, but he can fuck me._

"I didn't mean to do that to you," he responded.

_Oh fucking hell, he didn't want to fuck me either?_

_Oh God, I am pathetic._

_A pity fuck?_

_Great._

"Stop it! Fucking stop it," he growled. "Let me explain."

Bella willed her eyes not to water up. If she felt bad the other night, then that was nothing in comparison to how she was feeling now. This was getting worse by the second.

"I need a drink."

Without hesitating, Edward handed her his beer.

"I need my OWN damn drink. Not yours. _I__'__m_ not yours, remember?" she snapped.

Bella found the act of sharing Edward's beers strangely intimate, and the thought of drinking from where his lips had been, and him giving her his beer ahead of himself, crippled her.

"Sorry, I'll get you one," he said before disappearing down the hallway.

A second later, he handed her a fresh beer and indicated to the small couch.

"Please sit down. I need to say something," he implored.

Bella sat as far away from Edward in the limited space she had to work with. Pulling her feet up, she angled her body around, so that her butt was wedged up against the armrest, and she was facing Edward. She extended one foot and rested it lightly against his thigh.

_Contact._

_I'm safe now._

_Thank fuck._

Bella breathed a sigh of relief, while Edward looked at her foot like it was a source of evil. He hated being locked out. He had spent his whole life knowing so much about people that he hated it when he was barred, and Bella's mind was such a wonderland for him that it was an even worse punishment for her of all people to banish him.

"I have to, Edward," she whispered in understanding. "If you want me to stay here, then you need to give me my privacy. I have too much going on right now to control it."

"You don't need to control it."

_I do because you don't want to know that I'm falling for you despite how much you hurt me._

_I feel so fucking stupid, but I just can't help myself…_

"Yes, I do. It's private. I don't want you knowing my problems, okay? It's none of your business. You don't share your problems, so neither do I."

"Bella, I want you to share your worries. I want to be there for you."

_Un-fucking-believable!_

_Where were you the other night, Dr. Phil?_

Bella didn't respond, and Edward knew she didn't believe him.

"If you want me out of you head, that's fair enough, but can I at least hold your hand?"

"No."

_Too personal._

Edward took a sip of his beer to give himself courage. This was such new territory for him because he usually never cared.

"I'm sorry about what I said to you. I… Alice said… look, I shouldn't have said any of those things to you. I'm sorry. I was having a bad day, and I took it out on you. It's no excuse, but I wanted you to know that I never ever meant to hurt you like that. What I said about your father, in particular, was cruel and wrong. I'm sorry."

"But, just a moment ago, you reminded me again that you can't be my boyfriend, so what's the point of this? Why do you care?" she asked, confused.

"Bella, I'm no good for you. I will limit your life. I can't give you what you need. I can't even take you out on a date like a normal guy. Do you know how debilitating a crowded New York street is for me? It sends me insane. It's so overwhelming. I could never take you out to a movie, or baseball game, or fuck, even dinner nearly kills me."

"But, the bar? I mean, some nights there are two hundred people jammed in there."

"It's controlled. The majority of them are thinking about alcohol, sex or my stupid t-shirts. I can handle that, but when hundreds of minds are thinking unrelated things, it's hell."

The last thing Bella wanted was to feel sympathetic toward this infuriating man that had caused her to think about life more than she ever had before. She didn't know how to respond to that.

"Bella, the point of this is that I hope I can be your friend. I know you came to the bar the other night to talk, and I shut you down. I want to be there. I want to know what's going on with your dad." What Edward didn't say was that he needed her. He needed the way she made him feel normal, and he was selfish enough to keep her in his life just to get that. If he couldn't date her, then he could still admire her from afar.

"Don't you dare talk about him!" Bella had just seen red. "How dare you. That is NONE of your business. That is not up for discussion." Charlie was her weakness, and he could never know. Bella protected her father like a dragon guards its golden spoils. Him apologizing for saying those things was one thing, but she wasn't about to give him more ammunition to hurt her with next time.

"Why doesn't Rose know?"

Bella was tempted to get off the couch, but she knew the moment she lost physical contact with Edward, he'd see every single thought her mind was currently screaming.

Even though Edward couldn't see into her mind, he couldn't mistake the anger and grief that warred behind her eyes. She was in desperate need of a friend, and he hoped to God that she would pick him for the job. If she didn't let him in, then he could thank his fucked-up ability for losing her. If he hadn't seen what she was thinking the other day in the bar, he wouldn't have crushed her dream of becoming his girlfriend like he had. It was the story of his life. He was damned if he used it, or damned if he didn't. He could never win because of it.

"That is my problem. If that's all you want to talk about, then this conversation is over."

Edward gave her a moment. "Okay, then how are you?"

Bella glared at him. Asking about her dad and asking how she was doing were one and the same thing these days.

_Surely, he's not that stupid._

"Nice weather we're having, aren't we?" she replied.

Edward decided not to push his luck and to take what he could get. He asked her about Carlisle because he could tell from the way she interacted with him the other night that she cared for the guy. He just couldn't work out the connection of why, but then again Bella was such a blessed soul, she probably helped any person she met in need.

Bella slowly started to relax. The connection she felt when she touched Edward calmed her, and it made it difficult to fight her need to stay mad at him. She mentioned that Carlisle was a heart surgeon, and Edward actually got a small laugh from her when he told her about the first time he'd seen inside Carlisle's mind. Carlisle thought mostly in words but every so often would picture shocking images. All Edward would see were dozens of human hearts laid out on a stainless steel slab, and he was convinced the sharply dressed gent was some kind of sick serial killer. It took him forever to work out that Carlisle was remembering textbook photographs of different cases and diagnoses.

The pair talked about the grieving doctor, and then the bar, before they fell silent.

"Bella, I know you think what I do is a gift, but it's far from it. I don't want you to get caught up in it and end up as collateral damage. I'm sorry, but this is for the best."

"I don't understand what that means," she said, feeling frustrated by his riddles.

"And, that is exactly how I want it to be. If you don't understand, then it means you're safe and have never been burned."

…

On Thursday, when Bella entered her father's room at the home, she was met with a pleasant surprise. Charlie was lucid, and not only did he remember who she was, but he wasn't morosely depressed.

Charlie's consciousness alternated between two states. One—he was himself, but the guilt sent him into a downward spiral of despair that usually left him crying and rocking in his chair. Two—he was his other self that didn't know Renee was gone and often didn't recognize his own flesh and blood. Bella felt like she was trapped between a rock and a really hard fucking place with these two personalities.

When he was lucid, he blamed himself for her mother's death, and this hit Bella with a sharp, piercing pain in her chest because no matter what she said to him, he always felt responsible. When he was lost inside the dark corners of his mind, it killed Bella to have him look at her with utter cluelessness. Having the only family you have left see you as a stranger is like a hand snaking into your body, twisting around your organs and choking the life out of you slowly.

Bella froze, not wanting to trigger a sudden change in her father. She watched as he smiled and shook his head at something Michael had said about the Red Sox.

_He's talking about baseball._

_Finally a good day at long last._

Charlie asked about the last Yankees game, and Michael eagerly began a play-by-play account, as neither of them had noticed Bella's presence. She wanted to cry tears of pure joy. It had been months since her father had appeared. Bella realized that all she did these days was fight tears, but usually they were tears full of sorrow. She let go and let two escape her eyes while she watched the men speak.

Michael stepped to the side to re-enact the batter's swing, and her father saw her.

"Baby girl," he said with a soft reverence.

Bella flew across the space and hugged her father tight.

_You're here._

"Dad," she sobbed.

"Hey, now, it's all right," he said, rubbing her back.

Bella stood up and wiped her eyes. A dose of real dad was exactly what she needed.

"Mike, here, has been telling me the team's woes," Charlie said, smiling at the nurse.

Bella looked between them in semi disbelief. Michael knew how monumental this moment was for Bella because he saw the shifts in her father daily. He understood her trials and witnessed her longing for her dad. He nodded his head at her slightly to acknowledge the moment.

Bella began to laugh, and it felt so freeing.

"Oh, Dad, you'd be ashamed," she said about his favorite team.

The three of them spoke about the recent games, and Bella tried to remember the last time she had done something fun like attending a game. It had been too long. The stress of caring for her dad had severely altered her life, but the focus she needed to help him masked the gaping whole it left in her social life—most of the time.

"Miss Swan," Michael said, after a lull in game talk. "I'm glad I caught you today. I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me?"

Bella was thrown for a loop. Being asked out to dinner was the last thing she ever expected to hear from her father's nursing manager.

"I'm sorry," she said in shock.

Michael smiled. "Would you make a single workaholic happy by allowing him to take you out for a nice meal sometime?"

_Wow, you're not really my type…_

Bella's heart sank when she saw the expression of pure bliss and approval on her father's features. The idea made Charlie happy, and since he was having a good day, she wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that.

"Sure, that would be lovely."

_It's just dinner, I guess._

_Might distract me from a certain brooding barman…_

"Michael, you've made me a happy man today in more ways than one. My little girl needs a good guy. I give you my blessing, but you better take care of her."

"Dad," Bella said, embarrassed.

_We're not getting married._

_Jeez…_

Michael walked over to Charlie and shook his hand. "Sir…" he said, placing his hand over his heart "…it would be my pleasure to care for her needs."

Michael excused himself, stating he had other patients to see but asked to speak with Bella outside for a moment.

"That's great. Is it too presumptuous of me to assume you might be free this Saturday night?"

_He thinks I have a life._

_Ha!_

"Saturday sounds great. Can I ask you about Dad? What…I mean…he's himself today," she stated, still unwilling to believe it.

"It was a trigger. Nurse Claire decided to make s'mores for all her patients today. She handed one to him, and the real Charlie Swan emerged," he explained.

Bella's hand flew to her mouth. "S'mores were Renee's favorite treat in the whole world. I've never known anyone to eat as many as she did."

The joy of seeing her father happy vanished and was replaced by worry.

"Hey, it's okay," Mike said, rubbing Bella's arm. "This is a really important step. We now have a positive trigger to arm the doctors with for his treatment."

_His treatment that I can't fucking afford right now._

_Shit!_

…

"How'd it go with Bella?" Jasper asked Edward while the pair of them stocked the bar before opening.

His relationship with Edward had been strained since Edward had dropped the baby bomb three weeks ago. Jasper was glad he knew what his woman was up to, but he wished that the news hadn't come at such a high price. Edward and Alice were hardly speaking, Jasper and Edward were awkward at best, and Jasper and Alice were only just getting over their daily arguments. The last three weeks had been a real barrel of laughs.

Alice had assured Jasper that she wasn't trying to trick him into fatherhood. She had been feeling for a while that her body needed a break from the contraceptive pill, so at the end of her last cycle, she stopped taking them. She was planning on being careful and had fully intended to tell Jasper, but with Edward's heart finally opening up to someone, the important news had slipped her otherwise occupied mind.

Jasper hadn't believed Alice at first and had thought she really was trying to trick him into fatherhood. This accusation had wounded Alice deeply because she thought he knew she wasn't like that. Her bruised pride then caused more arguments between the pair. She really was sorry she'd forgotten to mention it to him, and the cache of condoms under their bathroom sink supported her story. The couple hadn't actually had sex since she'd gone off her contraceptive pill, so eventually Jasper had gotten over his shock and the pair was getting back to normal. The trouble was that a lot of nasty harsh things had been said to each other, and they were both feeling tender and raw.

Edward shrugged in response. All he'd done was think about her beautiful mind and how she'd locked him out of it. He knew it was the treatment he deserved, but he'd hoped that they could be friends. He felt human when she was near him.

"Is she speaking to you?" Jasper asked cautiously.

"Yes, but she's guarded."

"Do you blame her?" The words had slipped from his mouth before he could stop himself. He hated the censorship they all lived with these days.

"No, I don't blame her," he said sharply. "And, don't start with me on the dating thing, okay? It's not going to happen. I wish you'd all get that. It's for the best this way."

"I just want you to be happy, and she makes you happy."

Edward nodded his head at his friend before moving to stock the next fridge. He couldn't argue. Bella did make him happy, but his happiness was irrelevant in comparison to her safety.

…

Bella walked up to Emmett and punched him as hard as she could in the stomach.

"Ouch!" she yelped.

_You crazy meat mountain._

"Hey, what was that for?"

"For making me come back here against my better judgment," she said with a heavy frown. Frowning wasn't as effective when you had to look as far up as Bella had to in order to eye the bouncer.

Since the surprise ambush on Monday night, Em had been worried she was upset with him and wanted her to return to BE. Emmett was concerned about the small brunette and wouldn't be happy till he saw her smile at him. Not to mention, Rose had been complaining about attending BE alone to see Em. He also knew deep down Edward was pining away for her, so he figured this would make everyone happy. He texted her several times a day, begging her to come and let him see that she was okay, until she finally relented and agreed to visiting.

"Little B, I only had you both to my place 'cause I know you care about Edward, and I was really worried about him," Em explained. "I won't blindside you again. I promise. You two can work your own shit out from now on."

_I do care about him._

_I can't stay away even though this will hurt me._

"Thanks… Hefty?" she said with a smile.

"Yep, suits me, huh? Rosie is already inside."

It was the usual Friday night crowd. Everyone was eager to start the weekend and drown the stress of the past week with a few alcoholic beverages. Jasper and Edward were dressed in bright Smurf-blue t-shirts. Edward's read Gargamel, and Jasper's said Papa.

_What strange choices._

A very young looking girl was proudly sporting the matching "Azrael" shirt, and Bella was about to question Emmett's ID skills until she saw the flashing "21 today" badge pinned on her chest.

Bella was happy to let her mind just be. Seeing Charlie so well had eased her burden where he was concerned. She was still upset about her financial situation, but that was nothing out of the ordinary. The only subject matter she had to monitor was Edward. Whenever she caught a glimpse of him working the bar, it sent her mind shooting to the gutter. That man was too sexy for his own good. He was her ideal when it came to looks, and Bella found it very hard to contain her thoughts. She did, though, because she was just starting to feel like she could come here without it being weird between them. Deep down she appreciated his apology and the olive branch he had given her.

Bella knew it was important to make things comfortable again between them considering how fast Em and Rosalie were moving. There was talk that the couple would move in together when Rosalie's lease expired. Bella needed to put the hurt she felt behind her, because it wasn't his fault that he didn't feel the same way about her.

Finding Rose, the girls stood and chatted by the jukebox for a while. They watched the birthday girl being lavished with attention, both knowing how much fun wearing the lucky tee could be. When the stream of patrons entering the bar eased, Rose ducked out to keep Em company on the sidewalk, and Bella headed for the bar.

She kept her mind empty while she waited in line. When a space cleared for her at last, she wished she hadn't come. Gargamel was farther down the bar and was taking his time serving an attractive girl with caramel colored hair. He let his hand linger when he handed her the change. He then leaned on the bar and hit her with his signature crooked smile, while they continued to talk. Bella felt sick. Edward was flirting, and she couldn't bear to watch him moving on. She knew how the woman would be feeling inside since she'd experienced the glow from his attention. She stood unable to look away as the woman produced a pen, flipped over the coaster and scribbled something down.

_Her number…_

_Her fucking number…_

_Empty…_

The significance was not lost on Bella. Maybe she should have been the one to make the move and give Edward her number. Maybe it wouldn't have mattered in the end. Not wanting her rare feeling of happiness to turn sour, Bella opened her mind and let him have it. Bella wished she was above jealous mind-fuckery—but tonight she wasn't. It was one thing to accept just being his friend, but it was another thing entirely to be mature about it.

She pictured Edward out back with his latest conquest. They were rubbing up against each other, and when Edward went in to kiss her, he was hit with the nastiest garlic breath in history of Italian restaurants. Being the man who gave a girl what she wanted, he persisted against his better judgment and slipped her the tongue regardless of the stench. As things got progressively hot and heavy between the amorous pair, Bella pictured Edward clawing at her blouse and ripping it open with button-popping enthusiasm. This revealed a tiny wrinkled pair of prune-like titties that one would find on an eighty-five-year-old grandmother.

The rings of jealousy that tinged her brown eyes green faded, as Edward threw his head back and barked out a laugh in the middle of the bar. The woman before him looked a little taken aback, and Edward scanned the length of the bar for the culprit. The moment he found her, Bella gave a coy little wave, and he walked down to her—the coaster with the number written on it completely forgotten.

"Dollface," he greeted her with the smirk he now knew she loved so much.

"Gargamel."

_Chocolate and kittens…_

"So I seem to be on probation," he said, touching his index finger to his temple. "Have you let me back in, or are you just going to torture me all night?" He smiled at her playfully, and Bella was relieved that he wasn't mad at her mental assault.

"I have missed torturing you, you know?"

Edward began mixing a Cherry Coke, and it made Bella's heart swell. If only things could be this simple between them.

"What's with Gargamel?"

Edward topped her drink with two cherries. "I thought you'd get it for sure."

_Well, Brainy Smurf would be my choice._

"No, Dollface. I'm the villain."

_Bullshit!_

Bella purposefully thought about an enormous pile of steamy wet cow poo, hoping to make Edward laugh. He was the last man she'd think of as a villain.

Ignoring her money, he leaned over the bar. "Well, I look forward to you undressing some of the other patrons later. It's quite illuminating what they have hidden under their seemingly normal appearance," he said with a quick wink and was off.

_Whiplash…_

_Unbelievable…_

Edward marveled that Bella was the first person other than Alice to understand the power she held in relation to his ability. Most people assumed Edward held all the cards because he knew what people were thinking. In some respects, this was true, but it wasn't that simple. With a powerful mental picture, Edward could be crippled if the image was intense and distracting enough, and only Bella had ever used his "sight" to her advantage.

Bella had a fantastic night, which surprised her, because being in the same room with Edward just left her confused—she wanted him but knew she couldn't have him, but was selfish enough to accept whatever pathetic platonic attention he gave her.

_Friends is better than enemies, isn't it?_

_I am a sucker for punishment._

She'd spoken to both Papa Smurf and The Oracle, and for the first time in ages, had really enjoyed Rosalie's company. Em was having an amazing effect on her because her harsh friend was softening at last. Around midnight, when Bella was contemplating heading home, the trouble started. The bar had eased off, and Edward and Jasper were joking with the young cross-dresser. Bella had been watching Edward, because in her opinion, there was nothing more beautiful than his genuine smile.

In mid-sentence, his hand suddenly gripped his temple, covering his eyes, and he swayed on his feet. Jasper steadied him, and when Edward opened his eyes, he looked guttered. Scanning the dance floor, Edward searched for something he had seen, and from the look of disgust on his face, it hadn't been pretty. Bella followed his gaze and saw the young birthday girl swaying alone to Black Eyed Peas while other patrons stood around watching her seductive display.

An intense conversation ensued, Alice came over and Riley was bought from out back into the huddle.

_What on earth is wrong?  
><em>

Edward heard Bella's question, and their eyes met. He shook his head at her.

_Do you need my help?_

He shook his head no again.

_I'll wait here?_

His nod confirmed she was to stay put, and the seriousness of his body language glued her feet to the floor.

Edward covered both his eyes with his hands and stood dead still. Bella wondered if he was trying to hone in on a particular image or person like this. After another brief conversation, Riley was sent to retrieve Em and Sam from the front. Riley started to work the bar as several customers needed refills while the four men were deep in discussion.

Bella felt uneasy. Something wasn't right.

Edward gripped his temple again, wincing in pain, and Bella looked at the dance floor, trying to find the key. The birthday girl had her hands together above her head and was moving like a seductress to the slow groove.

_Holy crap, I could never move my hips like that._

Bella observed that she had the attention of every red-blooded male in sight.

_Oh no…_

Edward began gesturing to his left elbow, and then all of them focused on the dance floor once more. Bella watched the four men and Alice begin to execute their plan. Alice and Jasper walked across the dance floor and up to the extremely inebriated twenty-one-year-old. At the same time, Sam, Em and Edward hugged the wall space near the dance floor, staying on alert.

Jasper placed his arm around the shoulder of the young girl, and she visibly swooned, smiling like a fool at the handsome barman. After a short conversation, the three of them headed toward the exit. Bella was confused by this move until she saw a middle-aged man move to follow them. Em and Sam pounced, tackling the guy from behind. Even though the two bouncers were gigantic, the wiry man put up an impressive fight. It was clear that it wasn't the first time he'd been in a conflict. Jasper and Alice left the bar with the girl, and Bella caught the word "taxi" as they passed nearby.

The bouncers pulled the man to his feet, and Edward cleared the way to lead them out the back of the bar. Bella gasped when she saw the spider web tattoo on the man's elbow as they wrestled him out of sight. Stunned patrons stood looking horrified by what had taken place until Jasper and Alice returned. Alice fired up the jukebox while Jasper jumped up on the bar and began pouring shots of tequila directly in to any open mouth below him. His trick worked, and the bar magically returned to normal, the altercation forgotten.

After what felt like forever, Edward returned to the bar to a waiting Bella. Reading the concern in her head, he informed her that he'd drive her home after close because he didn't want her on the streets alone.

…

Sitting in the dark Jeep, Bella wished she could see his features better.

"Can you just think of something happy for a minute?" he pleaded.

She obliged, picking her most thought of image since they'd met.

A relieved smile could just been seen starting to relax his face. "I don't know why you think about chocolate and kittens so often, but it's a nice image. Those cats are cute. They distract me."

Bella smiled. "They distract me too." She waited, giving him a picture of two fluffy kittens tangled in bright red wool.

"Edward?"

He sighed. "That man—he's a sick, sadistic fucker," he said. "That young girl, Azrael—she was his next victim."

"Victim?"

"He's a rapist, Bella, and a fucking brutal one at that. What I saw was horrifying. He was planning on following her out, taking her home and chaining her up in his basement while he raped and beat her."

Bella couldn't breathe, and Edward looked as pale as the morning snow.

"What?"

"Thank fuck he doesn't think the way you do, or I wouldn't have been able to cope. His images were black and white and like old film reels, but the intent was loud and clear."

"Where is he now?"

"We let him go. There wasn't anything else we could do." Edward hated this side of his cancer. He loathed the hopeless feeling of not being able to make society safe from these psych cases that roamed the streets unchecked. He knew what they were capable of; he knew what they did for kicks. "Sam and Em threatened him and told him never to come back."

"Oh my God, you saved her."

"Only you would see this as a positive, Bella," he said, shaking his head.

"Edward, you should be proud of what you did tonight."

"Bella, I let him _go_. Sure, I saved her, but what about tomorrow night when he's on the prowl again? What then? What about _that_ girl? I saw him brutalizing that girl's body so clearly. He's done this before. It wasn't a one-time thing, and I fucking just let him walk away. I should have kicked his fucking head in," Edward vented.

Reaching across the car, he took hold of Bella's hand as they sat in silence. He didn't want to see her mind processing what he'd told her. He didn't want to be the reason those depraved images entered her head.

"You're not the villain, you know?" she said quietly, trying not to focus on his caressing fingers.

"I would be if he'd been thinking about you like that. I would have killed him with my bare hands if he thought about doing that to you." The pain was evident in Edward's voice, and Bella knew he was deadly serious.

"I know you think I'm a jerk that doesn't care about you, but I swear it's for your own good. I will always see that man in my mind. The images become personal, Bella. It's not like watching TV where you can change the channel and not feel the pain of the suffering you were watching. When I see inside a human mind, the images are like my own memories. It's so vivid. I will wonder forever more how many women he has attacked. I'll wonder how many of them survived."

Edward traced the shape of Bella's fingers. He needed her touch more than ever, and she knew it too. Bella felt the connection that had existed between them spark. The raw energy and need had never vanished. She felt the wound flare once more knowing he would never be what she craved, and Bella now knew that she craved not only Edward, but his heart as well. Seeing him flirt tonight had been hard until she'd made a joke of it, but she hated to think of how she would have felt if he kissed that girl, like he'd kissed her.

Edward turned to Bella and cupped her face. He moved toward her, his eyes on her lips. Bella's heart almost stopped beating when she saw him lick his bottom lip. She closed her eyes not wanting to know what was about to happen. If he kissed her, she could never deny him. She'd be straddling his hips within a heartbeat. She felt his warm breath on her cheek as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Tell me we can be friends," he murmured.

Bella felt her heart break all over again. He wasn't going to kiss her. Kissing her, when he'd made it clear he didn't want her, would make him a villain, and she knew he wasn't the bad guy. He was the good guy. Her stupid heart was hoping for the impossible, teasing her into thinking he'd changed his mind. Bella realized Edward needed to know he hadn't lost her and her gorgeous mind as a friend.

"Always," she whispered back, the ache tearing up the middle of her chest.

_I can do this…_

Bella made the silent promise to herself. No matter how she felt about Edward, she would always be there for him. He'd shown her how cruel his life could be, and if she couldn't stand a little discomfort in order to be there when he needed her, then she wasn't the strong woman her mother raised her to be. No matter what, she would be by his side, supporting him in any way he would accept, each and every day. That was Bella's sacrifice for her friend.

…

_Why am I feeling guilty?_

_Edward doesn't want me like that._

_I'm a single adult._

_It's just dinner._

_It made Charlie smile._

Bella sat opposite Michael in the elegant restaurant. She was glad she had worn her black dress and not gone for the more casual look that she preferred. She wasn't interested in Michael that way, but she wanted to keep up appearances for the sake of her father's healthcare. She didn't want the home doubting her ability to pay the bills. They chatted politely while they waited for their meals but ate in near silence once they arrived. Bella was aware of the way that Michael looked at her while he cleaned his plate. She wasn't sure, but she felt like he was searching for something, and it left her feeling odd.

After dinner, Michael ordered two cognacs, despite Bella's protests that she didn't need any more alcohol. A sly smile on his lips, Michael studied Bella while he swilled the amber liquid around his glass.

"Isabella," he said. "I have a feeling that you and I have the potential to make a great team. To give each other what we both desire."

_Desire?_

_WTF?_

"I'm going to be blunt with you, and I hope you're on the same page as me, otherwise this could be a little embarrassing," he continued. "You're stunning. You really are, and I'd like to spend more time with you—intimately."

"Ah, um…"

"Wait. You need to hear my proposition before you make any decisions. I know you're not that interested in me."

_How the fuck do you know that?_

_You're nice, but you're no Edward…_

_Who am I kidding? I don't have an "Edward."_

Bella's eyes flashed open for a second before she could regain control of her features.

"I…ah…you're…" she began to stutter.

He held up a finger to silence her. "I don't want to be your boyfriend, Isabella, but I'd like to come to an arrangement. I can give your father the care he needs."

Bella's stomach churned.

_Where the fuck is this going?_

_Why the hell doesn't anyone want to be my boyfriend?_

_I don't like this one little bit._

"The care he needs?"

"That corner room in the East Wing," Michael confirmed.

"But, I can't afford that right now," Bella said, knowing her face was paler than usual.

"There are ways to pay other than with money, Isabella. Ways that that stunning body of yours _can_ afford."

_Fuck_

_Fuck_

_Oh God._

_Please may that not be what he's suggesting._

Bella took a gulp of her cognac. She welcomed the burn as a way to check she wasn't trapped in an absurd nightmare. This was really happening. She really was sitting in a charming restaurant, being given an utterly indecent proposal, but one that could be the answer to her father's needs.

"Please know that I won't be offended if you turn me down. I understand. But, here's the deal." He slid a small white card across the table with nothing but an address printed in neat bold type. "I have an opening in my schedule on a Wednesday. It's an opening that I'd like very much for you to fill. Come to this address by 6 o'clock Wednesday. Suck my cock, then let me fuck you anyway I want till nine o'clock. On Thursday, when you visit Charlie, he'll be settled in his new corner room overlooking the garden. It's that simple." Michael drained his cognac and watched her.

_Holy motherfucker…_

_Opening on a Wednesday…_

_Do you have others?_

_Suck his cock. Fuck him!_

Bella's brain was trying to process everything she had just heard. She needed to say something but had no idea of where to begin. Her shock was leaving her speechless as her mind reeled.

"What…um…how…"

Michael smiled at her; he was pleased she hadn't thrown the cognac in his face. That had happened to him before. His assumptions about her love for her father and her financial position had been correct. He loved his job.

"Bella, don't answer me now. You either show on Wednesday, or you don't. Each week you _come_ and give me what I need, Charlie stays in the East Wing. It's a simple business transaction between two willing, consenting, and hopefully sexually fulfilled, adults."

Michael signaled to the waiter for the check. His proposal was on the table, and it was up to Bella to decide if it was the answer to her financial crisis.

Walking her to a taxi, he opened the door like a perfect gentleman. How looks could be deceiving, Bella thought.

"I'll say hello to your father for you tomorrow, when I _eventually_ make it over to _that_ wing."


	10. Bounty Hunters

**I really wanted to call this chapter "When The Shit Hits The Fan." Shame there isn't a TV show or movie like that. Consider this my warning to the wusspervs out there. By the way, I recommend vodka.**

**So much thanks is owed this week:  
><strong>**Tennesseelamb and Indie Fic Pimps—wow!  
><strong>**Obsmama and Perv Pack Smut Shack—you rock!  
><strong>**Blueskies and The Notebook Blogspot—thanks!  
><strong>**Underfictionated Blogspot—cheers!**

**A massive thank you to Twimarti and mcc101180 for making my chapter better.**

**And to AstonMartin823 for making phone calls to RL peeps to help me with my research. ;-)**

**Lastly, I'm now on FB. Foxxy is apparently too rude a word to have as a name so you'll find me as Fox Jay. I'll post teasers and chapter theme pics there. *waves hello to everyone that has made me feel so welcome***

**I do not own Twilight or Star Wars. I couldn't do shows from the 60s, 70s and 80s and not include Star Wars. I can totally imagine Edward rocking some knee-high leather boots and that vest with a good blaster by his side. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Star Wars or Pure Genius, as I like to call it.<br>****1977 Movie starring Mark Hamill, Carrie Fisher and Harrison Ford. If you have not heard of it, then there are no words really for me to say.**

**Chapter Ten – Bounty Hunters**

"Isabella, you have two minutes. Spit it out," James said, not even bothering to look away from his computer screen.

"I'd like to discuss my benefits package."

"Get to the point."

"I'd like a raise. I think my work…"

"No," he said, cutting her off.

"But…"

"Isabella, asking for more money is not a responsible way of solving your irresponsible spending."

"I'm not irresponsible."

James stopped and looked up at her from his mahogany desk.

"It's personal, but I have lots of medical bills," she explained.

James rested his elbows on his desk and made a steeple with his fingers. "I'm sorry to hear that, but no. We'll review your salary again at the end of the year with the rest of the staff."

_Fuck!_

_It's only the third week of April…_

_He can't wait that long…_

_Oh Charlie…_

_He's trapped in his head, and it's my fault he can't get treatment…_

Since _the_ dinner, Bella had thought of only one thing—where she would be at six o'clock on Wednesday evening.

On Sunday, she'd decided that Michael was the answer to her prayers. He would give her father the medical care he needed and for only three hours of her time in return each week. It was just sex, and he wasn't completely disgusting.

By Monday, Bella had decided he was a sick bastard and that hell would freeze over before she gave her body to a complete stranger to do with as he pleased each week. She might have been financially crippled, but she wasn't that desperate, and she could take care of Charlie without anyone else's help.

Tuesday, she spent hovering in between the two decisions. Her brilliant idea of getting a pay raise had been squashed by James, and it had left her shattered. If she didn't accept Michael's offer, then how was she realistically going to help her father?

Charlie had been bouncing between lucid and fairyland frequently of late. Bella never knew what to expect when she visited. In the end, she decided that fate would make her decision for her. The state in which Charlie was in when she visited her father later that day would make her decision for her. A good day—she kept her dignity and self-respect. A bad day—she'd do whatever it took to get her dad well—including Michael.

…

Bella listened carefully as she approached Charlie's room. She hoped that she'd find the TV blaring because that usually signaled he was more himself than not. The silence was literally deafening to her. Entering the room, Bella's heart sank. No TV playing, not even a light was on as the day turned to night outside his window. Charlie was physically present, but mentally absent. Still lying in his bed, his pajama shirt askew, her dad lay with his mouth open, staring at the corner.

When Bella approached, he didn't acknowledge her in any way. She was an invisible stranger to him. As she wiped a trickle of spittle from his chin, she locked away her pride and faced the brutal facts. Charlie needed care, and he needed it now.

…

On Wednesday, Bella had barely made it to the address on the card by six o'clock. She hadn't been able to keep either her breakfast or her lunch down as her stomach ejected the contents immediately after she'd eaten them. Bella was so disgusted with herself and what she had decided to do. She pondered the series of events that had led her to be naked and gathering her clothing as Michael smiled at her from his ruffled bed—their first three hours completed.

Bella had arrived at the tidy apartment and was taken straight to his bedroom. Michael was wearing a black silk robe and stopped by a pillow on the floor at the foot of his bed. She knelt and got the first eyeful of his uncut cock. Thankfully, he was smaller than his large hands had led her mind to believe. Not wasting any time, he came quickly, using her mouth exactly as he needed. She was then spread out on the bed and fucked once in missionary and once doggie style while he pulled her long ponytail. His recovery time wasn't anywhere near what Edward's had been when he had visited her house that Sunday. She was grateful because if Michael had Edward's stamina, Bella would have been fucked more than twice in the painful three hours.

Crawling into her own bed after she'd scrubbed her skin red raw, Bella let the tears finally flow.

_What have I done?_

_I'm a fucking hooker now._

After all the lows Bella had lived through in the last two years, never did she imagine one quite like this. This, Bella hoped, was as low as she would ever be forced to go. Michael had better come through with his part of the deal, Bella thought, or she would cut off his nuts and feed them to him in front of his entire nursing staff.

…

Rose stopped in front of Bella's desk, her hands on her hips.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

Bella jumped. She had been so engrossed in the columns of figures in her spreadsheet that she failed to notice Rose enter.

"How the hell did you get in?"

"That lady with the grey hair was coming out when I went to buzz," she explained. "So, why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not."

_Because I'm ashamed._

_Because I'm a dirty whore._

"You won't return my calls, your texts are evasive at best, and you didn't go to BE at all last week. What gives?"

"I've just been busy."

"Doing what? Em said you and Sugar Daddy were back on speaking terms."

_Sugar Daddy?_

_Please!_

_He's barely older than me…_

_We were on speaking terms…_

_Until he finds out what I've done…_

Bella had kept a low profile since her "appointments" with Michael had begun. The night before was her second visit, and the only reason she went back was because the nurse had held up his end of the deal. Last Thursday, Bella had visited Charlie and found him settled into the plush corner room of the East Wing. He was happily sitting in his chair, watching a tiny bird splashing in the birdbath of his new garden. He was relaxed and in good spirits. Three doctor's appointments had been scheduled, and he'd also been given a haircut.

When Bella had seen her father and his new surroundings, she was able to swallow the bile that her rendezvous left in the back of her throat. She still felt repulsed by her actions, but her father's superior care gave her the determination to return. She focused on the fact that she only needed to see Michael until Charlie was well again. She prayed that the doctors would treat him quickly so she could regain her self-respect.

Last night had been identical to the first encounter. Michael knew what he needed, and he used Bella's body to get it. She had seen him once at the home during the past week, and he had been polite and respectful. Nobody would ever have suspected that they had any connection outside of the nursing home walls.

"Yes, Edward and I are friends again. I've just been busy."

The last place Bella could go was BE. Firstly, she felt ashamed of what she was doing with Michael, and Edward had the means to find out her dirty secret. The only way she could continue to attend her Wednesday night appointments was if nobody knew what she up to. Her privacy was key. Secondly, she felt like she was cheating on Edward. Logic told her that this was absurd because he had made it clear to her twice now that he would never be her boyfriend, but the feelings Bella had for that man made her feel like she was being dishonest with him, and she didn't like it.

"Good. Then you're coming to BE with me on Saturday night."

"Over my dead body."

…

At ten o'clock Friday morning, Bella found herself on the street opposite BE. The latest piece of god-awful artwork was ready to be collected. Bella had tried to arrange for the monstrosity to be delivered, but as James was so tight with money, he refused to pay the exorbitant charge. Bella had thanked the gods of so-ugly-any-five-year-old-could-do-better artwork that the massive painting was ready early. The last place she wanted to be was anywhere near the bar after it had opened. In fact, being this close was making her sweat. She didn't know what Edward's "range" was, and this unsettled her.

The cab driver had insisted that Bella pay the charge before she entered the gallery. She had argued with him, stating that since he was taking her back to the office, she would just pay one fare, but he had other ideas. Needless to say, she wasn't at all surprised when the bastard drove off when he saw her exit the gallery with the massive canvas in tow.

_Fuck!_

_My!_

_Life!_

_Where's my old truck when I need it?_

Bella began to panic when the third cab refused to pick her up with the painting. She wasn't exactly sure that the stupid thing would fit in a cab, but she at least wanted the chance to try. While steadying the canvas with one hand as she dialed another taxi, Bella was sure she felt a familiar pull. Slowly turning around, she watched as Edward crossed the street.

_No. No. No!_

_Empty…_

"Didn't really pick you for an art critic?" he said, stepping onto the sidewalk.

"Oh, I'm critical of this shit, believe me," she answered.

"Need a ride?"

_Chocolate and kittens…_

"Um, I'm fine."

"Bella, how many cabs are going to drive past you before you accept my offer?" He even had the audacity to smirk at her as he said it.

_He's been watching me…_

"Yes, I have."

_Shit!_

_Empty…_

Edward took the painting from her. His height made it easy for him to carry it across the road. As reluctant as Bella was to be near him, she knew he was her best bet for getting James' newest piece of shit back to the office unscathed. Once on the other side, Bella noticed that Edward scanned up and down the street carefully before he slid his key into the front door and opened up for her.

She wondered if he had a meeting or was waiting for someone else to come along. When the familiar smell of the bar hit her, she felt the anxiety begin to rise. She'd promised herself that she wouldn't come back here. She knew it would make her feel bad, but she was shocked that something as simple as the way the air smelled could turn her stomach in knots.

_I need to be careful…_

_Empty…_

Bella followed Edward into the dark bar. He rested the canvas against the bar at exactly the spot where her fantasy had become a reality and walked toward the kitchen. Stopping, he turned to her, his expression unreadable, but before Bella could think too much about it, he spoke.

"Come with me."

Following him through the kitchen and past the cold room, Edward walked down a narrow, dingy hallway to a steep flight of steps that he began to climb.

_The cold room…_

This place had too many triggers for her. It was dangerous.

_Edward and the cold room…_

_Oh God, I'm so ashamed by what I've just done…_

When Bella reached the top of the stairs, the area opened up to reveal a bright, enormous studio apartment. The east and west walls were lined with floor-to-ceiling windows, spaced about three feet apart, which flooded the room with sunlight. Two of the windows on the eastern wall—that looked over onto the street—had deep-set windowsills. These were lined with cushions and large enough to sit in. A steaming cup of coffee and an upturned book revealed why Edward had seen her. He'd been reading in the cozy nook in the sunshine.

_He lives here?_

Bella looked around Edward's home. It was impeccably clean and decorated with a sparse, modern, masculine flare. The space was split into four quarters by four concrete pillars that held the fifteen-foot ceilings. In the corner closest to her on the right was a double bed with a navy blue comforter tucked neatly under the mattress. Along the wall, stacked in piles under the windows, were more books than Bella could even dream of owning. She wanted to peruse the titles but didn't feel comfortable. Bella felt like she was invading Edward's sanctuary.

The far corner on her right was an entertainment area. Two soft grey couches marked out the boundary. A flat screen hung on the windowless back wall, and a guitar sat in a stand. Bella noted that he could watch TV from bed if he wanted.

The far left corner housed the kitchen. A stainless steel counter divided it from the rest of the room. A huge bowl of fruit sat on one end, but apart from the usual appliances, it was bare. The last corner to Bella's left was a gym—treadmill, weights, ten-speed bike and rowing machine sat in a line.

_I can't believe I'm only finding this out now._

_I slept with him…several times…_

_I took him to my house._

Bella didn't know what to say. The apartment was so neat it was almost clinical. She'd never seen any place that was actually lived in look so arranged and organized. She was half expecting a magazine photographer to step out and starting clicking away.

_I feel like an intruder._

Edward approached her, and Bella had trouble keeping eye contact with him. More personal information about Edward was not what she needed at this moment. Being here wasn't making her feel better; it was having the exact opposite effect on her.

"Bella," he said softly. "You're not invading. I should have brought you here… you know…those nights we…in the bar. I'm sorry. You don't need to feel ashamed. I'm the one who should feel ashamed for treating you so badly."

_No…_

_I can't cope with you being nice…_

_Not now…not after…_

_I'm not worthy…_

_I'm a whore…_

The second the thought registered in Bella's mind, she panicked. She reached out and grabbed Edward's forearm in a death grip. Alarm etched across her features as she realized what she had just projected—her on all fours, Michael's hips pistoning into her as she tried not to be sick, tears escaping quietly.

_Oh shit._

The thought had only been in her head for a split second, but the look of shock on Edward's face told her he'd seen it.

"Let go," he said, a fierceness igniting in his eyes. He looked like he was incapable of forming a complete sentence as he went to speak several times but didn't.

Bella could feel those blasted tears welling in her eyes. In a second or two, Edward would work it out and be as disgusted with her as she was with herself. He'd never look at her the same again. Her secret dream of winning him back would be shattered.

Edward's face was filled with a savage fury as he ripped his arm from her grip.

"Who the fuck did that to you? Tell me," he yelled. "Tell me, and I'll fucking hunt him down."

_Michael…_

_Hunt him?_

"No! Don't blame him. It's my fault," she pleaded.

"Your fault?" Edward bellowed. He turned and walked away from Bella. His anger was so overpowering that he needed to calm down. He paced to the edge of his kitchen and back again, his hands opening and closing, making fists by his side as he moved.

_I had no choice…_

Edward stopped in front of her after his second circuit.

"Bella," he said softer, but the desperation could be heard in his tone. "When a woman is assaulted, it is never _ever_ her fault."

"I wasn't assaulted."

"But…I saw that guy fu…on you, and you were crying. Bella, you didn't _want_ that. I saw it," he said, concerned, his voice growing louder once more. "You can't lie to me."

"I'm not lying, but I think you've misunderstood me," she said, the tears slipping down her cheeks. "I don't want you to know."

"Bella, I'm freaking out here. If he hurt you…please. You have to tell me."

"Promise me you won't get angry."

"I'm not promising anything. I'll decide if that guy is in trouble or not," he said, his voice rising again even more.

"Edward, please. My dad depends on me."

Edward was barely containing his frustration. "What on earth does your dad have to do with this? Bella, please." He had two fistfuls of his own hair. "Tell me," he demanded.

Edward's reaction to what he had glimpsed was scaring Bella. She didn't want him tracking down Michael and putting the future of her father's care in jeopardy. She hadn't fucked Michael twice and felt so low only to have it ruined now.

"I hope you won't hate me. I'm sorry."

Bella closed her eyes and opened her mind.

_Charlie in minimum care…_

_My loan rejection…_

_Michael's indecent proposal…_

_Wednesday…three hours only…_

_Back safely home but disgusted…_

_Charlie's new room and doctor's appointments…all paid for._

The roar that left Edward's lungs startled her. He turned away and moved frantically from left to right. Bella thought he'd gone mad until she realized he was searching for something to destroy. The tidiness of his belongings left him empty handed.

"FUCK! That mother-fucking cunt," he screamed at the top of his lungs. "He's using your sick father to get his rocks off? Mother-fucking-asshole."

_Oh God, the neighbors…_

Bella didn't know what to do to calm him. She stood motionless, watching his distress as he bellowed more curses.

_Why does he even care so much?_

He spun around, his angry eyes hitting her. "Why do I care? You think I don't care about you?" he spat, the disgust clear and his rage still burning.

"It's not like we're dating. I'm free to see whomever I want," she said in defense.

"But, you don't _want_ this…I can see it." He was pointing to his temples like a madman.

"I want my dad in treatment," she shouted back at him.

"He's using you! Fuck! This should be illegal."

Bella had no reply to his comment because she had thought that the nursing manager was abusing his position also. As bad as she felt about what she was doing, she was providing for her dad, and Edward's judgment of it was making her angry.

"Why didn't you ask me for help?" he said at a normal volume.

"What?" she yelled, her anger spiking. "Are you for real? The one night I did come to you for help, you shut me down. All I wanted was for you to listen, and you screamed and humiliated me in front of Alice and Jasper."

"If I'd known you were considering lunacy, I'd have closed the fucking bar," he yelled back. "You have to stop this."

"And send my dad back to his mental prison? Forget it!"

"So, you're choosing this Michael guy, then? You're going to happily let him fuck you each week?"

"Yes, I am," she screeched.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Don't EVER bring him to my bar," Edward roared.

Bella was about to yell back but his comment knocked the wind out of her sails. Bella looked up in to his wild face with her sad, lonely eyes.

"Don't worry," she said, barely above a whisper. "That'll never happen. He doesn't want to date me either, just fuck me. That's all anyone ever wants from me."

As the meaning of Bella's words hit him, the blood drained from his face. Edward ran to the stainless steel counter and leaned over the sink. His body convulsed twice, but he wasn't sick. When he was sure the contents of his stomach were safe, he straightened up, using the counter for support.

"Oh my God. I _am_ the devil. I'm no better than that asshole," he said to himself.

Bella's fight had left her, and she began to cry again.

_I just want my dad to be well and have someone to love me…_

_Is that too much to ask?_

Edward walked back to her, his defeat mirroring hers.

"Bella, I'm s-sorry. I never ever intended to make you feel like that. I know you probably won't believe me, but you deserve far better than me…and far better than him." Edward looked like a ghost of his former self. The quiet tone of his voice was almost eerie after their yelling match.

Picking up his keys, he continued almost too softly for Bella to hear him. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, too. Come on, I'll drive you back to your office." The wall was going up before her very eyes, and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it.

Bella would have believed his apology more if he'd been able to look her in the eyes when he said it. The fact that he couldn't look at her at all confirmed that he really did think she was a whore.

The car ride uptown was silent except for Bella's sniffles. She tried to calm herself before she had to face her office, but the argument was too fresh. Sitting next to Edward, with his body still making hers tingle while he stared dead ahead like she wasn't even there, was torture. The worst part was not knowing what he was thinking, while he could see all of her thoughts. She was too upset to even try to control herself. Most of the drive, she spent thinking about her dad. She was doing this for him. She was justifying to herself—and to the man who couldn't help peeking into her brain—that there was a very real reason for her actions. Soon, her father would be well again, and her life would return to normal. He would move back in with her, and she would end this living hell that her life had become.

_I don't care what I deserve…_

_I want you, Edward…_

_But, I want you to want me…_

She felt bad for thinking about her feelings for Edward, considering she was sleeping with another man, but if this was the last time she saw Edward, then she wanted him to know the truth. She was sick to death of trying to bury how she felt. She just wanted to _be_ after all. The only reaction she got was his fingers tightening around the steering wheel.

Edward pulled up two doors down from her office block.

"Listen, I meant what I said. I'm no good for you, so get that idea of us out of your head." He didn't look at her as he said this.

Bella knew he was thinking about Michael and was disgusted by her. She would have bet her life savings on it—not that there was much these days.

"So, are we still friends?" she asked tentatively.

He sat staring dead ahead for a few minutes. The silence felt like a death sentence.

"I don't know," he finally replied.

His doubt sliced her middle open like a knife. After all the nasty things that he'd done to her, she had always stood by him. Now that she was the one asking for friendship, was he really going to abandon her?

"You are such a fucking hypocrite, you know that?" she seethed. "You use your fucked-up freaky ability to steal people's secrets, and then when you can't handle them, you dump them. Well, I would never ever have told you what was happening with Michael and me. That would've been my dirty secret, but you stole it. How many dirty secrets do you have, Edward…Edward whatever-the-fuck-your-last-name-is? Huh?"

Edward looked out the window, away from her. She was right. She didn't know anything about him.

"You are a fucking _freak_, and I curse the day I walked in that stupid hole of a bar for quarters and ever laid eyes on you."

Bella jumped from the Jeep and slammed the door.

Thirty minutes later, after she'd dumped the stupid painting in the conference room, she sat on a closed toilet and added to the river of tears she had already cried.

_What have I done?_

_I called him a freak…_

_I promised him I never would…_

_He's a freak, but he hurt me…again. Again!_

The lifetime low that Bella was sure she would never sink past had just hit the ceiling. This was worse—much worse—and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it.

_Fuck!_

…

Bella didn't sleep a wink. She tossed and turned, thinking of how much her words would have wounded Edward. He had trusted her with his secret, and his secret was far greater than any of hers, and she had burned him with the knowledge. The one thing Bella never was—was mean. If she was being true to herself and following the just be rule, then she shouldn't have said that to him. A wounded pride was a dangerous weapon.

Waiting as long as she could for it to be a reasonable hour, Bella phoned Rose.

"I'm coming to BE with you tonight."

"Oh, thank goodness. I'm so sick of standing around by myself. I look desperate, and that's so not a good look on me."

In usual Rose fashion, she was too self-absorbed to wonder at her friend's sudden turnaround. Bella was grateful as always because it saved her from the embarrassing explanation and subsequent lecture.

…

Standing outside BE on the busy Saturday night, Rose shook her head at Bella's clothing choice.

_Is this Groundhog Day or what?_

_Get over it, Rose…_

Bella had taken a long time to choose her t-shirt for the night. She knew Edward loved leaving messages in his theme selection, so she figured she'd appeal to that side of him. Her pastel tee had a large smiling image of a peach-colored bear with two intertwined daisies on his tummy.

_Friend Bear…_

_Please let me be his friend again…_

For all the hurtful things that both of them had said to each other since they had met, Bella felt that calling Edward a freak was below the belt. It was wrong, and she wouldn't be able to rest easy until she had apologized to him for her cruel name-calling. It didn't mean she wasn't upset about the things he'd said to her, but in the grand scheme of things, she tended to agree with him that she was unworthy, so how could she really be that mad?

When Emmett's eyes landed on Rosalie, his face lit up like a Christmas tree. Any stranger would think the man hadn't seen her in an eternity, when in reality it had only been since lunch. He swooped her up in his arms and kissed her soundly on the lips. Setting her back down, he suddenly noticed Bella. She was smiling up at the cozy pair and the happiness and pride that radiated from Em when he saw his beautiful rose. His features faded when he met her stare.

"How are you, Boba Fett?" Bella asked.

"Ah…oh, Little B," he said, shaking his head, pain etched clearly on all his features. "I can't do this."

Emmett opened the door and disappeared inside the bar, leaving a confused Rose and Bella on the sidewalk with a large eager line of patrons behind them. A moment later, he reappeared with Sam, and the smaller of the two giant bouncers took Em's post of entry check.

"Good evening, ladies," Sam said, pretending he didn't know them. "Can I see some ID?"

Rose tried to look around his bulking form to her boyfriend to ask him what the fuck was going on, but Em had turned away from the girls, leaning on the glass window, his head bowed. His body language expressed he wasn't happy, and that was saying something for the perky bouncer that nothing ever seemed to phase.

"Sam, you know perfectly fucking well who we are," Rose snapped. She was a VIP, after all.

"ID, please," he persisted.

Bella had a sinking feeling in her stomach and handed over her driver's license.

Sam studied the information like he was memorizing it for a test.

"Miss Isabella Swan, I'm afraid I cannot permit you entry this evening," he informed her with a blank expression.

"What?"

"What the fuck did you just say?" Rose said, louder than Bella would have liked.

"Management has informed me that Miss Swan has been banned from BE Bar. I cannot let her enter."

_Oh God…he does hate me._

Bella rested her hand on Rose's arm before her friend exploded and made a scene.

"Sam, I know you don't know me very well, but I really need to speak to ah… I'm not sure what his t-shirt name is tonight, but you know who I mean. Please."

"Greedo has given us strict instructions that he does not want you on the premises."

_I will not cry…_

_Hold it together…_

Rose tried to push past Sam to get to Em, who in her opinion had some explaining to do, but Sam intervened.

"Miss, you either say goodbye to your friend and enter, or you go home, because no bouncer here tonight is going to give her entry. Do you understand me?" he said.

Bella was all too conscious of the curious eyes of the other waiting patrons boring holes in her back. Edward had told her loud and clear how he felt about their last conversation. The only chance Bella had was to hope he could see her return message.

Walking out of the line, she approached Em with Rose hot on her heels. Moving around to look him in the eye, Bella tried to smile.

"It's okay, Boba. This is all my fault." She reassured the gentle giant by rubbing his arm.

Em frowned and didn't look any less upset by her words.

"Bella, you aren't seriously accepting this crap?" Rose asked, horrified at her friend's spinelessness and her boyfriend's lack of male genitalia.

"Rose, I'm in the dog house. I messed up with him."

"Oh, so barring you is acceptable adult behavior because you two had a fight?"

"Rose, you're not helping me. Just drop it, please. And, don't blame Em either."

Rosalie walked a little way down the street away from the pair, her stilettos clicking on the hard pavement. She was ready to punch somebody and didn't want it to be her boyfriend. She figured if she punched Sam, she'd also be banned from the bar, and that would just make seeing Emmett impossible on his work nights. She rested her hip against the hood of a dark car to give herself time to regain her composure. If Bella wasn't going to stand up for her rights, then why should Rose break a nail over it?

"Hey, sweetheart, move your hot ass, or I'll spank it," a strangely feminine voice said from a tiny slit in the darkened car window.

Rose hadn't bothered to see if anyone was in the parked vehicle. She thought for a moment it might have been a woman, considering whoever it was sounded a lot like Selma or Patty from _The Simpsons_, but something told her it was a man.

"In your dreams, ya fucking freak," she said before heading back into the light closer to the bar. That voice gave her the shivers.

Bella looked up at Emmett.

"Can you please tell me his range?" she asked quietly.

It took a moment for Emmett to understand her request. He never thought much about Edward's ability because the barman had trouble reading Em's head. He'd said that Em's mental pictures consisted of three things—poorly drawn stick figures, poorly drawn stick figures having sex, and mountains of food.

"I don't know, B. I've never tested it," Em answered honestly.

Bella stood facing the glass windows full of beer and vodka advertising. Resting both hands against the glass in an attempt to bridge the divide she felt between her and Edward, she closed her eyes.

_Edward…_

_Edward, forgive me…_

_I'm so sorry…_

_You're not a freak…_

_You're a gorgeous, beautiful man with an amazing mind…_

_I love your talent…_

_I miss you…_

_I'm sorry…_

_You're wrong, though..._

_I don't deserve you…and I know I don't deserve your forgiveness…_

_I don't deserve any man loving me… _

_But I'm asking for it anyway…_

_But, I guess this is goodbye…_

Bella stood up and hugged Em around the waist. The bouncer didn't know where to put his hands since Rose was pissed already, and he didn't want to push her jealously buttons.

"I don't think I'll be coming back here, Boba. So, yeah…thanks for everything."

Em looked even more awkward if that was at all possible. "Ah, I have a message," he started. "But…"

Bella knew it wasn't going to be pretty. "Just tell me. I know you're just the messenger. I promise I won't shoot you."

"He said to tell you if you came, that tonight's theme is bounty hunters, 'cause apparently some people will do anything for money."

* * *

><p><strong>*ducks for cover behind the bar and lines up shots of vodka for everyone<strong>*

**Okay, if any of you are thinking about abandoning ship, please review or PM me, and I'll try to talk you off the edge. You can't leave these two crazy kids now.**

**To my amazing readers who leave me reviews—thank you. You make me feel like Astro Boy. I no longer walk everywhere—I fly.**


	11. The Groovie Goolies

**Love and thanks to mcc101180, Twimarti and AstonMartin823 for all your help and assistance.**

**Once again I'm blown away by the support—thank you for the tweets, recs and reviews!**

**If you want to discuss Sugarlips and Dollface, there is now a Facebook group, a campfire on A Different Forest and a thread on the Twilighted Forums. Thanks so much for your support everybody.**

**I do not own Twilight or The Groovie Goolies. I wish I owned both of them though. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Groovie Goolies<strong>

**1970-1972 ****Cartoon ****starring ****a ****Vampire, ****a ****Werewolf ****and ****Frankenstein ****who ****are ****all ****big ****chickens ****rather ****than ****scary ****monsters. ****There ****is ****also ****a ****website ****dedicated ****to ****them ****still ****http:/www[dot]groovie-goolies[dot]com/**

**YouTube: Groovie Goolies Opening Theme**

**Chapter 11 – The Groovie Goolies**

Edward came through the back of the bar and pulled up a stool next to Carlisle. He was wearing black jeans and an open navy and red checked shirt over a wife beater. His lack of t-shirt advertised that he wasn't on duty; it was the first Tuesday of the month and his scheduled day off. Jasper raised an eyebrow at him but continued his stock take.

It was early enough in the afternoon that Carlisle wasn't yet drunk. Edward had been monitoring the street from his window nook since lunchtime. His impatience and his inability to actually see the bar door properly had forced him from his sanctuary. He would have kicked himself if she actually showed up and he missed her.

Bella's mental apology had plagued him for the past week. Had it really only been one week? It felt like an eternity. The bar was normally his limit, but her mental clarity allowed him a slightly larger receiving range, and he'd picked up her message from the street. Her images of repentance had caused him to take an unscheduled ten-minute break on the busiest night of the week. She had the power to cripple him, and the pictures of her begging him for forgiveness, being sorry for hurting him, and then being totally unworthy of his time or attention had left him feeling nauseated and weak. She had no idea how addicted to her mind he had become, or how she could project her emotions onto him through her thoughts alone. The irony of the whole situation was that it should have been him doing the begging, and he knew that.

Edward had wanted to kill this Michael guy for putting Bella in the position that he had. She hated sleeping with him but loved her father so much that she was prepared to do whatever it took to get him well again. From what he'd seen in her mind, Edward knew this without a doubt, but when she had shown him how he'd made her feel as worthless as Michael had when he'd ended their brief sexual relationship, it was the nail in the coffin of their friendship. Edward couldn't let this beautiful woman be affected by his mental affliction any longer. He would drag her to new depths of depravity if she stayed with him. She would learn to hate him and his ability, and that would kill Edward faster than anything else. Bella had been right—he was a freak, and even though he was hurt seeing it in her head, it wasn't the reason he'd banned her from the bar.

Bella needed to stay away from Edward, and the only way that was possible was if she couldn't come back and see him. Edward had seen how deeply she cared for him in her mind. Although she'd never projected love, he felt something close to that whenever she pictured him. Her image was so contorted—she viewed him as flawless, and he knew he was far from perfection. Only a woman caught under love's spell would ever see him in that fashion.

His plan had worked perfectly—including the nasty message he had instructed Em to deliver—until her apology. Her image of farewell was not because she didn't want to see him again, but because she knew he'd never forgive her. Edward was desperate to forgive her because there was nothing to forgive as far as he was concerned. He was the one who needed to ask for her forgiveness. He cared for her so strongly that it was a death sentence to have her walk the earth for the rest of her years thinking he hated her. He couldn't stand it. It was making him crazy, and he felt like the lunatic his schoolyard peers had seen him as, since she'd vanished from his mind that night.

The jealousy that had electrified every nerve ending in his system when he found out she was forced to sleep with that motherfucker had scared him. He'd never wanted to defend or protect a woman to that degree—ever. Several times over the past week, he'd found himself mentally calculating how to pay for her father's medical expenses. He wasn't rich, not by a long shot, but he'd give up everything he had if it would set her free from her arrangement. Each time, he was brought back to reality by the fact that they weren't together. There was no helping her because he'd ended their relationship, and now he regretted it more than any mistake he'd ever made in his past—more than the remorse he felt for his mother, or even his ruthless father—more than anything in the world.

Carlisle raised his glass in the air, but Edward had nothing to toast him with.

"I can't drink alone, son. What do I call you when you aren't working anyway?" he asked.

"Fuckwit, because that's what I am," Edward replied harshly.

If Carlisle was shocked by Edward's rudeness, he didn't show it. "I think I'll stick with son for now," he said with wry smile. "Don't make me drink alone."

Edward went behind the bar and retrieved a glass and a bottle of tequila from the top shelf.

"You're drinking this today, old man, and it's on the house."

Carlisle drained his scotch and waited for Edward to pour two shots of tequila, before they knocked them back in unison.

"Bad day?"

"Not even close," Edward replied.

The men sat in silence and drank, both consumed with their own thoughts. Edward flinched when a charming image of Bella appeared in the doctor's mind. Carlisle saw the young woman clearly. He saw her generous heart and accepting soul, and it made Edward wince with pain. How he had ever made her feel bad about herself was beyond him. She was the only woman to ever accept his gift—as she called it—and instead of embracing her, he barred her from the premises.

"I don't think she's coming tonight," he admitted.

Carlisle looked startled.

"Oh, you must have read my mind," he joked. "I was thinking about the lovely Isabella just now."

Edward inwardly kicked himself. He was better trained than that, but his focus was on a certain brunette, and he had slipped up by mentioning Bella before the doctor said anything.

"That's why I'm here," he explained. "I don't think she'll show, and I wanted to apologize to you."

"I don't quite understand."

"I…ah…I banned her from the bar."

Carlisle tapped his empty glass against the bottle and Edward obliged.

"Is that related in any way to why you are a fuckwit?"

"Absolutely," Edward said, fighting a smile. He liked the doctor. It was why he and Jasper had never turned him away. Like Bella, he was also a good soul, and in a city this big, good souls were sometimes hard to come by.

"I hope you work it out," Carlisle said after a pause. "She's a keeper that one."

"How do you know?"

"I recognize great love when I see it." Edward looked at him in confusion. "The way you two look at each other reminds me of Esme and me," he clarified.

…

Edward stood looking out the window in just his running shorts, the sweat dripping from his exhausted body as he gulped the last of his Gatorade. He was so lost inside his own head that he didn't register Alice's presence until she was standing right beside him.

"You miss her, huh?"

Edward nodded. He was too tired to fight his feelings now. It had been a month since he'd been inside Bella's mind, and almost a month of Carlisle's word's echoing around his brain. Esme had been the doctor's great love, and the thought that Bella could be Edward's great love had consumed him. Alice had said it was destined to happen because of what both Edward and Bella had decided. Emmett said he'd never seen a girl and guy fit together quite like the pair of them had. And now, Carlisle, the monthly bar fixture, said he'd seen love in her eyes.

To think that he had been so close to finding his mate, and he'd thrown it all away because he was stupid and thought he knew what was best for her, frustrated him beyond belief. His cancer was supposed to give him the upper hand, make him smarter, not turn him into a fucking idiot.

The one positive was that he and Alice were on speaking terms again, and all was forgiven. The night the rapist had been evicted from the bar was also the night that the siblings had made peace. When evil enters your world, it makes you appreciate everything good in your life. Alice was Edward's entire world. He'd spent his whole childhood, from the time he realized what the reality of their abilities meant for them, trying to protect her. As the older sister, she viewed it as her job to care for him, but his size and muscle made the task easier. He would do anything for her. She was all he had, and he would rather have his eyelids pierced than be in her bad books.

"Rose and Em still won't help?" she asked, even though she'd seen both of their decisions to stay out of it.

"Nope, Rose would set me on fire if I stood still long enough, and I used Em even though I know I shouldn't have. He takes that shit to heart, and these days he's barely speaking to me."

"So what's next?"

"Alice, you know I have no idea," he said, defeated. "I wrote to her and told her she wasn't banned any longer, but she hasn't been back. And, if I wait outside her apartment again, I'm certain I'm going to be arrested for loitering. She's never home anyhow."

"Well, you need to come up with a plan." Alice had seen clearly Bella deciding never to return to the bar. Alice didn't know what Edward had done exactly to make the young woman so determined, but Alice knew it was something other than just banning her.

"Oh, thank you for that pearl of wisdom, Great Oracle. Where would I be without you?"

"You'd be an even bigger hermit if it wasn't for me," she said, elbowing him in the ribs. "Ew, you're all wet and gross." Alice walked away with a look of disgust on her face, trying to find something to wipe her elbow on.

"Alice, I'm trying, okay? It's hard out there," he said, looking back out the window.

"I know, but I'm trying too. I'm trying to put this family back together. Mom and Dad broke us, but I'm not going to let them have the last say. I've got Jasper, and once we get you Bella back, then we'll be a family once again."

Edward admired his sister's determination. Sometimes he thought she was possessed by the devil, but mostly her heart was in the right place.

"It's not that simple, sis."

"Sure it is. I don't see it myself 'cause I'm your sister, but you're ridiculously good looking," she said, like it was the key to the universe.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, women seem to do ridiculous things in response to you, so if we can just get you face-to-face with Bella, it will all work out." Alice had seen Bella's fight crumble when she was in front of her brother. She just needed to get that pair in the same room, and she was certain everything would work out.

Edward couldn't help but laugh. It felt good because it had been too long since he'd felt like laughing. If only life was that simple.

Alice came back and stared out the window too while she waited for Edward to comment. Some topics were easier not to say out loud with her brother.

"No, Alice."

"But, it's two whole weeks away…"

"No," he said, looking down at her to show how serious he was.

"It's only once a year…"

"Alice."

"Please?"

Edward hated saying no to his sister.

"Listen, if I get her back in the next two weeks, you can celebrate all you want. If not, I don't want my stupid birthday mentioned. Deal?"

…

Jazz rocked into the bar with his shades pushed up into his hair, his faded jeans low on his hips and a ripped AC/DC concert t-shirt. Edward had only just come down a few minutes before him and had started their prep.

"Hey, man, what are we wearing today? I can't remember."

"_The __Groovie __Goolies_," replied Edward.

"Cool. Can I be Wolfie?"

"No, you're Drac."

"Aw, I wanna be Wolfie. Vampires are boring. They suck," Jasper whined like a petulant child. "Werewolves are where it's at."

"Too bad."

"Come on, hand over Wolfie," Jazz said, his hands on his hips like he wasn't going to move until he got his own way.

"Jazz, there is no Wolfie. We are both vampires tonight."

"What? Who are you?" he said, frowning.

"Never mind," Edward said, throwing the royal blue t-shirt at Jazz's chest.

"I'll find out in about ten seconds, dickhead."

Edward pulled his old shirt off his body and threw it on the bar. Jasper eyed his solid bare chest and raised his eyebrows at him suggestively. Edward tried not to laugh at his ridiculous friend as he pulled on the new t-shirt to reveal the words "Bella La Ghostly" in bold red lettering with blood dripping off a few letters across his chest.

Jasper looked aghast.

"Of all the cool Goolies, you pick the vampiress switchboard operator? Not Wolfie, not Frankie, not Boneapart, but Bella. Edward?"

"Fuck off. You want to pick the characters, you get the shirts printed."

"Dude?"

Edward rolled his eyes. When Jasper was in one of these moods, there was no distracting him.

"Okay, asshole," Edward started. "When I saw the name Bella, I thought of Bella, and well… La Ghostly is kind of appropriate 'cause she's just like a ghost to me."

"Fuck me! That's pathetic. Drop your pants, will ya?"

"What? No!"

"I'm just curious to see if you've got a pussy now since you're acting like one."

Edward flipped him the bird before escaping into the kitchen. He liked his Bella shirt. It made him feel like she existed, because lately he was starting to think that she'd been a figment of his imagination—a mirage in his mind that was too good to be true.

Thursday afternoons were filled with steady regulars who drank at BE often. They all knew the rules and followed them. Every time Edward answered to the name Bella, Jasper would make forlorn and pathetic-looking faces at his friend.

"Seriously, man, that's just sad," Jasper said during a lull.

"Well, today, I am sad. It's been six weeks, and I still can't contact her."

"That's crazy. You know her surname, her address, roughly where she works and you know her dad's in a home, right?"

"Yeah, so?" Edward had no clue where he was going with this.

"Well, his home has gotta be either near her work or home, and considering she's got money problems, I'd say Queens is the only option."

"Fuck!" Edward exclaimed. He hadn't thought of finding her father. "I know where she is."

Jasper couldn't recall the last time he'd seen Edward smile like that. Edward grabbed Jasper's face and kissed him fully on the lips.

"Dude!" choked Jasper, pulling away and wiping his mouth on his arm. "I said that was a one-time thing only!"

Edward laughed. "Drac, I gotta fly."

"No way! Look at this place," he said, gesturing to the healthy crowd. "Come on. You're not serious," he pleaded, but he knew there would be no stopping the love-struck buffoon.

"I owe you, man. I'll be back as soon as I find her," Edward said, looking at his watch. "She'll go there after work. I know it."

…

Edward didn't need to Google nursing homes in Queens because he knew exactly which one Charlie Swan was in. When Bella had shown him an image of Michael-the-motherfucker, she'd projected a crystal clear image of the man wearing his uniform, complete with nametag and the name of the nursing home embroidered over his heart. All this time, Edward's brain knew where she was each evening, and he had overlooked it.

Edward didn't bother checking at the front desk because he wasn't sure if there was a family-only policy on visitors. He knew from Bella's images that her father was in a corner room in the East Wing on the first or possibly second floor from the angle of the garden in her memories.

Charlie liked the garden, and Edward was confident he'd find him sitting in his chair, looking at the plants through his window and waiting for his daughter to visit.

He was right.

The nameplate on the door told Edward he had the right room, but he didn't need the confirmation because he recognized the dark-haired man from Bella's thoughts. Charlie was exactly where he'd expected him to be—sitting, looking out the window—but in reality, he was frailer than in his daughter's mind. Edward realized Bella had not given up hope for her father making a full recovery, although he still wasn't sure of the details behind Charlie being in a nursing home at his age.

"Mr. Swan," Edward said in a gentle tone. "I'm a friend of your daughter, Bella. I'm Edward Masen."

Charlie eyes went from blank to focused at the mention of Bella. He smiled up at Edward and motioned to the nearby chair.

Edward pulled it closer so that he was facing Charlie, with his back to the door. Now that he was here, sitting opposite her father, his nerves struck him almost mute. What would she do when she saw him? Would she resent him for bringing her father into this? Was it too late? Had she totally moved on from him and that was why she hadn't been back to the bar after he'd written to her explaining that she wasn't banned any longer?

Edward also regretted his Docs, ripped blue jeans and bright blue t-shirt. He should have worn something better to meet her father. He hadn't really thought his plan through.

"You know my precious Bella?"

"Yes, sir. I do, and I'm proud to know her."

Charlie nodded. "She's a good girl. She's all I've got," he said with a sad look of longing on his tired face. "She takes good care of me, but I worry I've let her down."

Edward didn't know what to say to that. He was sure that Bella didn't feel her father had let her down, but because he didn't know the details of the situation either, it left him unsure. He decided that Bella wouldn't want her father to worry, so he spoke with that in mind.

"Sir, she loves you more than anyone, and I'm sure she doesn't think you've let her down. She would do anything for you."

Edward knew all too well the lengths Bella was prepared to go to for her father's well-being. Protecting your family was something he did understand.

"That's what concerns me," Charlie answered. "She's given up her life for me, and I worry that she won't have anyone to care for her when I'm gone. She'll be all alone. Everyone deserves someone to love them, don't they?" Tears welled in his eyes, and the image tore at Edward. Bella had her father's eyes, and Edward had unfortunately seen those strikingly similar eyes full of tears far too many times.

Mr. Swan did look fragile for a man of his age, but Edward didn't think he was anywhere near death's door. Charlie was also a visual thinker. Bella must have inherited it from him. Edward sat trying not to look into the sad man's memories of a love so great, it left him destroyed and hollow now that it was gone.

"Yes, sir, they do."

Edward had lived most of his life thinking he didn't deserve love, and suddenly a virtual stranger had given his mind permission to start accepting the concept. It wasn't what Charlie had said, but the conviction in his voice and the images in his mind. He believed in love. He'd experienced love and wanted his daughter to feel the same. Edward could see this in his eyes, and he thought of Carlisle at the bar, broken by lost love. He wondered if both these men had truly found the greatest love on earth. It was what Carlisle had always told him.

"She won't be alone. I'll make sure of that," Edward whispered, his emotions bubbling to the surface from his own predicament and from Charlie's mind.

The thought of being by her side for the rest of her days made him choke up with repressed joy. He'd be honored if that gorgeous woman would let him walk by her side in life. He'd do all he could to control his mind and be the man she needed so he could care for her. He'd use his mental ability to keep her safe and love her for the rest of his life if she gave him another chance.

Charlie looked at the young man beseechingly. "Do you care about Bella?"

Edward swallowed back his emotion and willed his voice not to crack.

"Yes, more than even she knows," he admitted, his own eyes welling with tears.

"Will you promise me you'll take care of her? That you'll love her like she deserves when I'm gone?" Charlie began to cry as he made his request. Her father feared that Bella would be alone and that he was the reason for that. His reality was starting to come back to him as his doctor's appointments progressed. It saddened him greatly, but he felt so helpless to do anything to help her since he still had such a long way to go—too long.

Edward reached out and gripped Charlie's hand. "Sir, I swear to you I will love her and care for her forever. Even if she doesn't want me, she won't be alone."

"I'm tired, son. I just can't do this anymore, and I want to be by Renee's side. If I know my Bella is taken care of, I won't worry," he explained. "She's my everything."

"She's my everything too, sir." Edward felt two tears slide down his face. Bella _was_ his everything. She was the only person who had ever accepted all of him and made him feel like life was worth living.

"A life without love is no life at all. Look at me, son. My life is over without my Renee." Charlie dropped his head into his hands and cried quietly. Reality and memories meant pain to the recovering man. "I just want this to all be over. I want to die because my life is a living hell."

"Sir, your daughter adores you. She'd be crushed if she thought she wasn't enough..." Edward couldn't continue. He wiped his own face—the mix of emotions overwhelming him. The past six weeks had made him understand what it felt like to be without the one you needed—what it felt like to be completely helpless.

Charlie suddenly looked into Edward's eyes. Edward continued.

"…if her love wasn't enough to keep you here with her. That's all she wants—for you to be happy and well and with her," Edward said. "She needs her father's love too. She'd be devastated without you."

Movement at the door caught Charlie's eyes, and when he realized who was standing there listening, he burst into violent sobs. Edward turned and his gut clenched as he saw Bella standing half hidden by the doorframe, tears trailing down her cheeks. He hadn't heard her mind, and that frightened him more than anything else.

Bella looked at both men, before rushing to her father and enveloping him in her arms. Charlie clutched at Bella's tailored jacket as he cried for the despair he had brought into her world without knowing it. He cried because he'd forgotten how much she loved him and that his life was worth living if he got to see his daughter find her own happiness.

_It's a good day…_

_Dad's here…_

_Edward?_

Bella twisted around so that she could see Edward. He was the last person she ever expected to find sitting with her dad when she'd heard voices coming from his room.

Since she'd been burned by Edward's ability a month and a half ago, Bella had been practicing with earnest silencing her mental chatter. Before and after each Wednesday night, she would beat herself up over her appointment, mentally scolding herself until she felt belittled by her own doing. It was taking its toll on her emotionally, and she already had too much to deal with alone. So Bella had taken to ceasing the eternal conversation in her head. It was the only way she could cope with losing Edward and having to endure her situation.

_Why is he here?_

"I'll go," Edward choked out, feeling like he was invading yet again.

"No!" she said, before catching herself. "I mean, go…if you want to."

_Oh God…_

_Maybe I wasn't supposed to see him…_

Edward hated that Bella ever doubted herself because of him.

"No, I'm here for you. I was waiting to see you."

_Give me a minute?_

Edward nodded at her and moved his chair back to give Bella more room. She rocked her father gently from side to side and reassured him each time a sob wracked through him. After several minutes, Charlie pulled back and looked at her.

"I'm so sorry, Bells. I've let you down," he said around his tears. "I'd given up on you…on me…on us."

"You could never let me down. I'm just glad you are here today. Glad that it's _you_ again," she said, cupping his face.

Bella was so gentle with her father that it made Edward feel uncomfortable again. His relationship with his own father had been stilted at best, and to see a parent/child relationship like theirs was confronting for him. He looked out the window to give them some privacy. He knew he should leave the room, but having been let back into her mind again, he couldn't walk away from that even if it was just to wait in the hall. Edward knew now beyond all doubt how much he needed Bella in his life, and sitting here with her again made him grateful for the opportunity. He just hoped she could find it in her heart to forgive him for his cruel actions and words. He still cringed remembering what he had done for the millionth time.

"I love you so much," her dad said as he grabbed her around the waist and hugged her tight.

"I love you too, Dad. More than you know."

Bella rocked her father again gently. He was calmer, and she held him to make sure he was okay. Bella's mind was on the verge of going out of control from all that she had heard, and from having Edward just a few feet away from her, when the most obvious thought hit her.

_Shouldn't he be at the bar?_

_What on earth is that shirt about?_

Edward flinched when her images hit him. He was no longer used to the vivid clarity that her mind showed him. His memory hadn't done them justice, well except maybe the image of her sitting on his bar coming undone. That image was tattooed behind his eyelids. Nothing would ever eclipse that first encounter.

Looking up at her, he blushed for thinking about her that way and for his choice of shirt. Now that she was standing in front of him, he realized Jasper was right. It was pathetic. He'd been pathetic for weeks without her, but now it didn't matter. All that mattered was what was going to happen next.

_He's blushing…_

_Now I really want to know._

…

They stayed with Charlie for another hour while he ate his dinner. Bella spent most weeknights by his side for dinnertime because on bad days it was necessary that she feed him. After his dinner tray had been cleared, the night nurse came in to assist with his bathroom duties. Charlie would never allow his daughter to help him in the bathroom. He'd said he wanted some dignity, so even on the days when he wasn't very aware, Bella would always leave the room for half an hour or so to give him his privacy.

Bella took Edward to a small family room near the coffee vending machine. Family members could sit in here or visit with residents for a change of scenery. When Edward sat next to her on the worn two-seater, he was torn between touching Bella and seeing her thoughts. He was desperate to hold her hand if she'd let him, but that meant being cut off, and he figured he really needed to know how she honestly felt about his sudden appearance.

_Where do we begin?_

_I thought I'd never see him again…_

_And Charlie…_

"This isn't fair, you know?" she said. "I don't know what you are thinking at all."

Edward held his hand out to her palm up. His decision was made for him.

"Thank you," she said, placing her hand in his.

Edward wasted no time entwining his fingers in hers. He pulled her hand up and placed a soft kiss on the back. He'd make the most of this while it lasted. It may be the last kiss he ever placed on her.

"Bella, sorry seems like such a pathetic word to make up for what I've done to you. If I could let you into my head, I would. I want you to see for yourself how truly sorry I am and how much I want you back."

His words hung in the air between them. For a moment, he was tempted to let go of her, but he held on to her hand like it was his only lifeline.

"I'm sorry too."

Edward looked at her and then around the small, bland room in disbelief before he spoke again. He'd played this conversation over in his mind so often he just needed the courage to actually say it.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. It was all me," he said.

"No, I called you a freak, and for that, I will be forever sorry. You're not a freak, Edward," she said just above a whisper.

Edward could hear the emotion in her voice. He didn't want her to be upset for him, not again.

"No, Bella. You were right. I am a freak. I kept you at arm's length but expected you to trust me. That wasn't right. You made me feel things I never hoped to ever feel, and it scared me shitless. As a result, I panicked and pushed you away. I'm so sorry."

Bella went to speak, but Edward continued, "Bella, I need to tell you something. You need to know this to understand why I'm so…why I'm…the way I am. You need to know so that if you want me to stay away from you, I will." Edward felt like the oxygen that had flooded his lungs when she hadn't kicked him out of her father's room had all been used up. "I never want to put you in danger—ever."

Bella nodded. He rose, closed the door and returned to her side, taking her hand in his once more.

"Bella, the reason Alice and I were so paranoid that night when the TV crew came was because we don't want to be found. We moved here six years ago, and we'd moved several times before that."

"But, why?"

"Remember I told you about the experiments to 'fix' us? Well, one doctor that wanted to expand our abilities contacted the government about us," he said in a calm voice.

"The government?"

"I don't know who they were, but some agency or secret department. CIA, FBI, they could have been KGB for all I know, the bastards." Edward's voice had changed in a flash. It was hard, and Bella squeezed his fingers between hers.

"One day we were doing experiments, testing us, and two men entered the lab. They were dressed in dark suits. Fuck, they looked like they'd stepped right out of _Men__In__Black_, sunglasses and all. They never took them off. I never once saw their eyes," he said with a cold laugh.

"They started questioning us like we were fucking criminals trying to steal the country's secrets. Anyhow, I could read one of them partially and discovered that they wanted to use us. They wanted us for like some sick, secret weapon for espionage and shit."

"Oh my God, you were just a kid."

"Yeah, apparently that shit doesn't just happen in movies. The moment I worked it out, I shut down and started failing the experiments on purpose. Alice also picked up on their decision to move us to some guarded location in a bunker in the fucking desert once they were sure we could do what they wanted."

"Edward, I'm so sorry."

"That's not the half of it. They…" he swallowed, and Bella thought he looked pale, but florescent lighting was never flattering "…started to…shit…I've never told anyone except my mother. Fuck."

Bella let go of his hand but grabbed it with her other one. She used the hand closest to Edward to stroke the hair at the base of his neck. She could see he was starting to panic.

"They got angry and started to use ways to make me get it right."

Bella was confused. "Ways?"

"Fuck, there's no nice way to say it. Bella, they tortured Alice. They hooked her up to fucking electrodes, and every time I got a mental message wrong, they zapped the fuck out of her."

Bella gasped in horror.

"They then left us in this room with fucking mirrors all around, and I'm sure the place was bugged. We had to make a plan without them knowing. Alice told me—in her head—to continue to fail, despite what they were doing to her because she didn't want to be locked away forever and forced to work for this agency that didn't fucking exist. She said she'd rather they kill us than use us for a lifetime."

Edward stopped for a moment and curled over, resting his forehead on their joined hands in his lap. His breathing was ragged, but soon it calmed slightly. A thin sheen of sweat coated his brow. He continued to speak into his lap.

"So, that's what we did. I got everything wrong, and for two days, they made me pay for it dearly. Watching them fucking hurting her when I had the power to make it stop…I feel sick just remembering it. Alice tried to be so brave for me. She'd take it and take it and then it would get too much, and she'd fucking scream her lungs out all while I had to sit there and watch. I cried like a baby, and I wasn't the one in pain."

"How old were you?"

"Twelve. Alice was fifteen."

Bella reached over and pulled Edward into her arms. The thought of adults harming two innocent children because they were gifted made a white-hot heat flame inside of her. So much of the mystery behind this man had been revealed to her. She didn't care what he'd said and done to her in the past. She could forgive him because he'd only hurt her to protect himself and Alice from an evil that Bella had trouble comprehending. He'd done what he had to her for his family, and Bella understood the lengths a person would go to for their family better than anyone. For that, she would never judge him. It didn't mean what he did to her didn't hurt, but she understood why.

Edward held onto Bella, his hands stroking her long hair as he tried to wipe the excruciating memories from his thoughts. Right now, he was overwhelmed to be in her arms again, but he desperately needed to be inside her head. Only her resplendent mental illustrations would make him forget the harrowing images that he'd remembered as he told her—scenes of human brutality that he wanted to erase forever.

"You're not a freak," she said in his ear. "What they did was wrong. Thank you for telling me that, but you aren't putting me in any danger."

Edward pulled back to look in her eyes. "Bella, if they ever found us again… My parents came to collect us. I think they'd told them it was like some kind of special clinic where we had to stay and be monitored for days at a time. Anyhow, eventually my mom wanted to see us. We asked her to take us home for a rest, and even though the Men In Black weren't happy, once my mom said she wanted us home, they couldn't do anything without raising suspicion. We left immediately. Alice had burn marks from the electrodes, and that was what convinced my parents. We moved in the dead of night even though we had appointments to return to the lab. We moved four or five times more. New York has been the longest place I've stayed in since I was twelve."

"I'm not leaving you," she said, sitting back to look at him.

"Bella, I promised your dad I would keep you safe, but I don't know if I can really do that."

"Of course, you can. You just have to let me in, and that's exactly what you are doing. I'll take care of you, and you'll take care of me." She smiled at him.

"You're not getting ready to run from me screaming?"

"Not even close," she said with another smile, but her expression turned serious. "Edward, I've been miserable without you. I've thought about you almost every day. I know we weren't together that long, but nobody has ever made me feel the way you did."

"I hope I still do."

The couple sat and stared at each for a while before Bella's curiosity got the better of her. The previous conversation had been so heavy that she wanted to change the mood. She couldn't ask the millions of questions that she needed the answers to here in a sterile public waiting room. Yet again, she was floored by her emotional overload. Every time she thought she'd reached her limit, something new would happen and breach the banks of her tumultuous dam. Bella needed to lighten the atmosphere.

"Edward, who is Bella La Ghostly? It sounds familiar."

Edward blushed again. It was something Bella was not used to seeing. "Did you ever watch _The __Groovie __Goolies_?"

Bella's eyes lit up. "Oh my goodness, I'd forgotten about that show. I _loved_ it. Wolfie was so funny, but Boneapart was always my favorite."

Again Edward was torn between seeing her childhood memories of one of his favorite shows and holding on to her. His need to feel the soft skin of her hands won out, and he continued to hold both of hers in his.

Bella eyed the blood red words across his chest. "But, why her? Was she your favorite?"

"Um, not exactly," he said with a shy smile. "I wasn't expecting to see you today. I only got the idea of where I would be able to find you from J after we opened up. Once I knew where you were, I couldn't stay away. I've been trying to contact you since…well, Em and Rose wouldn't help me, and I never got your number."

"That doesn't explain the shirt," she said, still curious. She didn't want to think about him never asking for her number; the fact that he'd just admitted to looking for her, combined with the words she'd overheard him say to her father, was making her feelings soar. Hope flared inside Bella's chest.

Edward smiled and shook his head. Now that the floodgates had opened, it seemed there wasn't anything he wouldn't tell her if she asked.

"I picked it 'cause her name was Bella. I've missed you so much that I just wanted to feel like you were near. Jazz says it's pathetic. But, I just wanted to sense you…"

Bella kissed Edward hard. Her mouth crushed against his and caught him by surprise because he didn't see her thinking about it. He immediately let go of her hands and pulled her to him. His tongue slid into her mouth, and they both moaned at the reunion.

Bella needed this kiss. She had been anxious being so close to Edward. When their tongues met again, she felt her heart stop and restart again in perfect time with his—nothing had changed between them. Kissing Edward was like finding herself—Bella could just _be_ when her mouth was attached to his. The world vanished, and her worries ceased to exist. All that was present was the delicious man her mouth explored and tasted.

Bella had missed the sensation of being alive that only Edward gave her. Unable to control herself, she climbed onto his lap. It was difficult in her stupid work skirt, but she didn't care. She wrapped her arms around his head and kissed him deep and long. She hoped her body would convey to him how she felt about his t-shirt choice. Eventually remembering where they were, Bella pulled back. She watched as Edward slowly opened his eyes, and the cutest smile she'd ever seen graced his swollen lips.

"God, you're gorgeous," she said with a sigh.

He laughed. "So you like the shirt?" he said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I love it. Best shirt ever. Come on, I think Dad will be in bed, and we can say goodbye."

…

Edward parked his Jeep behind the building, but instead of taking Bella through to the bar, he led her upstairs. Once inside his apartment, Edward opened the fridge and pulled out containers of leftover food.

"Eat," he said, handing her a plate. "You're too skinny."

Bella hadn't felt hungry in months. She had lost weight and was surprised that Edward had even noticed. He was taking care of her already, and it made her insides feel like marshmallow. He had the most curious way of making her feel special—sharing his own beer, t-shirt messages, feeding her. None of these gestures were traditionally romantic or over the top, but they meant more to Bella because they were genuine, and when he did them, it was obvious why she was falling for a guy she barely knew. She dared to hope that maybe he might have feelings for her too.

"When you're done, come down to the bar. I've got to get back there. Jazz is going to tear me a new one as it is." Edward leaned over and only kissed her forehead, but she felt it in her toes.

He flew down the stairs, leaving Bella alone in his apartment. She couldn't believe how open he'd been with her this evening. He'd come looking for her, told her about his awful past and was leaving her in his home. Respecting Edward's privacy, she refrained from looking around, although she was desperate to attack his stacks of books. She ate quickly and joined him in the busy bar.

Jasper looked frazzled, and the bar was lined with thirsty, waiting patrons—more so than it should have been considering the total number of people in there. When Bella appeared, she slipped out from behind the bar and waited for her turn to be served.

_I wish I could help._

_I feel like it's my fault it's so crazy._

She could just see Edward between the people waiting in front of her, and he beamed when he saw her message to him. Seeing him so happy and being back here with him made her heart pound in her chest.

_God, I've missed this…_

_I'm so glad you found me…_

Bella watched as Edward served the young cross dresser. Her hair and makeup was getting better and better. She actually looked kinda pretty tonight. Bella forgot for a moment that Edward could hear her and only remembered when he laughed out loud and looked in her vague direction.

_Whoops…_

_Well, she is almost pretty now._

She saw him have an animated conversation with the young guy…girl…whatever and pointed in Bella's direction again. Edward moved on to the next person while the crowd swallowed up Dame Edna. Not long after, Bella felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see the same lady-man shoving a high bar stool through the crowd to her.

_Fuck, I wish I knew how to refer to him…her._

_Go, damn it._

"Here, Bella wanted me to get this for you?" he said, pointing to Edward. The name confused her for a second because she had wondered how the guy knew her name, until she worked out he was referring to Edward's bar name.

_Holy crap…that's oddly…hot._

"Oh, thanks," she said, smiling, but the young guy didn't stick around. She wished she could remember his name, but the afternoon he'd been evicted from the bar, Bella had had other things on her mind.

Bella took a seat and waited, deliriously happy that she was here, and she and Edward were friends again.

It took the barmen close to an hour to get things under control once more. Edward placed a large Cherry Coke before her and wiped his brow. He had been moving at such a pace that he'd started to sweat. Bella could see it darken parts of his shirt, outlining his defined chest muscles.

_Edward sweating…_

_Edward and I sweating…oh yeah…_

_Fuck..._

Edward's eyes narrowed, and he slowly licked his bottom lip.

_Sugarlips…_

_Kissing…licking…sucking…_

Taking a long sip of her ice-cold drink, Bella tried to behave herself.

"Calling you Bella is all kinds of weird for me," she said, smiling at him from the stool by the bar.

"Well, next time I wear this, I'll get you a _Munster__'__s_ shirt. You can be a vampire me," he said, winking at her as she laughed. Bella found it amusing that he had found vampire characters from the 60s and 70s that shared their names.

"Only if it's got a black and white photo of little Eddie across the front," she teased.

_God I've missed you._

"I've missed you more, Dollface," he said, before leaning over the bar and kissing her softly on the mouth. She tasted like Cherry Coke. She tasted like Bella. Edward felt like he had lots of kissing to do to make up for lost time, and he loved the fact that whenever he kissed Bella, her mind automatically jumped to the next step. It thrilled him to see that she wanted him, and each time, it left him adjusting himself discreetly behind the bar.

"Hold that thought," he said to her with a cheeky wink and her favorite smirk. "I'll make it come true when I'm done here for the night."

They hadn't spoken about Bella staying over, but Edward didn't want her to leave. He still couldn't believe she was here with him, but a voice inside his head told him she would come to her senses if she went home and thought about all of this. She would remember the pain he'd put her through and tell him to get lost. Edward didn't want to take that risk. There was so much more he still needed to say to her. He needed her to stay the night, and it wasn't about sex either. He just wanted her to be with him, to fall asleep and wake up together. Sex would be a bonus, but it wasn't all he wanted from her this time around, and he needed her to understand that.

Edward's words made Bella's mind picture his large neat bed.

"Why don't you go get some sleep?" he said, his eyes gesturing above him. "Make yourself at home. My t-shirts are in the second drawer. I won't be long."

Edward crossed his fingers behind his back, willing her to agree to his idea. Never had a woman made him this nervous, and he kind of liked it.

Bella's mind flashed to her curled up asleep on his side of the bed. This was another simple gesture from Edward. He was offering her his bed to sleep in rather than trying to seduce her, and yet it melted her panties all the same.

She smiled at him and nodded. "I'd like that."

Edward waited until she'd disappeared through the kitchen before he fist pumped the air. He then picked an unsuspecting Drac up from behind in celebration, only putting him back down when he got repeatedly smacked over the head. He was so happy, and he wanted the world to see.

A gorgeous girl was currently climbing into his bed, and she wasn't just any girl—she was his girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here we are. A lot happened, but a lot more needs to happen. They both want each other so badly, but the next chapter they have to have some serious conversations.<strong>

**Since it's almost Christmas, I was wondering what sort of cocktails Sugarlips and Cupcake would make? I've been thinking about them, and I came to the conclusion that you just can't make a Christmas cocktail sound sexy. **

**Give it a go? Let me know if you can think of anything holiday themed that you'd like Sugarlips to serve you up… I mean, saying "Gimme two Santa's Little Helpers and a Vodka Sleigh Bell." – it just all kinds of wrong.**

**Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


	12. Alice In Wonderland

**Happy New Year!**

**Massive thanks to the usual suspects—you know who you all are!**

**Thank you to iwmec for making me a fabulous banner—complete with a Gargamel t-shirt wearing Sugarlips! Nice job. Check out my profile.**

**I do not own Twilight or Alice In Wonderland. I do think Jasper looks good in blue, and Edward can pretend I'm a bowl of milk any day…**

* * *

><p><strong>Alice in Wonderland:<br>****1951 Original cartoon movie was in my mind, not the recent J. Depp version.  
><strong>**YouTube: (Original 1951) Alice In Wonderland Trailer**

*****Just to clarify…B was not angry with E after the Bounty Hunter message. She already felt a like whore and actually agreed with him. She was very hurt but did not think he was out of line with his comment.*****

**Chapter 12 – Alice in Wonderland**

Edward was never in a rush to close the doors of the bar because he'd never say no to one more customer buying one more round of drinks. In his line of work, every drink counted, but tonight, he wanted them gone—and now. He felt a bit like a hyperactive sheep dog stalking the strays and pushing them toward the door. He did everything except bite them on the ankles to get them to go home.

Despite Edward's best efforts to close up early, the drunks wouldn't leave, and Jasper wasn't helping. In fact, he was pushing all of Edward's buttons. He kept choosing songs on the jukebox that would make people want to dance—their usual close-up routine was playing songs that weren't exactly popular so they would begin to drift home—but not tonight. This was payback, and as far as payback went, Edward couldn't really complain. He would have killed Jasper if he'd run out on him at that time on a Thursday afternoon and not returned for hours, so he gave up on closing early and tried not to focus on the sleeping beauty that awaited him above.

When the last customer had finally stumbled out the door, Edward crept into his dark apartment. His heart was pounding in his chest because he couldn't wait to set eyes on Bella asleep in his bed. The city lights from the large windows gave him enough light to see her clearly. She was asleep on her stomach and the glittering red letters of the word "Sugarlips" sparkled in the lamplight across her small shoulders. His heart fluttered in his chest at the sight of her, and he smiled to himself that she had chosen that one out of all his crazy t-shirts.

Edward went into his bathroom for a quick shower. It had been a big day, and he needed to get rid of his hard-on if he stood any chance of sleeping at all. After taking matters into his own hands and ridding his skin of the bar smell, he cleaned his teeth. He pulled out a spare toothbrush from under the sink and grabbing a Post-it-note left a message for Bella. She might be up before him, as his body was used to sleeping well after daybreak. Walking naked through his lounge back to his bed, Edward contemplated his sleeping attire. He normally slept naked but didn't think that was right after all they had been through.

Begrudgingly, he pulled on a pair of boxer briefs. His shower job had apparently been for nothing, because just thinking about sliding into bed next to her had given him a semi. He had it bad for his sleeping beauty but had decided earlier that he wouldn't wake her for two a.m. sex. He would control himself and let her make the first move physically. He wasn't even sure she would really still want him that way after all he'd said and done to her. He shook his head at how fucking stupid he'd been and how fucking lucky he was that she was here now. She really was too good to be true, and a selfish bastard like him certainly didn't deserve her.

As he pushed the comforter down and got in beside her, he received two Technicolor images for a brief second. The first image was a giant bucket of bubbles, like soapsuds, but the bucket was big enough that it would probably hold Bella. The second image was a huge chocolate brown camel with dreamy eyes and long lashes standing in the sunshine, lazily chewing his cud. Bella was dreaming, and a smile spread across his face at the craziness that was her tantalizing mind. He made a mental note to ask her in the morning when the last time was that she'd bathed a camel.

Edward felt uncomfortable on this side of the bed. He usually slept on the right, but Bella was curled up there. She rolled over onto her side facing away from him, and another sharp image assaulted him. This time, it was a gleaming orange and black striped tiger jumping through a flaming ring, and when the image faded, it was replaced with a giant bunch of shiny metallic helium balloons. He'd never seen someone dream before, and it made him laugh that the first time it happened, it was a night at the circus. Needing sleep, because the mental exhaustion of the past six weeks was seeping from every pore, he curled his body around her, hugging her tight. The decision to touch her or not had been made for him by her vivid dream. As Edward snuggled against her, she sighed, and it was the last sound he heard before sleep claimed him.

…

Edward jolted awake with such a start that he almost fell out of bed. Blinking repeatedly, he looked around, confused, until his eyes focused on a vision beside him. Bella was lying on her side with her head resting up on her hand, her elbow in the pillow. She was grinning at him.

Edward realized that he'd been woken by Bella's thoughts of him. He'd seen a picture of himself lying in bed asleep, but it had startled him because it was like an out-of-body experience. He was viewing himself from her angle, and it confused his sleepy brain. He'd spent so much of his life looking over his shoulder that seeing himself from the eyes of another made him worry that someone was watching him. Someone _was_ watching him, but that someone could watch him as much as she wanted—particularly from his bed.

"You okay? Did I wake you?" she said softly.

His panic faded as he opened his arms and pulled her into the nook of his shoulder.

"Hmmm...better now," he hummed. "I'll have to get used to that."

"What?"

"Your thoughts woke me. It was kinda creepy for a second," he said. His eyes closed again as he wanted to get some more sleep.

"Sorry. Thanks for the toothbrush," she said.

"Hmmm…" he murmured.

Bella looked up to check if he was asleep again.

"I have to go to work," she informed him.

Her statement got an instantaneous response. His eyes flashed opened as he rolled over, locking her in a tight embrace beneath him.

"You're my prisoner. You're not going anywhere," he said into her neck. Edward didn't want to panic, but he was still worried that if she walked out his door, she wouldn't come back.

"Edward."

"Bella."

"No, I'm serious," she said, trying to push him off.

Edward had wrapped his whole body around hers, and he closed his eyes as he snuggled in, getting comfortable on his Bella bed.

"You feel hot. I think you have a fever. Stay home," he said in her ear. "We'll sleep, we'll take Charlie his favorite lunch later, and we might even find a couple of other things to do…"

Edward couldn't resist. Being nestled into her neck, her scent overwhelmed him. She was delectable. He knew he truly was a selfish bastard when he couldn't resist her, but he felt like these were the final precious moments and if he didn't grab them, they would slip through his fingers. His lips had latched on to the delicate flesh where her neck joined her shoulder.

Bella was glad he couldn't see where her mind had instantly gone, but she knew he felt her body quiver in reaction to his lips. Her body's desire for Edward had not faded from their time apart.

"Ohh…"

"Hmmm…" he said as he continued to taste her sweet flesh.

Edward's hand snuck under her t-shirt and skimmed across her bare stomach. He was desperate to spend the day with her and wasn't above cheating to convince her to call in sick. He would do whatever it took to keep her by his side until they discussed all they needed to together.

Feeling his groin awaken too, he tried to keep his hips away from her. Bella wriggled beneath him from his lips on her neck and brushed against his erection. She moaned loudly, encouraging him. Edward abandoned her bare flesh, pushed her legs open with his knee and began rubbing the soft flesh between her legs over her underwear. He wanted to make her feel good, and this was one way he knew he could. Bella's body responded to him like no other, and he knew from her mind that his physical attention allowed her to be herself. She forgot all of society's rules and moral guidelines and could just be. He also knew that she was happiest when she was just being herself, and he wanted to make her happy.

"Stay," he crooned.

"Only if you don't stop," she replied.

Edward's plans for more sleep were forgotten at her invitation. His eyes shot open, and he leaned up on one elbow to look at her while his fingers continued their ministrations on her lower body.

"You sure?" Never in a million years did he expect this. In fact, he'd been waiting for her to push him off, for her to yell and scream at him like he knew he deserved. He wondered what she was thinking at this moment. He wondered if she still felt she didn't deserve him and was also taking what she could get in these last moments.

"Yes," she whispered.

Bella grabbed the back of his head and pulled his lips to hers. She tasted of fresh, tangy mint as his tongue found hers. If she wanted him, then he wouldn't deny her.

Edward could kiss Bella until time stood still. He loved her mouth. It caused his thoughts of fixing things between them to vanish for the time being. He moved over her and settled his hips between her legs so he could apply more pressure to where they both needed.

Thrust…

Grind…

Nip…

Suck…

Bella was hungry for the shattering orgasms that only Edward gave her. It had been so long since she'd felt good about herself that she craved the high he could give her. She hooked her fingers into the elastic of his boxer briefs and pulled. Her movements didn't have much effect, but Edward got the message. Sitting up between her spread legs, he grabbed the edge of her underwear and pulled them off. Ridding himself of his own, he watched as Bella shed his tee.

Edward got onto all fours and crawled back up her, purposefully not making contact with her as his body hovered tantalizingly above hers. He licked his bottom lip slowly, and Bella immediately understood.

Staring him in the eye, she pictured what she wanted from him clearly. The only problem was that she couldn't settle on just one thing that she wanted from him. She wanted him everywhere, all at once, as images of various positions flashed through her brain in quick succession.

Edward sat back on his heels and laughed out loud, his cock standing up proudly against the plane of his taut stomach.

"Baby, I know I'm good, but I'm not _that_ good." He joked. "You gotta pick one."

Seeing him kneeling there with his prominent erection standing tall and supported by his muscled thighs gave her an idea, and she let him know.

"Oh, fuck. Yeah, baby. Get up here," he growled.

Bella sat up as Edward stroked himself a couple of times. She climbed onto his lap and moaned loudly when she felt his cock fill her with a satisfying stretch. With these two, there was no waiting. His ability and her dirty mind were all the foreplay they needed.

"Oh, God. You feel perfect," she gasped, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly while she buried her face in his neck.

Her chest was flush with Edward's, and the feel of his hard body as she pressed her breasts against him had them both groaning.

Edward bucked his hips, thrusting into her. As close as they were, Bella wanted more, and she locked her ankles together behind him, allowing his cock to enter her that much deeper again.

Edward secured her to him with his arms around her back and increased the speed of his thrusts. His lips latched onto that spot he tasted earlier as his desire to mark her porcelain skin took over while they chased their orgasms together.

"Shit, I'm not gonna last," he said, squeezing his eyes closed in an attempt to hold off for her. He couldn't look at her gorgeous form if he wanted to control himself. "Fuck."

Each time Edward and Bella had been together, his control was totally lost. Her body undid him every time. Or maybe it was her total acceptance of who he was and that she wanted him despite it.

Bella was close and angled her hips forward to increase the friction against her clit as their bodies rocked together.

"Almost," she sighed.

Edward sat up higher on his heels, allowing Bella's body weight to help push her over the edge.

"Oh, yes! Kiss me," she demanded as the intensity inside her body rocketed skyward.

When Edward's tongue met hers, Bella's body stiffened momentarily as the shockwave of her orgasm began. Edward felt her muscles tighten and bucked into her hard as his own orgasm rocked through his system a moment later. He muttered unintelligible curses into her mouth while his body rode out his high.

Still unwilling to let her go, he angled around and flopped onto his back, pulling Bella on top of him. Her giggle made him smile—he'd missed that sound—and he began peppering her face with soft kisses anywhere he could reach to try and get her to do it again.

Bella cupped his face to cease his attack. As she looked down at him, her emotions welled up inside of her and threatened to erupt. Bella bit her lip, and a small frown formed as she tried to think of words to articulate what was happening within her body and soul. She wondered if Edward felt the same and then began to panic slightly that maybe he didn't. So much had happened between them, and she wondered if they could get past it all together.

Even though they were touching, it was like Edward had read her thoughts regardless.

"I know, baby," he reassured her. "I know."

His lips sought hers, and he kissed her with all his heart to make her understand that he felt it too. He had sensed the connection to her the day she first walked into the bar, but the bond they now shared was far greater and far more powerful than anything he could ever have imagined. He was hers, and he hoped she would be his. What they shared when he didn't complicate it was how a relationship should be. Strong. Honest. Solid.

Carlisle was right—great love existed for those who made the leap of faith. You had to put yourself out there—bare your soul—and trust that the one you loved would be your protection. Bella was Edward's armor—with her, he was invincible, and without her, he would be overcome. This fact had scared him into doing and saying the most horrible things, but now that he was accepting it, he felt alive. He now understood what she meant when she said that she could _just be_ when he was by her side. Bella gave him strength, and together they would beat the odds, no matter what.

Still entangled, the couple rolled over and drifted into a contented slumber as one.

…

Edward could tell from the light in his apartment that it was about eleven o'clock when he woke up again. Bella was snuggled up against his side, and he thought she looked cat-like, curled up in a little ball.

As much as he was tempted to roll over and sleep some more, he'd meant what he'd said about taking lunch to Charlie. The home food hadn't looked that bad, but Edward didn't think a man of his age should be subjected to it if it wasn't absolutely necessary.

He was also still carrying the guilt from calling Charlie an invalid. He'd done it to hurt Bella and make her drop the idea of him being her boyfriend, but now that he'd spoken to her dad, he really wanted to make sure she didn't think he had an issue with the situation. Charlie wasn't an invalid. He needed care and medical treatment, but Edward would never refer to him as an invalid. He hoped Bella could truly be able to forgive him for his cruel insult.

Carefully wriggling away from her, he grabbed some clothes and headed for the shower. His wake-up call this morning with Bella had eased the tension from his body. For the first time in his life, he actually felt lucky. Only a woman with the heart the size of Bella's would have given him the time of day after what he'd done to her. He knew he had a lot of making up to do and figured if traffic was good, he'd have plenty of time to show her how he felt before he needed to open up the bar.

Drying himself off, Edward's eyes landed on the shiny green toothbrush standing in the holder next to his well-used red one. Edward smiled when he thought the toothbrushes summed up the pair of them. He was old and used with hard edges, having seen such an ugly side of the human race all his life, whereas she was shiny and new and still full of hope and optimism. He hoped her positivity would rub off a little on him, but at the same time was realistic enough to appreciate that his life experience would keep them safe. Keeping Bella safe was all that mattered to him. If she let him, he'd spend the rest of his days making it up to her.

Bella was sitting on his couch, munching on an apple when he emerged from the steaming bathroom.

"I helped myself," she said, holding up what was left of her apple.

"Good. That makes me happy," he said as he leaned over and took a chunk out of her apple.

The action sent a jolt of desire sizzling through her system. It made her think of Edward's teeth sinking into her flesh as he nipped and sucked her. Taking a bite of the apple where his mouth had just been turned her on unexpectedly.

_Oh fuck!_

Standing in front of her sucking the juice off his bottom lip, Edward winked, causing Bella to blush. Having him read her every thought was going to take some getting used to. He would know exactly how many sexual thoughts she had about him each hour.

Edward nudged her knee with his. "Hey, I don't want you to be embarrassed or to censor. I love your brain. I prefer being in it than mine."

"But, I don't know when you're thinking sexy things about me."

"That's because I'm constantly thinking them," he assured her.

Bella eyed him like she wasn't convinced.

_I don't believe you._

"Well, in the shower I decided to speed all the way back here from visiting Charlie to ensure we have some 'spare' time before I open the bar."

_Oh, fuck me!_

"I intend to." Bella blushed hard at the desire he felt for her. She'd never known a man to want her as much as Edward did. "God, you're cute," he said.

Edward needed to walk away, or they wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. While Bella showered quickly, he made a note of the supplies they would need for the weekend and threw together a bowl of Bircher muesli, drowning it in rich, creamy yoghurt instead of milk.

Bella appeared freshly showered but was wearing only his Sugarlips t-shirt again.

"Um, what am I going to wear?" she said shyly.

"Put your clothes back on, and we'll stop by your place on the way. You can grab a bag of stuff too."

Edward had walked from the kitchen over to the lounge to stand before her while he spoke.

"A bag of stuff?"

He spooned a large mouthful of his gooey muesli into her mouth.

_Stop that._

"No, you're too skinny," he said. "And, the stuff's for the weekend."

_Oh really?_

_Am I invited somewhere?_

Edward smiled sheepishly, while he continued to eat and feed her alternate mouthfuls.

"Miss Isabella Swan, would you do me the honor of delighting me with your pleasurable company this weekend?"

_I'd happily pleasure you this weekend._

"Behave," he said, even though he didn't want her to.

"I'd love to, Mr. Masen." Bella had learned his surname from the letter he'd sent her five weeks ago.

"Good. Also, you get to pick out what shirts we wear tonight."

"Really?" Bella loved Edward's t-shirt themes and was honored to be given the task of selecting them.

"It has to be one of my old ones, though. We won't have time to get new ones printed today," he clarified.

"I know which one," she said, bouncing on her toes before accepting another spoonful of the delicious cereal.

"But, you haven't seen half of them."

"This one," she said, pointing to the tee she was still wearing. "And, your red jeans… please."

_Fuck. I love your ass in those._

_We need a fresh start._

Bella couldn't help herself. Every time she heard or saw the name "Sugarlips," her bar-gasm memories would consume her. Edward's body flinched as her erotic memories flooded his mind.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed. "That's it."

In two strides, he had dumped the muesli bowl on the edge of his kitchen counter. Another two, and he was back and scooping her up into his arms. Bella squealed.

"I give up trying to control myself," he muttered as he plunked her onto the counter. She wriggled and squealed more as the back of her bare thighs and butt came in contact with the cold stainless steel.

"Will a counter-gasm do?" he asked, pushing her thighs apart and dragging his fingers roughly up them.

"Is there time?"

"There's always time to devour you," he said before pushing her to lie down, spread open for him on his kitchen counter.

When Edward said he would devour her, he wasn't kidding. His mouth ravaged her wet flesh eagerly. All Bella could focus on was the exquisite tension building in her body. His tongue edged her closer in long, even strokes before he teased her clit with a series of quick flicks. Bella hips lifted up in encouragement. Trying to stop herself from wriggling right off the counter, Bella was having trouble focusing. His tongue was making that almost impossible, but she suddenly felt like she was being watched.

Lifting her head, she found two desperate green eyes piercing her. The idea of Edward watching her pending orgasm sent a physical shiver through her as she quaked under him.

"Hmmm…" he murmured.

Bella was having difficulty keeping her head up, she wanted to look in his eyes when she came, but her head felt like a lead weight as she struggled to control herself.

"You're… you're watching me," she said.

Edward hummed again and nodded his head into her core.

"I like it. Oh, fuck."

Feeling the tiny tremors that preceded her climax, Edward slipped his fingers inside her, making her gasp and wriggle more. Holding her pelvis with one hand, he played her body with his talented fingers and cheeky mouth until she cried out in relief as her orgasm erased everything from her consciousness except for disheveled copper and piercing green.

Edward stood up proudly between her legs, his hands caressing her thighs in even strokes to calm her rapidly beating heart.

"Your lips are going to be the death of me," she managed.

He teased her by licking them again.

"Mmmm…best breakfast ever."

…

The smell of pepperoni stood out in the hospital-like corridors of the home. When the aroma hit Charlie's nostrils, Bella thought she could almost see his memory returning.

"Hi, Dad."

"Bells," he said, reaching to hug her around the waist from his chair.

"This is Edw…"

"I know. I'm not an idiot," Charlie said, cutting her off. "He's your guy. From yesterday."

_He remembers Edward…_

Bella clutched her chest. Her dad's memory was working. This was the first new thing he'd remembered in over a year.

_My guy…_

"Ah." Bella wasn't sure. They needed to talk so badly but hadn't had a proper chance. There was so much to discuss. She couldn't put the inevitable off any longer.

_Are you?_

_I mean…do you want to be?  
><em>

Before doubt could take hold of her, Edward nodded in confirmation and winked.

"Yes, that's right, Dad." She smiled, but it wasn't just a smile—relief flowed through her system, making her shine.

By the time the three of them had settled in the tiny garden outside Charlie's room, the pizza was a little cold. The temperature didn't seem to bother Charlie as he reached for his third huge slice.

"Really, Dad?"

Bella hadn't seen her father with an appetite for years.

"What? A man'll starve to death on the stuff they give you in here."

"It's good food," Bella countered.

"Yeah, but it lacks flavor…and salt," he muttered.

Bella wagged her finger at him in mock annoyance, but Charlie gave her a cheesy grin in return. Bella's heart soared. Her father was acting like his old self—before her mother's death. Her day couldn't get any better. As good as Charlie was, he wasn't aware of what day of the week it was, so he didn't give her a hard time about skipping work.

Shortly after, the pizza box lay empty in the sunshine. Edward sat on the grass with his legs stretched out and leaned back on one hand. Bella's head rested on his thigh as he stroked her soft hair. Charlie shuffled from plant to plant, admiring the gardeners' handy work. Seeing him more like a tired old man caused Bella to frown. He was present today mentally, but he was still a long way from recovery. Sitting in a vegetative state for months on end had led to muscle wastage, and Bella wondered if he'd also need physical therapy.

_Another doctor…_

_Another bill…_

_More money…_

_Michael…_

_Oh God, MICHAEL!_

_FUCK! OH, GOD. NO!_

In the bliss of the past twelve hours, Bella had actually forgotten about Michael and her arrangement. Bella had been caught in a living hell for the past six weeks, so she automatically clung to the distraction that Edward was when she found him in her father's room. She was glad Edward couldn't see her panic because they were touching. She reached her hand up, and he immediately took hold of her. Bella held him tight to safeguard her mind. Edward mistook her change in body language as worry about her father. Little did he know that her anxiety was to do with how she would continue Charlie's care now, not how Charlie was currently doing.

_Oh, my God…I really am a whore…I just jumped into Edward's bed when I'm already committed…_

_I never want that asshole to touch me ever again…_

_Don't vomit!_

_Calm the fuck down!_

_But how?_

_I can't send Charlie back to his mental prison…_

_Oh God, help me…_

"Hey, don't frown. He's happy," Edward said so that only she could hear. "You okay?"

Bella couldn't look at him as the guilt and nausea washed over her. Her bubble of Edward bliss was about to burst, and she wasn't sure how she could prevent that from happening.

_I won't cope if he rejects me again…_

_But I'd reject me after what I've done…_

_He's probably forgotten…but that message at the bar…_

_Oh, God!_

Edward's fingers massaged the deep wrinkle between her eyebrows.

"He's thinking about her. Did she like to garden?"

"Oh, you can see?" Bella said, starting to sit up. She caught herself in time and lay back down, maintaining the connection. It was too risky. She needed to work out a plan and then discuss it with Edward. She was too emotional right now to control her thoughts.

He nodded and smiled at her.

"It's not like you—the images. They're color, but faded and fuzzy. I can see your mom gardening. He's remembering," he whispered.

Bella felt the dreaded tears fill her eyes. Memories of her mother on top of everything else were too much for her to contain.

"Hey, shhh…" Edward soothed. "He's really happy. Don't be sad."

Bella watched her father bend slowly to smell a small violet blossom. As they were sitting behind him, she couldn't see his face as he was turned toward the garden right outside his window, but she could tell he was relaxed.

"My mom didn't work, so she gardened, and Dad loves the garden, so he used to relax out there and admire her work. She built a world for him in our backyard. It was amazing," Bella explained.

Thinking of happier times quelled her tears, but they hovered just below the surface.

_How did my life end up here?_

_Why do I have to choose between my happiness and my father's?_

_Edward means the world to me…he said I'm his everything…._

_I can just be myself with him…_

_I care for him so much it fucking hurts sometimes…_

Bella tried to control the emotions that erupted up inside of her every time she thought of Edward since they had first met. The way he made her feel was like nobody else. It confused her and frightened her, but it was also invigorating and made her spirit soar. It wasn't until the afternoon in the bar when he'd sliced his Knight's sword through the exposed flesh of her scaly underbelly that she'd bottled up her feelings for him. Attacking Charlie was too much. Bella felt like a lonely dragon hiding in a cave, and Edward had the power to truly slay her. She realized that, only because of his cruel words that fateful afternoon. But, despite the power he held, she couldn't stay away. She loved him, and if loving him split her heart in two, then she would have to suffer through the pain because she no longer had her thick dragon hide to protect her from his advances.

Thinking about how she'd felt with Edward last night and earlier today compared with how Michael made her feel slapped her in the face. There was no comparison and no denying that she really did love Edward Masen. The hard part was working out how to keep him.

Bella felt stupid for letting the fantasy of being with Edward wipe her mind of her harsh reality.

_Michael…_

_Holy shit…_

When Edward had suggested taking her father his favorite lunch, Bella had felt his sword wound begin to heal. Edward's actions spoke much louder than any words of apology he could have spoken to her. She knew he was letting her know how sorry he felt about their argument and that he didn't have a problem with Charlie being in a nursing home at all. Even without the explanation of how Charlie had ended up here, Edward had accepted him and wasn't judging the slightly hunched-over man, moving like a snail along the tiny garden bed.

"Thank you," she said, looking up at him from his lap and fighting the pending tears. "I never told anyone about him because I wanted to salvage his dignity. I didn't want anyone to see him like this—not even Rose. It's been so hard alone."

"Hey, I'm here now." Edward glanced at Charlie to make sure he was still enthralled with the plant life. He then ducked his head down and kissed her. What was meant to be a quick kiss turned hot when Bella gripped his neck and slid her tongue between his lips. Was this the last time she would get to kiss him?

Edward sensed a slight desperation in her passion, and he wondered briefly where that had come from and why, but his thoughts were only brief because her mouth distracted him. He happily deepened the kiss, pulling her up to him.

Bella sat up and was trying to angle herself onto his lap. Edward felt like a naughty teenager again and glanced at Charlie. Promising to care for his little girl and molesting her in his presence, Edward thought, were two very different concepts. He didn't really want to test Charlie's reaction to the latter, but his eyes saw something far worse than a protective father.

Michael.

The cock sucking motherfucker was standing in Charlie's room watching Bella and Edward kiss.

Hatred and loathing detonated Edward's control. In his relief to have Bella forgive him, he'd forgotten about that fucking prick.

"I'm going to kill him," Edward vowed as he pushed Bella from his lap and headed for the entrance.

In a split second, she'd gone from kissing Edward to watching his retreating form. She was stunned and confused by his words. She looked around hopelessly until comprehension dawned on her. There, standing in the window and looking disgusted, was Michael.

_Oh shit._

_Run, you stupid fucker._

_He's going to kill you._

"Dad, wait here. I'll be back," she said, jumping up and tearing off in Edward's wake.

Bella ran like the wind back to the entrance to catch up to Edward. His anger had given him wings, it seemed, as he flew down the bright white corridor toward Charlie's room.

"Edward," she pleaded. "Wait."

His square, rigid shoulders rounded the doorway and vanished. When Bella made it into the room a moment later, Michael was rolling around on the starched white linoleum, holding his face and whimpering loudly.

_Is that blood?_

Edward loomed over him, looking as fierce as the devil himself.

"You fucking stay away from her. You hear me?" he spat at the wide-eyed, still moaning man. "It's over. Done! You fucking touch her again, and I'll rip your God damned head off."

"Oh my God," Bella uttered.

Michael turned his head in her direction as he tried to scramble backward away from Edward. The bright red blood he was smearing everywhere in his bid to get away from the angry, avenging angel was in stark contrast to the whiteness of the room and his uniform. His coated hands slid along the floor in vain.

"I can't believe you squealed, you little rat," he said, spitting blood on the floor at her feet.

Edward lunged and grabbed him by his uniform and punched him again. "She never ratted on anyone, you fucker. I worked it out. Trust me, she didn't _say_ a thing," he snarled an inch from Michael's bleeding nose. He hoped the second shot left him with a black eye.

Michael blinked in confusion and fear as the pain surged across his cheekbone.

"If you knew her like I do," Edward continued, "You would know what it cost her to agree to your sick idea."

"Edward, please…" Bella was caught once more between a rock and hard place. Half of her wanted Edward to kick him in the balls so hard he could never use them again, but the other half was panicking about what was going to happen to Charlie the minute they both left here.

"Edward, what about Charlie?"

Edward looked up, and the expression on his face told Bella he hadn't thought this through.

"He is _out_ of here," spat Michael defiantly.

Those three words were like a spark to a gas can.

"If you so much as look at Mr. Swan, I'll be in front of the Board of Directors faster than you can say 'suck me.' You'll be hung, drawn and quartered by the Medical Board and never work in this state again. We clear?" he roared.

Michael looked like he had the fear of God in him. He nodded his head slowly, and Edward let him go, dumping him back on the floor.

"I mean it, you go near him, and I will know, asshole. I _will_ _know_," he said.

…

Edward was relieved to be back within the safety of the bar's four walls. All those wild minds at the home were giving him a migraine. It had taken ages to convince Bella to leave her father at the home. Edward had paid two nurses all the money he had on him to keep a close watch on Charlie and to call him if anything occurred. He'd seen from both of their minds that they thought he was sexy, so having his number made them both vow to keep a close eye just in case there was a reason to phone this hunk of a man later that night.

He'd also spent the entire trip back to the Lower East Side apologizing to Bella for not controlling his raging Neanderthal that had gotten the better of him when he'd laid eyes on that motherfucker. He'd told her that even though he couldn't promise her anything, he'd try really hard not to speak for her in the future like an overbearing boyfriend because he had learned the last time he did that, that she hated it. He clarified that he was not sorry he'd punched the fucker and wished he'd kicked him as well, but he was sorry he'd put her dad in a vulnerable position.

Before they went down to the bar, Edward had to address his biggest fear—asking Bella to forgive him for _that_ night. He couldn't put this off any longer.

Bella's mind was in total turmoil. She'd been stupid to think she could block out her reality and let the euphoric feeling of being with Edward fix all her problems. Her mind flicked over the last six weeks, and it made her sick all over again.

"Bella!" Edward said a little too harshly. He was getting mad that she couldn't see herself clearly, but he knew he was partly responsible for that.

Bella looked up, and fresh tears welled in her eyes once more.

"Bella…" He sighed. There was no easy way to say this. "Please stop thinking like that. I don't—and never did—think you were a…whore. Please. I know what I said to you that night, but it was all a lie." He looked at her, pleading for her to believe him.

_What?  
><em>

_But…_

"Fuck," he groaned. "Bella, I'm the world's biggest asshole, and sooner or later you're going to work that out. I used your biggest fear against you. I knew what scared you, and I made it real. Fuck, I'm so sorry. I mean it when I say that I wish you could see into my mind. You'd see how utterly truly sorry I am for what I've done to you."

Edward felt sick remembering what he had done to her again. Even after all these weeks, he still couldn't believe he'd stooped that low.

"I needed to push you away for so many reasons."

"What reasons?"

"I knew you were better off without me in your life because of how bad I had already made you feel. You deserve better than me—still do. Plus, being near me is dangerous. If anything ever happened to you because of me, I'd never forgive myself. But the last reason is the worst," he said, looking at his feet.

"I'm such a fucking coward." Bella looked at him in confusion, so he knew he had to explain. "Having an insider's view to your emotions when you were so upset nearly killed me. The way he made you feel and knowing it was all for your dad—fuck. Then the way you felt once I found out about it. It was so overwhelming that I had to protect myself. I'm so fucking sorry. I didn't know that afternoon in the car if we could be friends because I didn't know if I was strong enough to survive your mental sadness. I shouldn't ask for your forgiveness but—"

"You never thought I was a—"

"Don't even fucking say that word! No! I _never_ thought that. I knew why you were doing it." The pain that was etched over Edward's face showed he was telling the truth.

The hurt and worry that had been consuming Bella erupted in a new wave of tears. Edward pulled her into his arms and clung to her, rocking the pair back and forth to soothe them both.

"I swear, if you give me a chance, I'll spend the rest of my days trying to make you see who you really are. You don't see yourself right, and if I can make you see how beautiful you are inside and out, then I will forgive myself," he whispered against the top of her head.

…

Bella followed Edward into the bar and saw Jasper anxiously pacing back and forth.

"You're late, man. Come on! Your shirt's there," he said, pointing to the bright orange t-shirt folded on the bar top. Friday nights were crazy, and his partner knew better than to be late.

Jasper's eyes landed on Bella the moment he'd finished speaking, and he suddenly felt like a jerk.

"Fuck, are you okay, B? Edward?" Jasper looked between the broken couple. Bella's eyes were red and puffy, and Edward looked like he was going to blow a gasket. He wondered when these two were going to get a break.

"I'm fine, Jasper. Thanks. It's…" she started to say.

"It's complicated, man," Edward said. He didn't want her feeling she owed Jasper an explanation for Edward's lateness. "I'm sorry I'm late. What the fuck are you wearing?" Edward said, pointing to Jasper's pale blue t-shirt that he had only just noticed.

"I got shirts made today. Aren't you proud of me?" he joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Jasper stood facing Bella with his hands on his hips, standing tall, showing as much of his chest off as possible. Even in Bella's fragile state, she couldn't help but let a small laugh escape.

Covering almost the whole shirt was a black and grey original picture of Alice in Wonderland. Written in fancy cursive script across his heart read the words "I Love Alice."

Edward glared at him. "That's not fucking funny."

"I felt like _my lady_ needed to be honored with a shirt too."

Bella giggled fully as she looked between the two boys, facing off across the bar like they were ready for a gunfight. She reached over and shook out Edward's fuchsia number to reveal a black and grey image of a beaming Cheshire Cat, but the lovely script across Edward's right shoulder read "I Love PUSSY Cats." The only problem was the "pussy" was written in giant capitals and "cats" was so small and located almost in his armpit that you could only see it if you were up close to him.

Edward tried hard to stop himself from laughing when Bella's mental image floated into his conscious. She was back at breakfast agreeing with how much he loved that.

_Oh, he loves pussy all right._

Trying to behave herself, she then thought of a scene from the original movie with Jasper dressed up in the pretty blue dress as Alice in Wonderland, complete with perfect blond ringlets and Edward floating along beside him in a giant purple cat costume. Bella's mind had painted a cute button cat nose on Edward and three tiny black whiskers on each cheek. He looked absurd.

"That's not funny," he said, trying to be serious. "I preferred your first thought. And, do not encourage him," he said, pointing to Jasper. "He's not funny."

"Whatever, Pu—" Jasper started to say.

"Oh, fuck no!" Edward exclaimed with wide eyes, as the realization slowly dawned on him. "What the hell are people going to call me all night?"

_Here, kitty, kitty, kitty._

_Or maybe you prefer Pussy?_

"Bella," he said in a warning tone.

"Bar rules," Bella and Jasper replied in unison.

"Fuck me. It's going to be a _long_ night."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading.<strong>

**A reader asked me something that got me thinking. What would your BE Bar name be? **

**I know what my hubby's would be. He's the KungFu Panda without a doubt. I'm sure he channels Po some days. **

**For me…it's a hard choice, but I might pick Muttley. I prefer to listen than talk—unless I know you really well, and I do love to laugh. The classic picture of Muttley standing with his paw over his mouth snickering is often me. I have also owned several Muttley t-shirts over the years.**

**What character describes you?**


	13. Looney Tunes

**A big thank you to everyone who drops by the SS&SD Facebook group to comment. You all make it so much fun.**

**Mcc101180, Twimarti and AstonMartin823 – I couldn't do this without you all.**

**I do not own Twilight or Looney Tunes, but Edward can smother me with his love any day of the week. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Looney Tunes<br>****1930 –present Cartoon series showing many different characters like Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Elma Fudd and co.  
><strong>**Lots of YouTube videos to help you remember, because surely everyone has seen at least one of these cartoons in their life no matter what country you live in.**

**Chapter 13 – Looney Tunes**

Bella dragged a bar stool up to her end of the bar and got comfortable. BE was the last place she felt like being after the chaos of their day, but she knew if she went up to Edward's bed, her mind would take over, and she'd worry herself sick. At least sitting in the soon-to-be packed bar, she was distracted and needed to keep herself in check with Edward present. She felt like she was caught in the middle of a tornado because so much had happened to her in the last twenty-four hours.

Jasper's crazy t-shirt idea was certainly good timing. Both she and Edward needed cheering up, and she found it incredibly hard to say Kitty without laughing. Edward's "angry face" made it even funnier and only encouraged her to use it in every sentence. Try as she might, she just couldn't call him Pussy, but she appreciated all the other patrons doing it.

Cat and pussy jokes abounded, particularly after Jacob and several of his lady-man friends arrived. It appeared to be a big night for the boys…um, girls? She loved that they felt so at ease at BE and that none of the other patrons gave them any trouble. It was one of the rules after all.

"Hey, ya big pussy, I need another round of margaritas for me and the girls," the young crossdresser said, grinning at the very unimpressed cat behind the bar.

"It's not 'you big pussy.' It's just 'Pussy,'" Edward said between gritted teeth. "As in, 'Pussy, I need another round.'"

"Whatever. You're still a big pussy."

"Just because you _wish_ you had one," Edward retorted under his breath as he started filling up the blender.

Jacob made a noise like a cat fighting in the back alley and clawed the air with his hand. Bella could see Edward trying not to laugh as he continued mixing the cocktails.

"Don't suppose there's any chance you'll make me a special, huh?" Jacob asked when Edward lined up the perfect margaritas on the bar.

"Don't even _think_ of ordering one of those if you know what's good for you."

Jake huffed like only a drag queen could before he stated moving his cocktails onto a tray.

Edward spotted Bella trying not to laugh at his exchange and took a moment to check on her.

"You okay?"

She shrugged her shoulders before speaking. "I'm curious. What's your drink special tonight?"

Edward glared down the bar at Alice in Wonderland before answering her with a sigh that almost matched Jacob's.

"Mine's a…Tingling Pussy," he muttered. Jasper's theme choice had not given Edward his usual nightly reprieve. The word "pussy" made the patrons think way too much. It had given him some not-so-pleasant images to watch from both the men and women present. He did, however, get a few ideas of places to go down on Bella though—people were most inventive when it came to their bedroom antics.

Bella laughed so hard at the look on his face when he told her the cocktail name that she had to grab hold of the brass railing to prevent herself from falling off her stool.

"Oh, Kitty, I'd love a Tingling Pussy right now," she managed to say between giggles.

_Oh…_

_In fact…_

_I think you've already given me one…_

_So sexy…_

Her mind of course had started up another Bella-X-rated scene, and Edward groaned as he felt his jeans tighten. A soft muttered fuck was all she heard as he went back to work leaving her with her favorite fantasy filling her mind.

Bella was starting to feel better until Carlisle dropped by unexpectedly. He rarely visited BE on a Friday and explained to Kitty that his surgery had finished early today. He didn't have another operation scheduled for four days—plenty of time to recover from "a few" quiet drinks at his favorite bar. As he pulled up a chair close to Bella, his face fell when he looked at hers.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" he said in a concerned tone.

Bella had hoped her splotchy red nose had disappeared by now, since both Alice and Kitty had promised her she looked gorgeous. Carlisle's eyes told her that wasn't the case.

"Is the cat in the dog house again?" he asked, looking at Edward.

Bella smiled a little. "No," she said quietly as she felt the dark storm cloud park itself above her once more.

_I want to tell him…_

_Should I?_

Edward nodded at her immediately while he prepared a green cocktail that looked almost toxic for one of Jake's friends.

_Can I take him upstairs?_

Bella didn't need to watch Edward shake his head to know that he didn't want Carlisle in his home. His body tensed and his eyes looked threatening for a brief second, before he reined his wild emotions back in.

_Oh!_

_Empty…_

Bella hopped off her stool and asked Carlisle to accompany her to a booth for a little more privacy. Once seated, she began her tale starting with her mother's sudden death almost two years ago. Bella told Carlisle everything, and it felt good to be open and honest about her situation for the first time since she'd received the dreaded news that her mother was gone. She held nothing back, including her tears that started and stopped at various intervals. Carlisle held her hand and listened patiently.

Edward came over twice, silently delivering unordered, but much needed, drinks to the pair. He kissed Bella on the top of her head softly before returning to his needy patrons. It was his way of checking on her, since he couldn't send her a message of support with his mind. He was also given a bird's eye view of her entire tale as she recounted it all to Carlisle. He picked up many of the details from her thoughts, but seeing it play out for the first time in order was an emotional experience for him. It made him vow to himself to love and protect her even more.

When Bella got to the humiliating part of her life that involved what she was willing to do in order to pay for Charlie's care, Carlisle surprised her. She had mentioned a nursing manager and his invitation to dinner, but her tears had returned, and she needed a quiet moment before she tried to voice the proposal.

"Bella, sweetheart, you don't need to say any more," he said, holding her chilled fingers in one hand, while he rubbed them vigorously with the other.

Bella's distraught eyes met the doctor's clear, compassionate ones. "I know what despicable things take place in some less reputable establishments, Isabella. Please say no more about this."

Carlisle did know all too well the ways people would make other human beings pay in order to get what they needed for their families. He'd also witnessed the life and soul vanish from the copper-haired boy behind the bar, when he'd told him he'd banned a certain brunette from the premises. That had not been done over nothing, as Carlisle put two and two together. His heart clenched for the agony he knew both of them would have felt from this cruel situation.

Bella bowed her head in shame and cried quietly for a moment.

"Shhh, sweet Isabella," he said. "Your actions show how much your father means to you, and I respect the lengths people will go to for love. I understand, and I understand what your father is living every day more than you will ever know. I share his grief, his loss and his excruciating pain."

Bella looked up him again.

"That's why you adopted me, sweet child, isn't it?"

She nodded.

Carlisle considered his options for a moment, but he needed to ask her a question before he made his decision, despite the fact that he was sure of the answer.

"Do you love him?" he asked, indicating to the pussy behind the bar.

"His heart is my own," she replied.

"I know his heart belongs to you, but does…"

"No, his heart beats inside my chest. Somehow along the way our hearts have been swapped. Mine resides in his chest and his in my own. I feel his every emotion as though they were my own, and I know he feels the same way about me. Do you think I'm crazy? Does that make any sense?"

Carlisle's eyes were watering now. "Yes," he whispered before kissing her hand.

Bella knew that what she felt was what Carlisle and her father had felt for the women they had chosen to walk next to on their journeys on this earth. Her chest tightened at the dreaded thought of Edward's life ending, and she shed another tear for what her father and Carlisle had lived through.

"Isabella, I'm going to take care of your father. I have four days off, and that will allow me the time to arrange his transfer. You don't need to worry anymore."

Carlisle's overly generous offer set off another round of tears, but this time they were accompanied by a smile.

"Oh, by the way, Isabella. Don't give this Michael another thought. I'll take care of him too without linking you to him in any way. He won't be using his position to prey on women in unfortunate family situations _ever_ _again_. Trust me."

The calmness with which Carlisle said this made Bella realize how much clout the doctor had in the medical community. She knew Michael would regret his sick, after-hours past time, and she finally felt like she could begin to put this episode of her life behind her—once she saw Charlie was relocated safely.

…

Edward hadn't expected to find Bella awake and watching TV when he climbed the stairs to his apartment. She was curled up, staring at the flat screen, but he could tell she wasn't watching it. Her thought patterns were wild and flashed in quick succession through her mind. His Tingling Pussies had left her too buzzed to sleep, and when he thought over everything that had happened in the last thirty-six hours, he wasn't surprised. Yesterday afternoon, she was lost to him and still trapped with Michael. Now, she was his, and thanks to the generosity of Carlisle Cullen, was about to have her father's medical problems solved.

Edward's mind was equally as overloaded, and despite his love for her brain, he needed some peace after the chaos of the bar. The patrons had been relentless with their kitty humor and pussy memories. He wanted to give Jasper a black eye but knew his retaliation would instead take the shape of an equally emasculating shirt.

Edward collapsed beside her, and they melted into one.

Silence.

Perfect—complete—silence.

When Edward's stomach began to growl, he microwaved two molten chocolate muffins until the inside turned to rich, liquid goo.

"Not sharing this time, huh?"

"Nope," he replied, handing her the second muffin on a plate. Edward had seen how much Bella loved him feeding her and sharing his food, but some things were just too good to split.

"Edward, why did you react the way you did when I asked to bring Carlisle up here?" she said, trying to lick the melted muffin off her chin.

He sighed and licked his own fingers. "Bella, you don't understand what Alice and I have lived our whole lives."

"But, he's our friend."

"I can't take the chance. Bella, no one outside the family knows I live here, except Emmett and you. Alice and I are completely off the radar," he said, his muffin forgotten in his lap. "Nothing is in our names. There is no history of either of us in this city."

"But, how?"

"Jasper."

"But, he's just her boyfriend," she asked, shocked.

"No, they can't get officially married, or there would be a record of Alice Masen. They had a private commitment ceremony years ago, and because Jasper loves her so much, he put everything in his name. According to the State of New York, he's a soul proprietor and a single man."

"He protects you."

"He protects us both."

"Aren't you worried he'll run off with your money or something?"

Edward smiled and returned to his muffin. "You forget the team he's up against."

_Of course, he couldn't._

"Alice would see it a mile away, and I can read J's thoughts. He thinks with a mixture of images and words, and it took me a long time to be able to read him correctly. He has a strange thought process. He's also learned over time how to think so that I can read him better. Sometimes in the bar, it's a good way to communicate."

"What's your range?" She rarely got the opportunity to ask him about his ability, because he was still so guarded, even with her. Bella knew he feared that the more she knew, the more likely she would be to leave him.

"The bar. You are the only person I've ever heard from the street. I can also pick up the loading dock out the back on occasion."

Bella ate the last of her muffin, starting to lick her sticky fingers.

"That's why this place is perfect for me. The floors above are empty, so during the day, I have total peace. I can usually pick up Jasper's mind before I hear him when he arrives in the afternoons, but apart from that, my mind is safe here." Edward grabbed Bella's hand and sucked the last of the chocolate mess off her fingers.

_Fingers…_

_Mouth…_

_Fuck…concentrate, woman!_

"Once, I heard these kids out back trying to break in. This one kid was so shit-scared that he was practically broadcasting what they were doing over the whole borough. I think he crapped himself when I busted out the back door, swinging my trusty baseball bat," Edward said, smirking.

"That's a big area. How did you cope at school?"

"I didn't. Three classrooms are too much for one mind to process. It was debilitating at best."

…

In the two weeks that followed, Bella became more and more aware of Edward and the effect her mind had on him. The couple spent every waking hour together, apart from when Bella was at work. She began perfecting her direct thoughts to Edward and had also become aware that he needed quiet time even when they were together.

Bella had seen proof of how her emotions were transferred to Edward through her thoughts. When Bella had been stressed and on edge while Carlisle found an opening in a suitable facility for her father, Edward hadn't been able to sit still. He'd felt her worry, and it was more than romantic empathy for his girlfriend. She realized she needed to control her ups and downs better so she didn't drag him down with her.

The positive to their link was that Bella could alter his mood swings as well. She could distract Edward enough on days when he was feeling negative and pull him back into a better frame of mind. Edward had demons and dark days, and he wasn't used to having another human being pay such close attention to him to notice. Alice had her own life with Jasper, and Edward usually only saw her on the nights she worked in the bar. Most of the week, he had spent alone, holed away in the quiet cocoon of his apartment, until Bella.

Bella could cheer him up or calm him down relatively easily within reason. Edward was stubborn though, or maybe just set in his ways after so many years on his own, Bella suspected. He usually only battled her pick-me-up vibes if he thought his mood was justified, and then Bella's crazy little pick-me-up pictures had little effect.

The best part for Bella was her ability to tease him with her erotic ideas. Sex with Edward was on a different plane to anything else. He was the key that unlocked her desire. Bella had never thought of herself as an overly sexual or desirous person prior to Edward, but now, she knew that their sexual compatibility had freed her and allowed her sexuality to thrive. With him, she never had to hold back. Bella wanted Edward every which way, every day, and he was always eager to oblige.

The more nights Bella spent sitting in the bar, the harder it was for her to shock Edward. Jasper was pleased by this fact as he tallied up Bella-related breakages one afternoon. Nothing entertained Bella more than trying to catch Edward off guard when he was tending bar. She would broadcast startling images of other patrons, or Edward and herself in compromising positions and places causing him to lose focus and often drop whatever he was holding.

As they fine-tuned their connection, Edward had asked her to speak to him directly. Bella had always talked about Edward in her mind rather than to him. It took him ages to work out why sometimes her messages felt more personal than other days, but now they knew why. Edward had said that the change in her mental image was only subtle, but he always felt closer to her when she thought directly.

_Can he see this?  
><em>

_Sorry…_

_Can you see this?_

Saturday just before midday, Bella sat, looking slightly damp in the reading nook—as she had affectionately labeled the large windowsill—and practiced her technique. Her hair was a little wet and there were damp patches on her t-shirt. How some people thought in words rather than images fascinated her. If she could master that, then she could still think without annoying Edward constantly. Of course, the easiest way for her to think without him seeing was while they touched, but often that wasn't practical, especially in the bar.

Bella wasn't trying to hide her thoughts. She just wanted Edward to be able to have some peace on the days when her mental chatter was overly excited.

Edward sat watching her from his bed. He aimed and opened fire in answer to her mental question. Bella giggled as she wiped the water from her face. To give Bella incentive in learning to "think quietly," Edward had pulled out an old gift from Emmett—a jumbo Super Soaker.

During their practice sessions, every time Bella sent him a mental image, he would squirt her with water. Edward had only agreed to this because it was so important to Bella. He hated the idea of her learning to shut him out at will, but agreed that occasionally, he didn't really want to see all the "girlie" stuff that floated around inside her head. After the amount of time they had spent together over the last two weeks, he was absolutely and irrevocably addicted to her mind. He made her promise that she would use these new control techniques sparingly, even though he doubted her ability to master them.

He smiled at her.

"I can't tell you how people do it, but you're still drawing an image in your mind. Just think the words," he suggested, checking the water level of his giant gun.

"Okay. Ask me a question, and I'll try to think the answer in words."

"Who is the sexiest man alive?"

_Edward…_

_Masen…_

Edward wasn't able to squirt Bella for her failed attempt because he was too busy trying to prevent himself from falling off his bed. He rolled around, clutching his stomach, laughing so much his eyes began to water.

Bella frowned, folding her arms across her chest as she watched his fit of hysterics, wondering exactly what she'd sent him.

After a minute, Edward stilled, a huge smile plastered on his slightly pink face.

"Um, sorry," he said, wiping his eyes.

"What? I take it from your reaction I failed, but you didn't shoot me."

Edward sat looking at her, biting his lip to prevent him from laughing at her again.

"Oh, B, you sweet, sweet girl."

"Well?"

"Well, I'm glad you think I'm the sexiest man alive," he added.

"What's so funny, Masen?"

Edward couldn't help but laugh again, when he described to Bella what he'd seen. In her attempt to think in words, she'd created a giant cartoon-style thought bubble, and in newspaper type font the word "Edward" as clear as day flashed up for a second. Then the bubble cleared as the black text faded only to be replaced with the huge bold "Masen." Bella was thinking in words, but now Edward could literally _read_ her mind. It was the cutest and funniest thing he'd ever seen, and matching it with her focused expression of concentration, he hadn't been able to control his outburst.

"You can see the words?" she asked, aghast.

"Yep." He chuckled. "Size 72 Times New Roman bold, I think."

"That's not funny."

"It's fucking hilarious."

Bella scowled.

_You're…_

_A…_

_Dick…_

When the third word filled her floating speech bubble, Edward roared with laughter again, but this time he opened fire, showing no compassion and completely drenching her. Bella waved her arms around, trying to deflect the stream of water with her hands. Getting up, she flung herself on top of him, trying to wrestle the water gun from him. Edward quickly gave up ownership of the device because in these close quarters, Bella had no chance of getting him. He grabbed her, flipping them over so she was beneath him and attacked her with his hungry mouth instead.

Bella knew if she stayed on the bed, kissing would lead to a hell of a lot more, and she wanted to visit Charlie. Getting up was a struggle, but he eventually let her go on the premise of needing to dry her wet hair.

_Oh, I forgot Em and Rose want us to have dinner with them._

_Well…maybe not Rose…but…_

_She's so stubborn._

She was in the bathroom getting a towel when she thought her message to him.

"Oh, God. Why do you do that?" Edward asked. Bella rushed out of the bathroom. She was concerned about what she had projected to him.

Edward had screwed up his face in a look of disgust.

"What?" she asked, walking back to the bed.

"Think of Em like that. It freaks me out."

"Huh?"

"Picture Em in your mind for me, and focus on him. Focus on what you see."

Bella did as he instructed, but she couldn't understand what was upsetting about the image. This was how she always pictured Emmett. She looked at Edward blankly.

"What's he wearing?" he prompted.

Bella looked up in thought, obviously viewing her own mental image again, and then she blushed.

"Oh!"

"Exactly. Do you think you could put a shirt on him?" Edward wasn't mad, but the shirtless image of his friend wasn't what he found repulsive.

"Also, why does his chest look like it's made of rib fillet?"

"What?"

"Bella, look at him closely. I mean, it's your mental image." Edward was fascinated that he saw Bella's pictures better than she did. It must have been part of her subconscious showing him what she really thought deep down.

Bella smiled sheepishly. "Um, it's because my nickname for him is meat mountain."

Bella had made Em's chest look a sketch from a biology text—human chest complete with massive muscles and tendons, but minus the skin. It's what she had visualized the first time she spoke to the massive bouncer and hadn't realized that each time she thought of him, that is what she imagined.

Edward shook his head. "You know the first time I saw you think of Em in the bar, I thought you were deranged with cannibalistic tendencies."

Bella thought of Em again, but this time, he was fully clothed and didn't look like a fillet steak.

"Thank you," Edward said. "Michelin man Em—I can handle. Meat mountain—not so much."

"Promise me you'll always tell me if my thoughts annoy you," she said seriously.

Edward rolled onto his side and patted the mattress. If he was going to have this conversation, then he needed to touch her do it. He hadn't told her everything about his past, and it was going to come up sooner or later. He felt like he'd been dishonest with her since they gotten back together by not telling her everything. He knew all her darkest secrets, so it was time she knew his.

"Baby, you've got it all wrong. I'm the one that will annoy you. One day, I'll wake up, and you'll be gone because I'm too frustrating for you to cope with."

Bella lay down beside him, making sure there wasn't an inch of space between them. Before she could rebuke his statement, he continued as he trailed his fingers up and down the soft skin of her arm repetitively. His bare feet had trapped hers.

"B, you can't change the way you think to suit me. I mean, I know I just asked you to about Em, but that's just fun stuff. Long term though, you have to _be_ _you,_ or we won't work."

"Edward…"

"Let me finish, please. I don't want you resenting me. You need your privacy, and I don't know how to give it to you. I can't turn this off like Alice. I can choose to ignore what I see, but I can't help seeing it."

"Edward, I love you being in my mind."

Edward frowned. "You don't understand the consequences. You've only seen the positive side, but believe me when I say this is a cancer. And, just like cancer, it spreads. I wish I could turn it off."

"You're wrong. I have seen the bad side. You found out about Michael, and I nearly lost you. I have never been so mortified in my entire life. I never want to feel that way ever again, but what you don't see is that overall you can do good. You saved that young girl that night," she reminded him.

"That was lucky. I still can't believe that guy just left without a fight. Things don't always end that well, B. Trust me," he said.

Edward looked so sad and lost. Bella could tell he was thinking about his past. She pushed the hair out of his eyes and brushed her fingers down his cheek until he looked her in the eye.

"B, I need to tell you about my parents," he said quietly.

At the mention of his parents, Bella could feel her hackles rise. All she knew about them was that they never made him feel loved, and for that, she resented them.

Edward had that spooked horse look again, like he was going to make a run for it rather than tell her about his past.

"It's okay," she said. Bella put her head against his chest and lay completely still. She waited.

"As you know, our abilities frightened my mother." Edward's voice had a cold detached feel to it. "After what happened with that doctor, she went from frightened to downright petrified. I saw her debate turning us over to them several times. The only thing that stopped her was she didn't know who to call. You call government bodies saying your kids have special powers, and you'll end up in a padded cell."

Bella bit her lip to prevent herself from interrupting and telling Edward what she thought of his mother.

"My father refused to believe us, even though he moved our family from town to town. He did it for my mother but became fed up with her needy, neurotic behavior. The last move was the final straw. He'd had enough of us and enough of her. He wasn't an overly affectionate person, and us being like we were just added to the inconvenience of parenthood for him."

Edward rolled onto his back and away from Bella. He stared up at the high ceiling, before he held out his hand to her.

"I really don't want to see this shit in your gorgeous mind."

They linked fingers, and he kissed her hand before continuing.

Edward explained how his father had grown increasingly intolerant of his mother's paranoia. He wanted out. He began a series of affairs, and one afternoon, his mother came home to find her husband in bed with his mistress. Edward had read his father's mind that he wanted to be caught on purpose. Edward hadn't known when it would happen, but he did know it was coming. His father had wanted his wife to find him, so that she would decide to leave. Edward had known this. It was far too much information for a teenage boy, who was struggling to survive high school, to know.

He had tried to comfort his mother in the aftermath, but she took her heartbreak out on him and Alice. She accused them of knowing and hiding the information to help their father. She felt like they all wanted to get rid of her, but nothing Edward or Alice could say would make her see differently.

"She was right." He sighed. "I did know, but I couldn't tell her. She avoided being alone with us at all costs, and I couldn't exactly tell her in front of our father. You see? I couldn't win. She hated me either way."

"What happened?"

"I decided to keep out of it. She kept thinking 'They'll all be sorry.' I didn't want to know what that meant, so I slept in my car for two days. I couldn't handle the hate she had for all of us. I was a coward, Bella."

"No. Don't say that. She put you in a position that no parent ever should."

"B, she killed herself. I ran away to bury my head in the sand, and she fucking killed herself."

"Oh, Edward, I'm so sorry."

"She made the decision at the last minute. Alice was in class at our local college when she saw it. She phoned me, but by the time we both made it home, it was too late. She'd already done it."

Bella had wanted to ask how but thought that was too personal.

_Poor Edward._

_My poor broken boy…_

"I got there first," he said, swallowing hard. "She shot herself in our living room."

Bella gasped. She was glad Edward was holding her hand because the mental images that filled her mind were gruesome and disturbing. Edward had already seen the real thing and didn't need her Technicolor version as well.

"So you see? I'm damned if I do, and I'm damned if I don't. I read minds and terrible things happen. I don't read minds and even worse things happen. I can never fucking win. It sends me insane some days, Bella. So fucking insane."

Edward sounded desperate. Bella could tell that he'd spent every year since, regretting his decision to stay out of his mother's head, after she'd discovered his father with another woman. Bella couldn't help but see how unfair life had been to Edward and Alice. The one person that was supposed to love them unconditionally hated their gifts so much that she used it against them in the worst possible way. She left them full of guilt, and in Edward's case, self-loathing, for something they couldn't help.

Bella wondered about rule number three.

_Just be…_

Edward had fought being himself his whole life. She realized he was the reason for that rule because he couldn't just be. He battled against being himself daily. Bella was going to make him see the beauty in being Edward Masen. She knew it would be a long road, but it was one she was prepared to travel.

"What happened then?"

"Alice and I didn't want the police to find us. We packed up our cars and left that day. I fucking left all that shit for my father to deal with. I just fucking walked away and left my dead mother on the floor."

Bella tried to pull Edward into her arms, but he resisted. He didn't want comfort. He didn't deserve it in his opinion.

"So, you see how bad I am for you? I didn't even bury my own mother."

"Edward, you did what you had to do. If you hadn't left, and they had found you, your family's moves would have been for nothing. Everything that led to her feeling she needed to take her own life would have been for nothing. You did what you had to do."

"Still doesn't make me a man. It frightens me to think of losing you too."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Everyone has always left me. It's just what happens," he said softly. "I just don't think I'll cope if I lose you as well."

Bella didn't know how to reassure Edward. She had trouble comprehending the damage his parents had done to him. Instead of teaching him to love, they'd shown him only the cruel and harsh side of the world. No wonder he had no faith in human beings. The part that pained Bella the most was that Edward was a born caregiver. He had a kind, gentle soul, and he could have had the happiest childhood had he been given support. He didn't naturally want to use his gift for gain like so many others would have done.

Bella loved how considerate and thoughtful Edward was of her. He always made sure she was taken care of, and not because he knew what she wanted, but because it was his natural instinct. Bella was determined to show him that a brighter side of life existed, and that it was possible for Edward to be loved, happy and safe.

Saturday night was the busiest night at BE. Bella knew it would seem never-ending if Edward started it feeling melancholy. Bella knew that this was one of those moments when Edward needed her, and she wanted to protect him.

"Hey, why don't we take a nap? Then you can open up, while I go visit Dad."

Edward was expecting Bella to get up and leave. Surely this new information would be the straw that broke her. Bella would never have abandoned her parents like he did. He was surprised when she offered to stay with him instead.

"You sure? I don't mind going to see Charlie." His voice was still barely above a whisper, his confidence lost with his memories.

"I know, but I'd rather spend some more time with you alone. I'll go see my dad later and bring you back a Reuben before it gets crazy."

Edward accepted Bella's offer by placing a kiss on her temple and wrapping himself around her. The previous night, they had been too preoccupied with each other to get much sleep. Bella relaxed against his chest and dozed off within minutes. Kissing her hair, he whispered, "Be my armor. Please?"

Not long after, he also succumbed to sleep as the mental fatigue and his worry about being alone—when for the first time in his life he didn't want to be—became too much for his brain.

…

The new facility that Carlisle had moved Charlie into was outstanding. Bella couldn't call it a nursing home because it felt more like a fancy hotel than a hospital.

The biggest difference for Bella was that it didn't smell like disinfectant. His room was just like a hotel, right down to the plush carpet and comfy double bed. Charlie also seemed far more at ease here. The patient to staff ratio was much lower, so there always seemed to be somebody with her father whenever she arrived—nurses, psychiatrist, physiotherapist, counselors or volunteers who chatted and played cards with him. Mental stimulation seemed to be their plan.

Bella hated to think exactly what this level of care was costing Carlisle. He hadn't told her and would only allow Bella to pay what she'd been paying previously. Carlisle had wanted to cover all of the expenses, but Bella insisted on paying at least some of the bill. It had taken a lot of arguing on her part, until he'd eventually agreed to let her contribute. Carlisle admired her fighting independence and thought if he'd been blessed with children, then he'd have wanted a daughter just like Isabella.

The nurse on duty greeted Bella on her way to Charlie's room and informed her that in the two weeks Charlie had been with them, he'd only had five days as his geriatric alter ego. Bella had known her father was much improved but had wondered if he was good mentally all day or whether her presence helped ground him during her visits. It was a relief to hear that he'd mostly been himself.

When Bella entered her dad's room, she was pleasantly surprised to see Carlisle sitting next to him on the leather sofa. Carlisle stood and said goodbye, shaking his hand before walking Bella back into the corridor.

"I didn't expect to see you here."

"I hope you don't mind, Isabella. I've been talking with Charlie since he re-located."

"Of course not. I just don't want to cause you any extra trouble."

"It's no trouble. I actually think talking with your father is healing me as much as it's healing him. We're a pair of lovesick old fools," he said with a laugh. "But, I wanted to let you know how well he's progressing. All his doctors are very pleased."

Bella hugged Carlisle. Her gratitude to her new friend knew no bounds. She would be forever indebted to him.

…

Bella stood in the fast moving line outside BE. This early in the night, it didn't take her long to get to the head of the line.

Emmett rolled his eyes at her when he spotted her waiting.

"How many times do I have to tell ya that you don't have to wait, little B?" Em said, sounding frustrated.

Bella shrugged her shoulders. She felt rude pushing ahead of others who were waiting and only liked to enter through the back when she was with Edward.

"If 'Pepe Le Pain in the ass' in there finds out I'm making you wait, I'm a dead man."

"Don't worry, Taz, I'll protect you," she replied.

_Like the Tasmanian Devil ever needed protection._

"You better, kiddo," he said.

Bella suddenly wrapped her arms around Em's waist and hugged him tight.

"Hey, what's that for?" he asked, patting her shoulder.

"For forgiving Pepe. Rose still hasn't. He told me you stayed behind and had a beer with him last night."

"Ah, I can't ever stay mad for long. And, if you forgave him for whatever he did, then it would be pretty rough of me not to. I know he fights his demons, and you make that easier for him," Em said truthfully. "You know I've never seen him as calm as I have since you've been back? You know it nearly killed me not letting you in that night."

Bella shook her head at him. "Em!" she said in her best angry mama tone. "We've been over this. I was never upset with you. I know you were just doing what your boss ordered."

"But…"

"But nothing. End of story."

"I wish Rosie saw it like that," he said wistfully. Bella knew that Rose had hardly been coming back to BE since Bella had been banned. Her friend's choice had meant she got to see hardly any of her new boyfriend due to the hours he worked and that had turned up her bitch-o-meter.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it. She's still pissed at me because I won't give her any details. She might not be on speaking terms with Pepe yet, but at least she doesn't want to castrate him any longer. She can't deny how happy she's seen me."

Em instinctively covered his crown jewels and shivered at Bella's words.

"Remind me never to get on her bad side."

Bella shook her head and rolled her eyes again at the adorable doorman. "As if! Taz, you're too sweet to ever make her that upset."

Em grinned and ushered her into the crowded Saturday night bar.

Since Bella and Edward had become an official couple, Edward had left a bar stool just inside the bar permanently. Whenever Bella popped in to visit him, she simply grabbed the stool and took up residence in her spot at the end of the bar. Sitting this close allowed her to "Edward watch"—her new favorite pastime—and if she asked yes/no questions in her mind, they could chat—sort of.

Sliding a French Martini over to her in between customers, he winked but kept moving.

The boys were in red t-shirts tonight with large color Looney Tunes characters on their chests. Jasper had Speedy Gonzales and Edward had Pepe Le Pew. Bella looked around and spotted a man in his mid-thirties wearing Marvin. She wondered how Em picked his patron of the night. He didn't seem to discriminate between men and women—so Emmett.

She also wondered about the message Edward might have been sending her.

_Pepe's a lovesick skunk…_

_I wonder if…_

_Empty…_

After finding out the horrific things his parents had put him through, Bella wouldn't blame Edward if he never uttered those three little words that she'd been contemplating saying to him lately. Maybe this was his message to her. She watched him with a contented smile on her face as a warm glow settled inside her chest.

Later in the evening, Alice stopped by on her way to the kitchen. She gave Bella a quick hug around the shoulders.

"You should tell him, you know."

"You're speaking in riddles again, Oracle," she said.

"Sorry," Alice replied. "How you feel. Tell him."

Bella choked on her tasty cocktail. Patting her on the back, Alice continued.

"That Pepe shirt is his way of saying it. It's hard for him, but that's a big step, believe me," she said seriously. "Think about it."

"_Thinking_ about it is the last thing I'm going to do. That needs to be said."

Alice beamed as only a proud sister would. "Oh, I'm so glad he found you."

Before Bella could reply, Alice's face went blank. This was only the second time Bella had witnessed Alice "receiving" information.

_Edward, it's Alice!_

"Oh, my God," Alice whispered, looking pale. Bella saw the siblings lock eyes and knew Alice was communicating with her brother. She relayed the frightening image of the decision she'd seen. Edward dropped the bottle of vodka that was in his hands, letting it smash on the floor. Instantly, he grabbed the baseball bat from under the bar and ran for the front door. Several patrons stood in mild disbelief. Jasper was at Alice's side in a split second, and her words bought his and Bella's world to a standstill.

"Call 911," she exclaimed. "It's Emmett. He's just been stabbed."


	14. Shrek

**In my haste to post the last chapter, I completely forgot a big thank you shout out to the lovely angemclure. Go check out her amazing review over on TwiFicCentral. Thank you, Ange. Your support has been brilliant, and you are amazing.  
><strong>

**Sorry for the long A/N, but it's been a big week! *grins like our favourite pussy***

**Thanks to the ladies at Perv Pack Smut Shack for the rec in The Lemon Report—that made my day like you wouldn't believe!**

**The Lemonade Stand ROCKS and so does everyone who voted. Sugarlips and Cupcake were up against some amazing fics. The boys are giving a free Lemon Drop Martini to anyone who mentions TLS at the bar. ;)**

**Thank you to Kellyprovence for her rec on Fic Obsessed.**

**The lovely Songster mentioned Sugarlips and Co. over on The Fictionators—thank you! I love that site.**

**And lastly, Diamondheart78 gets 10mins in the cold room with Sugarlips! And with that boy's mind, 10mins is all you need. *DED***

**To the two most patient women in the fandom—Twimarti and mcc101180—thanks just doesn't cover it. Hugs to AstonMartin823 for her pre-reader skills.**

**I do not own Twilight or Shrek. Edward can be a moody bastard, but I still wouldn't say no. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Shrek:<strong>

**2001 movie featuring the voices of Eddie Murphy and Mike Meyers. If you haven't heard of this one, you must have been living on Mars.**

**Chapter 14 – Shrek**

"Fuck!" Edward yelled, kicking two tall stools from his kitchen across to his gym area. "Fuck!"

Edward was standing shirtless, in just his dark blue jeans. In the seconds before the police had arrived, Edward had given his t-shirt to Riley. The young barback was currently in the deserted bar, assisting the police inquiry. As there were no actual witnesses to the stabbing, all the patrons had been encouraged to clear the scene, but Edward was wild at having to ask so much of the young man until Jasper returned.

Edward had just gotten off his cell with Jasper, and the frustration of being stuck in his apartment like a useless child was only adding to his anger.

"What did he say?" Alice asked. She was filling Edward's coffee machine in preparation for a long night. Edward paced the length of his apartment. Bella could see the energy trying to escape his body, but there was nothing to be done.

"They've taken him to Bellevue. He's being prepped for surgery, but he's lost a lot of blood. Fuck." He kicked another chair over as he neared the kitchen bench.

"Edward, that's not helping," Alice commented.

Bella sat quietly and watched his every move. She'd seen Edward angry, actually she'd seen him furious, but never like this. He looked like a madman. He looked possessed.

"That's the _fucking_ _problem_, Alice," he seethed, louder than necessary. "As usual, _I'm_ not helping. I should be there, instead of hiding here. The cops are going to be all over J once Em goes into surgery."

Edward stood still and covered his face with his hands. He took several deep breaths. After a minute, he looked over at Bella perched on one of the three remaining stools at the end of the counter.

"I'm sorry I'm acting like a madman," he said quietly.

_I'm sorry you saw that in my mind._

"I think you should go home," he added, but he didn't look at her when he said it. He was focused on the floor and looked defeated. Bella hated seeing him like that.

"What?" both girls said in unison.

"Downstairs is crawling with cops, and I don't want you involved," he explained.

"What if they come up here? You can't talk to them," Bella said. "And, neither can Alice. I should be here if they come up."

"NO!" he boomed, his anger flaring. "You're _not_ getting involved."

"Edward!" Alice admonished. "It makes sense. She's a friend of Rose's and can say that J left her here, while he went to the hospital. She can say that she was at the bar, heard a noise outside and saw J run out to discover Em. We're going to need a witness that didn't see _you_ do that."

Edward roared up at his ceiling, his temper out of control again, as he kicked the remaining stools every which way. "I knew it. I fucking knew this would happen," he yelled.

Bella was surprised at how calm Alice was taking his outbursts, until she remembered that Alice could see what was coming.

_Knew what would happen?_

_Em?_

"Not Em. You!" he said harshly.

"Edward, you're scaring me. What do you mean _me_?" Bella asked. She didn't like his tone. When he'd suggested she go home, her first thought was that he was shutting her out again, and his words now seemed to be confirming her fears.

Edward stormed over to the middle of his home gym to the stools he'd kicked over earlier.

"DON'T!" Alice yelled. "Sit down and pull your shit together."

Edward froze, bent over on his way to grabbing a stool, then straightened up at his sister's words.

"We've got enough shit to deal with without you smashing the place up. Plus, the cops will hear you. Now answer Bella, please. You're scaring her," she added sternly.

Edward looked at Bella, his anger morphing into remorse. Bella held out her hand to him, hoping he would come to her, but he shook his head and remained standing alone. His usual pristine apartment looked foreign with the scattered mess.

"What did you know?" Bella asked again.

"That you'd be in trouble because of me. Two weeks we've been together, and you're about to lie to the police because of me." The pain in Edward's voice was ripping Bella's chest wide open.

_It's okay._

_I'd do anything for you._

"It's not fucking okay," he yelled again. "Don't you get it? I'm a disease, Bella. Everyone I know suffers because of my supposed 'gift,'" he said, making air quotes. "I should be in that hospital, not Em. It's my fucking fault. And, how long is it gonna take before something like this happens to you?"

"Edward, don't be ridiculous," Bella said. "You are not taking the blame for this."

_You didn't stab him._

"No, I didn't, but he was stabbed because of me," Edward said, his shoulders slumping in defeat again.

The sudden swings between anger and despair hurt Bella to witness. It was almost as though she could see him warring with himself—logic told him it wasn't his fault, but in his heart, he felt it was.

"Why are you blaming yourself? You and Alice probably saved him because you found him so quickly. He could have been out there bleeding to death if it wasn't for what you can do," Bella rebutted.

"But it should have been _me_. I'm the one that motherfucker should be pissed at. I'm the one that spoiled his sick, twisted fun."

Bella looked to Alice. Edward was making no sense, and Bella's worry was turning into fear.

"Edward, she doesn't know," Alice said to her brother before looking back at Bella. "It was the rapist the boys kicked out a few weeks ago."

"What?" Bella asked, aghast.

"I recognized his creepy mind," Alice confirmed. "It was revenge."

"Revenge meant for me," Edward said, his anger erupting once more. "And, yet again, someone I care about gets fucking hurt." He grabbed his hair in frustration.

It was all starting to fall into place. Edward felt responsible because Emmett was hurt as a result of Edward's mind reading. He felt useless because he couldn't be by Jasper's side and fearful because he didn't want anything bad to ever happen to Bella because of him.

_Oh, thank God. It's not me._

The moment that thought left her brain, Edward strode over to her, looking like he was in physical pain.

"Oh, B. No, it's never you." He pulled her against his bare chest and wrapped himself around her like only Edward could. "I'll never ever want you to leave for my sake, only ever for yours," he said into the hair on the top of her head. "Never doubt how good you are for me. Only think about how bad I am for you."

Bella felt the first hint of comfort she had all night and snuggled in against him, breathing in his familiar scent.

"You need to tell the police," she said, pulling back after a moment.

"Bella, when are you gonna get it?" he said, slightly annoyed. "What exactly do you want us to say? 'My sister recognized his brain waves, Officer. We know who did it. Go arrest him.' Huh?"

"But they need to know the connection," she insisted.

Alice wasn't about to let Edward lose it again. She thought Bella had coped surprisingly well with their unusual talents so far, and it was a difficult concept to fully grasp the ramifications of their gifts without first hand experience.

"Edward, she's right, so ease up," Alice said in a strangely authoritarian tone that Bella never would've imagined her capable of. "Bella, don't worry. I hope Em can ID him, but…"

The words didn't need to be spoken. Em had been stabbed once in the abdomen. By the time Edward had opened the door of the bar, the guy was already running off down the street. Edward had picked up his thoughts about how difficult it had been to push the knife up to its hilt into Em's thick muscular torso. Had it been easier to stab him, the asshole had intended to gut him several times, but he didn't want to get caught, so he left it at one wound before fleeing, hoping he had hit a major organ or artery.

Edward's choices were to either chase the guy or help Emmett, and in the end, there was no choice because letting Em bleed out on the sidewalk was not an option.

_Will he make it?_

Edward was standing next to her. He shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "It's too early to tell."

Bella's mind started to think the worst. If it was murder, then they definitely had to tell the police.

"Please," Edward begged, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Please don't even think that."

Bella apologized and cleared her mind, making a mental note to practice thinking in words. It was times like these that having mental privacy would be useful.

Alice poured the coffee, and the three of them began the phone-side vigil.

…

The following evening, just before 5 p.m., Bella found herself sitting in yet another sterile hospital waiting room.

It had been decided that BE would open as usual, despite how reluctant both Edward and Jasper had been about the idea. In the end, it came down to business principles. The Sunday night crowd was very different to the heavy-drinking, party-hard revelers that frequented the place on Friday and Saturday nights. In fact, most of the Sunday set never came in on any other night. If they arrived to find the bar closed, questions would be asked, and Edward and J wanted to keep the news of the stabbing as quiet as possible.

With the amount of competition in NYC, if people considered a bar dangerous, then they might as well close their doors for good. It wasn't as though the patrons were at risk from this motherfucker, because his goal had been to make the bastard who had stopped him from getting his fun pay the price. So that was how Bella found herself waiting while Rose spoke with Emmett's surgeon.

The surgery had been a success, but Em had yet to regain full consciousness, and that was starting to worry the medical staff. He had stirred several times during the day but hadn't uttered a single coherent word.

The smells and sounds that wafted into the waiting room reminded Bella of all her appointments with Charlie when he'd first moved to live with her. She was so glad her father was getting treatment in a place that felt more like a family home than a hospital.

"Bella," Rose called excitedly. "He's awake. He's awake. The doctors are checking him, and then I can see him."

While Rose had met with the doctor, Emmett had finally come around.

Rose walked over and perched herself on the edge of the hard sofa next to Bella. Even on a Sunday at a hospital, she looked like a fashion model. Her hair sat in precise, gentle waves that flowed over her shoulders. The golden blonde stood out against the fitted, black knit top she wore with her designer jeans and Jimmy Choo heels. This was Rose's casual look, and Bella marveled at how far that was from her own definition of the word.

Bella felt like a country hick, sitting without a scrap of makeup in her worn jeans and faded tee. The contrast between the two women couldn't be more obvious.

After several minutes, Rose spoke, making Bella wonder if Edward wasn't the only one that could read minds.

"You really need to pick up your game, Bella. Guys that look like Edward require effort to keep," Rose said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bella asked, frowning.

"Look at you. Look at him. Surely you've noticed the league of women that flirt with him at BE."

_Oh God, even Rose doesn't think I'm good enough._

"Rose, I'm well aware of all the women that want Edward. Trust me."

"Well, what are you doing about them?"

Bella looked blank. In fact, she actually looked slightly nauseated.

"Bella, you can't be complacent. If you want to keep his attention, then you need to invest in some sexy gear. New clothes, high heels, and I can't bear to even think about the state of your underwear."

_I can't afford new clothes._

"Edward doesn't need that stuff."

Rose snorted before regaining her perfect composure.

"All guys need hot lingerie to keep them coming back for more. That, I know."

_Sexy lingerie._

_Oh good Lord._

Bella thought about the underwear Edward had taken off of her so far. Only once had it matched, and the rest of the time, it was just plain cotton, stock-standard bras and briefs. They were cheap, practical and long lasting—good value in Bella's opinion.

Rose continued to share her ideas about keeping men happy in the bedroom, and Bella was never so happy to see a doctor than when Em's surgeon popped his head in to say that Emmett was ready for his first visitor.

Bella waited alone because the medical staff didn't want Emmett to be overwhelmed. He had to be interviewed by the waiting police, and there would be plenty of opportunities to visit him in the coming days while he recovered. Her thoughts immediately went to how satisfied her new boyfriend was with her. Bella loved her new sex life, but she wasn't a guy. She also didn't have that much experience with men long-term and wondered about how right Rose was.

_Maybe I can use my emergency credit card?_

_What kind of lingerie would Edward like?_

_Lace?_

_Silk?_

_Oh God, kill me now._

Much to everyone's relief, Em was able to identify his attacker as the same man that he'd kicked out of the bar several weeks earlier. The police were particularly interested in why the bouncer had thrown him out, and Emmett had told them that he was acting inappropriately with a much younger patron, and he didn't like the look of where things were headed. The police weren't exactly satisfied with Emmett's reason, but they understood all too well how events can get out of hand when alcohol is involved and praised him for his vigilance as the guy was obviously violent, considering what he had recently done.

The big surprise of the evening was that Rose had information of Em's attacker as well. When Emmett had described the most prominent feature of the man as his creepy, rough, feminine voice, Rose remembered the night Edward had banned Bella from the bar. That eerie voice like Selma from _The Simpson's_ had haunted her for a few days, and now it appeared that the guy had been staking out BE bar to plan his attack. Rose unfortunately couldn't remember the make or model of the vehicle.

Em had given the cops his name, but there was sure to be more than one Phillip Johnson in the city. His unusual voice and elbow tattoo gave the police hope that they would find and arrest him quickly. Em wondered if, when they did find him, they would also find evidence of his sick activities in his basement—blood or something to let the cops know this guy was vicious.

…

On the way back to BE, Bella stopped in to visit her father. Rose's advice on "how to keep your man" had left Bella feeling inadequate and depressed. She knew that seeing her father safe, happy and better than he had been in months would confirm that spending her money on his healthcare was far more important than sexy shoes and underwear.

Bella knew that Edward cared about her—that was not the issue. The issue was how long he would care about her when he was tempted with gorgeous, willing, sexy women each night, knowing all he would come home to was plain cotton and '80s cartoon t-shirts waiting in his bed upstairs.

_Does he want that stuff?_

Charlie wasn't very talkative when Bella arrived. He was sitting in bed, which was rather early for him, and Bella wondered if today hadn't been the best of days. The nurse on duty informed her that he'd had a pretty heavy session with his psychiatrist, and she'd been asked to keep an eye on him.

Bella crawled up onto the bedspread and hugged her dad. She sat next to him and tried to make small talk. It was hard, considering the events that she'd been a part of, and her lack of sleep from the previous night wasn't helping. Charlie's silence only added to Bella's somber mood. She knew she was doing the right thing by him, but she'd hoped to see him happier to cheer herself up.

Entering BE didn't help either. When she saw Sam and a new bouncer at the door, it only reminded her of poor Emmett in the hospital, and Edward's sour, dark mood since the stabbing. Grabbing her stool and placing herself at the bar, she tried to clear her thoughts. She didn't want her blues adding to Edward's.

_Hey, baby._

Sometimes speaking to him in her head had its advantages. She was sure her voice would convey her true feelings, but the image in her mind was smiling and waving at her man. Edward winked at her from the blender, and as usual, she couldn't help but smile for real this time. He was so freaking good looking, and when he smiled or winked at her, it still sent shivers down her spine.

Determined to make her budget work better, she pulled out her iPhone and began scrutinizing her expenses.

_How much do sexy delicates cost?_

_Are there sales on or coming?_

_I'll ask Rose._

_God, I'm not shopping where she shops. I'll need a fucking bank loan._

_Don't ask Rose. Ask Alice._

_Oh God, that's gonna be embarrassing._

_Fuck, she probably already knows I'm thinking this._

_Oh crap, does she know every time I decide to seduce him?_

_FUCK!_

Bella was hunched over the tiny screen of her phone, so she didn't notice Edward standing there.

"Baby," he said, his voice the most playful she'd heard it since the drama began. "Don't worry about that. Alice is happy when I'm happy, so don't be embarrassed."

Bella knew her cheeks were currently flushed bright red. He pushed her Cherry Coke across the bar.

"What's the sudden interest in shopping for anyway?" he asked.

Bella never even window-shopped. It was a small relief for Edward because it meant she never wanted him to accompany her on shopping expeditions. Department stores had too many people, and they gave him headaches. He did all his shopping online. The Internet had been his saving grace, but he wished that Bella had the freedom financially to buy new things if she wanted them.

Bella looked slightly alarmed, and in her current mood, it was hard to control her mind. A brief image of her fashionista friend crossed her mind, followed by Edward talking to a trendy girl at the bar, and finally her drab underwear.

_Oh crap!_

_Empty…_

Edward frowned at her. "Dollface, put your phone away. We're going to talk about this later, but I don't want you to worry over money to buy things for my benefit."

Edward's words should have made her feel better, but instead they nearly brought tears to her eyes. She was a failure as a woman, she was sure of it.

"Hey," he said, his fingers under her chin to make her look at him. "You are perfect just the way you are. Now, stop thinking like that."

Bella gave him a weak smile and nodded.

_I'm so lucky to have you._

"Ah-ah, Dollface." He smirked. "I'm the lucky one."

Wanting to cheer her up more, he pointed to his dull grey t-shirt. "What do you think?"

Bella smiled at the large, contrasting green image of Shrek on his chest. She looked down the bar to see Jasper wearing a ghastly slime-green t-shirt with Donkey on the front.

"I love that movie, but I thought you'd planned to get Ja…" she stopped before she said his real name aloud "…him back for the Kitty incident?" she asked.

Edward let out a sigh. "I did. Wait till he turns around." Edward turned around to show Bella the back of his shirt. In bold white lettering it read, "I'm an Ogre" down his back.

_You are not._

"I feel like it, and tonight probably wasn't the night to make him wear that, but Alice said we needed to lighten up."

Edward whistled to get Jasper's attention. After J waved hello to Bella, Edward indicated with his finger for his colleague to turn around. Jasper put on a fake grimace but complied.

Bella read the words "I'm an ass" before she burst out laughing. Jacob and his crew were back tonight after their previous evening had been cut short, and when they saw Jasper showing off his "ass," they started up a new round of catcalls and butt jokes, causing the usual confident barman to blush. Edward had known how much Jake would enjoy the opportunity to talk about Jasper's ass and ogle it freely.

…

The bar had closed up earlier than normal for a Sunday night. Despite the boys' best efforts, word had still spread about what had happened to their friendly bouncer. Edward was exhausted from the mental assault of images as customers thought about the violent crime. He couldn't wait to crawl into bed and not emerge for two whole days, since it was his turn for a long weekend.

The police had been back to interview Sam and Jasper again, now that Emmett had given them a positive ID. Jasper had told the cops that Edward was new and didn't know anything about the night they kicked the asshole out. Alice had been able to give them all a few minutes warning before the police had arrived, and Bella had gone upstairs to avoid being seen.

When Edward saw Bella in bed, he couldn't resist placing a kiss on her forehead. Sitting on the edge of his bed, he let his lips ghost over her skin. The instant she felt him, her eyes shot open. She'd been worried about the police coming back and hadn't been able to really settle without knowing what had happened. Now that Edward was safe beside her, she knew sleep would take her quickly.

Edward placed a wad of folded bills on her bedside table.

"What's that?" she asked, eyeing the money curiously.

"My tips from tonight."

_Wow, all that for one night?_

_Jeez._

Edward could still see her thoughts as she was tucked under the thick quilt. Their contact wasn't enough to block her. He smiled.

"It's for you," he explained.

"What?" Bella wriggled out from the quilt and sat up. She was wide awake now. "I can't take that."

"I want you to go shopping. Go spoil yourself."

"No."

"Please. It will make me happy, and I need some happiness."

_That's cheating, and you know it._

Bella eyed the cash and guessed that it was at least a couple of hundred dollars. A thrill went though her at the thought of blowing all that cash frivolously on herself for once. She couldn't remember the last time she'd done that.

_I could definitely get something sexy._

_But what?_

_Oh God. I'll look like a freak dressed like that._

Bella had an image of Rosalie Hale standing in the Victoria's Secret fitting room, in a tight lace corset, barely-there matching briefs, and thigh high stockings. Then she tried to imagine herself in the same outfit and almost passed out from fear.

"Baby, I don't want to date Rose or any woman vaguely like her. Why are thinking that?"

"She says I need to keep your attention and spice things up a bit," Bella admitted. Sometimes it was pointless keeping things from him.

"I want to date you, and I want to date you just how you are—crazy t-shirts and all. I don't care about supposedly sexy shit. You're sexy to me."

"But, wouldn't you like it?"

"I'll only like it if it makes you feel sexy. If it makes you feel uncomfortable and weird, then there is no point 'cause you won't let me see you in it anyway."

_Huh, that's a good point._

_You're smarter than you look, Masen._

"Is that so, Miss Swan?" Edward asked, before launching his attack on her ticklish ribcage. He silenced her giggles with a searing kiss that left her gasping for air for other reasons. "So, tomorrow I want you to spend that on whatever _you_ want," he said, standing up.

"Hey, Sugarlips," Bella called after him. Edward turned around, flashing Bella her favorite smile.

"Yes, Dollface."

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

Edward enjoyed seeing Bella's excitement over getting to spend so much money on herself for once. He headed to the kitchen with a warm glow in his chest to make a midnight snack.

Bella's first thought was of the Gonzo sleepwear. Bella loved all things Muppets and had seen a pale blue fitted tank with matching briefs. The neck and armholes has dark blue trim, as well as the legs and waist of the briefs. She loved blue, and it looked good against her pale skin. Over the right breast was a picture of Gonzo's head, and a matching one filled the tiny front of the briefs.

_I could get Gonzo…_

_Empty…_

Bella had wanted to surprise Edward, since he'd been so generous to give her the money, but now she'd ruined that chance.

_Bummer…_

_You saw that, didn't you?_

Edward chuckled from the kitchen. He retrieved his plate from the microwave and headed back to the bedroom area to sit next to her on the bed.

"Baby, nobody can surprise me. Don't worry about it. I'm used to it," he said, twirling the spaghetti around his fork.

"You don't think it's stupid?"

"Are you kidding? You're my little live Gonzo. You'd look cute in that, especially if you get the top one size too small," he said, raising his eyebrows at her.

"Huh?"

"You'll have to squeeze into it, and then I'll be here to help you out of it," he said suggestively.

"No, what do you mean I'm your little live Gonzo?"

"You remind me of him."

Bella imagined the ugly blue Muppet.

_What the hell is he anyway?_

_Is he a bird? He's got feathers…_

_Hey! My nose isn't that big! _

_Is it?_

Edward tried not to choke on his pasta. "No, you sweet, silly thing. You don't look like him. You remind me of him—inside."

Bella still wasn't following where Edward was going with this.

"He's called Gonzo the Great, because he's a daredevil. I really thought only a daredevil would be brave enough to come and see me again once you knew what I could do—and you did. You came back to me. Now, that I know you better, my choice of Muppet was perfect. You share the same wide-eyed optimism as him," Edward explained. "Sometimes you make even me believe that everything will be okay. So, don't worry that it won't be a surprise."

The reality of Edward's life hit Bella in the strangest of ways. She'd never thought about him always knowing what was coming from most people.

"So, you've never had a surprise, not even on your birthday?" she asked.

Edward shook his head as he continued to chew.

"That's so sad. All kids deserve surprises for their birthdays." Bella couldn't stop herself from touching him now. She reached out and played with the hair at the base of his neck, while he continued eating his meal.

"Baby, it's okay. I had bigger things to worry about than that. It was kinda cool always knowing what was coming though. My mom used to go crazy buying presents," he added.

Bella was shocked to hear that the woman that never showed him what it felt like to be loved had spoiled him on his birthday.

"It was her way for making up for how she treated us. Tried to buy her way out of her own guilt," Edward said, no hint of emotion in his voice.

"That's awful. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. It's ironic, really, 'cause if she'd given me what I wanted—to be hugged and loved, then I'd have given her what she wanted. If she'd only touched me, I wouldn't have been able to see inside her head."

"She never knew?"

"No. It took me a long time as a kid to work it out. Once I did, I never told her 'cause then she'd have held me for all the wrong reasons."

Bella took the opportunity to ask questions since he was happy to answer them.

"What do you see exactly?"

"With you?"

She nodded, unsure why she was feeling apprehensive. Edward had made it clear how much he loved her mind, but she couldn't grasp having a peephole into other people's heads.

"You are so special. It's like watching a movie with the sound off. You act out every thought in your head. It's very addictive," he said, smiling.

"But…can you see me? I'm trying to think how I think," she said with a frown.

Edward laughed. "Don't stress. And, for God's sake don't change it. I love it. You really do calm me. And, yes, you're the leading lady in your own life movie. I can see you, but the mini you doesn't do you justice."

"Mini me?" She grinned.

"Yes, my mini B. You don't see how beautiful you really are. I can tell you love your long hair, and you think your ass looks good in your dark blue jeans."

_Holy shit!_

Bella blushed profusely. She loved her dark blue jeans because of how they made her butt look. Edward chuckled at her embarrassment and leaned over to kiss her.

"Don't be shy. Confidence in women is hot, and you're right. It looks sexy as hell in those."

Bella sat concentrating, and Edward contemplated breaking their connection so he could see what was on her mind, but he was enjoying the head and neck massage she was giving him too much.

"It's my goal to make you see yourself correctly all the time," he said, guessing where her mind had probably gone.

"How so?"

"Well, I know I'm fulfilling my boyfriend duties when mini B is as beautiful as you really are. That only happens when I make you feel sexy," he said with a wink. "I want you to feel that good all the time. It's what I can give to you."

If Edward could get Bella to really believe how beautiful she was, then he would happily accept all the negatives attached to his mental ability. Edward had given up the idea of ever having a real girlfriend long ago. By real, he meant a woman that knew what he could do and still wanted to be with him. Bella was that girl, and he wanted to give her something back for giving him a dream he never imagined he could have. The task of getting her to love herself more was up to him alone, because only he knew how she viewed herself. That knowledge gave him a surge of pride because for once in his life, he could do good for someone he loved.

* * *

><p><strong>I just want to say thank you to you all. I'm so lucky because I have the best readers from all over the globe.<strong>

**You ROCK my fanfic world.**

**Thank you. xxx**


	15. Gonzo The Great

**Due to FB being ridiculous, I am now Foxy Jay. Apparently accounts with Fanfiction in them were being deleted. Come say g'day over at the SSaSD group.**

**Thanks to all that voted on The Notebook Blogspot. SSaSD was one of three that won Fic of the Month.**

**Thanks to EvilNat for her review on TLS this week.**

**And thank you to all who continue to pimp out the boys and BE bar. *Hugs***

**To the best betas in the world—mcc101180 and Twimarti—thank you. Get well hugs and vibes to AstonMartin823 my lovely pre-reader.**

**Okay I'm gonna call it and say that Sugarlips and Dollface have an original—never been done before—lemon. Now I know that's a massive call for this fandom. It actually got me thinking about how many times E and B have done the funky wild thing in TwiFanfic. That's a number I'm quite sure is staggering!**

**I do not own Twilight or Gonzo. I'd risk getting shot out of a canon though if Edward was there to catch me. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Muppets:<strong>

**2011 Movie. I finally got to see the latest Muppet movie. It was great and reminded me so much of the original show. I think there were more adults than kids in the theatre too.**

**Chapter 15 – Gonzo The Great**

Monday morning, Bella swore to herself that she would get a decent night's sleep. Her plan was to hit the shops after work and spend some of Edward's hard-earned cash, before heading back to her apartment to do laundry. She had hardly slept there since they had gotten back together, and even though she needed a solid night's rest, she wasn't looking forward to sleeping alone.

Edward had tried to convince her that sleeping at her place on a Monday night was a total waste of his night off. It was the one night that they could eat together at a reasonable hour.

Bella had argued that it was also the one night when he wasn't tired from the bar, and that meant he kept her up half of it, pleasuring her body until they both collapsed from exhaustion. That was fine for him, since he got to sleep in, but it left her dragging herself to work and keeping herself buzzed on caffeine to make it through the day. Bella was exhausted enough from the stress of the weekend with Emmett to add to that today. So she stuck to her guns and refused to see him after work so she could get some serious sleep. Plus, giving Edward a night without her would allow him to spend some time at the hospital with his old friend. Edward hadn't been allowed to visit yet, but the cops had told Rosalie they would be finished with Emmett later in the day.

Hitting play on her work computer, Bella focused on the meditation CD her colleague had given her. Bella had forgotten about the calming words from the Indian Yogi and had wanted to practice thinking without Edward seeing. The stress they had all been under recently brought that fact home hard. She needed to be able to block him to protect him from her own stress at times like these.

As James was visiting another gallery, she knew she was safe for a least an hour. Closing her eyes, she calmed her brain and focused on the colors of the rainbow—one at a time. As each color flooded her brain, she took the soothing breaths in time with the Yogi's words. She felt at peace, and then it struck her like a lightning bolt.

_I need to visualize something else when I think…_

_I need to show Edward one picture, while my mind chats to itself._

_I can trick myself into not displaying my thoughts._

Smiling like the Cheshire Cat, Bella started to practice her idea immediately.

…

Tuesday afternoon, Bella left work early with a spring in her step and headed straight to BE. She was meeting Edward there, and together they were accompanying Carlisle out for his monthly dinner. It had been seven months since he'd buried the lovely Esme, and even though it was getting easier to deal with, his wife's birthday made this month a particularly difficult battle for him to stay sober.

Understanding what he was going through, both Edward and Bella had happily agreed to join him in honor of his wife's day. He'd done so much for them that it was the least they could do.

Edward was sitting on the customers' side of the bar when Bella arrived. Jasper had his Cupcake t-shirt on and was pulling a beer for a construction worker that had come in for a cold drink.

_Holy shit._

_How come I never knew you looked that sexy in a tie…_

_Oh my…_

Edward had dressed for the occasion. He was wearing dark navy trousers, a navy blue business shirt and thin grey tie.

_Fuck me…_

_Seriously…I want you to fuck me wearing that._

Bella had never thought about Edward dressed up before, and seeing it in person had her wanting to drag him upstairs.

_Can we go upstairs?_

Edward looked at her sideways. He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Baby, we don't have time. I want to, believe me, but Carlisle will be here soon."

_Are you okay?_

"Been better," he muttered, sipping his scotch, the ice clinking against the glass.

Bella reached out and rubbed his arm. "I need to show you something. We'll just be a minute."

Edward thought she still had plans to attack him and shook his head no. His posture radiated the fact that he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Bella stopped touching him on purpose but leaned over closer to him. "Ask me a question."

Still facing the bar, Edward asked, "What did you buy yesterday?"

Bella started the meditation technique she'd been practicing for the last thirty-six hours. A blank red canvas filled her mind.

_I got my Gonzo underwear._

_I got you Animal boxers too._

Edward looked at her sideways.

_I was thinking of getting a tongue stud to make going down on you so much more fun._

Nothing.

Bella had no intention of getting her tongue pierced, but she knew if Edward had seen her thoughts, he would have responded to that. She began grinning.

Realization slowly dawned on Edward, and he turned his whole body to face her, frowning.

"Fuck. What are you doing?" His voice sounded slightly desperate. His eyes were burning into hers, and she wondered briefly if it was from fear.

"Baby," he said hoarsely. "What did you just do? All I could see was red."

Bella knew they needed to talk about this, and the bar wasn't the place for it. Thinking normally again, she communicated with him.

_It worked, didn't it?_

_You couldn't see!_

He nodded, but he truly looked scared now. In fact, he was turning a nasty shade of green, and seeing him distressed made Bella feel bad about her discovery for a moment.

_We need to go upstairs for a bit._

Edward was without a doubt gripped with fear. Nodding slowly, he drained the last of the scotch. He now looked like a petrified child, causing Bella to link fingers with him as she led him behind the bar and up the stairs.

The moment the door clicked shut, Edward pulled her back to him, stopping them just inside the door.

"What the _fuck_ have you done?" he asked in a panic, his voice louder than usual.

"Calm down. It's okay."

"No, it's not. I need you. You can't shut me out. Bella, please."

Bella was shocked at Edward's reaction to her discovery. Only weeks ago, the pair had practiced together, and Edward had seemed fine about her learning to block him then. Bella realized that with her vivid mind, he never truly believed she'd be able to lock him out.

"I'm not going to block you forever. It's just that there are times when I need my privacy," she said, rubbing her hands down both of his sleeved arms to calm him.

"But, I don't mind."

"Edward, you don't need to see me thinking about tampons and menstrual cramps, do you?"

"But…"

"No, Edward. It's not right. We discussed this." Bella was getting worked up seeing how panicked Edward had become. The look of agony on his face made her feel sick to her stomach. Now she felt like the villain for once.

"I know it's not right," he said, closing his eyes. "I know what I do is wrong, but I need you, Bella. This feels like the beginning of the end."

"What?" Bella couldn't believe what she was hearing. She wondered what on earth had happened to him since she left him the previous morning to go to work. Sometimes having too much time alone gave Edward too much time to think, and he invariably thought the worst. She hoped that his visit with Emmett had gone well but was worried that it somehow hadn't. Pulling him over to the sofa, she made him sit down next to her.

"Edward, what's going on? I'm not leaving you, and for crying out loud, there is nothing _wrong_ with you. You're misunderstanding me," she said, begging him to believe her with her eyes.

Bella hadn't planned on this, but she knew it needed to be said. Since she was still holding his hand, she knew he couldn't see what she was thinking or just how serious she was about this.

"Edward Masen, I love you. And, I don't just love you, but I'm in love with you. I love every part of you, and your amazing brain makes you who you are, and I wouldn't change one single thing about you if I had the chance."

Edward stared at her blankly, blinking in shock. He literally hadn't seen that coming, and as he wasn't used to surprises, he didn't know how to react to them.

Bella smiled, glad that the fear had left his eyes. "You silly boy, you're stuck with me for as long as you'll have me."

The most breathtaking and gorgeous smile slowly lit up his face. "You love me?" he asked, but Bella could tell he was in disbelief and needed to hear it again.

"I love you with all my heart."

Edward cupped Bella's cheek and kissed her ever so delicately. It was as though he thought she might break and vanish. Like so many of their kisses, Bella felt her heart stop and then start again to beat only for the man beneath her lips. Wanting Edward to understand how much she felt for him, she deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue against his. Her body responded immediately as their connection sparked her desire.

Edward groaned and pulled her closer, but it was difficult to get close enough sitting on the couch in her business suit.

"Oh, God, Bella," he said, taking a breath. "I love _you_ so much. I never thought I'd live to hear those words said to me."

Bella silenced him with her mouth again. Hearing Edward say those three _big_ words back to her had her wanting him even more. Hitching up her skirt, she straddled him, wrapping him up in her embrace as they continued to kiss. Bella could feel Edward harden between her legs, and she wanted nothing more than to consummate their declaration, but reality wouldn't allow it.

Grabbing a fistful of his hair, she pulled his mouth off her as Edward began the trek down her throat. Bella knew where that was headed.

"Edward," she said. "We don't have time, remember?"

Edward looked up at her, a hint of a smile on his lips. All traces of his fear and uncertainty were gone, having been replaced with awe and adoration.

"You really mean it?" he whispered again.

"I really do," she confirmed.

The couple sat in silence for a moment, gazing into each other's eyes. Bella felt like Edward was looking into her soul and found it amazing that he was doing this while touching her. She usually only got that feeling from him when he was inside her mind.

"I swear to you, nobody will love and care for you more than I will. I swear," he promised her. "That night you first came to BE, I took such a risk by revealing what I could do. I was so angry at myself later for endangering Alice, but now…you…here…with me… I will be forever grateful to that crazy, distracting mind of yours that tricked me into taking that risk. I found you, and I'm never letting you go."

"Edward, I'm not leaving you," she reaffirmed. "I only want to be able to think about things and not worry you. I hate that my stress gets transferred onto you. I hate that. That's the only reason why. I swear to you."

The frown had reappeared.

"So, you'll still let me in?"

"Of course, I love you being in my mind. I honestly can't tell you how much of a precious gift I think that is. I'll only ever do it to protect you."

Edward didn't look convinced.

"I love your mind, Bella," he whispered, his voice thick with emotion. "It calms me. It heals me. I would go insane without it now. You ground me."

"What do you mean?"

"Your thoughts are so vibrant and powerful that they drown out the smaller, fuzzier images. You give me my sanity back. I can't tell you how much better my nights at work have been since you've been sitting at the end of the bar, thinking your beautiful thoughts," he admitted.

"I had no idea," Bella said, truly shocked. She just thought Edward liked her X-rated porn show.

"I…um…"

"What?" she asked.

"I feel sick…and I…" Edward couldn't look at her.

"Sick? Baby, what's wrong?" She sat back on his lap, not wanting to put pressure on his stomach if he wasn't feeling well.

"No, come back." His fingers gripped her hips as he puller her closer again. "I'm so nervous about tonight," he explained. "The only thing that will get me through it is you, and seeing you block me scares the crap out of me. I need you tonight, please."

"Baby, I swear I won't block you," she said, placing a kiss on his lips in understanding of his nerves.

Bella had been excited by the fact that she and Edward would be having dinner out together for the first time. Their situation had them skip all the usual getting-to-know-you first dates, and Bella was excited to be going out in public with such a sexy man by her side.

Yet again, she hadn't truly comprehended what the evening held in store for Edward. When Bella looked at him, she noticed the uncertainty was back in his eyes.

"Is it just me blocking you that's got you worried?"

"Not exactly."

"Hey, now…listen you. If you don't want me to block you, then you can't block me either. You have to tell me what's going on in here," she said, tapping his temples.

Edward smiled a little. His girl wasn't going to let him get away with anything.

"I'm worried about…well…about us. It's the first time you'll see me out, and I don't want to let you down. The hospital with Charlie is different."

"Oh, Edward. All I care about is you. If the restaurant is too much, then we'll leave."

"Carlisle's gonna know there's something going on."

"So? He'll just be guessing, and out of all the doctors I know, I'd bet my life that you can trust him."

Edward shrugged.

"Baby, I'll see you through this," she said, getting off his lap

"Hard part's gonna be not touching you all night."

_Tell me about it._

_I've become addicted to those fingers…_

_On me…_

_In me…_

"Bella!"

…

The quiet dinner for three that Carlisle, Edward and Bella had expected turned into a chaotic function for twenty-six—twenty-six of Carlisle and Esme's friends and colleagues. Armand—the Maitre d' at Le Bernardin—had adored Esme. Each year, he would organize with the chef a special birthday dish, just for Esme Cullen alone. This year, he hated the thought of not celebrating her birthday, and he knew it was going to be a particularly difficult time for Carlisle, so he secretly arranged for a gathering in her memory. Esme had held a number of fundraisers at the restaurant over the years, giving Armand the contacts to make the night possible.

Carlisle had paled considerably when he realized what Armand had done as they entered the restaurant, but he soon recovered his composure. This wasn't really how he'd wanted to spend the night and insisted that Edward and Bella be seated directly beside him.

When Edward had entered the dining area behind Bella and Carlisle, he'd been assaulted with a surge of traumatic grief. If it was possible for ordinary folk to see each other's mental thoughts, then it would have looked like twenty-six lightning bolts hitting him simultaneously.

Most of the guests were remembering the lovely woman with sadness in their hearts and then feeling pity for the poor widower left behind. Edward's first instinct was to reach out and grab Bella for support. The instant he did this, it was like someone had turned the lights down and the color contrast up inside his mind. The mental images that were dulled by Bella's blinding thoughts, suddenly jumped out at him. He let go of her just as fast, jumping in shock from the wave of thoughts aimed at Carlisle. The visual images of when they heard the terrible news of Esme's passing hit him hard as almost every mind in the room remembered.

Bella plastered her game face on, standing between the two men, feeling completely useless. She wanted to grab hold of Edward and Carlisle and drag them out of there. They'd have a much better night without the fuss, but that wasn't possible. Looking up at Edward, she saw the pain he was experiencing in the deep furrow of his brows and his pleading eyes.

Bella scanned the sea of faces standing staring at the three of them and suddenly noticed the tears and forlorn expressions.

_Shit!_

_They're drowning you in their grief._

Edward nodded slightly, swallowing hard. He looked like he might cry, either that, or be ill.

Bella imagined a long golden beach with crystal blue water lapping the sand as she and Edward walked hand in hand along the shoreline. She imagined the fresh feeling of the cool water on their sun-warmed skin as a wave rolled in up to their knees, catching them off guard. Carlisle began introductions, and Bella just nodded and said a polite hello as she focused on maintaining the image for Edward. Carlisle could have introduced her to Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny, and she wouldn't have noticed.

Glancing over at Edward as she thought about splashing the crisp water up onto his tanned bare chest, she saw his brow relax, and he took a deep breath. It was working.

Bella had spent the last two weeks learning to block Edward. In reality, she should have been practicing how to send images to Edward, while maintaining mundane conversations with relative strangers. That skill would have been far more useful, and considering she was planning on sticking close to Edward Masen, it was something she would need to focus on in the future to protect him.

She wondered how he coped with all those minds in the bar each night, but the moment she thought that, her beach image vanished. She had to focus.

The couple was ushered into the restaurant, while Carlisle did the rounds, greeting people and thanking them for their unexpected support.

Edward and Bella found their seats and sat for a minute at the large table alone.

"The bar's different," he said, the stress evident in his voice. "You'd be surprised how many people think about sex and getting plastered. Plus, the rules really help. The t-shirts always give people a positive outlook."

Bella went to hold his hand but stopped before she made contact.

"This is particularly hard because they are all so sad. Once the food comes out, it will be easier." Edward took Bella's hand and kissed each of her knuckles softly. "I can't tell you how much I want to be on that beach with you right now."

Bella smiled, happy that she was able to help him. He was starting to look a bit better. "We'll get through it."

"I'm sorry to do this to you. I'm sorry that you're worrying about me." Edward's shoulders slumped. He felt ashamed that his girlfriend was worried about his sanity, instead of enjoying a nice meal in a fancy restaurant.

"Shh, don't be silly, and there is nothing to be sorry for."

Bella let go of his hand, and the pair of them returned to the deserted beach, laughing and kissing in the sunshine, relaxed and carefree. Bella hoped that the fun in the sun would be enough to pull Edward out of his sudden melancholy caused by the other guests. The mood of the room was definitely sad and somber, and Bella knew it would affect him heavily. What he said next didn't really surprise her, considering.

"Bella, why did you take me back? I said some things to you that were unforgiveable, not to mention what I did. Why?"

_Where on earth is this coming from?_

_Edward, why are you thinking about that?_

Edward was definitely being affected by the mood of the room. Bella could tell that he feared her answer and wasn't sure if asking her would make her realize she was a fool for taking him back.

"Because there is only one Edward Masen, and you make me feel more like Bella Swan when I'm with you than I've ever felt before. Plus, I never knew what it felt like to be loved so much that the idea of not being with you breaks my heart. I love you, and I understand why you did what you did."

"Fuck, I'm the luckiest motherfucker on the planet," he said, pulling her into him.

"Bet you never thought you'd say those words," she said, smiling up into his bright green eyes.

Edward just shook his head—still in awe of the girl that had captured his heart and freed his mind—before leaning down and giving her one of her favorite things—a kiss so hot it left their skin burning for more.

An hour later, an exhausted Carlisle finally joined them. "My sincerest apologies to you both," he said just loud enough for only them to hear. "I really just wanted a quiet dinner with the two of you, and then to get rotten drunk with Edward's help."

Edward picked up his scotch and leaned over Bella to clink his glass with Carlisle's.

"I'll take a rain check on that."

"It's a date."

As the restaurant came to life with an army of waitstaff delivering the first course, two middle-aged women joined the table. They were introduced as Tanya and Irina, and Bella didn't like the hungry stares they both gave Edward. She wanted to entwine their fingers and rest their joined hands on the table as a clear display that the handsome man beside her was off the market, but instead, she focused back on the seaside scene.

Edward had caught a glimpse of her jealously, and amid the chaos of the restaurant, it amused him. It also made his cock twitch. Jealous Bella marking her territory—marking him in public—was fucking hot. Grateful to the beautiful creature helping him survive the night with vacation dreams he hoped to experience one day, he leaned over and gave her another scorching kiss, but this time on her neck. It wasn't entirely appropriate dinner table behavior, but he'd caught a snippet of Irina's thoughts.

She was a visual thinker, although in black and white, and she was trying to work out an acceptable time frame to hit on a grieving widower. She next wondered if the sexy stud opposite her could fill the gap, until she could go for the wealthy doctor. Edward found that highly inappropriate considering the dinner was in memory of said widower's wife.

He couldn't see Tanya at all and was thankful, considering the sensual stare she was giving him. It was the reason he felt justified in causing Bella to blush from his persistent, eager lips.

_Thank you._

_I needed that._

"I know," he said in her ear before sitting up straight and focusing back on the artistic plate of food in front of him.

Edward tasting her skin while sitting at the table sent Bella's mind south. She couldn't help it because his mouth did things to her that she just couldn't control. That boy could kiss.

_I wish you could eat me instead of that salmon steak._

Edward's subsequent coughing fit as he choked on the mouthful of salmon had the whole table on high alert. He'd apparently inhaled a huge bite of fish and was gasping for air between coughs, sips of water and thumping his own chest.

Bella bit her lip and looked suitably apologetic as everyone asked the poor guy if he was okay—all at once.

_You're coughing and can hardly breathe, yet they ask you questions?_

_People are really stupid._

Edward eyed her as he coughed a couple more times, struggling for air. The concerned waiter had now joined in to check on his wellbeing and to see if it was a problem with the food.

When his breathing returned to normal and the dinner conversation resumed, Edward shot Bella a playful, but annoyed glare.

_I'm sorry._

_But, I'm glad I can still shock you._

Edward shook his head at her ever so slightly, conveying that he thought she was too cheeky for her own good, but he hoped she would return to the "dinner" idea rather than the beach. Or maybe a "beach snack."

Part of what made Carlisle an exceptional surgeon was how attentive he was. He noticed the slightest of things, and this had saved more than one patient's life before. Watching the young love reveal itself next to him was about the only thing that cheered him up lately. Edward and Bella falling for each reminded him so much of his days courting Esme. Love was a truly spectacular miracle to behold.

Observing the pair over dinner, he got the distinct impression he was missing something. The couple seemed to be able to communicate with only intense glances and eye contact and the occasional word from Edward. He marveled at how deep their bond had already become.

Halfway through their second course, he began to worry for the young barman. Carlisle had always liked Edward—as he'd recently learned was his real name—because Edward had convinced his partner at the bar to allow Carlisle to continue drinking long after other establishments would have turned him away.

In the early days after Esme had passed, the only way Carlisle coped was by drowning his sorrow in single malt until he couldn't feel anything—or walk for that matter. Most bars wouldn't allow it, but since he wasn't operating or even working at the time, and he had his own driver, Carlisle had been grateful to the staff at BE for letting him just be.

The rules had been exactly what the grieving widower had needed. He made a concerted effort each time he visited the bar to leave his worries at the door. The rest of the time, Esme's ghost accompanied him everywhere, but when he was at BE, he tried to leave her at the door as well. It gave him a couple of hours reprieve and let him breathe again.

The boys had been nothing but understanding and patient. They were always quick to fill his glass and shoot the shit about nothing in particular. At BE, he wasn't disappointing anyone—particularly his concerned colleagues, who thought the head of surgery was losing his edge. Carlisle wasn't losing his edge. He'd just lost the other half of his soul, and the boys allowed him the time to heal that wound, the only way he knew how.

He noticed that Edward had been on edge, nervous and almost a little frightened all evening. At first, he put it down to possibly feeling so out of place at a restaurant such as Le Bernardin, but the more he watched him, the more he wanted to give him a medical check-up. It surprised him to believe that Edward could suffer from anxiety attacks, but his current state of distress pointed toward it.

Edward had an iron grip on his knife and fork. His facial expressions flashed from surprise, to concern, to slight anger and even fear, or so the doctor thought. Edward had a slight sheen of sweat across his brow, which appeared to be getting worse as the meal wore on. Several times, he appeared to have trouble swallowing his food, and he was constantly focused on Bella at his side. She made polite chitchat to those around her, but her focus was never far from the man at her side. She'd slip him cheeky grins and appeared to be checking on him constantly.

Edward suddenly gripped the edge of the table, and when he scowled at Bella, it confirmed the doctor's theory. Carlisle was certain Edward had anxiety issues and wondered how he could broach the subject so as to get him help. Anxiety was a very manageable disorder, and considering how much the young man had helped Carlisle to heal, it seemed only right to make his life easier too.

Edward wriggled and squirmed in his seat as the waiter removed his cleaned plate. He was proud of himself for finishing his meal, considering the sweet torture his girlfriend was subjecting him to. Bella's mind was in the bedroom, and Edward had to sit in public, trying to eat while she gave him an erection so huge that he was sweating at the idea of having to stand up and leave the protective coverage of the tabletop.

It still amazed him that such a sweet girl had such a sinful mind. To all around, she appeared angelically innocent, but he could see where her mind was—her sex devil was in full swing. If Edward had known how much his tie and shirt turned her on, he would have worn it months ago when he was trying to tempt her into kissing him.

Edward couldn't wait to get home to let her play out her fantasy for real. In her mind, Bella had him naked and tied to his bed with his necktie. Edward had restrained a few girls when he was younger, but never had he been the one to be tied up. The idea thrilled him, which added to the uncomfortable situation in his trousers. It was the most delightful torture and had eased his stress from the crowded restaurant. No other picture could get close to Edward's mind with Bella's porn film playing continuously.

Edward pushed his dessert away untouched. His abs were in knots from his constant state of excitement. Playing dirty, Bella imagined smearing the sticky berry pudding all over her naked breasts, mere inches from Edward's face, while he was still tied to the bed.

Edward groaned audibly and shut his eyes. He now didn't know whether he wanted to eat the dessert or not. Carlisle leaned past Bella.

"Son, are you well?"

"Oh, he's fine, Carlisle," Bella answered for him, holding a spoonful of the decadent dessert to Edward's lips. The look she gave Edward was daring him to try and resist.

Edward knew when he was beaten. He opened up and accepted her sweet morsel. As Edward slipped the spoon into his mouth, Bella changed her mental picture to have him tasting the creamy dessert off her right nipple at the same time. She was blending reality with her mental show and knew that would get to him. She was right.

In response, Edward made sure to make a scene of licking the spoon clean, knowing full well how his girl reacted to his wet lips. Two could play dirty, Edward had decided.

Bella crossed her legs, trying to give herself the friction she desired down there. Her movement didn't go unnoticed.

Carlisle sat back and observed the pair further. Theirs was a connection like no other. Something was going on, but maybe anxiety wasn't it.

Bella went to take another mouthful of dessert. Edward grabbed her wrist and promptly fed himself the portion but let her hand go like it had burned him. While he was still close to her, he said, "You better ease up there, beautiful, or we'll be here all night."

The look that accompanied his words told her the real message.

_Not in a state to stand, huh, Masen?_

Bella immediately pictured the shocked gasps of horror as Edward stood, proudly displaying his tented trousers to the other diners, but in her mind, the bulge in his pants was over two feet long and stood out like a divining rod.

Again, caught off guard by her cheeky mind, Edward sprayed the water he'd been drinking over the tablecloth, causing a second scene at their table. Bella hid her giggle behind her hand, while he apologized profusely to Carlisle's stunned friends and dabbed at the mess with his starched, linen napkin.

Edward grabbed Bella's hand and held it tight. He needed a break, or her mental image would become a reality. Bella leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips. Her face was playful and alive with excitement. Edward loved that it was him and his "gift" that made her so happy. For the first time since he'd cheated on his high school exams, he thought that maybe, just maybe, it wasn't so bad to be him. With Isabella by his side, maybe he could just be.

…

Bella used all the willpower she possessed to walk away from the bed. Edward was stark naked and spread across the top. Bella had used his grey tie to secure both of his wrists together, before she tied them to the headboard. Edward looked absolutely glorious, and his erection was finally free to stand tall.

_Jeez, I want to sit on that._

"Fuck, yeah."

Taking a deep breath, Bella turned and walked through his living room into the bathroom. She was still fully clothed in her work suit and wanted to change to tease him completely.

Concentrating on a light shade of lemon yellow, Bella changed into her new Gonzo ensemble. As Edward had suggested, she'd purchased the fitting tank top one size too small. She squeezed into it and admitted that it did look hot as it hugged her chest. The tiny face of Gonzo was resting over her heart. The matching panties clung to her ass nicely, and for once, Bella really felt sexy.

Bella cleared her mind of the blocking color.

_Ready, Masen?_

"Since the entrée, baby," he answered through the closed door.

Smiling, she walked barefoot—her cherry toes twinkling in the light—toward the bed. Edward's money had allowed Bella little luxuries she had long forgotten about—her new sparkling toes added to her confidence as well.

Looking up from her feet, Bella saw Edward's eyes roaming her body.

"Gonzo, get up here."

_I don't think you're in any position to make demands._

Edward's eyes widened in delighted shock, and he swallowed hard.

_Spread your legs._

He did.

Bella climbed up and sat between his knees with her legs folded beneath her. She made sure not to touch him. Seeing Edward waiting for her to take control added to the wetness between her legs.

_Fuck, I want you._

"I'm yours."

_I want to taste you._

"Oh, jeez," he groaned, both his arms pulling against the restraint.

Bella closed her eyes and began the blowjob of her wildest dreams.

Bella had never mastered the art of deep throating. She could never relax her throat and jaw enough not to gag. Back in college, as part of a freshman initiation, Bella had seen a porn movie that had been etched in her brain ever since. The black-haired female star had managed to swallow the biggest cock Bella had ever seen. The male star had been hung like a bull, and his co-star hadn't blinked an eyelid when she completely enveloped him with her mouth.

Bella imagined that she was as talented, and that Edward's cock was currently resting against her throat, deep in her mouth. She visualized the exact scene the woman had played out on the video. She hummed, sending chilling vibrations from Edward's cock to the buzzing nerves in his spine. She swallowed and sucked, increasing the friction as she worked him even deeper, but still all in her head.

Edward was almost blind with pleasure. Even though Bella's lips were feet from his cock, he would have sworn she was working her magic on him for real, such was the intensity of her visualization. His body was taut with need, his muscles and tendons standing out as he fought against his tie.

"Oh, fuck, baby. Oh yeah," he encouraged her.

In the vision, Bella's head was bobbing up and down along his length, taking him in whole before slipping back off of him. She was swirling her tongue around his head and occasionally grazing him lightly with her teeth.

Bella opened her eyes, still working him in her mind, and was greeted with the most feral look of wanting she'd ever seen. Sliding her hand inside her Gonzo panties, she teased her own wet flesh for real.

"Holy fuck!" he exclaimed as his eyes followed her fingers. Bella made sure she added the fingering to mini B who was leaning over his cock. Bella was blurring the line between reality and fantasy again because she'd seen how well it had worked with the dessert tasting at the restaurant.

"Oh, Jesus," Edward swore. "You're gonna make me blow my load."

Hearing Edward's words spurred her on. Making him lose control without touching him was her goal.

Bella grabbed her tank top and pulled it from her body—her freed breasts on display for Edward. She returned her hand to herself and adjusted her mental picture accordingly.

Bella hadn't planned on coming, but the double visual was turning her on so much that she decided not to fight it. Edward could see the real Bella trembling and twitching as the tension built between her legs.

"Do it, baby," he encouraged.

Spreading her bent knees wider, Bella fingered herself deeply and moaned at the sensation. She focused hard in her head on still devouring Edward, and his erection jolted in reaction to her thoughts. They were both close.

"Please, baby…" Edward moaned. "Please touch me."

Bella cupped his balls with her free hand—in her fantasy.

"No, for real," he begged. "Please."

The desperation in his voice, combined with how she could see every muscle in his body straining against his impeding release, pushed her over the edge.

"Oh, Ed…Edward, baby…" she muttered, feeling the wave of euphoria spike through her system.

"God, I love watching you come, but please, I'm so close. Please," he begged again.

Edward's body was on edge. The muscles in his thighs were tight and tense, his abs standing out clearly for her to count, while his biceps could be seen popping from his arms as he pulled for freedom, holding off his orgasm till he felt her with his body _and_ his mind.

Bella imagined Edward losing control and simultaneously took him in her mouth—for real. The second her lips engulfed his cock, and she sucked hard, Edward exploded down her throat, roaring profanities and her name at the top of his lungs.

Bella eased the pressure on him as she sucked up and down his twitching member, before she sat up—the proudest women in NYC by far.

Edward collapsed onto the pillow, breathing hard. "That…" he panted "was…the hottest fucking thing…I've ever experienced."

"I wasn't sure I could do it."

Still looking up at the ceiling because his neck and back muscles were roughly the same consistency of Jell-o, he vowed, "Fuck, if that's what new underwear lets you do, then I swear from here on out, you'll never wear the same set twice."

Bella giggled.

"I'm serious. I'm buying the whole fucking shipment."

Edward looked up at her with a mix of lust, awe and raw need.

"You better be ready, young lady," he said, his voice still hoarse. "Untie me."

Bella looked at his softened flesh with a smile. "I think I've got plenty of time," she said, proud at how undone he was because of her.

"I estimate three minutes and then your pussy is mine," he growled, still pulling on his wrist restraint.

Bella looked at his cock again and raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Looks like we're done for the night," she teased.

Edward shook his head and tried not to laugh. He could feel his cock twitch to life again already because he wanted her so badly. Bella freed him from his mental demons, and he would love her for it forever.

"Untie me," he commanded. "The night's still young, Dollface, and I'm just getting warmed up."

* * *

><p><strong>*Sigh* Lucky girl!<strong>


	16. Team Sugarlips

**A thank you goes to the Perv Pack for enjoying the citrus in the last chapter enough to mention it in The Lemon Report. Thank you so much.**

**Thank you never seems enough to cover how much I appreciate the efforts of mcc101180, Twimarti and AstonMartin823.**

**I do not own Twilight but Sugarlips is mine! Yeah, baby! No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen – Team Sugarlips<strong>

On Wednesday night, Bella arrived at BE Bar later than usual, since she'd spent several hours at the home with Charlie. Her father's therapy sessions were getting more and more intense since he was staying in the present longer. This meant the psychiatrists were starting to tackle some of the highly emotional reasons that led to his personality disorder forming in the first place.

As a result, some evenings, Bella found that she needed to stay with her dad longer than usual to support him through this rough period. He often had questions for her that he desperately needed answers to, especially as he felt responsible for her mother's death. Charlie would ask Bella to recollect how she remembered the time before Renee's heart attack and several weeks after it.

Bella felt like he was testing out his own reality, trying to judge whether the doctors were correct when they repeatedly told him it hadn't been his fault.

Bella was usually mentally and physically drained after these visits, which was how she came to take up residence in a free booth against the sidewall at BE.

_Hey baby, I'm here._

_So tired._

_Charlie needed counseling again tonight._

Bella wished more and more that she shared Edward's gift. She loved communicating with him mentally and wished that she could hear his responses too. It would make waiting for him on busy nights in the bar so much easier.

Bella didn't mind spending her evenings at BE. It was the only way the couple could see each other during the week due to their opposing schedules. Bella had started to adjust to her later hours and wished her job didn't require her to start so darn early.

_If only I could do eleven to seven._

_That would be great._

_Oh…actually, no._

_I'd never see Charlie._

Bella sat and watched the happy patrons. Wednesday nights weren't as rowdy as Friday and Saturday nights. The lineup at the bar eased, and Bella had a clear view of Edward in her favorite tee.

_Hello, Sugarlips…_

Edward indicated with his index finger that he wanted her to come to the bar. She wasn't sure, but he didn't look overly happy.

_I can't._

_I'll lose the booth if I move._

Edward shook his head and indicated again for her to come to him.

_No, I'm too tired to sit at the bar._

_When you get a minute, can you bring me a Cherry Coke, please?_

Trying to cheer herself up, Bella tried to think of something happy and stress-free. The thought of surprising Edward last night for the first time in his life came to mind. She felt so proud. His own family had never taken the time to learn about his gift, but she had already learned so much in the short time they had been together.

The previous evening after Edward had thoroughly had his way with her, she cleared her mind, thought of the color red and told him she had a gift for him. He'd scoffed that that was impossible and began to frown when all he could read from her was a blank red canvas.

Bella had gotten out of bed naked and strolled over to her bag, pulling out the small white box. Handing it over, she informed him that she'd gotten him a little something on her shopping trip.

Edward had looked completely taken aback. Bella could tell that he was disbelieving of the fact that she could have possibly done this without him reading it from her head. He took the box like it might explode and slide off the lid. Bella had expected him to be more excited. She didn't expect him to be so hesitant and unsure.

Peeling back the black tissue paper, Edward discovered a pair of silk Animal boxer shorts. He sat blinking at them for a few seconds before the cutest little smile appeared.

"Really? For me?" he asked, holding them up. "Bella…"

He was speechless.

Never in his thirty years had Edward Masen ever gotten a present he didn't know was coming. Never—until Bella.

"Baby, I can't believe it."

Bella was now unsure herself as to whether he actually liked them or not.

"Baby, I fucking love them. I'm just…"

"Surprised?"

He chuckled. "I don't know what to say…this feels…so weird."

"It's how the rest of us feel all the time—blind."

"Yeah, I guess." Edward leaned over and kissed her hard. "You are the most amazing and exquisite creature I've ever encountered. Never did I ever think I'd get a present I didn't know was coming." He held up the boxers again and shook his head in disbelief.

Bella smiled to herself at the memory. Such a simple gesture on her part had given Edward an experience that the rest of us take for granted.

Several minutes later, Edward appeared beside her, not looking impressed.

"Hey, baby, where's my Cherry Coke?"

Edward leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips, lingering just long enough to turn it from polite to hot. Bella blinked, trying not to think about where else she'd like him to kiss her.

"At the bar," he said, standing up straight.

"Why didn't you bring it over?"

"You're not sitting here," he said in a don't-argue-with-me tone.

"I've got news for you, Sugarlips, but I _am_ sitting here," she said, gesturing to herself in the booth.

"Not for much longer."

_Edward!_

"Bella!" he said, shoving his hands on his hips and mirroring the image of mini B in his head. Edward loved watching the mini Bella in his mind, and she was standing her ground.

Bella fought her smile. She realized what Edward was doing with his stance and then felt silly for acting like a petulant child in her own mind.

Edward looked over his shoulder to check how Jasper was handling the bar without him.

"Come on. I've got to get back there, and I can't concentrate with you sitting out here all night alone."

"Don't be ridiculous." Bella found it hard to sound tough when she was looking up at him from her seat. He seemed to tower over her.

"I'm not. I don't like you sitting out here away from me."

"The bar is perfectly safe," she replied.

"Tell that to Emmett," he countered.

_Oh, so that's what this is about._

Edward stared at her. He knew he was acting like a caveman, but he didn't care. Nothing was going to happen to his girl on his watch—ever.

"Just humor your overprotective, annoying, paranoid, overbearing boyfriend for once."

"Well, when you put it that way, you're hard for a girl to refuse," she said, smiling, trying to lighten his mood.

Bella knew Edward was being silly, but in the back of all their minds, they wondered if the guy who had stabbed Emmett would be stupid enough to try anything else. Bella knew that in the constantly moving sea of people, someone could be on her in a flash, and Edward probably wouldn't have time to do anything about it, assuming he even saw it coming.

The bouncers had been put on high alert, but the new ones had never seen him. If he wore long sleeves and covered up his elbow tattoo, he could easily be let in.

Sighing, Bella held out her hand to Edward. He smirked at her in triumph as he helped her to her feet, which earned him an elbow in the ribs.

"Watch it, Mister. You didn't win this," she said.

"You've made your boyfriend happy and saved that guy over there from possibly getting his nose broken," Edward said before pulling Bella in for a scorching kiss.

As the words registered in her mind, she pulled back.

"What guy?"

"The one that's been trying to find the courage to talk to you."

"Who?" she asked, looking around him at the people seated at the tables.

"Does it matter?" he said, frowning.

"Hell, yes. Guys never check me out," she said, still scanning the tables. Edward pulled her back to look at him instead.

"Bullshit. They think about you way more than you realize. Trust me. I know!"

Edward was getting jealous as Bella tried to sneak a peek at the tables again. Bella loved it when he got a little possessive. Nothing made her feel more wanted than Edward in protective, jealous guy mode.

"So the real reason you want me at the bar is to fend off the masses?" she asked playfully.

"It's an added bonus, yes, but I'm worried about that motherfucker showing up." Edward looked around the crowd quickly.

"So let me get this straight. You can't cope with watching guys flirt with me, but I have to sit at the bar and witness it all night long?"

Bella was purposefully teasing Edward. She could see by the set of his shoulders that he was tense, and she wanted him to relax a little.

Edward rolled his eyes at her before pushing her toward the bar.

"That's different, and you know it."

"Now it's my turn to call bullshit."

When they got to the end of the bar, Edward wrapped himself around Bella from behind, pulling her against his chest. He kissed the skin below her ear.

"Dollface, you know when I'm nice to the female patrons, I get tipped well. When I'm tipped well, that means more spending money for you," he reasoned with her.

After the success of Bella's underwear expedition, Edward had insisted he give her extra spending money regularly from his tips.

"And, when you get new underwear, we both know how that ends." Edward bit Bella's neck softly and rubbed his growing erection against her ass, reminding her of the previous night's encounters.

He wished he could see what she was thinking, but then again, he didn't need any visual that would add to his arousal.

"Flirt away, Sugarlips. Flirt away," she said with a cheeky smile.

Edward positioned Bella's stool and helped her onto it before kissing her forehead.

"Thank you. This makes me feel so much better having you near. I can breathe again," he said, rubbing his chest.

Bella felt truly loved by her attentive man. Edward had a way of making her feel like she was the only woman on earth, despite the fact that many far prettier women—in Bella's opinion—would try their hand at seducing him while he worked.

A moment later, a Cherry Coke slid down the bar with a wink and her favorite smile.

_Thank you._

_Oh, extra cherries. Is that my reward for being a good girl?_

Edward was smiling hard as he served the next customer, but Bella knew it was all for her.

The sweet sugar hit was exactly what she needed.

_Poor old Dad…_

_He's so much better…_

_But there is so much further to go…_

Bella continued to think about her father's progress and how it made her feel. It wasn't easy re-hashing the lead-up to her mother's death or the time just after it. Bella had hardly recognized her own father when she'd arrived back home to arrange the funeral. It had only been two days, but in that time, Charlie looked ancient and grey. It wasn't that his hair had changed color, more that his face had lost all life—like someone who didn't know how to use Photoshop properly had messed up his contrast settings.

Bella knew she would be forever indebted to Carlisle Cullen and wondered how you repaid someone for giving people back their lives—not just Charlie's life—but hers as well.

A couple of particularly cute girls got Bella's attention as Edward began serving them. Instead of his cocky barman smile, Bella could see a faint crease on his forehead. She realized her thoughts had been melancholy and heavy and immediately regretted pushing her current mood onto him.

_I'm sorry._

_I'll block you for a while so I can think about Dad._

Edward's eyes snapped to her, and he looked instantly upset. Leaving the girls' drinks half prepared, he went to her.

"Please don't," he begged. "It's not you."

"You sure?"

"I need you, please."

"Should I think of something happy?"

He shook his head and went back to the drinks. He didn't want to force Bella to think of things to entertain him. Just being in her head alone was a sanctuary for him, even if she was stressed out.

_Well, if it's not me, then is it those girls?_

Edward's headshake was subtle, as he answered no to Bella.

_Well, stop frowning at them._

_I want my tip!_

Bella imagined herself trying on more cartoon character underwear sets to try and cheer up Edward.

He managed to smile at the girls as he took their money, but it didn't reach his eyes.

Since Bella had been coming to BE, Edward and Jasper had an invisible line drawn halfway down the bar. It wasn't a rule, but Edward usually served his end and vice versa. If things were busy, one of the boys would cross the line, but they usually stuck to their respective ends. As both boys were good looking, girls would gravitate to the end of the bar that belonged to their favorite barman.

Edward served two more people, trying to look happier. Bella had subconsciously let her mind go quiet as she observed him, worrying about what was upsetting him. He looked like someone suffering from a migraine and forced out into the midday sunshine. She noticed he kept glancing down Jasper's end.

_I wonder who's beaming images at him._

_I hope they're not X-rated._

_I'm the only one allowed to do that._

Thoughts of her bar-gasm floated back to her. Edward Masen was certainly a distraction, so she couldn't really blame others for having similar thoughts. Edward glanced at her from the register—his back to the patrons—and slowly—very slowly—wet his bottom lip with his tongue, then raised one eyebrow at her. He was trying to shrug off the cloud that was darkening his mood.

_Holy._

_Shit._

_You tease!_

Bella realized that calling Edward a tease was a bit like the pot calling the kettle black.

She started her strip tease in her mind, glad that he was at least distracted for now. In reality, she would look and feel like an idiot stripping for him, but in her head, she was fucking good at it—sexy, smooth and way more flexible. Just as Bella was about to slide her second bra strap from her shoulder—in her mind—Alice was at her side—for real, so her image faded.

"Hi, you all set for later?" Alice asked.

"Yes. Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, won't Emmett need his rest?"

"Rose said that—"

Alice stopped mid-sentence unexpectedly and focused at something behind the bar. Bella followed her gaze, and together they watched Sugarlips enter Jasper's zone. He stopped in front of a middle-aged guy in a suit, who was resting his head in his hands.

"Hey, Wallstreet, you're not obeying the rules," Edward said.

The guy frowned as he focused on Edward.

"How do you know I work on Wall Street?"

"I've served enough business bankers and stock brokers to know one when I see one," he said, indicating to the man's fine suit.

"What rules?"

Edward didn't need to answer as Jake and two of his lady-man friends were close. As they began to speak, Wallstreet turned to look at them. They each took a turn reading out a rule and finished with a triple curtsy.

"Thank you, ladies," Edward said, clapping his hands at their performance.

Wallstreet seemed like he didn't care about what a bunch of drag queens had to say, but Edward already knew that.

"You better listen to them. They're right. If you don't follow the rules, you leave. So quit breaking rule number one." As he said this, he crossed his arms over his chest and stood fast. He meant business.

"Doesn't matter what the guy does. Edward's already decided," Alice whispered in Bella's ear.

"What's his decision?"

"To throw him out."

_Oh, shit._

_Be careful, baby._

_His mind must be horrible._

_I wonder what he's thinking…_

"How do you know I didn't leave my worries at the door?"

"Does anyone else around here look like they are sitting on a cactus and trying not to cry like a baby?"

Edward made the obvious gesture of looking around the bar at all the happy patrons, then back at Wallstreet. Jake and Co. did the same to back him up.

"It's a free country. I can think what I want."

"It's free out there, but in here, you follow bar rules."

"That's fucked."

"Do I tell you how to manage stocks and bonds?" Edward asked, annoyed.

The guy shook his head and then eyed the queens who were getting closer. They were big boys, regardless of whether they were bedazzled in sequins and rhinestones or not.

"Right, so don't tell me how to run my bar. Either quit thinking, or leave."

Jake had started calling out "taxi" in a disturbingly high falsetto voice. Wallstreet looked at Edward, then Jasper—who was now backing up his partner, and then to the three queens—who were now looking threatening in a way that only drag queens could.

Bella worried as she watched the stalemate in front of her.

"And, he's getting up in three…two…" Alice said, smiling. "One!"

On cue, Wallstreet stood, downed his scotch and walked out.

Edward grabbed the bottle of Grey Goose and poured four shots. Picking up his, he indicated to Jake.

"Thanks, girls. That one's on the house."

The three of them picked up their shot and clinked with Edward, before they all downed them in unison.

The instant Wallstreet left, it was as though a massive weight had been lifted off Edward's shoulders. He still wasn't his usual self, but only Bella and Alice would have known. He tried hard to enjoy his night by joking with Jasper, Jake and the girls. He pulled a few _Cocktail_ moves and basically flirted his way through the evening.

Even though Edward turned on the charm for the ladies, he always made sure Bella felt like number one. This earned Bella a number of glares from the female clientele, but for once, she didn't care. She sat up tall, stuck her chest out and made eyes at her man across the bar.

At 10 p.m., Cupcake stood on one of the lower tables in the middle of the bar and announced last call. He explained that BE Bar was closing up early tonight in honor of the world's happiest bouncer getting released from the hospital.

Many of the regulars had missed Emmett's welcoming smile and were glad to hear he was well enough to be heading home.

…

Edward flicked the last switch, and all the bright, flashing neon in the window vanished. Bella could still see a faint echo of the signs in her vision as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She felt Edward's hand grip hers, and he led her out back to his Jeep.

Alice and Jasper had left moments before, saying they would stop for supplies on the way to Williamsburg.

When they were settled in the car, Bella was surprised when Edward cupped both of her cheeks and kissed her hungrily. She instantly felt his need for her in the way his lips and tongue roamed her mouth, neck and jaw. She could tell he couldn't get enough, and that he couldn't decide what he wanted either, as he went from one erogenous spot to the next. Edward's hands began to blaze the same indecisive paths over her body—caressing her breasts, rubbing the skin above the top of her jeans or dipping down between her legs—only to start the circuit all over again.

"Edward?"

There was something slightly off about it all. Edward instantly stilled and slumped back in his seat. Bella reached for him, not liking the sudden lack of contact, but he didn't take her hand at the last moment.

"I'm sorry." He rested his elbows on the steering wheel and buried his face in his hands. "I'm so fucked up. I don't know how you put up with me sometimes."

Bella was clueless about where this was coming from, as he'd seemed in good spirits since throwing that man out. Reaching over, she took his hand.

"Is this about Wallstreet?"

Even in the dim lighting in the alley behind the bar, Bella could make out his sheepish smile. He nodded in confirmation before letting out a deep breath she didn't know he'd been holding. Edward turned in his chair to look at her properly.

"Bella, you know I love you, right? I love you so much it scares me half the time 'cause I feel like I'm gonna fuck this up. But, know that I adore you, and all that…that…crap at the bar is me just making a living the only way I know how."

"What crap? And, of course, I know you love me. I love you too."

Edward smiled at her words, but it didn't last.

"The flirting. It's not real, you know, right?"

"Oh, baby, I know. Don't worry. You know which girls make my skin burn anyway, and you always make me feel like I'm the only girl in the room. I trust you, Edward."

Bella leaned over and kissed him softly.

He let out another deep breath.

"That guy…"

"Wallstreet?"

"He's fucked up. It…his thoughts…they hit too close to home, and I let it consume me. I had to get him out of there before I punched him," Edward tried to explain.

Bella remembered Edward telling her that he would often take on the mood of the person's thoughts as it felt like he was living the memories as opposed to just witnessing the images. She remembered the restaurant.

"How did he make you feel?"

"Guilty…because I was cheating on my wife."

Realization dawned on Bella, and she felt a pang of sorrow for this beautiful man before her. Edward had felt like he'd been cheating on her, but in reality, they both knew that wasn't true. The degree of mind-fuckery that concept represented was epic.

Bella touched his cheek gently.

"Edward, I know you'd never do that to me. Don't apologize for that idiot's mistakes."

"Do you _really_ know?" he asked, almost desperate sounding. "Do you really know out of all the fucked up things I could do, that would never be one of them?"

"Baby, I know."

She let go of him, breaking their connection.

_I know._

_I promise._

_I believe you._

Bella did believe him. After the tragic set of events that Edward's father had put in motion with his affair, Bella knew Edward would never be unfaithful. Infidelity had changed Edward and Alice's lives irrevocably, and he'd paid the price for his knowledge of his father's actions every day since.

Edward had lived with the guilt from his father's affair and his mother's suicide. It made Bella sick to her stomach knowing Wallstreet had awakened those feelings in Edward at his bar—his sanctuary from the outside world. Edward looked defeated and tired in the darkness.

"For God's sake, next time that happens, get me to think happy thoughts…really loudly," Bella said, knowing that didn't really make sense.

"Thinking loudly…huh?" Edward joked, both of them trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"Yeah, you know, so I can drown the others' out."

Bella wished she could wrap Edward up in a giant protective mind bubble and keep him safe from the negative side of his reality.

"I don't know what I ever did to deserve you," he said, sounding relieved.

"You were just you."

Edward shook his head in disagreement, like being himself was a curse.

"I'm serious when I say I love you just the way you are. You need to start practicing what you preach," she said. "You need to just be and not fight it constantly. Yes, there are downsides, but there are downsides to being me too. We all have those parts of ourselves that we'd rather leave behind, but you can't. You have to just be and let me help you, because together we can do it—you and me both. Promise me?"

Edward nodded reluctantly—his own bar rules were a bitter pill to swallow. They were designed to ease his mental abuse. Never did he think he would be following them as well.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry," he said.

"Stop apologizing. It's not your fault other people make you feel what they do."

"B, this is how I've reacted 'cause I feel like _I've_ had an affair. Can you even begin to imagine how it would be if Wallstreet was crying over his _wife_ having the affair?"

Bella's eyes widened as she thought about Edward accusing her of a nonexistent affair that he would probably know wasn't real to begin with, but his emotions would trick him into feeling like it was really happening.

_Oh God, that is fucked up._

Bella felt helpless at the thought of that scenario, and Edward could see it.

"I know. It's _so_ fucked up. It's what I've been trying to tell you all along."

…

Em was propped up on his couch, surrounded by Rose, Alice and Jasper when Edward and Bella arrived.

"Hey, bro, little B," Em greeted.

He was smiling happily and looked like his old self. The only thing to give him away was a slight wince as he leaned forward to bump fists with Edward. Bella leaned over to kiss his cheek and spoke while she was still close to him.

"Em, are you sure you're up for this?"

Everyone rolled their eyes because Bella had aired her opinion widely already on visiting Em at 11 p.m. on the first night he was out of hospital. She had also been quite alarmed that Em was getting out after only four days, but Carlisle had assured her that since he didn't have any infections and was on antibiotics, it was fine for him to be heading home to recuperate.

"I've been looking forward to this ever since Rosie asked me," he said truthfully. "I've been going stir crazy at that hospital sleeping all day. Then I'm awake all night, bored and lonely when I should be on duty outside BE."

"But…"

"I'm cool, really," he insisted. "Since Rosie's cut me off, I'll be glad of the company."

"Huh?" Bella was lost, and Edward just smirked.

"She's worried I'll pop my stitches if we get busy," he explained to her while the others laughed.

"Oh, good grief. How could you even think about doing that?" Bella fretted.

"I told you she worries too much," Edward added, passing Bella his beer to drink.

Edward sat down on the couch next to Em and pulled Bella onto his lap. She figured after his emotional workout tonight that he'd want her close, which worked out fine as there weren't any spare chairs left.

Alice and Rose headed into the kitchen to prepare their midnight feast, and Edward took the opportunity to talk to his good friend. Em getting stabbed had put a crack in Edward's security bubble. For years, he and Alice had been living well and staying off the radar. Now, he felt vulnerable, combined with his new emotional attachment to Bella, who he fiercely needed to protect.

"How are you feeling, man?" Edward asked.

"Almost as good as new."

"Anything I can do for you?"

"Rosie's got it all covered. And, you didn't have to keep paying me," he said, frowning at his boss. "I'm only casual."

"Bullshit. You're not gonna argue over the hospital bills as well, I hope."

"What?"

"They're paid, and that's that."

"Bullshit," exclaimed Emmett. This was news to him. He would have to have a word with Rosalie later, because when she's said it was "under control," he thought he only had to pay her back.

"Em, don't argue. I'm the fucking reason you were in there in the first place." Edward's emotions were so close to the surface. Bella wished she wasn't on his lap so she could try to keep him calm.

"We've been over this, Edward. It wasn't your fault. I don't blame you."

"It should have been me," Edward muttered.

Jasper, who was sitting in the single armchair opposite the couch, shook his head in frustration.

"Man, give it up already. If you or Alice had've been able to see it, you would have stopped it. Just 'cause you didn't see it coming doesn't mean it was your fault," Jasper reasoned.

Edward had no response to Jasper's logic.

"Any word from the cops?" Edward asked Em.

"Nah, he still hasn't gone home. They don't think he will now."

"Motherfucker," Edward growled. His fingers gripped the belt loops on Bella's jeans. He held onto his precious cargo, and Bella knew he was still worried about the guy trying something else at the bar.

Alice and Rose returned with plates of nachos dripping with cheese—Em's request after rubbery hospital food. Bella noticed that Rose was dressed extremely casually for having friends over. She wondered if it was just the late hour or whether Emmett was rubbing off on her.

"Oh, Rosie, you've outdone yourself," Em announced.

"It's just nachos, Em," Rose replied, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, but it's _your_ nachos, and nobody makes them as good as you do, honey."

Bella giggled at the look of ecstasy that lit up Em's face when Rose put the largest serving on his lap. Alice handed a shared plate to Edward and Bella, knowing her brother's love for feeding his girl.

Alice had worried initially that Edward had been alone for so long that he would be too set in his ways to welcome Bella into his precisely neat apartment. She was glad to be wrong when she saw how much he adored taking care of her and tried to give her everything she needed. Nothing was too much effort when it came to Bella. Seeing this also made Alice sad for the years he'd spent alone with nobody to care for, but she didn't dwell on that now that Bella was here.

"It won't work," she said, looking at him with that big sister glare.

"Stay out of it," he replied before stuffing his mouth with nachos goodness.

"No chance. I'm not risking you getting into any trouble. You think the cops haven't staked out his place?"

Alice's question got everyone's attention.

"Alice?" Jasper asked when she handed him his food.

"My dear brother had decided to play vigilante."

The room erupted with everyone telling Edward—at once and over the top of each other—what a stupid and dangerous idea that was. For a good ten minutes, he argued his case before finally promising to leave it alone. Em had threatened to tail him night and day to prevent him from going anywhere close to the motherfucker's place unless he agreed to leave it.

A little after midnight, Edward and Bella left. The others were about to play poker with bags of Reese's Pieces at stake.

Bella felt like she hardly recognized her own apartment. She was so rarely there these days that she insisted they drive to Queens instead of heading back into the city. Edward had reluctantly agreed, after she promised to pick up enough clothing for a full week at his place.

Since it was late, the pair began getting ready for bed. They stood side by side in the bathroom brushing their teeth together.

"Oh, Christ, no," Edward exclaimed, spitting into the sink.

"What?"

"Ewww…" he said, screwing up his nose. "Do you know that the woman upstairs has a thing for some teen idol movie star dude? He's like at least half her age."

"You can see Mrs. Cope's mind?"

"Unfortunately."

Bella smiled. "Wow. That's amazing," she said, looking up at the ceiling.

"Hardly. It's gross."

"Oh, it's harmless. Is dreaming a crime?"

"It is when I have to witness it," he mumbled.

Falling into bed, Edward nuzzled Bella's neck. He knew she needed her rest, but he still felt like he needed to make things up to her, thanks to Wallstreet. He needed to make love to his girlfriend, tenderly and slowly, so she would feel how much he adored her. He needed to reconnect with her to erase the lingering guilt. When he slid his hand up under her Gonzo tank, he was grateful when she didn't stop him. Bella understood Edward better than anyone and gladly let him have his way.

An hour later, just as Bella was dozing off, Edward shot out of bed like it was on fire.

"What?" Bella said, mirroring his action and jumping out too. She eyed the bed for hairy spiders or other dangerous creatures.

"We're leaving," he informed her as he pulled on his jeans.

"What? It's ten past two," she said, confused.

"Get dressed. We're going to my place where it's safe."

Bella stood blinking, while Edward picked up their scattered clothing in a rush. He threw any item that belonged to Bella at her.

"Come on. Move it," he ordered.

"Edward, what's going on?"

"She's…she's…oh God…"

"Spit it out."

"She's looking for her vibrator," he said, disgusted.

"Who is?"

Edward pointed to the ceiling as he sat on the bed to lace up his boots.

Bella tried not to laugh at him because he looked like he wasn't in the mood. She was quietly impressed with Mrs. Cope taking charge of her own happy times.

_Wow, you go, girlfriend._

"Aaagghh," Edward groaned, again jumping off the bed as if it had electrocuted him. "Stop that! Jesus, Bella, your visions of her…her…doing _that_… are _so_ much worse."

_I'm sorry._

Bella really wasn't sorry, but she knew now was not the time to make fun of him.

"Hurry!" he yelled. "She's just remembered where she left it, and I'll need therapy if I have to witness that."

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Sugarlips.<strong>


	17. 007

**Free cocktails for mcc101180, Twimarti and AstonMartin823. **

**I do not own Twilight or 007! I do like the idea of Edward in a tux though. *sigh* Yeah, I also don't own those leather-clad vampire brothers that come out after dark around Cadwell. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen – 007<strong>

Four weeks later, Bella found herself on forced vacation. James hated his staff accruing too much leave, and Bella had become tired of his pestering, so she took a week off.

Edward had been over the moon at the idea and had asked her if she thought she could handle spending a full week by his side—twenty-four/seven.

When he'd asked, Bella sensed there was more to what he'd said. She wondered if he viewed this as some kind of test, but she didn't care because she wanted nothing more than to shadow him for a full week without her job and daytime commitments coming between them.

"Hey, what on earth are you doing?"

Bella jumped at the sound of him coming up behind her. She had been lost in her magical world of books. It was Thursday, just before lunchtime, and Edward had gone down to the bar to pay for an alcohol delivery. Having a moment to herself, Bella had finally been given the opportunity to examine a portion of Edward's library.

The towers of books stacked along the windowed wall had been taunting Bella. She'd had plenty of time in Edward's apartment alone while he worked, but she usually just fell into bed because she always stayed longer in the bar than she intended.

Bella was sitting on the floor surrounded by Edward's books. She vaguely remembered which pile each came from, but the moment she started looking at them, she got carried away, and soon they were scattered all around her on the polished floor.

Bella looked up to see Edward standing with his hands on his hips, looking at the huge mess.

"What are you doing?" he repeated.

Bella knew he wasn't annoyed, but now that she'd been caught, she felt a little guilty for rifling through his stuff in such a manner.

"Having a look at what you're reading."

"And, making a mess?"

_OCD much?_

"I'll put them back. I just can't work out your sorting order," she said, looking around her at the clutter. "They're not by author, date, title, genre or even publisher," she said, mystified.

_You've got Shakespeare with Paul Coelho._

_How do they relate?_

_And, autobiographies mixed with sci-fi._

_Huh?_

Edward laughed. Mini B was in detective mode trying to work out his system.

"They are not in _any_ order," she said, frustrated. "But, that doesn't seem like you."

"B, they're in _my_ order."

"What order?"

"Well, they _were_ in my order." He held up his hand and began ticking off on his fingers. "Favorites I read repeatedly and regularly, favorites I'll never read again but can't part with, new authors I've never read, new books from authors I have read, new books that are part of a series I've started, and books I'm giving away."

_Oh!_

_Shit._

Her real expression perfectly mirrored mini B's, making it impossible for Edward to get annoyed with her.

"See? _My_ order."

"Hmmm…yes, I see that now," she said, staring at the nearly four dozen books spread in a circle all over the floor.

Edward decided it was time to tease her for a change.

"I'm withholding sexual favors until you put them all back correctly."

_What?_

_Gimme twenty minutes._

_And, then your ass is mine._

Edward stepped over her and hopped up into his cushioned window nook. He picked up his current novel and looked out the window at the busy Manhattan street below. He tried to read but couldn't ignore watching Bella's thought process.

She was trying to remember visually which books she'd seen in his six towers. He was surprised at how many of them she could see in her head. She had a very good short-term memory. Next, she was using her knowledge of authors and series to sort those. The pile that was giving her the most trouble was the books he wasn't keeping. If she'd known that was what it was before she'd dismantled it, she'd have been able to work out a pattern and his reading preferences.

_Oh crap!_

_Jodi Picoult._

_What guy reads that?_

_Maybe that's a give away._

_But her stories are so compelling._

_Maybe new?_

_I'll go for new…_

_But…_

Edward smiled down at her. She was lost in her frantic sorting. He was still getting used to the warm glow that filled his chest simply by having her around. Carlisle had once called her his guiding light, and while Edward could see that to be true, she was more his little miracle—his little unexpected girlfriend that he was totally in awe of and would spend the rest of his life trying to feel like he deserved.

_Okay, I'm pretty sure old favorites is right…_

_But…Jodi…hmmm…_

_If I miss out on some action because of Jodi bloody Picoult…_

_Why on earth are you reading her?_

_Hmmm…_

Edward couldn't contain his laughter this time. "I happen to read a very wide and varied selection of books."

"No shit." She was now biting her tongue and frowning at the last seven books.

_The Hunger Games_ really had her stumped. She wanted to add them to favorite re-reads because that's where she'd put them, but maybe he hadn't finished the series yet.

_How could you possibly not have read the last book as soon as you got it?_

The problem was that she was sure they were from different stacks.

"Wow, you really do read everything," she said in awe this time.

"It's much easier to sit up here in peace with a book than to try and cope out there," he said, looking back out the window. "It's also how I educated myself after dropping out of school."

_Oh, baby…_

"It's okay. My life could be so much worse. And, now that you're here turning order into chaos, it'll give me something to do."

_What I'd like to do…_

"Not until you get them right," he said, winking at her.

_Oh, really?_

_Might have to take matters into my own hands then…_

_You can watch if you like…_

"Bella!" he warned, his jeans growing tight. It still amazed him how fast she could switch from an innocent topic to a drop-dead, filthy one, and he fucking loved it. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that he'd never get tired of being in her mind. Never.

Bella placed the last book on the tower and eyed them for a minute.

_Done._

Edward got onto his hands and knees and peered over at the upside-down book stacks. Pointing to three of the towers, he informed her that there were six books out of place.

_Shit!_

_Which ones…_

_Bugger…I could end up making this worse._

Edward sat back and enjoyed watching her trying to figure him out. She knew him so well already, and that was evident by only the few books she had wrong.

"You really love books, don't you?"

"Yes," she sighed. "Before you, being surrounded by books was the only time I could just be me."

Bella pictured herself sitting at a high, well-lit desk with an ancient tome opened as she carefully examined the disintegrating pages with tweezers and white gloves.

Edward looked at Bella seriously. "What do you want to be?"

She smiled. "Ah, that's the question, isn't it? What to be? If I could just be…I'd be a Book Conservator."

"As in book conservation?"

"Yes, I'd become a professional conservator and learn to rebind and restore old volumes."

Edward could see Bella sitting in the bowels of some old dusty museum, happy as a lark as she worked on bringing the life back to an old forgotten tome.

"Why don't you?"

"It's so hard to find work, or rather, decent paying work. I can volunteer at any library though, but now it's hard to find the time. I used to in college, but it's not easy to turn a hobby into a paid job. One day."

Edward certainly knew what it felt like to be trapped with only his dreams to keep him getting out of bed each day. He hoped that one day he could help Bella find her dream job.

_Okay…how about now?_

He looked again. "Worse."

"What?"

_Just tell me which ones are wrong then._

"Ah-ah, you have to work for my lovin', baby."

"Oh, please, you were happy to give it away for free last night," she replied.

Twenty-five minutes later, she finally had them back in their correct order. Jodi was indeed a new author, and Bella was stunned that Edward still didn't know how _The Hungry Games_ ended.

"You're reading this next," she said, holding up the last book of the series.

He smiled and went back to his novel. Bella got up and grabbed her book from her bag. They'd had a busy week so far, having spent lots of time with Charlie. They even visited Alice and Jasper's place, although Edward wasn't too fond of it. Their closest neighbors, who had only moved in recently, were all loud visual thinkers. They seemed like nice enough people, but Edward didn't particularly want to partake in the day-to-day lives of a modern American family, and teenage girls were definitely to be avoided at all costs. They fretted and worried over the most trivial of things, and it was enough to drive him to drinking too much—a hazard to be avoided as a bar owner.

Today was the first day they were able to just hang out. Bella stood at the window nook next to Edward.

"Move over, will ya?" she requested.

"What for?"

"I want to read."

He looked confused. "Lie down on the bed. I don't care what you read."

"But I want to sit with you."

"There's not enough room. Just lie down."

Bella smiled. He hadn't thought this through. The window nook was in fact large enough for two. It would be a little cozy, but if they wrapped their legs up together, they both would fit. They would touch.

"O-kay," she said in a higher pitched tone than usual. Edward looked at her, wondering what he was missing, but her mind was a canvas of pale apple green.

"What are you up to?" he asked, suspicious.

"Nothing. I'm just going to read my book," she said, holding it up as she crawled across the bed and started making a comfy mountain of pillows.

Settling on the bed, she opened her book _and_ her mind. She imagined the huge scarred half-naked brother…_Z panicked. There was so much of her against him that he didn't know what to do. He wanted to shove her away. He wanted her even closer. He wanted…oh, man. He wanted to mount her. He wanted to take her. He wanted to fuck her._

_The instinct was so strong he saw himself doing the deed: rolling her onto her stomach, pulling her hips off the bed, rearing up behind her. He imagined pushing the it inside of her and pumping with his hips—_

"Fucking hell! What are you reading?" Edward exclaimed. He threw his book down and jumped out of the window nook. He got up on the bed next to Bella but made sure _not_ to touch her.

She looked over the top of her book, trying to feign innocence, but the smile that tugged at her lips was sure to give her away so she hid it behind her book.

"Huh? What?" she asked as innocently as possible.

"Bella!" Edward said in her favorite admonishing tone. It had a hint of playfulness mixed with sex and warning. That voice did things to Bella that she couldn't control, and she found it a sweet torture when he used it on her in the bar.

"You know I just saw that," he said, eyeing the dark cover. "What are you reading?"

"I didn't think you cared what I was reading."

"Well, I do now."

Bella had Edward's undivided attention. She loved that he couldn't resist her mind, especially when she was thinking about sex.

"It's about vampires."

"I thought vampire books were supposed to be scary," he said.

"Vampire books guys read probably are scary, but vampire books women read…not so much…more sexy really."

Edward inspected the book, without touching Bella, and noticed it was well worn.

"A favorite?"

"Yep."

"Any more sex in it?"

"Yep."

"Great."

He stretched out next to her with his hands behind his head, still careful not to come in contact with her body in any way, shape or form.

"Skip ahead to that bit and keep reading," he said with a grin. "I feel like watching some porn."

…

Later that afternoon, Bella found herself sitting at the bar wearing a hoodie zipped all the way up to the neck. It wasn't cold, but it was the only thing she had to cover the bite marks on her neck. Edward had enjoyed the Brotherhood Vampires far more than Bella ever would have guessed. The book was now sitting on top of his "favorites I read repeatedly and regularly" stack.

He'd requested she read all the sex scenes, and then re-read them. Afterward, he became her own personal vampire and insisted on re-enacting each scene, including the parts where the vampires fed from their lovers. Of course, he never drew blood, but she was sporting a couple of over-zealous love bites—that she hated to admit she thoroughly enjoyed receiving—and was too embarrassed to reveal them to Alice or Jasper.

"Nice hoodie," Jasper said, walking into the bar with Alice behind him.

Bella tried not to think about why she was wearing it because she knew she'd blush again. Edward came to her rescue like the dashing boyfriend he was.

"What do you feel like wearing tomorrow night?" he asked, distracting his friend.

Jasper stopped near the register and thought about it for a few minutes. "We haven't worn Laverne and Shirley for a while."

_Laverne and Shirley…_

Bella couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

_Who's who?_

"Isn't it obvious?" Edward said to her with a grin. "I am a brunette after all."

"So is that a yes?" Jasper asked.

"Yep, I'll dig 'em out later. What about Saturday?"

"I think you need something new," added Alice. "Why don't you let Bella decide?"

The boys looked at each and then to a very surprised looking Bella. "Well?" they asked together.

"Um, sure. Wow, really?" she said, beaming.

Bella thought about all the crazy themes she'd seen at the bar so far. She knew Edward had boxes and boxes of t-shirts upstairs, and wondered if she'd be able to come up with something new.

For some reason, she wanted to think about this privately. She wanted to pick a theme that suited the boys without offending them. Taking a deep breath, she focused on a startling shade of purple and began mulling over the choices in her mind.

"Hey, cut that out," Edward said, throwing a handful of beer bottle tops at her from the recycling.

Bella ducked but was still hit with a few of the tiny missiles.

"I want to see your selection."

"No, I'll let you know when I've decided," she said, focusing on the purple canvas once more.

"Oh—my—God," said Alice shocked, looking between Bella and her brother and back again. "You can't see her. She just decided to block you. Oh my God. How?"

Bella was surprised that Edward hadn't already shared their breakthrough with his sister. Bella knew he hated it when she blocked him, which is why she did it sparingly, and to be really honest, she loved having him floating around in her mind. Alice was intrigued. She came around the bar and sat down on a stool next to Bella, ready to be let in on the secret powers Bella had discovered.

Edward groaned. This meant another person locking him out at will. Alice's mind wasn't at all like Bella's, but the pair had learned to communicate with each other growing up. Being in Alice's mind was like being at home—it also helped calm Edward but nowhere near the degree to which Bella's thoughts did.

Bella explained to Alice how she learned to mediate and focus on the colors of the rainbow, and then how she began thinking while imagining a color. Alice tried the technique a few times, but Edward refused to tell her if she was successful or not. Alice visualized hot pink and thought about convincing Bella to dye her hair blonde. She knew if Edward had seen that he wouldn't be able to control himself, because he adored her mahogany locks, especially when they fell against the milky white skin of her bare back.

He didn't say a word, but his subtle frown gave him away.

"Ah-ha! I knew. I did it, didn't I?" Alice practically screamed. She had stood up on the footrest of the bar stool and had her hands raised in victory in the air above her head.

Edward was silent.

"Bella, Bella, Bella! You're incredible," she gushed.

Jasper came up to them. "Actually I'd say she was WONDER-ful."

The girls both looked at him, confused, but it did knock Edward from his sulk.

"J, I don't know how many times I have to tell you. You're just—not—funny."

Jasper shoulders sunk in disappointment. "But…"

"J, humor is about timing, and they don't know about the shirts. Like I said, you're just not funny."

Edward walked past his friend and went into the kitchen to retrieve the t-shirts for tonight. They were black, and he threw one at Alice and one at Bella.

"We wanted to honor our women folk tonight DC style," he said in explanation.

Alice held up the shirt that Jasper would be wearing, and it had a huge color picture of Catwoman across the front.

"Oh, really, Jazz? I'm your Catwoman?" She stood again and leaned over the bar to kiss him.

Bella held up Edward's shirt to reveal a color image of Wonder Woman. Bella looked at Edward with her head tipped to the side. He made her feel so loved it was almost surreal.

"You are amazing, sexy and intelligent. You help me fight the evil of this world, and I wonder everyday what you see in a guy like me," he said quietly.

Bella climbed onto the bar and launched herself at Edward. He caught her just in time and hugged her to him hard. When he eventually put her down, Bella walked back around to Alice. She pictured herself in a Wonder Woman costume kneeling on their bed and winked at Edward.

Edward stopped in his tracks, his eyes momentarily wide, then he smirked at her.

"J, I'll be back. I just have to go order something on the Internet."

…

Alice and Bella sat at the bar together quietly. Alice let Bella focus as Bella still hadn't mastered the art of thinking of a color, talking to herself in her mind, _and_ maintaining a conversation at the same time. Bella needed to come up with a theme for Saturday night, and it had to be decided to give the boys time to organize the new shirts.

Focusing back on the shade of purple, she thought of the _X-Men_, _Dukes of Hazzard_, and the motorcycle cops from _Chips_—knee high boots—yeah, baby! She even thought about the A-Team, but none of them were right. She wanted something more sophisticated and sexy…

_Purple…think purple…focus…_

_Sexy…_

_Suave…_

_Men…_

_Classics…_

_Who seduce women…_

_Oh my God…yes!_

Alice sprayed lemonade across the bar from her mouth as she saw Bella make her decision. Both Edward and Jasper frowned at her for making a mess.

"Oh, that is perfect. And, hot! You go, girl," she cheered to Bella. "I love it."

Bella smiled in satisfaction at her choice. She was pleased as punch.

Edward put his hands on his hips, not pleased that he wasn't the first to know. This was such a foreign feeling for him, and he hated it.

"Well?" he said, unimpressed.

She let the color fade and visualized Jasper and Edward behind the bar, in dim lighting, dressed as Bond…James Bond.

_Tuxedos…_

_You can pick your favorite Bond girl's name to wear across your shoulders._

_What do you think?_

_You know how hot I thought you were in that tie…_

_But a tux…phew…_

Mini B was fanning herself as she imagined Edward in a tux.

Edward barked out a laugh. "Done. I like it. It's new. And, everyone's seen heard of him so it will be fun for me to see their memories."

"Fuck—you—all!" exclaimed Jasper. He so rarely raised his voice that it surprised all three of them. "Didn't anyone teach you it's rude to talk behind people's backs or…or…inside your own minds…excluding others," he said in a huff, crossing his arms over his chest and frowning at them all.

"Oh, Jasper. I'm so sorry," said Bella in a rush.

"Don't be. He's just a big pussy," added Edward.

"Am not. _You're_ the BE Bar pussy," Jasper retaliated. "Meow."

Bella loved it when the boys acted like boys. Edward was still being haunted by the _Alice in Wonderland_ theme night. Every so often in the bar, someone would meow as he walked past. They all suspected it was Jake and his crew, and if Edward caught the culprit, they would be dead meat.

Jasper loved the 007 theme, and since Emmett would be back on deck on Saturday night, they figured they would rent him a tux too. That was at least something that would fit him.

Edward and Jasper put on their new t-shirts and became Wonder Woman and Catwoman for the night. Edward was pleased that J was getting meowed at now for a change and hoped that would end his "pussy" nightmare. He loved watching the memories of patrons from the '70s TV show starring Lynda Carter. It was his favorite part of the shirts, visiting the film reels inside patrons' minds, and it didn't hurt that he could totally see Bella in the leading lady role.

Edward and Jasper spent the night discussing Bond films while they worked the bar. Not long into the evening, they had both picked the Bond movie they wanted to wear. Edward's choice was _The Spy Who Loved Me_. Bella had giggled when he said that she was similar to Anya, the beautiful but deadly Russian agent that teamed up with him. He told Bella her code name was XXX, which he thought matched her racy mind. Bella said she'd have to watch it before Saturday, saying that Edward was "the Spy" who indeed loved her.

Jasper decided on the 1973 classic _Live and Let Die_. Solitaire, his leading lady, loses her fortune-telling abilities after sleeping with Bond. Alice snorted her drink for the second time, wiping lemonade off her shirt as she wished sex with Jazz was the cure to her "problem."

Bella sat with Alice for most of the evening making plans. The Oracle wasn't working tonight, so the girls hung together in Alice's regular booth.

Now that Bella had decided on the theme, she sat and thought about how to spend the last few days of her vacation, and also Charlie's upcoming birthday. His birthday was the following Monday, and since he was making such good progress, Bella decided she wanted to be able to spend the day with him. Bella had decided that on Monday when she returned to work, she'd ask James for the next Monday off, and she'd arrange a small party for her father. She was worried that Charlie might not be ready for a function, but she'd put her life on hold for too long and wanted to start living it.

"That's a great idea. Can we help Charlie celebrate too?" Alice asked.

Bella was still getting used to Alice knowing her decisions. Bella was used to Edward lurking, but his sister's ability was so very different.

"Um, yeah, sure. Would you really want to?" Bella asked, surprised that they would come to the home for a small party.

"Of course, it will be fun," Alice said. "I never get to plan parties 'cause Jazz insists on celebrating at the bar with the regulars, and Edward—well—it's a little hard to surprise him, and he wouldn't let me celebrate this year."

_It's not hard to surprise him…_

_You just have to know how._

Bella stared at the Budweiser drink coaster on the table. Picking it up, she focused on the familiar green.

"Think of this color," she said to Alice.

Alice focused and nodded her head when she had a green screen inside her mind.

_I've decided to go upstairs and talk to Alice privately._

Bella wasn't sure how Alice's ability worked exactly, but she knew Alice could see when decisions were made. Bella hoped that Alice would block it from her brother, although she wasn't sure exactly how much of Alice's mind Edward could read. Maybe it was all of it like hers, but maybe it was just some of it.

Bella pointed to the green coaster and looked at Alice. She wanted her to keep thinking the same color as Bella, and hopefully Edward wouldn't notice that both of them were blocking him.

Bella and Alice went to the end of the bar. Bella waited for a few minutes. She was focusing on the color green so much that she forgot to let Edward know she needed to speak with him. She rolled her eyes are her own stupidity. This mind stuff was hard work.

_Baby, I'm tired._

_It's a bit loud in here._

_I'm going upstairs._

_Do you need anything?_

Edward looked at her the moment she spoke her thoughts to him. He indicated for her to wait a moment and finished pulling a beer for his thirsty customer.

"Just a kiss from you," he said, when he came to stand in front of her.

She reached up and let their mouths touch ever so softly. Their lips barely made contact, and it sent a shiver down her spine as she broke apart from him.

_God, you're the best kisser…_

_I could kiss you forever…_

Edward leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. He never knew that love could feel like this. No matter how often Bella and he made love, it was never enough. He wanted her endlessly. They'd had the most erotic afternoon reading Bella's vampire book, and yet less than eight hours later, he felt as though he was starving for her touch. Bella was his miracle, and he knew he would never quite believe that she was his for real.

"I love you," he whispered to her. "I'll let you sleep."

"No, wake me if I'm asleep. Please?" she said, reaching up to touch his whiskery jaw. "We can sleep in tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit."

Bella and Alice walked through the kitchen and up the stairs. Bella was careful not to think of anything. Bella knew that Edward couldn't see her mind when she was up in his apartment. She had tested it out on several nights when she was bored and lonely waiting for him to finish work. It must have just been outside of his range and explained why it was the perfect place for him to live.

Bella pulled Alice over to the leather couches and plonked down, letting her mind open up again.

"Alice, when was Edward's birthday?"

"Oh, he didn't tell you?"

Bella just looked at Alice in response.

"June 20th. I remember it vividly this year 'cause it was the day before he found you at the home. I remember thinking you were like his late birthday present. It was one day too late though, otherwise he would have let me throw him a party for a change."

"The day before? Why didn't he say anything to me?" Bella looked disappointed.

"Bella, he's been so used to living alone for all these years that it's a big adjustment for him. Don't be mad at him. It's not like he didn't want you to know. He was just so freaking happy to have you back that the last thing on his mind would have been his stupid birthday."

"Birthdays aren't stupid."

"No, I know, but try and convince Edward of that. All his life, they have just been a disappointment."

"We talked about him never having surprises not long ago. Alice, I have the power to surprise him. I've done it already. I still wish he had of told me it was his birthday," she said, slightly forlorn.

"Bella, he loves you more than anything or anyone. You are his universe. Please try to understand what it's been like for us. It's lonely and isolating, and the only way to cope is to forget how normal people function. I was lucky to find Jazz, but Edward's been on his own. He just doesn't set himself up for disappointment anymore. Please tell me you won't let this upset you. He'd be shattered if he thought he'd hurt you," Alice begged.

Bella thought about what Alice had said for a moment. Edward had been so open with her lately. He'd slowly filled Bella in piece-by-piece on all the terrible things that had happened to him. He wasn't ashamed to tell her about sad, painful memories, regardless of how hard it was for him to admit, and she really did appreciate him letting her in, and it wasn't like his birthday had come up. He wasn't intentionally hiding it from her. She also knew that she was making a difference in his life and helping him to mend, but it was a slow road.

_I know he adores me…_

_I shouldn't be mad…_

_But, I'll be damned if he's getting out of celebrating it…_

"Alice, how good are you at keeping a secret from him?" she asked excitedly.

"Oh my God! Bella, that's an awesome idea."

_Oh, right. So long as I decide it, I don't have to say it._

_Fuck, you're almost quicker than Edward…sort of._

_This is weird, but cool, but…definitely weird._

"So, should we tell the others?" Bella asked.

"Nope. No way. He'll pick it up from one of them. We just stick to Charlie because it's the truth," Alice said with a smile.

The girls sat on the couch and planned their surprise. It was so simple it was bound to work, and in eleven days time, Edward Masen would get the surprise of his young life.

…

Friday night came and went without any drama. Bella and Edward had spent the day renting dinner suits. Despite their busy day, they managed to make time for some more "reading" before Edward needed to open the bar.

Bella told Edward about her father's coming birthday. She explained that she wanted to give him a surprise party at the home and hoped that Edward and her new bar family would all come to help celebrate. Edward mentioned that this would involve finally telling Rose about her father, and Bella agreed that it was indeed time to come clean to her friend. Bella had felt so guilty watching how sweet and caring Rose was when she played nurse for Emmett that Bella wondered if keeping it a secret from her friend was the wrong thing to do. In the end, she decided that at the time, she'd made the best choice and hoped that Rose would understand.

Edward had noticed that Bella was thinking about the shade of sky blue an awful lot, but she dismissed him, stating she had so much to organize for Charlie that she didn't want him fretting over her stupid lists as much as she was already. There was no point in both of them being pedantic. She was also rehearsing what to tell Rose and didn't want him to witness it. Bella did, in fact, use the time to think about Rose and her party lists, but she spent the majority of it thinking about who the party was really for and what to buy and organize that Edward would like. Bella made sure she thought about the two of them enough in between her blue spells to put him off the scent.

Later that day, the boys donned their Laverne and Shirley tees and opened up for the night. It was a slightly smaller Friday night crowd, but a highly entertaining and friendly one. Every so often, some drunken patron would start up the theme song to the hit TV show, and before long, the whole bar would drape an arm across a stranger's shoulders and serenade the smiling barmen. It was a fun and happy evening, and Bella thoroughly enjoyed sitting at the bar watching the madness.

Saturday morning, Bella made Edward breakfast in bed. She had tiptoed across the apartment, keeping her mind empty so she could sneak out to buy fresh bagels. She returned with hot coffee as well. Bella rested the steaming brew just beneath his nose and let the aroma waft up and wake him. He smiled first before cracking one eye open at her, but then nearly fell out of bed when he saw the breakfast feast she had laid out on her side of the bed.

Edward shook his head in disbelief as he stuffed half his warm bagel in his mouth. His hair was sticking up at the oddest angle, but Bella couldn't bring herself to tame it. She was tucked up under his arm and almost purring as she sipped her coffee.

His world couldn't get much better than this. Or could it? he thought to himself. Edward had longed to feel cherished and cared for his whole life, and now that he was, it almost pained him physically because the feeling was so intense and foreign to him. Every time he felt cared for, instead of the warm glow filling up his heart, his chest would tighten at the thought of suddenly losing Bella and being left alone now that he understood what love really felt like. He took several calming breaths and pulled her closer to him as he moved onto his second bagel.

That evening was Bond night. The gang couldn't describe how happy and excited they were to have Emmett return to BE Bar. He'd followed his doctor's orders and stayed at home until he was sure he could perform all of his duties. Emmett took bouncing very seriously, and since the stabbing, it was dead serious. He knew he could have gone back to work earlier, but he was also realistic enough to know that if push came to shove with a rowdy reveler, he would be a liability rather than an asset until his wound was fully healed.

The boys all fidgeted and fussed with their tuxedos before the bar was opened. Bella, Alice and Rose had all gotten together to dress in gowns fit for a Bond. Rose had a client that had way too much money to burn. She was a high society socialite and was also a yo-yo dieter. That was great for the girls, because she had a range of gowns for them to pick from. She was happy to let them borrow whatever they needed for their night of 007 fun.

Emmett was the 1995 _GoldenEye_ Bond with Xenia Onatopp across his shoulders. The girls had cut out glittering gold letters and stitched them carefully to the back of the tux. Rose was the one to select Emmett's character, as she liked to think she had killer thighs. The fact that Bond killed Onatopp didn't seem to faze her in the slightest, as she preferred to be the bad girl instead, and Emmett couldn't say "Onatopp" without giggling all night which made everyone smile at the adorable bouncer.

Rose chose a long, slinky gold dress that left her back completely bare. She teamed it with a fake, snowy white fur shawl to complete her Bond look. She also gave Em a glittering gold bow tie to match her.

Alice went mini micro to keep with the '70s theme. Her dress was high-necked, figure hugging and only covered about an inch of her thighs. It was psychedelic green and looked like it had been made for her.

Bella had selected the first gown that she picked up because she instantly fell in love with it. It was made of black velvet but lined with blood red stain. The dress was a low-cut halter neck, revealing the top half of her back and was floor length. There was a split up each side that finished mid-thigh. The splits showed off the sheer grey stocking that Rose had given Bella. The top three inches that clung to her thigh were covered in delicate lace, the bottom of which could be seen when she walked.

Bella had never worn anything close to this dress, and it surprised her how sexy she felt when she walked along flashing a mix of blood red satin and stocking clad leg. She really felt like a Bond girl, particularly with Alice and Rose giving her smoky eyes and soft falling curls.

The girls arrived at the bar around 5:30 p.m. They wanted to take ownership of a booth for the night, although Bella promised Edward she would visit him at the bar often.

Bella and Alice left Rose on the pavement with Em. When Bella walked from the door to the bar, it was like time had stood still. Edward froze. He was in the middle of pouring a cocktail into a tall glass for Jake, and when he laid eyes on the vision that Bella was, he couldn't think of anything except her.

Half of the bar noticed Edward's catatonic state and turned to see Bella and Alice floating across the floor. Bella smiled and held her head up high. Not long ago, she would have focused on her feet, but Edward had unlocked her confidence. Jake and his crew had gone all out for the Bond theme, since Alice had given them a heads up, and were also dressed to the nines. Several of them wolf-whistled at the girls as they came to join them at the bar.

"Close your mouth, lover boy," Jake said to Edward.

Edward blinked and blushed slightly when he realized his jaw had dropped open.

_You like?_

"I love!" he said enthusiastically. "You're stunning…and all mine," he said with a love-struck grin, almost like he couldn't believe it was true.

Edward's grin quickly faded as he was bombarded by images from every visual thinking male in the place. Bella was hot—dripping-with-sex, fucking hot—and every guy knew it. Edward frowned and then glared at the competition before turning a shade of green.

_You okay?_

_You don't look so good._

There was no way he'd be able to keep an eye on Bella and work the bar with her dressed like that.

"Jake?" he croaked, slowly pouring the rest of his cocktail into the glass. "You're…"

"Ah-ah, that's not my name and you know it," he said in a singsong voice.

Edward smiled. "Betty Boop, I need your help."

Bella watched and her own jaw dropped open because she was sure Edward was batting his eyelashes at the young cross dresser.

"Anything for some of _your_ sugar, Anya," Betty replied, giving his fake cleavage a lift with both hands.

"Next Friday night, you'll get the lucky tee—free alcohol all night—but only if you keep Dollface safe tonight. The only hands I want to see on her are my own," he said in a possessive tone.

"Anya! I'm fine."

His piercing green eyes flicked to hers.

"That you are—too fine, and every guy in here knows it."

_Fuck, you're possessive…_

_But, I kinda like it…_

_I've only just gotten into this and already I want to get out of it…with you._

Edward gripped the bar, but apart from that, nobody would have guessed what was happening down south.

"Do we have a deal, Betty Boop?"

"Hell yeah, girlfriend."

Betty took his cocktail in one hand and held out his elbow to Bella. She grabbed hold and smiled up at her young chaperone.

_This is going to be fun._

"So, what's the special, Anya?" Bella asked, looking innocent.

Edward smirked—he'd been waiting for her to ask.

"For your pleasure this evening, we have a…James Bondage…007 style."

_Fuck._

_Me._

_Now._

_Is that in honor of the tie?_

Edward nodded as he bit his lip. He summoned every ounce of willpower he had not to grab her and have his way with her under that dress. He had opened her floodgates with that drink name, but that was no surprise, and now he was going to pay the price—all night.

"Oh…that sounds perfect," she teased. "Make mine a double."

Mini B imagined both her hands _and_ feet tightly secured to Edward's bed as he hovered above her like a hungry predator.

Edward glared at her, eating her up with his eyes while Betty chuckled from watching their exchange.

Bella, Alice and Rose had a fun night hanging with Betty Boop and his girls. Bella was glad that Alice and Rose were now getting along. When Rose and Em had started dating, Alice would only talk to Rose if necessary. Since the stabbing, however, Alice had warmed to Bella's often icy friend because it was easy to see how much she cared for Emmett, particularly while he'd been recuperating.

Bella was enjoying her third James Bondage. Edward had learned early on the cocktail flavors that Bella preferred. Now he was an expert at mixing a new concoction that she wouldn't be able to resist. He still loved her mind when she was tipsy because she was so carefree that it made his heart sing.

_God, you're sexy in that tux…_

_Maybe we can keep it…_

_You can wear it all the time…_

_My own personal butler…_

_Wow, butlers must get some action all the time with all those desperate, rich housewives…_

Bella had kept one eye on her man all night. Edward in a tux was too hard to resist, and Bella wasn't the only female that had noticed him.

_Back off, sister!_

_He is ALL mine…_

_Is it wrong that I want to brand you, baby?_

Edward winked at her through the crowd.

_Oh, fuck!_

Heading to the bar, Bella tried to control her mind. Edward and Jasper were having a great night and enjoying the compliments from their regulars. Watching Edward relaxed and laughing with his friend was a distraction Bella couldn't ignore.

_It's time for your break…_

Edward looked to her, his eyes dark. Pulling up his jacket sleeve, he checked his watch. Bella couldn't describe what was happening inside of her as she watched her suave man, his hair parted and slicked down to match his suit.

_I want to lick you…all over…_

Edward's hold on the vodka faulted, but he quickly caught the falling bottle to a round of applause.

_Did James Bondage ever do it on ice?_

Edward poured an extra generous shot of vodka into the silver cocktail shaker, as he looked at her questioningly.

_Cold room style?_

Edward closed his eyes for a second as he realized what Bella was proposing. The bar was crazy, but she had him wound up so tight that it would only take a minute.

_You…_

_Me…_

_Cold room…_

_NOW!_

Bella turned from the bar and went back to the booth. She grabbed Rose's fur wrap and pushed through the sea of patrons to head out back. As she walked through the crowd, Mini B sent Edward one last message.

_And by the way…_

_I'm not wearing any underwear…_

The sound of glass smashing brought a smile to her face that couldn't be wiped off.

James Bondage in the cold room was just what they both needed.


	18. Top Gun

**Thank you for the super swift beta job. You rock, Twimarti and mcc101180. Thanks to my awesome pre-reader AstonMartin823. **

**I do not own Twilight or Top Gun. And, just like Rob, Edward looks fuckhot in sunglasses. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Top Gun:<br>****1986 Movie staring Tom Cruise, Val Kilmer and Anthony Edwards that put men's beach volleyball on everyone's radar. Oh, and I think they were responsible for a whole generation becoming pilots.**

**Chapter Eighteen – Top Gun**

No sooner had Bella disappeared into the cold room than two warm hands grabbed her around the waist. Bella moaned as Edward's mouth devoured her bare shoulders and neck. He pulled her back against him, and she could feel his erection pressed into her.

"Oh God, please. I need this," she said.

Edward's hands cupped her breasts as he continued to suck on the tender flesh below her ear from behind.

"How do you want it?" he murmured.

Edward knew Bella always had a specific idea when it came to sex. He realized that most women probably did, but their men just didn't know it.

"Standing up…against the vodka," Bella said, indicating to the tower of vodka boxes in front of her.

"Fuck, yeah."

Spinning her around, Edward hoisted her up, and she eagerly wrapped her legs around his waist to help support her weight. When his fingers discovered the lace at the top of her stockings, he looked down and groaned out loud.

"You're keeping these on later when I can finally get you out of this," he said, pushing her dress farther up.

The fast, frantic pace that Bella and Edward had finally grown out of in the last few weeks was back. Their flesh burned with carnal cravings. The sound of his zipper was followed by two moans of ecstasy.

"You're so fucking wet," he said against her neck.

"Shut up and kiss me," Bella demanded, pulling his lips to hers. He tasted like vodka. It sent a chill down her spine.

The feeling of being inside Bella again in the crisp air brought back memories for Edward of their second time together. Thinking of that night didn't help him. He increased his thrusts, unable to control himself, and prayed she would come with him. This was going to be quick. He was going to lose it in a matter of minutes with her so hot and wet. Feeling her tighten around him, Edward threw his head back. His face was creased with strain from holding off his orgasm.

"Please…" he begged as he slammed into her hard and deep. Bella loved hearing Edward when he was close and knowing that it was because of her. She clung to his shoulders hard as she watched him fighting his desire because he was desperate to please her. Bella let go of one of his shoulders and slipped her hand between them. The extra friction, plus seeing him bite his lip, did it for Bella, and with a final thrust and grunt, the pair climaxed together.

"Holy shit!" Edward exclaimed. He held her up, willing his legs to not give out on him yet.

"Can we buy one of these?" Bella said, indicating his suit.

The short laugh that escaped him caused his knees to buckle, forcing him to put her down.

"Wow," she said, finding her feet again. "Oh, where's my other shoe?" Bella looked down to see one stocking-clad foot—no shoe. She didn't even remember it coming off.

Edward shrugged while grinning at her and tried to neaten his messed up hair, his bow tie hanging undone around his neck—he looked well and truly fucked.

_That'll keep the bitches at bay…_

_And save me from starting a bar brawl if those girls don't stop eye fucking him…_

…

The next morning, Bella woke up to discover she had her period.

_Well, that at least explains my urge to deck those bar bitches…_

_Okay, so bitches is a bit harsh…_

_They're probably perfectly nice girls, I'm sure…_

_Just so long as they don't try anything with my man, then all is fine…_

_Bloody hormones…_

Edward woke with a horrible start. He sat bolt upright and looked around the room in confusion. Next, he seemed to inspect Bella from head to toe.

Focusing on her, he asked, "Baby, are you okay? Um…there's…um…blood? Did you cut yourself?" He blinked, trying to wake up and work out the image in his brain.

_Oh, fucking hell NO!_

_Great._

Bella focused on the first color that sprang to mind.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine. Go back to sleep," she said, highly embarrassed.

"But…are you bleeding? Why am I thinking that?"

_Fuck._

_No._

_This is fucked up on so many levels…_

_I can't believe I'm going to have to say this…_

"I've got my period."

"Oh." Edward thought about that for a second before he screwed up his face. "Could you think about a different color maybe?"

_Crap…_

_Why'd I pick red?_

_Black…_

_Black…think black._

_It'll at least match my mood…_

Edward leaned over and kissed her with a smile.

"What?" she snapped.

"Nothing, beautiful one. You don't have to block me, you know. I don't mind. It's only natural," he said.

"So, you want to experience firsthand what it feels like to be a PMSing mega bitch that wants to cry, then rip someone's head off…preferably a male's…then needs to eat their body weight in chocolate? And, that's all before breakfast?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Bella usually had a fairly even temperament, but every three or four cycles, her hormones showed her who was really in charge of this show. Edward needed to keep his head down if he knew what was good for him.

"Mega bitch?" he said with a smile. "Now that's something I think I would like to feel. Might make me able to relate to Rosalie better." He joked.

Bella punched him hard in the arm. "Hey! She's been really nice lately, and you know it."

Edward raised his arm in defense before rubbing where she'd thumped him. He needed to tread carefully, he realized. Pulling Bella into his arms, he kissed her temple. "I'm just teasing. How about I go out and forage for us?"

That got Bella's attention and calmed the angry beast.

"What sort of foraging are we talking?"

"Freshly baked chocolate croissants, warm cherry strudel and a jumbo hot chocolate?"

"With marshmallows?" she asked, looking excited.

"Abso-fucking-lutely."

_You really are my hero…_

_The beast will be satisfied with that sugary offering…_

_At least until lunchtime…_

…

The only good thing about Bella's monthly visitor was that she got a full night's sleep. Getting up Monday, when Edward was home for the day, was hard enough that she was glad she had at least gotten enough rest.

Bella dragged her feet back to work. The only thing she liked about her job was payday. She wondered, now that her personal life was so enjoyable and freeing, when her work life would follow suit.

James had complained when Bella requested the following Monday off. He had no reason to be annoyed because it meant one less day he owed her, but he grumbled all the same.

At lunchtime, Bella left a few minutes early to wait for Rose on the sidewalk. She had kept some of Edward's recent tip money and had decided to buy her friend lunch, hoping that would soften the blow of having hidden her father's medical problems all this time.

The girls took their seats at Loeb Boathouse in Central Park. Rose loved eating there, but Bella could never afford to join her.

"B, this is so sweet of you, but you really don't need to buy me lunch," Rose said, sipping her iced water. "I've never minded buying the odd slice of pizza here and there."

Bella knew telling Rose wasn't going to be easy, so she wanted to do it at a restaurant. Bella had used the excuse that she owed Rose for so many lunches that she wanted to take her someplace nice as payback. She hoped the nice setting would help somehow.

"I know, but I have the money so thought it would be a nice way to ease myself back into the working week as well."

"Yeah, how did the week go?"

Bella went on to explain that living full-time with Edward for the past ten days had been perfect. She felt hollow at the thought of heading back to her place that night. Edward had promised he would come over, but under no circumstances was he prepared to stay within range of her randy upstairs neighbor.

"Rose, I'm having a party for my dad's birthday, and I'd like to invite you and Em," Bella said, trying to sound confident.

"Your dad's birthday? Oh, well…yeah, sure. Why not? How is he?" Rose asked, slightly confused by Bella's request.

Rose had met Bella's father when he first moved to NYC after her mom died, but it was only in passing. She'd never shared a meal with the man.

"Yeah, well…about that…"

Bella began the long story of explaining the exact situation with her father. Rose was silent and just listened until Bella finished.

"B, why didn't you tell me?" Much to Bella's relief, Rose wasn't angry. "I would have helped you with money, you silly girl. You know how much I make."

Bella hadn't mentioned the part about Michael because she had a feeling the anger she had witnessed from Edward would be on a par with Rosalie's reaction.

"I wouldn't have accepted that."

"Oh my God! I feel like such a cow."

Bella looked at her, confused.

"I never would have given you a hard time about your wardrobe. God, I feel like such a bitch. I could never work out what the hell you did with your money and why you never spent it on looking nice. Jeez, Bella."

Bella felt guilty that Rose was taking all the blame.

"Rose, please don't feel bad. It was all me. I just wanted him to be able to hold his head up high when he was well again. I didn't want people judging him for having a mental breakdown, so it was easier. Well, at least, I thought it would be easier not to tell anyone. I'm sorry. I really am."

The girls hugged around the table, and all was well. Rose was a good friend, and Bella was glad that she had understood so quickly. She did wonder again if Emmett was the reason for Rose's more even temper. Bella didn't realize how big a weight keeping her dad a secret from her friend really was.

…

Bella managed to catch one of her father's doctors when she visited that evening. He was just packing up for the day but willingly took her into his office when Bella mentioned her birthday idea. As it turned out, Bella was glad she had spoken to him before she'd made any further plans. The home had a small family area that residents could use for special occasions. It turned out the room was booked already, but Charlie's doctor wasn't sure a surprise party in his honor was the best idea at this point in time. He suggested that taking him out for a nice meal, where he wasn't the guest of honor, was probably a better plan.

Sitting on the subway home, Bella wracked her brain at the new predicament. She smiled to herself that it would actually work out better this way, as the party would be for Edward alone, rather than a joint affair. It would now really be Edward's first ever surprise birthday party. The fun part of his ability was that it would also be a surprise for the other guests as much as it was a surprise for Edward. Bella laughed to herself at that concept but knew it would work nonetheless.

She spotted Edward, sitting on the hood of his Jeep, as she walked toward her apartment.

_Someone's keen…_

Before she closed off her mind, she chanted to herself as she was still out of range.

_The party is for Charlie…_

_The party is for Charlie…_

_Charlie…_

_Charlie…_

_Charlie…_

While Bella unpacked and did her laundry, Edward cooked dinner. He much preferred his spacious, modern kitchen to her tiny kitchenette but managed just the same. He commented that she was blocking him again while they ate.

"You don't need to know about cramps, Edward."

That kept him quiet. The truth was Bella was so excited about the party plans, that she just couldn't help thinking about them. Her period couldn't have been timed better. She felt it was best to be overcautious than risk slipping up and showing Edward what she was really planning.

Edward phoned late on Tuesday night to say goodnight. He convinced Bella to pack a bag to spend the rest of the week at his place. Two nights in a row without her in his bed was more than he could handle after their week together. He explained that he missed her body, her calming mind and her heart. Bella had caved when he used the "be rule" on her. He said that he only wanted to "be" by her side because she made him feel like a man—with her, he could _be_ himself.

Bella loved the fact that Edward wanted to have her by his side every possible minute of the day. It matched her desire to be in his presence as well, so she happily packed up a week's worth of clothing before she went to sleep.

On Wednesday, while Bella was at work, Edward went over to her apartment to collect her bag so that she didn't have to drag it on the subway to work. He wanted to make staying with him as painless as possible because he knew it was a little annoying living out of a bag. Every time she realized she'd forgotten something she needed in the past, Edward had seen her scolding herself mentally, trying to make better mental lists for when she packed for the next stay.

As much as he tried to give her space, he knew he was still too clingy. The problem was that her mind was so calming for him that he just wanted to be around her always.

Edward was glad that she still enjoyed sitting at the end of the bar for him most nights. He worried that she would become tired of that and didn't know what he could do to prevent that. As far as Edward had come with Bella, a little nagging voice still haunted him, chanting that it was only a matter of time before it all became too much for her, and she left him.

Edward swallowed the bile in his throat that that thought had left as he loaded her suitcase into his Jeep. Bella had never blocked Edward so much. In the past few days, he'd really felt her absence—her mental absence because they'd still seen each other. She'd told him it was just her hormonal issues she was keeping from him, but deep down, he wondered if she was having second thoughts.

…

Bella answered the reception intercom, surprised that there was a deliveryman outside for her. Buzzing him in, she scanned her emails to see if James had told her to expect any packages.

_Nothing…_

_That's odd…_

Several minutes later, an enormous bunch of brightly-colored, mixed flowers came toward her desk. The bouquet was so big that she couldn't actually see the guy carrying it until he popped it down on her desk, his head appearing over the resplendent blossoms.

"Delivery for Miss Swan."

_Me?_

_What?_

"Um…yes. Wow!" she said, taking in the lilies, tulips, gerber daisies, roses and other exotic blooms she couldn't even name.

"Someone thinks highly of you," the deliveryman said, handing her a slip to sign.

Bella waited for the guy to leave before ripping open the card.

**As stunning as these blossoms are, they don't even compare to the radiant beauty of your mind.  
><strong>**You heal my wounds.  
><strong>**You love me when I don't deserve it.  
><strong>**You make me whole.**

**All my love,  
><strong>**Edward.**

_No…_

_I'm the one that doesn't deserve you…_

Bella grabbed her cell to text him.

**No, it's me that doesn't deserve you.  
><strong>**You've given me a world I only dreamed about.  
><strong>**I love you with all my heart and my mind.**

**And, always will.  
><strong>**xB**

As Bella slipped quietly into BE on Wednesday after visiting Charlie, she opened her mind and let her amazing boyfriend have it. She pictured him pushed up against the cartons of alcohol in the infamous cold room, while she knelt before him, worshipping his cock with her mouth in thanks for his floral surprise.

Edward, who hadn't seen her coming, sprayed his mouthful of Peroni all over the side of Jasper's face in shock at her startling images.

_Whoops…_

Bella walked to the bar and stood there, biting her lip. She didn't want to laugh, but the look of disgust on Jasper's face, combined with the wide-eyed shock on Edward's, was comical.

Edward picked up a napkin and tentatively attempted to pat Jasper's face dry but was pushed away by his fuming colleague. Jasper turned slowly and eyed Edward with a what-the-fuck-is-up-with-you stare. Edward, in turn, looked toward Bella and pointed.

"She made me do it," he said innocently.

Jasper's scowl eased as he looked at Bella. He just couldn't be mad at her because she had given Edward's life a purpose, and for that, he would be forever grateful.

"Bella," he said, shoving the napkin in his ear.

"Sorry, Iceman," Bella said, again fighting the urge to smile.

"Torturing my wingman again I see."

"Doing my best," she replied.

It was Edward's turn to scowl at her, but it didn't look half as threatening when combined with a smirk.

"One of these days you're going to find yourself in trouble, young lady," Edward said.

"A girl can only hope."

Edward took a swig of beer before placing the bottle on the bar in front of her. Bella accepted his offering with a smile and kept eye contact with him as she caressed the lip and then neck of the bottle with her mouth—slowly, languidly, tantalizingly.

Edward shook his head at her, muttering a quiet "fuck" before turning to face the wall of bottles. Bella smiled to herself as he adjusted himself in his jeans while his back was to the public.

_I so own you…_

_And, I love it…_

Edward turned around. "That you do, Dollface. That you do. And, there's no need to thank me. I meant what I wrote."

Bella sat and let the warm glow that was Edward spread through her system.

Not wanting to get too serious, Edward winked at her before pulling his Ray Ban Aviators from the neck of his tee and sliding them on.

_Oh!_

_Fuck…_

_Me…_

_Sideways…_

_Maverick!_

Edward knew exactly what he was doing when he stood smiling at Bella through his Aviators. He'd seen the reaction of the other women in the bar all night. The glasses were a hit, and he wasn't above using them on his cheeky girlfriend.

Waiting customers pulled Edward back to work. Bella laughed out loud as Maverick and Iceman stood side by side at the register, ringing up their orders.

The back of Iceman's navy blue t-shirt read "He's my wingman" in bold red letting.

On Maverick's, it read, "Bullshit! He's MY wingman."

…

Monday morning, Bella woke early and slipped downstairs. Once outside, she phoned Alice, speaking just above a whisper amongst the dumpster bins because Edward had once told her he'd heard kids just outside the back door.

"Alice, we're all set."

"Bella, I'm so glad I won't be seeing him until he's at the restaurant. It's been so hard blocking him the past few days. I really don't know how you do it," Alice said, amazed at Bella's mental control.

"So you'll get the cake?"

"Yep. Once we pick it up, Jazz will know."

"That's okay. Edward won't see him either till the restaurant, and he can block Edward easily anyway. You can tell Rose and Em when they arrive, 'cause Edward can't see Rose, and Em's pictures are fuzzy."

"I will. Oh, God, I'm so excited."

Bella could imagine Alice twitching with excitement as she spoke.

Bella slipped back into bed next to Edward, still asleep on his stomach. She made sure to lay a hand gently on his bare shoulder so she could lie next to him and go over her to-do list in her head.

The only person who wouldn't know the party was really for Edward was Carlisle. Bella just couldn't risk him thinking anything, even though she knew he probably wouldn't see Edward until he was there. This surprise was worth too much. It didn't matter that his birthday was almost nine weeks ago—all that mattered was letting him feel like every other person had for once in his life.

…

"Happy birthday, Dad," Bella said, launching herself at her father. Edward stood smiling behind her, holding the small birthday cake complete with lit candles.

"Oh, Bells, you didn't have to do this," her father said, smiling at Edward over her shoulder. She was still clinging to her father's neck.

Digging into the Tardis, Bella produced a neatly wrapped thin square present. She was a little apprehensive about her gift, but Carlisle had assured her it was good timing.

Bella sat on the armrest of Charlie's leather recliner while he opened his gift. Inside was a photo book she had made documenting Charlie's life. It started with black and white wedding photos and ended with a recent shot of Edward and Bella.

Tears sprang to both Charlie and Bella's eyes as they flicked through the pages together. The book was full of Renee, and the hope was that her father would start focusing on all the happy times he'd shared with his wife, rather than her not being there now.

By the time they got to the last page, Edward found he also had a few tears escape. For him, watching the combined mental memories of their happy family was a lot for him to take in. It was so foreign to his childhood, but he was glad of that for Bella's sake. He wouldn't have wanted her to experience what he had.

Seeing Edward overcome with emotion too, Bella went and stood next to his chair. She draped her arm around his shoulders protectively so that at least the pictorial memory lane was halved.

After cake, Bella and Edward took Charlie on his first day excursion since moving there. Thankfully, the sun had decided to shine for the day, which made their trip to the Rusk Institute's Glass Gardens perfect. Charlie wandered slowly through the 1700-square-foot conservatory, closely inspecting the plethora of plants with Bella and Edward trailing behind hand in hand. Usually in public, Bella tried not to touch Edward, but the gardens on a Monday weren't too crowded, and Edward had the safety of Charlie's floral exploration to focus on if he came too close to anyone with particularly distressing thoughts.

Bella was thrilled as she watched the genuine rapture that filled her father. The Rusk Institute used the gardens as a rehabilitation facility. Patients suffering from heart problems to trauma to dementia used the gardens for therapy. Carlisle, of course, had used his medical connection to get Charlie a place on the afternoon's program for psychiatric patients.

Charlie sat at a bench with a dozen other men and women and propagated his very own take-home miniature garden.

"He looks like my dad again," Bella said as the couple sat watching him.

Edward ran his fingers through Bella's long hair in a rhythmic motion.

"He looks alive again," Edward agreed. Edward had found watching Charlie's mental progress an interesting experiment. Seeing the different phases he went through was like having a bird's eye view of a medical textbook. Edward was grateful for his progress though, because Charlie was spending less and less time in his depressive state, thus making visits for Edward so much less taxing emotionally.

Around 5:30 p.m., they left East 34th Street and headed to the restaurant. Bella was glad Edward was willing to hold her hand because she was too excited herself to control her thoughts.

"Charlie, you like Japanese, right?" Edward checked. Edward was looking forward to going to the restaurant Bella had chosen, because he didn't get to eat out all that often, but wasn't convinced it was the best choice for her dad.

"I like anything that isn't made in that hospital kitchen. Don't they know salt is natural," he said, continuing to mutter about "healthy choices."

Just as expected, when the three of them arrived at Ninja New York on Hudson Street, they were greeted by a black-clad silent ninja. The look on Charlie's face was priceless as he followed the living, breathing lethal weapon to the private room Bella had booked. Bella held tight to Edward's hand in anticipation of the gang shouting "surprise."

The ninja pointed to an open doorway in a quiet corner of Ninja Castle. Charlie entered, followed by Bella. When Edward stepped through the door, everyone sprang to life, shouting, "Surprise, Edward! Happy belated birthday!"

Bella could see the stunned look of confusion on Edward's face. Alice had hung up a large banner that read Happy Birthday Bro. Edward blinked, looking at Charlie, then his friends and finally to Bella. She smiled up at him and dropped his hand, opening her mind to explain her deception.

_It's for you…_

_Not Charlie…_

_Happy Birthday…_

_This is what a surprise birthday party feels like…_

"Holy shit," Edward muttered as a shy smile lit up his shocked face. "For me?"

The only other person looking as confused as Edward was Carlisle.

"Right. Well, now my present makes a lot more sense," the doctor announced, laughing, and the others all agreed.

Bella had given a list of items to buy for Edward to each person present. They just didn't know at the time that the gifts were actually for Edward.

Charlie looked at Edward. "You never told me it was your birthday too."

Alice came to Charlie's side and introduced herself. She showed him to his seat and explained the trick—without going into certain details.

Edward wrapped himself around Bella, so overwhelmed with her amazing gift to him.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you," he chanted in her ear. "Nobody has ever gone to so much trouble for me before. I can't believe it."

The couple shared a quiet moment together as Alice introduced Charlie to the gang.

"You're worth it."

"Surprises feel…good," he said, grinning.

"I'm so glad you didn't pick up any clues. It was hard blocking you."

Edward looked like all his Christmases had come at once. "This is the reason you've been blocking me, isn't it?" He let out a deep breath.

Bella nodded, a shy smile on her lips.

"Oh, thank Christ," he said with another huge sigh, his hand clutching at his heart. "I thought…"

Edward leaned over and kissed Bella, but his happiness had suddenly faded. His demons and guilt were never far below the surface, and it had been an emotional, yet enjoyable day.

"You thought what?"

He looked so lost and alone all of a sudden, his eyes shifting from her to the floor and back again.

"That you were having second thoughts," he said in a barely audible voice.

"About?"

Edward stood and looked down at her, and Bella thought her heart was going to split in two. He looked so pained that it was physically hurting her as well.

"Me."

_Oh, hell no!_

_I never meant to worry you, you beautiful boy…_

"Edward," she murmured, as the pain of his words pierced her heart. "I meant what I said in that text. I will _always_ love you. I couldn't leave you even if I wanted to."

The stealthy entrance of two ninjas carrying drinks pulled them back to the festivities. Edward hugged her once more, and when he looked up, Bella could see that he was focusing on the happiness in the room and not his self-doubt.

Taking their seats in the middle of the long table, everyone watched as the ninjas delivered their drinks amidst high kicks and other near impossible tricks. In the center of the table was a stack of individually wrapped small boxes. Edward grabbed one and began unwrapping it with the enthusiasm of a five-year-old, because for the first time in his life, he had no idea what he was getting.

Laughing, he held up DVDs of _The Groovie Goolies_, _The Muppets_, _Gilligan's Island_ and _The Banana Splits_. Bella had discovered that Edward's DVD collection was severely lacking in retro shows, and considering how much he loved them, that was a crying shame. Em had been given the task of supplying several classic James Bond movies, but in usual Em style, he outdid himself. He'd tracked down a limited edition, 40-disc collection that came packaged in a silver Bond Attaché case. The men all agreed that a 007 movie night was in order soon.

When he had finished, Bella handed him a tiny package from her pocket.

_It's not much…_

She still didn't have a lot of money to burn, and saving for the party was as much as her budget had allowed for, even including Edward's tip money. She wanted to give him something more personal than a DVD.

Edward pulled her closer to him as he accepted her offering. He kissed her lips and gave her his most heart-stopping smile. He'd never felt so loved in all his existence.

"I'll love it 'cause it's from you," he said, grinning, and Bella believed him because he was so free and happy for once.

Tearing the wrapping off the tiny parcel, a pair of metal army dog tags fell into his hand. Stamped on one tag were the words "Sugarlips and Dollface." He ran his fingers over the raised metal of their names as he smiled at her. Flipping over the second tag, it read "Forever."

A brief frown crossed his features from a sudden pain in his chest. Her love for him was so great that it caused him physical pain to acknowledge it sometimes. Slipping the chain over his head, he placed the tags inside his shirt, against his skin. Leaning over, he kissed her shy smile away.

"Forever," he promised. "Forever."

Silently, the ninjas returned with the set course menu Bella had selected. Charlie continued to eye them suspiciously and even sniffed hesitantly at the dishes placed before him.

"Dad! Cut that out," Bella admonished across the table.

Edward laughed as he followed Charlie's thoughts of poison and deceit Agatha Christie style.

During the meal, Edward sat back and watched his adoptive family enjoying themselves. For the first time since he could remember, he finally felt like he belonged and that he had a family that cared about what happened to him. He knew that Alice would've been upset if she knew, but he'd felt like the third wheel for so long with Alice and Jasper. He knew they didn't view it like that, but he always felt like an intruder in their little bubble.

Looking at Bella laughing with Emmett, he realized that, for the first time, he also had something precious to lose. That sobering thought made his mind up for him.

Alice glanced up mid-sentence as her brother's decision registered in her head. She nodded to him to reassure Edward that he'd made the right choice.

As the party drew to a close, Edward pulled Carlisle aside and asked if he was up for a quiet drink at BE. The doctor agreed, as he wasn't scheduled to work the next day. He offered to take Charlie home before meeting them at the bar.

…

Edward asked Alice to join Bella upstairs. He wanted to talk to Carlisle alone and knew Bella would be upset with him for worrying so much if she heard his conversation.

He smoked in the dim street light outside the bar to calm his nerves as he waited. The moment Carlisle arrived, they headed into the empty bar. Jasper had left a bottle of Berta Roccanivo grappa and two glasses on the bar but had discreetly slipped out back to tidy paperwork so Edward could be alone.

Carlisle sensed Edward's apprehension immediately, and it surprised him, considering how happy and relaxed the young man had been at the restaurant. He'd still been monitoring Edward's behavior since he first had the idea of him suffering from anxiety. Seeing his knee bouncing up and down on the bar stool and the way he kept avoiding Carlisle's eyes caused him to switch to doctor mode.

"Son, are you okay?"

Edward's eyes flicked to Carlisle's for a second before they focused again on the drink he was pouring for the doctor. He nodded.

"I need to tell you something…something personal. Can I trust you?" Edward asked quietly, handing the rich golden liquor to the doctor.

Edward didn't really need to ask, because he had already seen how deeply Carlisle cared for Bella. He thought of her like a daughter, and Edward knew Carlisle would never do anything that would risk hurting her.

"Son," he said, placing a hand over his heart. "You kids gave me my life back. You let me grieve and never judged. I look at you all like my family 'cause without my sweet Esme, I'm all alone," he said in a sincere, soft voice.

Edward understood being alone in this world, and what he was trying to achieve now was to ensure that Bella would never know that feeling should something happen to him.

Grabbing Carlisle by the shoulder, Edward swallowed the lump in his throat. He hated the roller coaster of emotions that others could inflict upon him, and after such an intense day, he was having trouble controlling his own emotions. Carlisle's sadness at his loss and the relief he'd felt at being accepted by them all was too much for Edward.

"Carlisle, you're the only man that's ever made me feel like a son when you call me that," he admitted.

The men shared a silent moment of understanding and drank to it.

Taking a deep breath, Edward refilled their glasses and began his tale. Carlisle Cullen would be the second person Edward had admitted his unusual gift to, and yet again, it felt right.

The doctor sat and listened intently, and other than one quick look of surprise, sat in silence and let Edward explain his ability. When he had finished, Carlisle explained his own relief that Edward wasn't in fact suffering from an undiagnosed anxiety disorder. And, the fact that Carlisle didn't look at Edward with horror or that "he's a freak" look nearly made Edward come undone again.

Carlisle then asked a series of intelligent questions and tested Edward's ability within his mind.

"You're thinking of Esme in the summer in Central Park," Edward confirmed.

Carlisle smiled. "Amazing. You are truly amazing."

"I assure you I'm not, but that's an argument for another time. The reason I'm telling you this is I need to know Bella won't be alone."

Edward then went on to explain about the science experiments and the Men in Black, causing Carlisle to pale with disgust and anger. The doctor commented on how unethical that physician had been, and that he should have had his license revoked. Edward appreciated his sentiment, but that was water under the bridge now.

"Edward, you have my word that, not only will I take care of Bella, but you and Alice too. I swear to you, if you need help, just ask for it."

"Thank you, Carlisle," Edward choked out, overcome with his feelings and the doctor's genuine concern for him and his loved ones.

The doctor had sent a very clear mental image of his promise to Edward that made him feel cared for—a feeling that was once so foreign to him, but now no longer.

"I can rest easy knowing that now."

"Ah, that girl adores you," Carlisle said, sipping his grappa. "She once told me you had her heart—that it didn't belong to her anymore—and that she had yours beating in her chest."

Edward nodded and smiled, eager now to join her upstairs. He had "surprise birthday party thanks" to give her—repeatedly. "I know. She does. My heart is no longer my own. It's all hers—all hers."

* * *

><p><strong>The boys are up for Fic of the Month on The Lemonade Stand. Go check it out if you've got a minute and vote. There are some amazing fics up this month.<strong>

**Thank you.**


	19. The XMen

**Have I mentioned that I have the best betas in the whole world? I love you both so much. You are so patient with my repeated mistakes.**

**Thank you to my pre-reader AstonMartin823. I love your enthusiasm.**

**Vodka warning—yep, grab your vodka, gin, scotch or tequila now. You're gonna need it.**

**I do not own Twilight or The X-Men. Both movies are full of delightful eye candy though. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>The X-Men:<br>****1960s Comic book that has been made into several movies—all of which I love. Check them out. First Class is brilliant.**

**Chapter 19 – The X-Men**

After showing Carlisle out, Edward joined Alice, J and Bella in his living room. It was only 10 p.m., but he felt like he'd lived the equivalent of a week in the past twenty-four hours. He sat on his coffee table in front of them and purposefully resisted the urge to touch Bella.

_How'd it go?  
><em>

_I know he'll protect you._

Edward nodded and then explained how much better he felt with Carlisle in their corner. All three of them were not surprised at how well the kind doctor had taken the news. Edward hadn't shared anything about Alice's gift with him, and he told her it was entirely up to her if she decided to let him in on it.

Wanting to be alone with his amazing, surprising-giving girlfriend, he chased his sister and best friend off. He had one more topic to cover before he could relax, and now seemed as good a time as any.

Bella reached out to touch Edward's knee, but he moved it away.

_What's wrong?_

"I need to talk to you…and…I want to see your reaction," he said quietly, sweat starting to form on his temple.

_Is it bad?_

"I hope not."

Bella wanted to touch him so badly but refrained, following his request. Her mind darted to terrible possibilities as a consequence of his chat with Carlisle, but she was confused because he'd just said it went okay. Her self-doubt— that had faded recently—reared again, and she started to panic.

Shaking his head, he continued, "Hey, don't worry, baby. I…ahh…"

He looked her in the eye, and Bella felt like he was trying to read her thoughts, but it felt different. It was almost like he was trying to communicate with her mentally. Trying to let her see into his mind.

"I…" he sighed. "I want you to move in with me."

_Holy shit!_

_Really?_

_So soon?_

_Are you sure?_

_Wow…_

_You had me worried._

Bella's mind raced, covering all the angles. Edward was relieved that she never once doubted whether she wanted to be with him long-term. She was more worried they were moving too quickly, but he could see clearly that she'd hoped they would one day take that next step together.

Sighing in relief, he moved to the couch next to her and pulled her onto his lap.

"Oh, thank God," he said into her hair.

"Huh?" Bella wasn't sure what exactly he was responding to because she knew her mind had rocketed out of control when he'd uttered his idea.

"You're not freaked out by the idea," he clarified.

"No, but don't you think it's a little soon?"

"B, we're not like normal couples."

"_Other_ couples," she corrected. She hated that he didn't feel normal.

He rolled his eyes playfully. The stress had lifted the instant he'd seen inside her head, and now he felt like having some fun.

"Move in with me," he said, nuzzling her neck.

Bella wriggled and squirmed, trying to concentrate.

"Edward."

"Bella."

_Oh God, not the sex tone…_

_That voice does things to me…_

He continued to taste her neck, and his hands now joined the fun, making a beeline for her inner thigh.

"Be serious." She sighed, feeling her traitorous body responding to his attention.

_Oh fuck…_

_Hold…_

_Your…_

_Ground…_

"I am serious. You survived the week with me and don't want to kill me."

Bella smiled to herself. She knew when she'd spent her vacation with him that it had been some kind of test, but she hadn't known why exactly. So he had wanted to see if she could handle him twenty-four-seven.

_Silly boy…_

_Of course, I can handle you…_

_Speaking of handling…_

_No…_

_Don't get distracted by his clever fingers and insistent tongue…_

Edward stood up with her in his arms and strode to his bed. His mouth began caressing all of her favorite spots as he settled them down together.

"Think…" _kiss_ "…of all…" _kiss_ "…the advantages." He had her top off and was trying to undo her bra.

"But…" she managed, trying to maintain control. She was finding it increasingly hard not to grind her hips against his.

"Just listen…" _kiss, nip, suck, bite_. He grabbed both her hands and placed them above her head, securing both her wrists with one of his large hands. He pulled back to look her in the eyes, while his free hand traced feather-light patterns across her chest and stomach, driving her insane. "If you move in here, you can save more money for Charlie."

Bella's eyes widened slightly. He knew she hadn't thought of that.

"You'll be closer to work." He leaned down now and ran his nose along her jaw. His breath was hot on her neck. "More sleep-in time in the morning…with me…"

_Fuck…_

_Resist…_

Looking at her once more, he said, "You'll have a house husband who washes and cleans while you're at work." His knee moved to spread her legs apart as he settled more firmly between them. "Dinner will be cooked and in the fridge for you."

He smirked at her because she definitely hadn't thought of that. He applied more pressure to her center with his hips.

"Your own private…shirtless…barman…" he said, kissing her hard before finally pulling her bra free and tasting her pert, pink flesh.

"And, you'll have access to daily…" _kiss_ "…sex…" _kiss_ "…anyway…" _kiss_ "…you desire." He latched onto her throat and sucked hard, knowing he would mark her skin and that she would give in any moment.

Bella moaned loudly, and Edward felt the fight leave her arms. She wasn't going to resist him any longer. He thrust against her roughly, giving them both the friction they needed.

"Oh, fuck…yes!" she moaned, twisting one of her hands free so she could grab a fistful of his hair and pull him to her. They kissed hard for several minutes before she broke away, gasping for air. "You play dirty."

He chuckled against her now bare breast. "When?"

"What?" Bella opened her eyes and looked up at him, annoyed.

He smiled again, enjoying her body's need for him. "When are you moving in?"

"I don't fucking care, just do me already," she commanded, rocking her hips against his as her hand pulled at his button fly.

"Strip for me," he commanded back.

He sat up to rid himself of his clothes, leaving only his new dog tags hanging against his bare chest. Bella jumped off the bed in a flash to do the same. She immediately lay back down, waiting for him. Eager. He looked at her, open and wanting him, and the elation he felt was too much. Surely this was a dream. Surely this couldn't be happening to Edward Masen. Surely.

Not wanting to risk waking if it was a dream, he wasted no time and pushed inside her quickly. Bella wrapped herself around him, and he mirrored her by clinging to as much of her as he could. Edward thought his heart was going to burst.

"Fuck," he breathed against her neck. "I'm so damned lucky. Sometimes I swear you're a dream."

Bella grabbed his face and silenced him with her mouth. She was the lucky one. He was her dream, and he was currently making all her wildest ones come true.

…

Three weeks later, on Sunday just before lunch, Edward, Bella and all the gang were busy moving her into Edward's apartment. Since the night of his party, Bella had lived at Edward's. She had given in to her feelings and decided to enjoy the ride. Her heart was sure that her place was by Edward's side, so she shut her brain off and just went with it for once. She was finally getting the hang of the "just be" rule. It was now becoming her new favorite.

Bella was surprised how easy it was to find someone to take over her lease. Jacob was sick of sharing, and when he'd heard she had a small one-bedroom apartment in Queens, he'd jumped at the chance to take over her lease. His crew was moving him in, and hers was moving her out on the same day. Her apartment had never seen so much activity.

Edward's Jeep was parked behind BE, packed to the brim with boxes and small pieces of furniture. Em and Jasper were upstairs arguing over the instructions for Bella's new wardrobe. There wasn't any closet space in Edward's studio apartment, and the one condition she had was that she get her own double wardrobe. Edward had gone out the following day and purchased one, but the pair hadn't gotten around to assembling it yet.

"No, you dick. You're holding the diagram upside down," Em said, exasperated.

"No, it's not," Jasper replied, frowning. He stood holding the instructions with odd pieces of cupboard fanned out around him across Edward's normally pristine floor. He discreetly turned the picture up the other way to see if it made anymore sense. "Oh, right."

Emmett rolled his eyes.

Edward was in his bathroom emptying out half the space for Bella. She was in the kitchen with Rose, finding a home for all of her utensils. She'd left most of her kitchen stuff behind for Jake because Edward had everything. Being stuck inside most of his life had turned him into a TV chef, and his love of the shopping channel meant he had almost everything a good kitchen needed. All the items she'd kept were for sentimental reasons.

Edward slipped in behind her as she reached up to place some wineglasses in his top cupboard. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm heading down for another load. Anything in particular you want brought up next?"

"No, Emmett!" yelled Jasper. "That is _not_ the way it goes…"

"Like I'd believe you!" Em replied.

Rose, Edward and Bella turned to see the two men wrestling over the screwdriver, the pieces on the floor no closer to looking like a wardrobe. Jasper had the instruction sheet jammed between his teeth. He held onto the metal end of the screwdriver with all his might, but Em just laughed and pushed him off like he was a little kid. Not wanting to give in, Jasper dived on the bag of screws, and the standoff began again.

"No, just whatever is easiest. Do you want a hand?" Bella asked.

She let her eyes roam over her man. She was finding it a little surreal that they would be living together. She'd have access to him anytime of the day or night and never have to worry about packing a stupid overnight bag again. Edward was in a pair of old jeans, ripped at both knees. He had on a faded, old BE bar t-shirt, the color image on his chest peeling and cracked. She eyed the curvaceous, cartoon redhead on the front, but instead of feeling bad about herself, she remembered looking and feeling like a million bucks in her Bond dress. Bella's confidence was growing, and she knew it was because of her adorable man.

"I'm good. You two stay here and make sure they don't wreck the joint."

Edward bounded down the internal stairs with a spring in his step. Bella was his. She was moving in. His life had purpose once more, and he couldn't have been happier. That evening, after closing up the bar, he'd climb the stairs to their apartment—not his—but theirs. That evening, it would be official.

Rounding the corner to head out back, he froze mid-stride and gripped the wall as his brain processed her decision.

"Alice…no," he gasped, as he understood what was about to take place in the next room.

Edward spun around and bolted through the kitchen.

The theme for the bar tonight was The X-Men. Edward and Alice had always loved that comic growing up because they could identify with the mutants. Alice had always hoped she would find someone who shared hers or a similar talent, so that they wouldn't be alone. Edward had always scoffed at her, stating she was crazy. In his mind, they were freaks of nature that were on their own, and there was no need to drag other people into the hell that their life had been for so long—constantly hiding their abilities and never trusting anyone.

Alice had wanted to go all out and hang shiny red Xs from the ceiling, so she had been down in the bar decorating and doing the prep work for the boys. The group decided that Jasper and Edward would be more useful with lifting and unpacking, so Alice would get them ready for their thirsty Sunday night crowd.

Entering the room, Edward saw the flash of a silver knife swipe through the air in front of his sister. Alice was backing away and jumped backward just in time to escape being caught on the blade. She had obviously seen the sick motherfucker's decision, but she had cornered herself amongst the tables and chairs. Alice needed to keep her eyes on the man wanting to kill her, but she was backed against a table. Edward's eyes zeroed in on the familiar tattoo.

"You can't run. I'll get you, bitch," Motherfucker growled as he took a step closer. "Don't you know it's not wise to leave your backdoor open in this city? You never know who'll just wander in off the street."

Without hesitation, Edward grabbed his baseball bat and leaped over the bar. He moved like lightning as the bastard's thoughts registered in his head. That fucker was going to regret coming back to his bar and hurting his family.

The man's attention was focused on Alice, so he never heard Edward coming. Edward wound his body back, curling the bat behind his shoulders as he closed the space between them.

At the last second, Alice screamed as she registered her brother's decision.

"Edward, NOOOO…" she screamed.

The man turned at the last second just as Edward let his swing go. He had aimed for the guy's shoulders, wanting to take him down hard, but the man's sudden movement put his aim off and even Edward couldn't stop what had been set in motion.

His bat swung around and cracked with bone-crunching force into the side of his skull. The man's body spun away from the stunned pair, and for a second, hung in suspended limbo before sprawling across the floor.

"Fuck!" roared Edward, his eyes wide in shock at what he had unintentionally just done. He'd wanted to take him down, but not like that.

Alice was the first to come out of her temporary stupor and moved closer to the now lifeless body. Seeing her move snapped Edward out of his coma. He grabbed her arm, stopping her. She didn't need to see that up close.

"Don't. Get me the phone."

Edward took three steps to stand over the man and winced when he saw the deep crimson blood seeping into the dark carpet. The clear fluid leaking from his ear and mixing with the mess could not be good. Edward looked at the end of the bat, still in his hands, and was surprised to find it clean. It didn't look like it had just ended a man's life.

"What have I done?" The nausea washed over him.

Alice was by his side and handing him the phone. She pulled him away from the contorted figure and back toward the bar. At that exact moment, Emmett and Jasper collided with each other, trying to get through the tiny kitchen doorway that wasn't meant for two grown men.

Before they had time to speak, Edward's voice explained it all.

"Paramedics please. I think I just killed a man," he said into the handset.

…

BE Bar wasn't opening anytime soon. As patrons arrived, they were ushered away by the policeman standing guard next to the crime scene tape that crisscrossed the entrance. Several members of the media had shown up but were also pushed back.

Edward, Alice, and Emmett were at the station, while Jasper stayed to oversee the bar and the girls. Jasper wasn't pleased about being separated from Alice while she was being hauled down to the station, but the officer in charge had assured him she would be fine. Jasper hadn't wanted to argue in case he raised unnecessary suspicion. He prayed it would be an open-and-shut case of self-defense and that they would find evidence in that bastard's home to suggest Edward had done the world a favor.

Bella paced her new home like a caged wolf. She was beside herself with worry and fear. Their day had been so perfect, and now it was left in ruins. She couldn't sit still no matter how hard she tried, and until the body had been removed from the bar, she wasn't heading downstairs. She wanted to be with Jasper because she knew he would be feeling what she was.

_What if they discover who they are?_

_What if he goes to prison?_

_Or worse…_

_What the fuck can I do to help?_

_Oh, Edward…_

The police had interviewed the girls already and had let them return upstairs. Rose had agreed to stay with Bella while Emmett was at the station.

Emmett, like Jasper, hadn't witnessed anything, but he'd identified the guy as the man who had stabbed him and was therefore required at the station as well. He was happy to go with the siblings to try and protect them if he could and keep the focus on the asshole that had caused this mess rather than his friend, who'd acted out of self-defense. Questions were going to be asked about why neither of the siblings had any public record of being in the city. Expired driver's licenses from a different state were going to start a wheel in motion that even Emmett wasn't sure how they would stop.

Edward sat in the sterile interview room alone. The grey walls and mirrored glass did nothing to calm his nerves. He'd told his story so many times now that he was sure there wasn't a cop in the city that hadn't heard it directly from him. The looks he'd received each time he tried to explain why his only form of ID was so old, and why he'd been driving unlicensed as a result, was making him sweat.

He knew he was starting to act guilty, and that the cops would read his body language like a flashing neon bar sign, but he couldn't help himself. He could see what they were starting to think. They were starting to wonder if it wasn't a simple case of self-defense, and it was starting to freak him the fuck out. He had to watch what he said now. He wanted to tell them that he hadn't lured the guy there to get revenge, but he couldn't because how would he know they were thinking that? Nobody had voiced these ideas, and it frustrated him beyond belief at having to maintain his silence when his innocence was on the line.

He sat quietly and scanned the surrounding area for Alice's brain waves. He'd picked up her re-telling her story about half an hour ago, but now she wasn't on his radar. He began to worry what that meant. Why couldn't he hear her? Where had they taken her? Why was this taking so long? What time was it anyway?

Emmett had been dismissed from the station earlier. The police were pleased with the information and ID he had provided, but as he had been upstairs when the incident had occurred, he was no good to them. Emmett had tried his best to send Edward a message, but his stick figures were still downright confusing to read. Edward thought his friend would return to the bar but his mental pictures suggested he was going was going to find a…drag queen. Edward was totally confused by the strange drawings in Emmett's mind. The stick figure had a strange wig and was wearing a dress, but he was sure it was a man. Edward tried to piece together the likely places Emmett would go but couldn't make sense of it all. He knew the police were definitely finished with him, and Edward just wanted Em to return to Bella and make sure she was okay with out him.

Time passed.

Maybe one hour…

Maybe two…or more…

Edward couldn't tell. All he knew was that something definitely wasn't right. He had banged on the door twice in desperation, but nobody had answered him. He could see many mental images in the area around him, but none of them were from the police involved in his case. Mostly it was petty criminals, trying to come up with a likely story. He was torn between the panic rising in his chest and the need to try to act cool, calm and innocent. He was innocent—mostly. He didn't honestly mean to kill that guy, but he knew in the eyes of the police, he and his sister would appear like fugitives. No records, no history, on the run, hiding something.

Guilty.

Being surrounded by guilty people trying to act innocent as well, only added to his stress levels. Cops were lied to everyday. Edward knew they were going to see the holes in his and Alice's story if they asked the right questions.

He heard the mental chatter of an officer coming down the hall. Edward was being moved. The door opened and two uniformed police entered, followed by the detective that had come to the bar earlier. Edward looked at each of the men, trying to gauge what was going to happen next. The cop with the mental pictures was thinking about how angry his wife was going to be because he was going to be late—real late—again.

"Mr. Masen, place your hands on the table," the detective ordered.

Edward complied and was promptly handcuffed with his hands in front of him.

"Hey! What's this for? Am I under arrest or something?" he asked. Edward was trying not to panic. He knew the officers were getting more and more suspicious about his story. Edward tried to push aside the sinking feeling that rose as the cold, hard metal tightened around his wrists.

"Sir, you killed a man earlier this evening. I've been instructed to do this. You're being moved to be interviewed alongside your sister…or so you claim she is."

Edward felt like the air had been sucked out of him. Now the police weren't even convinced they were who they said they were. He was fucked—they were fucked—and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

The two uniformed officers pulled him to his feet and led him down a series of hallways. They passed less and less people the farther into the building they went. At the elevator, one officer remained, and Edward was now only accompanied by the detective and the junior police officer. The ride down wasn't reassuring. He was being taken underground—far underground. The hairs on his neck began to rise as memories of another underground chamber haunted his thoughts.

In the basement, they walked down another series of corridors. They felt like tunnels to Edward, and he was starting to feel like the rat in the maze. When they passed through a massive steel door that looked like it belonged on a bank vault, Edward nearly passed out. This wasn't good.

Edward was sure they weren't in the same building any longer, when they came to a halt outside an unmarked door in another non-descript concrete corridor. The fact that they weren't on Police Station grounds worried him greatly. The junior uniformed officer was dismissed, before Edward was shoved inside the cold, damp room.

Alice sat on the edge of her metal chair and cried out in relief when her brother entered.

"Alice, thank God. Are you okay?" Edward asked, kneeling at her feet. He made sure not to touch her knees or any part of her with his cuffed hands.

"I'm fine. Just scared. I want to go home," she said softly, but in her mind, she was yelling at him all the decisions she'd seen made. She had been left down here for some time but was sure they'd found a record of where Edward and Alice were from. She knew that phone calls had been made and that the detective in charge was waiting for someone to arrive. He was no longer in charge—a higher authority was coming. And, that was what she feared the most.

"How are you? Why are you cuffed?" she asked, maintaining the façade as the small red light of the surveillance camera blinked at them from the corner of the room.

She showed Edward a picture of whom she thought was coming, and he paled visibly, swaying slightly because his own brain had touched on the same idea, but he'd prayed he was wrong.

She ordered him to focus and hold true. Nobody was going to hurt them, and if they did, he had to stay strong and not give in. Edward's mind was spinning. He had to get a grip. Mentally, he decided that no matter what, he wouldn't betray them. He would do as he had when he was a boy. Together they would fight. Alice sighed in relief, pleased her brother was on the same page as she was, and then the door swung open revealing their worst nightmare come true.

The Men In Black…were back.

Even though it had been eighteen years since Edward had last laid eyes on the man who stepped through the door first—that cruel, cold-hearted fucker, who looked just the same—only grey-haired and thinner. Looking up and seeing his own shit-scared reflection mirrored back at him in the dark sunglasses made Edward feel sick. It was like no time had passed at all. He was instantly teleported back in time to see his sister tortured and him just sitting there, crying, while he let it happen. MIB1 was the same, but his partner was new—and dead silent mentally.

The original detective stayed in the corridor, and after a quick handshake, left without another word. His only mental image was of relief to be getting the hell out of Dodge.

That could not be good.

Without a word, the men moved into the room, the door clicked shut and a thick envelope was thrown onto the table. Edward noticed that their thoughts didn't give a lot away. He wondered how they knew but guessed they'd had over a decade to think about what they had learned from him. They had all of the doctor's research and tests. Tests that Edward had passed time and time again in an effort to prove he wasn't an attention-seeking liar and to make his mother proud for once that he was able to do something that she had wanted.

The men stood opposite them, backs ramrod straight, hands clasped behind them, looking dead ahead like they were in a military parade.

Alice picked up the envelope and pulled a stack of what felt like photos from the packet. Edward rested his still cuffed hands on the table and looked to see what his sister held. When she turned them over, right-side-up, she gasped and dropped them like hot coals onto the table surface.

The photos fanned out revealing gruesome, color images of a woman in her mid-forties with her brain splattered all over the carpet.

Their mother.

Dead.

Disfigured from her head wound.

"What the fuck is this?" Edward yelled, shocked into action by the horrific photos. He had never allowed Alice into the house that day and had packed up her stuff himself to avoid his sister the painful memories of what his mother had done to herself. Now, that was all for nothing. Now, Alice would never be able to rid herself of these violent images, just like her little brother.

The men said nothing. Edward glared at MIB1 because he was the one behind this stunt. Edward knew it.

Alice turned away, unable to look at the photos any longer. She let Edward know the decision she'd glimpsed. They were going to be charged with murder—double murder now.

"What the hell is the meaning of this? I want a fucking lawyer. What the fuck?" Edward yelled as the panic rose in his chest. He was having trouble pulling the stale air into his lungs, but he had to be strong for Alice. He had to get them out of this, but the shock of what he'd seen in her mind had left him spinning.

"A lawyer?" MIB2 said, before turning to give an evil grin to his accomplice.

"Only guilty men ask for lawyers," replied the older MIB1.

"That's fucking bullshit."

Edward knew he needed to get his emotions under control, but the images of his dead mother had totally blindsided him. Never in a million years did he expect that. Never had he ever thought for a second that their leaving would look suspicious.

He sat and concentrated on his breathing, trying not to look at the photos that were pulling his focus back to them, time and time again.

"Gruesome, aren't they?" MIB1, who had been in charge the last time he'd held them captive, stated. "To think this poor woman was murdered in cold blood by her own children."

"You know that's not fucking true," Edward said, his voice hoarse from shock. Inside he knew it was useless, but he would be damned if he was going to take this shit in silence.

Alice asked him to shut up, but he kept going. "I want my phone call. I want to speak to my lawyer." Edward was losing it. Their tactic of getting under his skin and unsettling him was working. He didn't have a goddamn lawyer. Who on earth would he even fucking call if they did give him the chance?

Alice was screaming at him in her head to settle down.

"Mother found dead, kids leave town, never to be heard from again…" he said, looking between them both. "What do you think their father thought?"

"WHAT?" Edward roared, jerking to his feet. "That asshole told you _we_ did it?"

"Sit!" MIB2 ordered. His tone made Edward pull back, because it showed that he was capable of horrible things. For a second, Edward wondered if he and Alice would actually live through this. Technically they weren't on record as being in New York City so would anyone miss them? Of course, his family would, but what could they do? A shudder passed through him because he knew Bella would never let that shit go.

Taking his seat, he sat quietly and waited for them to play their next move.

"Tell me what happened?" MIB2 asked.

"She killed herself," Alice piped up. She wanted to take control of this to give Edward a chance to re-group.

Both men moved their focus off Edward onto Alice. "Suicide? Gee, why didn't we think of that?" he said sarcastically.

"Isn't it funny how two teachers saw your brother here leaving the school grounds just prior to her estimated time of death?" MIB1 stated. "Isn't that interesting? And, you never showed up for your afternoon tutorial."

The bastards had done their homework. Edward wondered if their father really had turned them in or whether this secret organization had put this plan together and decided to lay in wait until they showed up on the radar again. Then, armed with all this incriminating evidence, they would have them cornered, but now they had two deaths to taunt them with.

"Care to explain that, little missy?" he said with a sneer.

Alice and Edward both knew the only way to clear their names was to admit they had used their abilities that day so long ago, but never forgotten by either of them. Alice had seen her mother's decision, and Edward had tried to get there in time to stop it.

Alice sat up straighter. "I was sick. I called my brother to tell him, and he insisted on meeting me at home to make sure I was okay. When we got there, we found her and left."

"You left your dead mother and skipped town? Didn't call for help? No paramedics. Nothing," said MIB1.

"It was pretty apparent that there wasn't a whole lot the paramedics could do for her by that point," Edward seethed. He felt more in control, but he was still angry.

"Just left her to rot and your father to clean up your mess? Why would you do that, huh? Why would two _ordinary_ kids do that?" MIB2 added.

There it was—the lead-in for them to come clean about their abilities.

_Ordinary_ kids.

"I'd say these two _ordinary_ kids got the shock of their fucking lives when they walked in that house and did what most _ordinary_ kids do well—they fucking panicked. Made a mistake and then were never able to go back and fix it," Edward said.

Alice didn't like Edward's tone, and she wanted him to stay the hell away from the topic of ordinary. She told him so in her head.

"Too sick to stay at college for the day but not sick enough to cross state lines. Interesting."

"Interesting—yes. Impossible—no," Alice said calmly.

Seeing his big sister take control and not let these assholes rattle her was what Edward needed. If she could fight for them, then so would he. He had fought for them his whole life, so why was he letting them push him around now?

He sat up straighter and rested his cuffed hands on the table once more. Locking his emotions away for the time being, he focused all his strength on picking up any tiny hint floating in the minds around him to get him and his sister out of there without slipping up.

Time was hard to gauge in the back and forth between Alice and him and the Men In Black. They had coffee and toilet breaks in the hours that passsed—Alice and Edward had no such luxuries.

They jumped from the murder of their mother to the murder that had taken place in the bar and back again. The agents tryed to catch them up and hoped to make a connection, to see their abilities revealed, but together the siblings held fast and strong.

When they had reached yet another stalemate, the agents looked at each other. MIB2 gave Edward the only snapshot into his brain for the whole evening, and the brilliant image startled Edward with its sudden appearance.

The agent was thinking about a Taser gun. He needed one—but an old one without the automatic shut off safety function. They were running out of time. It was the only way.

Edward flinched. His strength and resolve dissolved like mist in the wind.

No.

Not Alice.

Not again.

It had taken Edward half a lifetime to come to terms with the guilt he felt at allowing his sister to be electrocuted by these men. Sitting and watching her writhe in pain, while he had the power to stop it, was the hardest thing he'd even done. Alice had handled the harrowing ordeal a lot better than he had. She had made the choice to take the pain. It had been her decision, and she happily lived by it, knowing they were free and not being used for deadly espionage, with no life of their own. Edward, however, had been haunted by it.

The agent pulled his cell phone from his jacket and left the room. Edward knew what was coming next, and he feared he would pass out from just the thought of going through that again, let alone actually experiencing it. His windpipe felt like it was constricting. His tongue suddenly felt too big for his mouth. His lungs weren't expanding like they should. The air felt thick in his throat. It wasn't getting into his lungs. He felt dizzy. Faint.

Alice gripped his shoulder as he dragged air in through his open mouth. He was having a panic attack.

MIB1 stood, smiling.

"Calm down. It's going to be fine. Just breathe," she chanted to him.

The more Edward tried, the less air seemed to fill his chest.

"Bring her in," MIB1 called through the closed door.

Edward and Alice both looked up at the agent. He wasn't making any sense.

Or was he? Edward listened with his mind and suddenly wanted to scream. It wasn't possible. It couldn't be. She was safe, tucked away in his bed—their bed. She wasn't being dragged down the corridor by her hair.

Still struggling to regain control of his body and fighting the images that he knew so well but hoped did not belong to her, the door flew open, and Bella was shoved into the room. She crashed into the small metal table that Edward and Alice were seated at. She grabbed at anything—the table, Edward's cuffed hands—trying to get her balance and right herself.

"Oh, Edward," she gasped.

_Fuck…I used your name._

_I'm sorry…_

_Oh my God…_

_I'm so scared…_

Edward's world dimmed. In fact, it stopped dead—just like his heart.

The intensity of Bella's images almost completely shut down his frontal lobe. She was here. She'd been dragged out of bed. She was scared shitless, and all because of him.

Her fear being projected into his mind was going to be the straw that broke him. He needed to breathe, but he couldn't. His body was tense, and his lungs seemed to have shut down completely.

MIB2 entered, bringing with him another chair. Placing it opposite the pair, but well out of Edward's reach, MIB1 pushed Bella roughly toward it.

"Sit there and don't utter a single fucking syllable," he ordered.

The picture of the Taser returned to Edward's mind, and the agony that it brought with it was unbearable.

Edward wondered if anyone had ever asphyxiated from sheer panic alone. His stomach had the sudden urge to rid itself of its contents. Not only was he not getting enough air in, but his body was going to choke him as well.

He leaned over and retched onto the floor, trying to gulp in air between heaves, spitting onto the floor to free his mouth as he gasped for air again, but still unsuccessfully. He was sure his tongue must have swelled up and was preventing the air from getting in. His throat felt like it was swelling up from the inside out. The sounds he was making were probably adding to the girls' distress because it reminded him of some alien creature drowning in its own blood in a Sci-Fi movie he'd watched recently, but he couldn't help it. He tried yet again to gasp for air, but his mind was centered on one thing—who was going to be tasered.

_Are you okay?_

_Fuck…_

_What can I do?_

_You have to breathe, baby. Just breathe…_

_I think you're turning blue._

Bella's concern for him only made his panic spike. She had no idea what was coming, but Edward knew.

And, Edward had the power to prevent it.

Facing Bella, as they held her against her will, seeing the crippling fear in her eyes and mind was more than he could take. He would never _ever_ forgive himself if his silence caused her pain. It would break his heart in two, and he would endure whatever miserable suffering they had in store for him for the rest of his life if it meant she would be spared.

Edward and Alice watched as Bella's hands were cuffed one by one to the metal frame of the chair slightly behind her. The agent's threat had stuck because she didn't utter a single sound as they did this, but her eyes said it all. Edward didn't need to see the look of horror on Bella's face because he could see mini B about to break down. He momentarily noticed that Alice was all out of ideas. She was as horrified as he was at the appearance of Bella.

Edward's stomach ruptured again violently, but nothing came up this time. It was painful as he felt as though his body was now trying to eject whole organs from within. He needed oxygen. Now.

MIB2 appeared again, the device in hand. Walking over to Bella's side, he aimed at her chest, and without even uttering a single question to the siblings, opened fire.

The scream that left Bella's lungs echoed painfully around the tiny concrete and glass room. Edward felt his body flinch in direct reaction to the mental pain shooting from Bella's mind. He watched in slow-motion horror as the double prongs of the Taser pierced Bella's thin t-shirt on her left breast, right over her heart. The buzz of the electric current crackled through the air until it was drowned out by her painful cries.

Bella's body immediately arched off the metal chair as she convulsed and writhed against the shock—her endless scream tearing a hole in Edward's lungs so that he was finally able to pull oxygen into his burning chest. He needed oxygen to speak, and he needed to speak to get the fuckers to stop. He filled his lungs for the first time in minutes.

It all happened so quickly, but at the same time, the seconds that Bella was shocked by the weapon seemed like an eternity. Even though she had been handcuffed to the metal chair, the shock from the Taser was enough to force her body straight and rigid, causing her to topple over onto the floor. Bella's body hit the floor hard with a crash, the chair pulled on top of her by the cuffs, but the agent continued to depress the trigger, zapping her a little longer than necessary.

By this stage, Edward had regained function of his brain and body and had launched himself out of his chair and over the metal table that divided him from Bella. Having his hands cuffed put him off balance, and as his focus was on Bella's body, he failed to notice that MIB1 was waiting for him.

Before he could get to MIB2 to make him stop, his body was slammed up against the wall, his cheekbone connecting with the rough concrete painfully. The sting told him he was alive, and while he was alive he was going to fight.

"Tell us how you do it, you little fucker," MIB1 hissed into Edward's ear from behind. "Tell us or she gets another dose."

Edward couldn't move an inch, but he forced his eyes down. He could just make out the top half of Bella's body. She tried to roll over from her stomach onto her side, now that the pain had ceased, but the metal chair stuck awkwardly to her back prevented her from moving too far. Her eyes were clenched shut from the torture, and her beautiful mind was in disarray. Edward had never seen her so lost and erratic. She wanted out. She wanted to free Edward and Alice. She wanted to taser that motherfucker in the nuts, but she was scared—scared of what was going to happen next, and scared that they were going to do that again.

As Edward drew his next painful breath, fighting against the squeezing pressure of the body behind him, resignation seeped through his veins.

Alice jolted, but he spoke before she could slam him with her own mental message.

"I'll do it," he rasped, like he'd just run a marathon. "I'll tell you whatever the fuck you want to know. Just let her go…please."

He squeezed his eyes shut now, trying to block the mental images from two irate women pummeling his brain.

"Please…just let her go."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay…so I did some research on Tasers…wow, am I glad they're illegal in Australia. They're nasty shit. I watched a video of full-grown, fit police officers that had volunteered to try it. They were all screaming like a bunch of girls at TwiCon. Seriously, that shit looks painful…poor Bella.<strong>

**Well, I'll be at the bar lining up vodka shots…**


	20. Who Framed Roger Rabbit

**A big thank you to Twimarti, mcc101180, and AstonMartin823.**

**Another vodka warning—I don't think it's as bad as the last but your nerves might thank me.**

**I do not own Twilight or Roger Rabbit. Edward does look good in cartoon character tees though. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Who Framed Roger Rabbit:<br>****1988 movie about a cartoon rabbit being framed for murder. I'm sure you all know this one.**

**Chapter 20 – Who Framed Roger Rabbit**

"Well, that wasn't so hard now, was it?" MIB1 said with an excited smile. It was the first remotely positive emotion Edward had ever seen on his callous features. He learned over and picked Bella's limp body up—chair and all—and sat her upright once more.

She had a thin sheen of sweat across her face and looked deathly pale, but her eyes were alive and wild. They bored into Edward's as the other agent pulled him off the wall and forcefully walked him around to take his seat again.

_Don't fucking tell them anything…_

_Do you hear me?_

_DON'T!_

_You can't!_

_They'll fucking use you…_

Bella was wild. Her anger at him telling the agents he was willing to cooperate matched Alice's. Edward was actually surprised that his sister could sit and think such violent thoughts toward him without showing any external reaction. She was going to kill him with her own bare hands if these agents left them alone long enough.

Alice had been able to see Bella's message to her. Bella wasn't going to deny that the Taser hurt like fucking hell, but she wasn't about to hand over the love of her life and his sister to these assholes if she could help it.

_I can handle it…_

_I can take it…_

_Just don't tell them a single thing…_

Edward looked away. He couldn't face either of these fierce women at the moment. It was one thing for them to be able to handle this, but he knew for a fact that he couldn't. He wouldn't sit back and watch them taser Bella over and over again. These bastards would do it too, and if they weren't careful, they could kill her. He wasn't going to risk that happening—not now—not ever. There was a reason new Taser guns had an automatic kill switch.

Edward couldn't block the mental images that Bella was sending to Alice. She was showing her that she didn't want him to admit their abilities any more than Alice did. She was going to hold out and fight, even if it meant they had to torture her. She had decided. She wanted Alice to know she loved Edward so much that she would do this for him—for them all.

Edward winced in pain. The images Bella was showing his sister hurt him. She had decided to love and protect him no matter what they did to her. His chest physically ached. Seeing her adoration and commitment to someone who had caused her so much grief was too much for him.

"Get her fucking out of here, or I'm not saying another word," Edward yelled, the panic rising in his chest. "I mean it."

The smile on MIB1's face vanished as he leaned over the table to get up into Edward's face.

"She's not going anywhere. Without her, you'll clam up, and I've waited too long for this day. I'm the only one in this room that can cut a deal. You don't get to negotiate anything 'cause you're going to squeal until I tell you to stop."

_Get away from him, you fucking bastard._

_Leave him alone…_

_Edward, I love you._

_Be strong…_

_Do it for me…for Alice…for all of us._

Bella wanted blood. She wondered how tough these guys would be if she and Edward weren't handcuffed. She was actually surprised that Alice was able to remain in her seat. She wondered if Alice was formulating a plan and cursed her lack of ability to be able to hear what they were thinking. She watched Edward as his eyes roamed from the agent to Alice to Bella and back again.

_What are you seeing?_

_What's going on?_

_I'll do whatever it takes…_

_Just don't tell them a thing…_

Edward wanted to scream. The emotions in the tiny room were too much for him to cope with. He was overflowing with dread and anxiety at what they would do to his loved ones, the girls were on high alert, ready to fight and wanting the blood of those two bastards, and the agent were so excited at getting what they wanted, regardless of the cost, that it physically hurt Edward to witness these powerful emotions all at once, all mixed in together.

Sweat poured down his back as he waited for the agents to make their next move. Both girls were willing him not to say anything, but he could see the obvious plan of the agents to use Bella until they got what they came for. Tasering her wasn't their last resort either.

His insides twisted as the contradicting emotions of the girls, the agents, his own roared through him. Edward was still undecided as to what he would do next, when MIB1 leaned over the table in front of him.

"Tell us everything you _know_ I want to know."

Before Edward even had the chance to decide whether to answer or not, MIB2 zapped Bella again, without any warning—mental or otherwise. She arched out of her chair again but this time managed not to scream, even though she wanted to. Continuing to zap her, Bella lurched and fell onto the floor hard for the second time in as many minutes.

Edward was once again out of his chair like he was the one being shocked, but the agent was waiting for him. In a split second, he was shoved backward against the mirrored wall by an iron grip around his throat.

"Bella…" he choked out, as thick fingers shut off his wind pipe. "S-stop…it…I'll…t-tell you…every…t-thing."

MIB1 waited a moment longer, eyeing Edward at close range as he slowly turned pink. He constricted Edward's throat a little more before he let go of his chokehold and signaled to his partner to stop hurting her. Edward gasped for air.

Bella moaned, even though she wasn't being tasered now, and rolled onto her side, pulling her legs up into the fetal position. Edward slumped to his knees and let go of the bubbling pot of emotions wanting to erupt from him. His racking sob cut through the sudden silence in the room as he burst into tears. Edward knew their only way out was to give them what they wanted. It killed him to think he was about to betray his sister after a lifetime of protecting her, but he couldn't cope with the alternative.

Falling onto his cuffed hands, he continued to cry loudly, his shoulders shaking violently with his heavy sobs. Alice's heart was torn in two watching the pain of her brother's decisions as he switched from one to the next. She realized if Jasper were in Bella's shoes, she'd probably do the same thing. She changed her tactic and sent him caring, calming images, trying to help him get control of his emotions.

Before Alice got far in her silent message of support to Edward, her focus snapped back to Bella.

Bella spat blood on the floor, narrowly missing the pair of shiny, polished leather shoes near her face. She had bitten her tongue during the last painful spasm to stop herself from screaming.

When Edward saw the blood, he heaved harder and began muttering incomprehensible words through his tears.

"B-baby…" he managed, but the rest of his sentence was indecipherable once more. Edward leaned back onto his heels so he could reach out his cuffed hands to try to touch her, despite the impossible gap between them. His tears blurred his vision, but he could still see the concern in her eyes.

The excitement suddenly within Alice was too much for her to contain.

Bella Swan was a genius.

Alice knew Edward could see Bella's decision, but she wasn't sure he was in a state to believe her plan was possible.

Bella suddenly arched her head back and cried out in pain.

"My heart," she groaned, her eyes rolling back in her head.

Alice flew to Bella's side, placing one hand on her sweaty forehead.

"Shhh… it will be okay," she crooned to Bella. Looking up at the agent at her feet, Alice said in a serious, no-nonsense tone. "We need to call an ambulance. She has a heart condition, and I doubt you brought her handbag with her tablets?"

MIB1 looked at MIB2—a brief flicker of uncertainty between them.

Bella purposefully shortened her breathing, making it ragged and short, as she writhed on the floor, scraping the metal chair along with her as she moved like a strange mutant turtle.

Alice began shouting orders at the agents, as she tried to calm Bella's body.

"Uncuff her, you idiots. She's about to go into seizure. Hurry!"

At the same time, Edward was still on all fours crying. Now he used his emotions to help them and began wailing, "You've killed her. You've killed her. Her heart is so delicate."

His panic added to the chaos. The scene before the agents was not at all what they had anticipated, and without hesitation, MIB2 grabbed the keys from his belt and began uncuffing Bella's wrists. The moment one arm was free, Bella clutched desperately at her chest, fisting her own shirt in her fingers, and moaned loudly.

"Doctor…" Bella managed between heaving breaths. "…Carlisle."

"Oh my God…of course. Did you bring your phone?" Alice began patting Bella's pockets, knowing full well the agent would have taken her phone already.

"Call…Carlisle…" Bella groaned again.

Edward had now stopped crying and lifted himself up to grab frantically at MIB1's waist with his cuffed hands. "Call the hospital and page Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He's her heart specialist. Do it! Or you'll be the ones facing a murder charge," he said.

_That's it, baby._

_I love you._

_Convince them I'm going to die._

"Please. She needs her meds," he continued. "If you save her, I swear I'll cooperate. If she dies, you might as well kill me now."

Trying to distance himself from the desperation that oozed from every pore of Edward's body, MIB1 stepped out of reach and put his cell to his ear. The agent looked disgusted when Edward touched him—like his crying emotional state was some kind of deadly, contagious disease.

Alice and Bella continued their nurse/patient routine while Edward sat back on his heels, covered his face with his hands and rocked himself.

He chanted, "Please don't let her die." He could see that his freak out was what had the agent nervous.

He repeated it like a mantra, while he focused on scanning MIB2's mind. In the agent's panic, he had completely dropped his guard and was broadcasting again. The agent was worried that he'd be forced to take the rap if anything happened to this girl. Their department was given a lot of leeway, but asking permission to dispose of an innocent girl's body was crossing even their lines. She was an American citizen, after all.

Edward then began chanting muttered words that could easily be interpreted as prayers. He needed to maintain his panic for the agents to believe the charade. It was working on MIB2, as he was on the verge of calling an ambulance.

"Carlisle will bring your tablets," Alice soothed.

MIB1 voice had four sets of ears' attention. "Dr. Carlisle Cullen, please. It's an emergency."

Pause.

"Is this Dr. Carlisle Cullen?"

Pause.

"I see. I have a Miss Isabella Swan here, and she appears to be having a seizure."

Pause.

Frown.

Eyes widening.

MIB1 was at Bella's side in two steps. He pushed past Alice and held the phone to Bella's ear.

She moaned and listened.

_It's him._

_He knows something is wrong._

"Carlisle," she rasped. "It's my _heart_. It's in danger. Help me." Bella prayed that Carlisle remembered what she had once told him about her heart—her heart was Edward. Edward was in danger.

Bella listened again and murmured several yes and no responses. "I'm at the police station with Edward and Alice," she said, causing MIB1 to take the phone away from her quickly. Bella moaned loudly, hoping to warn Carlisle that the phone wasn't to her ear just before the agent listened again.

His eyes darted around the room, and Edward wished he could see what was happening in his head.

"Yes, Doc. The main entrance," he responded.

_Carlisle knows you and Alice are with me, and he knows we are in trouble._

_He's going to come for us. _

_He's going to bring backup._

As Bella tried to maintain her "heart issues," she had too much to concentrate on to think clearly. She didn't know how to phrase her thoughts as a decision to let Alice know that Carlisle was coming since it wasn't her decision. It was too much for her, but she hoped that Alice had caught on to what was happening from her earlier thoughts.

Bella thanked her lucky stars that Carlisle was indeed at the hospital on duty. She was certain her plan would have failed if he hadn't answered his page, and she'd needed to call his cell. Him being at the hospital gave their story more credibility.

Bella began to shake and squeezed her eyes shut tightly, trying to make her face look like it was contorted with pain.

Seeing this, Edward's chants changed to a desperate sounding, "Oh, please God, no."

MIB1 looked around him. Edward had never been able to read him, but Alice could see his decisions. He had decided not to risk his only piece of leverage dying, so he was moving her upstairs immediately for the doctor's arrival. He was undecided as to what to do with Alice and Edward because the girl had told the doctor they were all together.

Edward could see MIB1's decisions, thanks to Alice. Edward, like Alice, didn't know whether to request to stay with Bella in the hope of getting out of there, or whether that would raise suspicions and blow Bella's cunning plan.

Bella continued her jittery rolling around on the floor, adding the occasional moan and chest grab. She reached out and took hold of Alice's hand.

"Don't…let…go," she begged. "It hurts."

"I've got you, B. Just breathe. Carlisle is on his way. He'll get here in time and give you your meds. It's going to be okay. I've got you," she reassured.

Edward was happy that Alice was by Bella's side. If the only two women he had ever loved were able to get out of here, he wouldn't care what happened to him. All that mattered in this world was the safety of his beautiful Bella and Alice.

Alice wanted to pump her fist in the air when MIB1 decided Alice could accompany Bella to see the physician. She felt ill though at the idea of being parted from Edward, particularly since he couldn't see MIB1's mind, but she was sure Carlisle would be able to save her brother.

The senior agent made another phone call, and they waited.

Each minute trapped in the cold, concrete underground cube felt like a lifetime.

They waited.

The stretcher for Bella finally arrived. Edward was pleased to see the thoughts of the officer bearing it. He believed the young girl was suffering from a cardiac arrest and was adamant about getting her to the station entrance for the doctor as fast as possible.

When more bodies than could really fit entered the room, Edward reached up again and clutched at the agent's belt, since he'd been forced to re-enter Edward's reach zone.

"Please save her. I swear I'll do whatever you want," he begged, several more tears slipping down his already wet face. Edward wasn't sure if he would ever see his girls again, so he didn't need to pretend to cry. He could feel his chest tighten at the terrifying thought. He'd be alone again—truly alone—and it had the power to cripple him. He had only just gotten used to the idea of not having to be alone anymore. They were moving in together. Starting their new life—in their apartment—together.

Swallowing down the grief at what he was about to lose, he accepted it as the only way, but he couldn't contain the two tears that fell regardless. It was, without a doubt, the best possible outcome, and knowing they were both safe and alive would allow him to cope with whatever horrendous future this agency had planned for him.

The senior agent sneered down at Edward. He was furious that he'd finally come so close to this remarkable pair admitting their abilities, only to be delayed yet again. He could use two minds like theirs on his Special Ops team. He was disgusted that they didn't want to volunteer their talents, but they weren't the first recruits he'd had to "persuade" before.

"Get off me," he spat as he ripped Edward's hand from his belt. Using his hip, he bumped against Edward, knocking him off balance.

Edward fell over sideways. On the floor at this level, he could catch a glimpse of Bella's face between the sea of moving legs.

Even though he knew she was just pretending to be in agony, he hated that this was the last expression on her face that he was going to see and remember. Edward's worst nightmare had come true.

All the reasons he'd been so cruel to her in the beginning when he had realized that she wanted to date him were suddenly valid. He'd hurt her—not physically himself—but because of him. She'd been abused and tortured, just like he'd feared would happen if she got involved with him. Yet again, his harsh reality had slapped him hard across the face.

For a brief second, Edward wished he'd stuck to his original plan to keep Bella at arm's length. When he'd banned her, his plan had worked. She was safe, but his need to be with the only woman that ever understood him had dragged her back into the chaos that was his life. None of them would be in this mess now, with the agents having true leverage, if he hadn't fallen in love with her, but the thought of giving up the last seven and a half months since Bella had wandered into his life was too much. Knowing what he knew about love now, there was no way he would give her up if he had his time over. He was too selfish.

Bella was one of the few women to enter his bar and not judge him. She never once viewed him as _just_ a bartender. Night after night, Edward would see inside the minds of women who wanted him, but time and time again, they would ultimately be disappointed by his lack of status. He was a cute toy, but rarely anything more to them, which was why he had never really cared that he was alone before—that was until a certain shy brunette walked in off the street asking for change and ended up changing his entire existence.

Words failed to describe how elated he was at the chance she might be getting out of here, but the thought of never seeing her, touching her or witnessing the beauty of her mind tore through his chest. He was going to be alone.

Alone.

Forever.

Edward had been alone his whole life. Sure, he'd always had Alice, but he'd never had another human being choose to be with him—until Bella.

Previously, he'd just accepted his fate, but now that he didn't have to be alone—now that he knew what love gave in return—he wanted to hold onto it. The only problem was that the flight he was about to embark on to save his love was also the fight that would mean he would ultimately lose her. His life had always been harsh, and now was no different.

Bella was lifted by the lower-ranking, uniformed police officers onto the stretcher. She clung tightly to Alice's hand. Bella turned her head to the side and opened her eyes briefly. She was surprised to meet Edward's gaze across the concrete floor. She didn't know why he was lying on the ground, but with the chaos in the interrogation room, she wasn't sure what she'd missed. She'd been focusing everything she had on keeping up her façade.

_Baby, are you okay?_

The second Edward saw her question to him, Bella noticed his face contort with what looked like sadness.

_Baby, are you crying?_

_Did they hurt you?_

_What's wrong?_

Bella felt like her heart really was about to stop. Her chest ached with sadness for Edward. He looked so desolate and lost and…alone.

_Oh my God._

_It's okay._

_I'm not leaving you._

Bella didn't need to be able to read minds to know how Edward thought. He always put her first and was still coming to terms with the fact that he'd found happiness. He still didn't truly believe he deserved it, and she realized he was still prepared to sacrifice himself to save her.

Bella knew her concern for Edward in the middle of the madness would upset him. He was so used to people not caring about him that the experience of a person genuinely caring about him actually caused him something close to pain. Each time she surprised him or took care of him, his first expression was always one of slight agony, and then he would breathe through his emotions and feel elated like only Edward could. His joy was a sight to be seen, because he appreciated each moment as if it were a gift. He never took anything about Bella for granted.

The last glimpse of Edward's face Bella saw, before the officers hoisted her stretcher up, was his eyes closed and his forehead crinkled with sorrow. She knew he was mourning the loss of her already.

_Edward!_

_Listen to me…_

_I love you!_

_I'm not leaving you._

_Be strong._

_I'll see you soon._

_I promise you!_

The movement in the small room woke Edward from his moment of grief. He needed to kiss her one last time. He suddenly couldn't remember the last time he'd kissed her or told her how dear she was to him. He knew it was some time earlier that day, but his panic left his mind blank.

Scrambling to his knees, he tried to push past the officers to get to her before she was taken away.

"WAIT…" he called out. "Bella…please wait."

He was knocked over again when an officer, who didn't know he was behind him, stepped back, looking for the source of the noise.

The stretcher was halfway out the door by the time he righted himself on his knees again, trying to stand. His cuffed hands weren't helping him to balance.

"I want to say goodbye," he begged.

MIB1's hand clamped over Edward's shoulder, as he pushed the struggling young man back to his knees.

"Quiet," he said in a tone that left Edward paralyzed. Edward realized that too many people had now seen him, Alice and Bella down in this dungeon below ground, and that the agent was wild with fury.

When Edward looked away from the agent's cold, cruel glare, the girls were both out of sight. He closed his eyes in the hope to catch a last look at Bella's mind.

_Should I quit the moaning?_

_No, I think the moaning is working._

_Carlisle will fix this._

_I wonder if he's actually brought me fake drugs._

_Oh, Edward…_

_Edward, I love—_

Bella's thoughts were abruptly cut off as she had obviously been loaded into the elevator and taken back up to the original police station.

The room suddenly felt too big, as the only people present were the special agents, the original detective and the junior officer that had interviewed him when he'd first arrived. Edward listened with his ears and mind, scanning for any information. The lower-ranking officer informed the agents that a doctor had phoned the main station line and ordered them to have his patient ready for him in the lobby, and that he was only a few minutes away.

Edward picked up that the officer felt like the doctor was checking up on something, and that he sounded suspicious, but he refrained from mentioning that to his superiors.

Edward slumped back against the cool concrete below the giant two-way mirror. He stretched his cramping legs out in front of him as the fatigue of the afternoon's events sucked the life out of him. He wondered what time it was because the recent stress had squashed his hunger pangs, and he recalled that Bella had been in bed when the officers had come for her. With Bella and Alice soon to be safe, he just wanted to curl up and hibernate from the world.

"Bring Ms. Masen back down here the moment the ambulance takes the girl away. Do you hear me? No mistakes. No mess-ups. She's to be brought back down to me immediately," the agent ordered.

The junior officer didn't like dealing with these agents. Edward could see the questions firing off in his head. The second they were out of earshot, the officer was going to tell the detective what he thought of all of this. The two witnesses hadn't even been officially charged with anything, and yet, they were still being held here. Something wasn't adding up, and it was something bigger than a couple of expired driver's licenses, he thought. Plus they had been held down _here_. These rooms were only used for the worst cases.

"Yes, sir," replied the detective.

"And, send an officer with Miss Swan. She's a key witness, and I want her protected at all times."

"Witness?" the detective asked, confused.

"Just do as I say," he yelled.

That woke Edward from his daze. Bella wasn't free—an officer would be accompanying her—and Alice would be dragged back here. He prayed Carlisle would fix this, or they were all fucked.

"Are you charging them tonight, sir?" the detective asked.

The two special agents looked at each other before pushing both officers from the room and closing the door.

The clearest thinker of the group was the young officer, and he was jumping all over the place—thinking of his angry wife, sure that something illegal was going on, and worrying about his own neck. Edward cursed that he wasn't listening to the agents so he could see their reply.

…

Carlisle strode into the station like an invading army.

"Where is she? Where is my patient, Isabella?" he asked loudly.

Looking left, Carlisle spotted the group waiting, as he had requested, in a cleared section of the waiting area.

Four officers stood close to the stretcher, and Alice was kneeling at Bella's side.

"Out of my way. Clear the area. I need to examine her," he ordered, making the officers scatter like fleeing bugs in a beam of torchlight.

Carlisle's face appeared above Bella as he bent over her. She breathed a sigh of relief and waited for Carlisle's cue as to what would happen next.

"It's all right, Isabella. I've brought what you need," he said, eyeing her meaningfully.

A second later, an awkward looking gentleman wearing scrubs with a stethoscope around his neck appeared next to the doctor. Bella thought he looked familiar but focused back on Carlisle when he spoke.

"Garrett, I need the nitroglycerin for Isabella. Alice, get me some water."

_Garrett?_

_Your chauffeur?_

_Oh, fuck!_

Bella wasn't sure what Carlisle would do to rescue them, but bringing his driver as his only "backup" was not what she would have wished for. Her heart sank because the idea of getting Edward out now seemed impossible, and tears welled up of their own accord. Bella would have rather stayed down in that dungeon, being zapped alongside Edward, than being up here and separated from him, particularly if that was the last time she ever saw him. How could she possibly lead a normal, happy life without him, knowing he was hidden away and being forced to use his ability to catch double agents or whoever-the-fuck the bad guys were.

_What have I done?_

_This is going to fail…_

_It will only make things worse for Edward…_

_They'll be furious…_

Carlisle noticed her distress instantly.

"Shh…it will be all right," he said, wiping the first tear that had escaped with his thumb.

Alice was back with a tiny plastic cup filled with chilled water. She'd taken a moment to grab one for herself because she was parched. When she walked past the main entrance to the station on her way back, she noticed it was well and truly night outside. She wondered how long they'd been here because it looked late.

Alice held the tiny cup of water out, and as Carlisle took it from her hand, he discretely replaced it with his phone.

"Text backup. We're going to need two more cars," he said just above a whisper.

Carlisle supported Bella's head and placed two tablets on her tongue. She stared at him intently and realized her yes/no questions were wasted on him as he couldn't see them in her mind. She had spent too much time with Edward recently, and it had clouded her view of communication. She hoped they were nothing more than headache tablets, because she could actually do with some of those. Her head was pounding, not to mention the bruises that were sure to appear from landing on the floor with that chair chained to her.

Carlisle looked at his wristwatch in an overly obvious manner.

"I just need to wait ten minutes for her heart to settle before I risk moving her," he announced loudly with an air of authority.

He silently prayed that none of the officers had paid attention during their interactions with the paramedics over the years and called "bullshit" on his decision.

Bella and Alice both looked at him, confused.

_We're waiting here?_

_Let's get the fuck out of Dodge, Doc!_

Alice leaned over Bella as though to check how she was doing now that she had taken the "lifesaving" medication. She began texting like a fiend on the phone hidden in her lap. She knew Jasper's number by heart, but had no clue of Em's. Gone were the days when you had to remember everyone's phone number and actually dial it.

Several seconds later, the phone buzzed in her lap. She was grateful the doctor didn't have some crazy, loud rapper ringtone.

"J and Em are on their way," she whispered.

"Tell them to wait out front and to keep their engines running."

Alice didn't like the sound of that. Was he going to literally bust then out of here, she wondered.

Garrett started fussing with a blood pressure cuff at Bella's other side. It became painfully clear that the driver had no idea how to put the damn thing on. Alice wanted to push him out of the way and do it herself, but she never got the chance, as Carlisle leaned over and took control.

Bella noticed that Carlisle was beginning to sweat. Small beads ran down his temple, and she didn't like what that meant. The doctor was nervous, but if he was so nervous, then why the fuck weren't they getting out of here?

As the minutes ticked by, the police officers nearby were growing restless. One of them came over to ask if they needed help getting her into the ambulance.

Carlisle began spouting long-winded medical terms to bamboozle the young man. The last thing he needed was for them to head outside and realize that there was no ambulance. Carlisle could not consciously abduct a working ambulance and crew to come and rescue his friends from the US government. That would be morally wrong, and if a person in the city died because there was no ambulance available for them in a real emergency, the doctor would never forgive himself. Instead, he'd called his driver, who was never far away, and together they'd come to the station. They just needed a few more minutes and hopefully his plan would work.

Carlisle shooed the officer back and began to check Isabella's blood pressure. He frowned at the reading. It was much higher than he expected, even given their current predicament.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, looking at her cryptically. Of course, he couldn't mention her elevated rate because she was supposed to be suffering from a "lethal heart condition," but he wanted to know why she was so stressed.

"They tasered me," she said quietly, while looking over his shoulder at the officers to make sure they hadn't heard the exchange.

Carlisle had to bite his tongue. He suddenly understood what was happening. Edward wasn't being held by the NYPD; he was being tortured by the agency that he'd told the doctor about, the one from when he was a kid.

Bella was glad that Carlisle was on their side as she watched his anger at her words transform his usual peaceful demeanor. His back stiffened, and his eyes held a deadly fire.

Looking at Alice, he asked quietly, "When were you brought in?"

"Midday."

His eyes widened ever so slightly as he showed her his watch. It was just after eleven.

"Ugh. No wonder I'm busting to pee," Alice groaned.

Carlislie glanced at his watch once more. "Come on," he chanted to himself before looking over Bella again.

"Where, sweetheart? Show me where," he asked, brushing the hair away from her face ever so gently.

Bella indicated to her left breast and shoulder. She was thankful that the second attack hadn't hit her in the breast again. Carlisle inspected the two bee sting-like welts that the probes had left on her skin.

"You know you really could have gone into cardiac arrest?" he said softly, raising his eyebrows. "You were very lucky, although I have a hard time describing your experience as lucky."

Just as Carlisle was starting to think he was going to have to move Bella outside, an older gentleman strode into the station, pulling on his tweed jacket. His greying comb-over was standing erect and gave him an air of idiocy. He looked befuddled at best as he scanned the station entrance but stopped when he spotted them.

He immediately pushed past the wall of police officers and came to Carlisle's side. From Bella's position on the stretcher, she noticed that he wasn't wearing any socks under his trousers, and his shoes didn't match. They were both black leather, but at her height, it was obvious they were odd. She then began studying him and his strange attire more closely. It looked as though he'd thrown on the first clothes he'd touched. His trouser didn't match his jacket, and it appeared that he had a t-shirt on under it. He was little old to be trying to pull of a _Miami Vice_ look. Either that, or he'd missed the Hogwart's Express.

"Jenks. Oh, thank heavens," Carlisle said, standing up. He extended his hand and shook the man's hand like they were old friends. A hushed conversation began between the two as Bella and Alice exchanged another worried glance. A second later, Carlisle pulled Alice to her feet for information.

"Where's Edward?"

Alice looked over her shoulder and noticed the detective who had been in charge watching the three of them with sudden interest. The mood of the group of officers had changed too. Bella watched it all from the stretcher and wondered if she should still be feigning illness.

_Crap, do I look too well now?_

_Who is this guy?_

_Those cops don't look happy._

As quietly as Alice could, she explained about the basement interrogation chamber. The grey-haired Jenks cursed low before squaring his shoulders, pulling each of his jacket sleeves down and putting his courtroom face on.

Spinning on his heel, he strode to the desk, and the detective greeted him.

"Sir, how can I help?" He sounded hesitant.

The detective recognized the gentleman standing before him. He was the biggest criminal defense lawyer on the East Coast. He'd been involved in some of the biggest court cases in the city's history. He'd represented several infamous Mafia bosses over the course of his career of high-profile cases.

This man was not to be messed with.

"My name is Jay Jenks, but I think you know that already. I'm the legal representation for the Masens. Ms. Masen has informed me that you've held her and her brother here for almost twelve hours. I _insist_ on being taken to Mr. Masen immediately," he stated as though it was law.

"Ah…um…ah…one moment," the detective stuttered.

Before he walked away, Jenks grabbed his arm across the counter. "Mr. Masen better not be downstairs in that dungeon." Jenks eyed the detective, letting him know that he knew about _those_ interrogation rooms. "He better be in this station in the next two minutes, and he better be in good shape, or I'm calling _The New York Times_."

"Now, hold on. There's nothing to report."

Jenks could tell by the unsure tone of the detective that he didn't really believe his own words. Thirty-seven years of cross-examining witnesses and criminals on the stand gave him an uncanny ability at spotting a lie a mile away.

"No. There won't be if I'm taken to my client."

While the detective was away, Carlisle, Jenks and Alice shared another hushed conversation. Alice could talk a mile a minute when it was needed because she could see what questions were coming. Just as they were settling on a rendezvous point, the detective appeared again.

"Come this way, Mr. Jenks."

A moment later, Jenks was led into one of the station's interrogation rooms. Edward was seated at the table with a steaming cup of coffee before him. Even though Jenks had never laid eyes on the young man before, he could tell he'd had a harrowing evening. His old Roger Rabbit t-shirt was torn at the neck, and his wrists were red raw.

Opposite Edward were two suits, standing at attention and wearing sunglasses. Jenks shook his head slowly, because if they thought that was going to intimidate him, then they were sorely mistaken. The majority of his clients would eat these two for breakfast—and that was just the petty, lower-ranked henchmen.

"Whose coffee?" Jenks asked, with a slight smile and a hint of sarcasm. "It clearly isn't my client's."

Nobody answered.

"How are your wrists, Edward? At least they had the decency to remove the cuffs before I saw them," Jenks said, eyeing both agents.

Edward smiled at MIB1 and MIB2. Clearly this nutty professor looking dude knew what was going on. Edward wondered who the hell he was, but he didn't care, so long as he wasn't an idiot. Unfortunately, Edward couldn't read him. He wasn't a visual thinker. Why the hell was his bar packed to the rafters each night with visual brains? Inside this station alone, half the people were silent to him, and he wondered at the odds of that occurring at a time in his life when he least needed that to be.

Focusing back on his situation, Edward felt hope flicker in his chest. Maybe—just maybe—there was a chance of getting out of here a free man. Regardless of whether or not that happened, Edward felt his entire body relax. He wasn't alone, and this gent would definitely be able to get Bella free.

Edward watched the detective's mind. He wasn't happy and had decided to follow protocol to the letter from now on, despite what those agents had ordered him to do earlier. He wasn't going to cross one of the most powerful lawmen. Edward felt better knowing this odd looking fellow had clout because he was going to need it.

Jenks didn't bother with formalities like introductions; he just got straight to the point.

"Have my clients been arrested?"

"No," the detective answered. The agents glared at the his back when he answered.

"So on what grounds are you holding them in custody?" He entwined his fingers together in front of him, appearing to be quite at ease.

The detective hesitated, and Edward could see that he had no idea why these agents had shown up and were holding two victims of a nasty break and enter. An alert had gone off when their license numbers were entered into the mainframe, and word had come from above to hold them until these two had shown up straight from the airport.

Jenks continued, unfazed. "Or are my clients indeed free to go, if this has just been standard pre-arrest questioning?" He raised an eyebrow in silent challenge to the officer, because they both knew twelve hours was pushing it for that procedure.

"Were they read their Miranda rights?"

The officer didn't want to answer because he had initially just brought them down to the station to tidy up the paperwork on the body. He was now seriously starting to question if their civil rights had been abused and worry that he was connected to it by default.

MIB1 finally spoke. "They are here because they are suspects in a murder investigation."

"Murder?" Jenks exaggerated, cleaning out his ears. "Did I hear right? Murder?"

Edward was enjoying the show. He felt safe. He couldn't work out if Jenks was an idiot for not taking how serious these two were, or whether they really didn't threaten him. Edward wondered just how powerful he really was.

MIB1 didn't reply, but his scowl told Edward he knew where this was headed.

"An unfortunate loss of life did occur today, but protecting one's family and property from a known _felon_ is hardly a murder charge, especially when there are eye witnesses stating it was self-defense."

Edward wished he could have seen behind the tinted sunglasses to see the size of MIB1's eyeballs.

Without giving any of the men present a chance to answer, Jenks charged on.

"Right. If you need to question my clients further, then contact me, and we will return here tomorrow at a specified time—together, but for now, we are done."

"He is not leaving," the agent said, pointing at Edward.

"Do you really want to do this the hard way?" Jenks asked.

"He's not leaving here."

"Either charge him, or I'm calling _the New York Times_." Jenks pulled out his cell phone and opened his address book. His screen showed the personal cell numbers for several of the paper's top journalists and the editor in chief, and he made sure that everyone in the room had a clear view of that. "Miss Swan has evidence of numerous taser wounds. I wonder how the Mayor's office would feel about that happening in its largest police station."

The detective's face paled. He turned slowly to look at the agents. Being reminded of what had happened to Bella turned Edward's mood dark. He saw the honest horror inside the officer's brain at the idea of harming that innocent girl. He was going to be blamed for this. It was on his watch, and he'd turned a blind eye, but never in a million years would he have guessed that these two would have tasered a young, innocent girl in custody.

"Tasered?" he asked, looking to each agent, hoping it wasn't true.

"Oh, you can act like you don't know about it," Jenks said to officer. "And, maybe you don't. Maybe these two here are responsible, but I can tell you it could be _weeks_ before that detail gets _published_."

"Mr. and Ms. Masen are free to go," the detective said immediately.

Edward and Jenks were out of the door before the agents stepped in. They heard yelling from both sides as they made their way toward the exit. Rosalie was standing at the doorway, looking frantic. She breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of Edward.

Jenks pulled Edward out the door and down the few stairs. Rose was now at the car and had opened the back door of the Jeep for him to climb into.

"You know how you're getting there?" Jenks asked Em through the window.

"Yes, sir. No spook's gonna tail me," Em replied with his cheery grin.

"Good lad. Be there by midnight."

Edward had been too stunned at the speed with which Jenks had gotten him out of the station to notice the black Mercedes purring two cars down, or Jasper's pickup truck waiting across the street.

Em peeled away for the curb, only barely managing not to screech the tires.

"Wait! Where the hell is Bella?"

"With Carlisle. We'll be with her soon enough, dude. Don't worry," Em said.

"Alice?"

"Jasper."

Edward looked out the window to see the two agents scrambling into their vehicle. He turned around to look out the back window, expecting them to follow the Jeep, but was surprised when they reversed and tore down the street after the late model Mercedes.

"Em, where's Carlisle?" Edward asked with a sinking feeling.

"In that Merc."

"No! Fuck! Bella! No!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading.<strong>

**I just wanted to let you know that there are only four more chapters to go after this one. No epilogue.**


	21. Hidden Identities

**I love my betas—mcc101180 and Twimarti, and AstonMartin823 is the best pre-reader ever.**

**If you haven't read my first story, it was nominated last week on The Lemonade Stand—thank you, ladies. That was a lovely surprise!**

**A massive thank you to Kit and Kaboodle for writing such a lovely review of SSaSD on their live journal.**

**No vodka necessary—unless I've got you all addicted.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the amazing cartoon characters mentioned below. Carlisle is my new superhero. Don't you agree? No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21 – Hidden Identities <strong>

"Em! Turn the fuck around. Now!" Edward roared.

"No can do, my friend. Carlisle's got it covered," Em replied calmly.

"Bullshit! He doesn't know what they are capable of. I have to protect her."

"You are. By sticking to the plan, you are, buddy. Trust us. B is like a daughter to that man. Do you really think he's going to just hand her over?" Em asked as he wound his way through the late-night traffic.

"But, I can help. It's _me_ they want," Edward said, leaning so far forward it felt like he was sitting in the front with Em and Rose.

"Well, they can't have you. We've got this covered. Garrett's prepared for this. Just sit back and let your family take care of it."

"Fuck! This is bullshit," Edward yelled again, hitting the back of both their seats. Feeling responsible for his girl's situation was one thing, but sitting back and doing nothing about it while the enemy pursued her was another.

…

Carlisle had spent the time waiting for Jenks to arrive formulating a plan and calculating its likelihood. If Carlislie wanted to control Edward, he would do it using Isabella. That boy would sacrifice himself for her in a heartbeat, and he figured the agents had already worked that out about him too. If they were going to tail anyone, it would be Isabella. Once they controlled her, they controlled Edward, and that gave them Alice as well.

Isabella was the key.

From what Carlisle had pieced together from the whispered conversations with Jenks and Alice, the three of them needed to leave the city within the hour. These agents weren't going to mess up a second time.

When Jenks had gone with the detective to hopefully have Edward released, Carlisle had waited for his moment. Just as he was trying to come up with a plan to distract the group of officers blocking his exit, luck shined upon him. A captain walked through the reception area, returning from a meal break and immediately started yelling about the wasted resources milling around with nothing better to do. One officer spoke up to say they were needed to assist the doctor, but Carlisle jumped in before he managed to finish. He explained that his patient was almost stable and did not need any extra assistance. He thanked the officers profusely for their time and effectively dismissed them all. The captain then began yelling orders, and a moment later, the foyer was bare.

Carlisle, Garrett and Alice all grabbed Isabella and hoisted the stretcher out onto the street. Once outside, Carlisle let Bella up and ushered her into his Mercedes. He wasted no time visiting both Em and Jasper in their cars to tell them the details of their getaway and his suspicions of the agents' next move.

Just as he predicted, ten minutes later, Garrett was behind the wheel being pursued by an unmarked vehicle.

Since Isabella was suffering from a "lethal heart condition," the obvious choice to maintain their charade was to head to the hospital. Carlisle didn't dare risk heading anywhere else for fear that the agents would realize they'd been tricked and call in NYPD backup and to pull them over.

If Garrett was forced to stop for any reason, then they were done for, and Carlisle would have failed his new family.

Garrett drove fast enough to appear to be urgent, but not so fast as to give them cause to stop him for risking public safety. New York City streets are never empty, but at least at that time of night, he just had to maneuver around the stream of yellow taxicabs.

The chauffeur pulled the Mercedes into the ambulance bay of the hospital. Carlisle jumped out, making himself known to the ER staff and grabbed a wheelchair. He noticed the dark vehicle stop on the street, unable to enter this part of the hospital.

Carlisle knew the agents could flash their badges and gain entry if push came to shove, but that would expose them. He had a feeling that they preferred to fly under the radar and have no witnesses.

Just as Carlisle had hoped, an ambulance pulled in right behind Garrett just as the doctor settled Isabella into the wheelchair. The large emergency vehicle blocked the view of the Mercedes from the street, thus allowing Garrett to drive off and vanish.

Carlisle instructed the ER staff to let anyone inquiring about Miss Swan to be directed to Cardiology on the sixth floor.

Jumping into the first available elevator, Carlisle pushed the B button and winked at Isabella.

"So far so good, sweetheart," he said, the adrenaline pumping through his veins. Bella nervously chewed on her nails. The next few minutes were critical. She wondered where Edward was at that moment and said a quiet prayer that he was safe, and that Carlisle's hunch was correct.

The ding of the elevator reaching the basement caused Bella to jump because she was so tense. Carlisle rubbed her shoulders from behind, preparing to push her out when the massive door slowly opened.

"It's okay. It'll work," he said. "When we get there, I want to give you a proper check up. I'm not happy about what they did to you."

Bella nodded, and the nauseated feeling that had been building inside her eased when she saw the familiar black car waiting in front of the elevator in the staff parking lot.

Once inside, Garrett drove through the underground parking area to the exit on the far side of the hospital. If one of the agents had remained in the car, they couldn't risk being tailed again.

The tension inside the car was palpable as they exited onto the street. Three pairs of eyes scanned each and every vehicle that came remotely near them.

_Oh, thank fuck!_

_We're clear._

_Please may Edward and Alice be okay too._

Bella slumped into the comfy leather seats in relief, and a small giggle escaped her. She actually felt slightly delirious after so much stress.

…

The shadows of the darkened office building had Bella back on edge. The rest of the drive through the city had been uneventful. Carlisle and Bella had left Garrett in the parking lot. He would wait for the others to hopefully arrive soon. Bella followed closely behind Carlisle as he wound his way through the dark ghostly corridors. She half expected someone to jump out and yell "boo."

Carlisle stopped outside a set of polished walnut doors. He held the key in his hand but couldn't seem to find the strength to fit it into the lock. Bella wasn't the only one keeping an eye out for ghosts. This was the first time he'd been back here— Esme's office—since her death.

As Carlisle and Esme owned the office space, there had been no reason or rush for him to clear out her belongings and lease the space. After she died, he had her small team finalize the last few designs before he closed the doors, sealing off some of his emotions as well.

Walking back into her lifeless office was facing her death from a different angle. It's not that the doctor hadn't accepted her death, but more that he didn't want to accept it.

Bella didn't need to be told what was going on in Carlisle's mind as they stood together in the dark. She'd seen her father run from ghosts too many times, but she was so proud as Carlisle stood preparing to face one of his.

Without thinking, she put her hand in his and squeezed. The comforting touch seemed to anchor him in the present enough that he slid the key home.

The air in the office was stuffy and stale, and Carlisle sighed heavily as they stood just over the threshold. Esme wasn't here. Her spirit, her presence and even her floral scent were long gone.

"I'm a love-struck old fool," Carlisle said quietly, breaking the eerie silence.

Bella squeezed his hand again.

"There is no such thing," she replied, looking up at him.

Twenty minutes later, the air conditioner had kicked in, pouring fresh air into the boardroom. Carlisle sat googling on a laptop while Bella paced.

_They should be here._

_They're late._

_They've been caught._

_We're fucked._

To avoid drawing unnecessary attention to the usually abandoned office, they had dimmed the tiny overhead halogen bulbs. The light was just enough to get by with.

"Isabella, please take a seat. Your pacing isn't getting them here any sooner, and your body doesn't need the extra exertion right now."

Bella sat for a few seconds to appease him but was up again doing laps of the table before he'd moved onto the next website.

The printer suddenly whirring to life made them both jump, but the next noise caused the air to leave their lungs altogether—the main front doors had just creaked open.

Carlisle checked the service on his cell phone—perfect service. Garrett was supposed to text him to announce their arrival. Trying to be brave for Isabella, Carlisle snuck toward the boardroom doors and put his ear against it. Just as he did that, there was a loud knock and a familiar voice called out hello from the other side.

Carlisle thought his heart had leapt right out of his chest. He opened the door, and Jasper's warm smile seemed to light up the room.

"Cupcake, you scared the crap out of me," the doctor said, breathing deeply and holding his chest.

His cuss momentarily stunned Jasper. "I'm not at work now, doc," he replied, gripping the Carlisle's shoulder in greeting.

Carlisle shook his head. "Oh, sorry, Jasper. Old habits die hard."

Jasper stepped aside, and Alice flew into the room, right into Bella's waiting arms. The men stood back and watched the girls sway from side to side as they hugged each other like their lives depended on it.

After a moment, Bella pulled back.

"Where's Edward?"

A pained look crossed Alice's face. "I was going to ask you that."

The four of them stood looking at each other, unspoken worries filling the air.

"Em's cell is dead," Jasper informed them. "Do you know Rosie's number?"

Bella shook her head slowly, biting her lip. She never memorized anybody's number these days because her iPhone made life so easy—that was until it was taken away from her.

Jasper tried to put everyone at ease. "Don't worry. Em's probably taking his role as Secret Squirrel a little too seriously. I doubt you would be able to track his Jeep even from the air."

Not wanting to waste precious time worrying about something they couldn't change, Carlisle pulled Jasper to the computer and began discussing their next move.

Jasper was impressed with the way Carlisle's mind worked, as he looked over the doctor's plan.

"I think you missed your calling, doc. Espionage suits you."

Alice and Bella both gave him stern looks. It was too soon for spy jokes.

To busy herself, Alice made black tea—as it was the only thing not expired in the kitchen—for them all. It tasted surprisingly good, especially given that they hadn't had anything to eat or drink in almost twelve hours.

Jasper's watch beeped on the hour, sounding more like a death knell.

_Midnight._

_Fuck!_

_Where is he?_

Alice grabbed Bella's hand. She could see the decisions flashing through her friend's mind in quick succession. Bella didn't know what to do to help Edward. She felt helpless…lost…and alone, despite her friend's presence.

Carlisle went to speak but hesitated. He didn't want to be the one to break her heart, but they couldn't wait any longer. Alice nodded her head at him, trying to encourage him to speak. Nobody had ever discussed what exact extra abilities Edward's sister had, but Carlisle knew she wasn't dragged in for interrogation for nothing. He remembered that she had been shocked when they were children and wondered if she was exactly like Edward.

"Isabella, we can't wait any longer," Carlisle said.

Bella looked at him like he was insane.

_What?_

_What on earth does that mean?_

"Why?"

"Because we need to get you and Alice out of here tonight."

"I'm not leaving Edward behind."

"I know you don't want to, but he wanted me to protect you, and that's exactly what I'm going to do," Carlisle informed her. He was remembering that night at BE and how seriously Edward had asked the doctor to take care of her if anything ever happened to him. Carlisle always felt like he was indebted to the boys for letting him mourn on his own terms at their bar. This was a way he could repay that debt.

Tears welled in Bella's eyes, and even in the dim lighting, Carlisle could see the distress and pain he had caused her at his words. He wondered if Esme would have wanted him to leave her in her darkest hour if he would have been able to. Would he have followed his beloved's request, or done what he could to try and save her?

"Sweetheart, all he cared about was keeping you protected. If they have him, I'll get Jenks on it in the morning. But, please. Let me get you and Alice safe first. The less leverage they have over him, the better it will be."

Bella hated to agree with Carlisle's logic. She knew she was the one thing that would break Edward if the agents managed to get a hold of her, but the idea of running away and leaving him to God-knows-what in their hands made her feel like the biggest coward. She didn't deserve him if she took off at the first hint of trouble. She'd seen the terror in his eyes when she entered the room, and Edward knew he was fucked now that they had her to use against him. She'd seen him war with himself over what to do—tell them what they wanted or fight for his girl and sister. If Bella stayed and got caught by the agents again, then his sacrifice would all be for nothing. Logic told her to listen to Carlisle, but her heart told her to stand and fight for her man.

"Okay," she said almost too softly for them to hear before she burst into tears and covered her face with her hands.

Alice, Jasper and Carlisle shared concerned looks.

"He's got thirty minutes, and then we _must_ go," Carlisle added, shaking his head at how soft he was. He knew in his heart of hearts that he never would have had the strength to abandon Esme, and that if he had, it would have killed him to do so.

Bella nodded her head in understanding and managed a weak smile, but she couldn't stem the flow of tears. Something had gone wrong. They should have been here long ago.

"Why don't you girls go use the facilities," Jasper suggested. They had a long drive ahead of them, and the less they stopped, the better. "We need to be ready to go."

Alice pulled the still sobbing Bella up from her chair and went to freshen up. Luckily for them, Esme liked to pamper herself and her staff and had a range of L'Occitane face, hand and body products in the restroom. They were a little old, but the heavenly scents made a difference when both girls felt like they had run a marathon to get there.

"How are you so calm?" Bella asked Alice in the mirror as they rubbed the soothing creams on themselves.

"Long ago, we made a pact."

Bella could tell that even though Alice was acting calm, she was a hair's breadth away from losing her shit too. This was her brother—the only living relative she had that loved her and would do anything for her.

"A pact?"

"If one of us had a chance at freedom because the other was caught, then we were to take it and never look back." Alice's voice was devoid of all emotion as she said it. "We had to live our life of freedom to the fullest to make up for what the other had lost." Her voice cracked on the last word, and her face screwed up in the unmistakable sign of a woman trying not to burst into tears.

Bella felt terrible for putting a chink in Alice's armor. She pulled Alice into another tight hug. They held each other so close and so still because they were holding on to more than just each other's bodies—they were holding onto hope.

_Please come._

_Please be all right._

_I love you…_

When the girls finally broke apart, Alice spoke softly. "We're going to do this for Edward. We're going to be strong."

Bella nodded once, and they returned their attention to the mirror and beauty products to try and trick their minds into believing it would be okay.

A dull whooping cry disturbed the silence. Alice and Bella both locked eyes in the mirror and dared to hope.

"That was Jasper," Alice whispered.

As realization of why Jasper would be hollering out loud hit them, they turned simultaneously and ran for the door. Their desire to get back to the boardroom got them get stuck in the doorway as one pushed the door while the other pulled. A nervous giggle escaped Alice as she stepped back and let Bella take the lead. Alice had just seen Carlisle's decision to leave in the next five minutes now that _all_ of them were here.

Bella ran down the dark hallway toward the thin wedge of light that peeked out from under the boardroom doors. It amazed her how a place could seem so spooky and desolate not so long ago, and now it was a safe, protective haven.

She yanked open the conference room door in time to see Jasper release a familiar set of broad shoulders from a hug.

_Edward._

The instant the thought hit her mind, he spun around and opened his arms to her. She ran at him and jumped. The force of her body colliding with his caused Edward's knees to buckle as he tried to support her. He fell to the floor cradling in his arms the most precious human he'd ever had the joy of knowing.

Bella's tears erupted once more as she clung to him.

_You're safe._

_Thank God._

"Where the fuck have you been? I've been scared half to death," she sobbed.

Edward leaned back and laughed. He adored her and kind of wished he could have seen the accompanying image in her mind.

"I'm so sorry I kept you waiting," he said before kissing her hard.

The pair soon let the stress of the past thirteen hours leave them via their joined lips, tasting tongues, exploring hands and flush hips. A not so discrete throat clearing brought the couple back to reality and ceased their amorous activities. Bella flushed scarlet as she realized she'd been grinding against Edward in full sight of everyone after only being back in his arms for less than a minute.

"Where have you been, brother?" Alice demanded. Now that she knew he was out of immediate danger, she could boss him around like normal. There would be plenty of time for a more emotional reunion later.

Bella got up from Edward's lap and helped him to his feet. He kept one arm slung over her shoulders as he looked toward Em, who was grinning like the cat that ate the canary.

"I think I'll let Speed Racer explain," Edward said with a wry smile.

The gentle giant, whom Bella would have sworn was not capable of blushing, turned purple and rocked on his heels as all eyes were on him.

"Ah…well…there may or may not have been a red light involved," he said, trying to look innocent.

Jasper shook his head knowing what a lead foot Emmett could be. "You didn't?"

Edward laughed. "Yep, he did."

"But why were you so long?" Bella asked, confused. It was not like people didn't run red lights every single night in New York City.

"Because it happened to be in front of the only cop car for miles," said Rose, shaking her head at her hopeless boyfriend.

"No!" Carlisle exclaimed.

"Yes!" Edward and Rose replied in unison.

"I was nervous," explained Emmett in defense of his driving skills. "I wasn't sure if they were after us or just doing their thing."

"So you decided to make you guys 'their thing'?" asked Jasper with a smile.

Em grinned before explaining the events that had led them to take almost two hours to travel only a couple of miles. When the police had pulled them over for running the red light, Edward had completely panicked. Logic told him that the officers were not following them, but in the back of his mind, he just couldn't risk it.

As soon as the Jeep had come to a standstill, he jumped out and ran off in the opposite direction. Seeing a man run from the vehicle had the cops' hands instinctively reaching for their firearms, but Em quickly talked them down by informing them that his friend was suffering form the worst case of "explosive" diarrhea known to man, and if he didn't find a bathroom soon, his Levi's would be history.

Edward stood grinning and shaking his head at the bouncer's quick thinking. Only Em would say something like that to an officer of the law. It was perfect though because it also explained why he had not stopped at the red light. Em went on to apologize for putting his upholstery ahead of people's safety and promised he wouldn't do it again.

By the time the cops had written the ticket and were on their way, Edward was nowhere in sight.

"But, that still doesn't explain why you took so long?" Carlisle inquired.

Em looked back at Edward, who was now the one starting to blush.

"Yeah, well, that would be on me, I guess," Edward remarked.

"You guess?" Em said in a high-pitched tone.

Edward smiled before explaining that in his panic, he had just taken off at top speed. He had no destination in mind except from keeping as far away from the back seat of a police vehicle as possible. He must have run for a good ten minutes before the thought finally occurred to him—where the hell was Esme's office?

Em had told Edward in the Jeep that they were headed to Esme's office, but he hadn't elaborated as to where exactly that was. The Jeep had travelled north, south, east and west to avoid being tailed, so Edward didn't even know what direction he should head in. After stopping to get his breath, he decided to head back to where they had been pulled over, but by the time he got there, the others had left. Feeling nervous and vulnerable out on the street alone with no cell or money, Edward wanted to keep moving. He knew BE would be under surveillance by now, but he was at a loss as to where else to go.

After another forty minutes of walking pretty much in circles, Edward decided the only place he could go was back to BE. He set out toward the bar, despite all of his senses telling him not to.

"And, thank heavens that Rosie convinced me that Edward would be dumb enough to head there," Em added.

The pair had circled the streets around where they had been pulled over for what felt like half the night. Finally after no sign of their friend, Rose had insisted that BE was the only place Edward would go. Three blocks from the bar, they spotted Edward trying to climb a fence to cut through and enter the bar from behind. It had been pure luck, or fate as some may call it, that they were reunited.

"So after picking me up, we headed straight here."

Edward pulled Bella in for another hug. He couldn't describe the relief at finding her safe and sound. It almost felt too good to be true, but he also couldn't ignore the burning ache in his chest that he was the reason she had suffered at all. He was why she'd felt the cruel sting of torture. He had brought this upon her, and he'd known right from the start that it was a possibility, but he was too selfish to protect her. Even if by some miracle she forgave him, he would never be able to make this up to her.

Not only had he hurt her in the beginning trying to push her away, but he'd also hurt her again now indirectly. He hadn't raised a hand to her, but he was why she'd had to endure the pain. If only he'd been man enough to stick to his plan in the beginning. There was a reason he never let anybody in.

"I'm so fucking sorry," he whispered against the top of her head. "So sorry."

"Shhh…it's okay," she replied. "We're together, and that's all that matters. It wasn't your fault anyway."

"Don't! Bella, just don't. How can this _not_ be my fault?"

"Edward, you didn't do this to me—_they_ did. Are you seriously still trying to scare me off?"

"You actually want to stay with me…after…after that shit? Bella, you need to protect yourself and fucking get away from me. Do you understand?" Edward looked pained as the words left his mouth.

He didn't want her to follow his advice because he loved her, and he needed her, but he also truly did want the best for her. And, if leaving him was the best option, then that was what she should do.

"Attention, everyone. I only want to say this once." Carlisle's voice interrupted the couple's conversation. Bella never got to voice her answer, and it pained Edward wondering if she had finally decided to leave. He wouldn't blame her, that was for sure, and he also wasn't going to stop touching her to find out.

"Edward, Alice, I hope you don't mind, but I've had time to formulate a plan."

The doctor looked at both of the siblings to see if they were upset about him taking over.

"Carlisle, you've saved all our necks," Alice stated. "We're just grateful for anything you can do…but, you're going to be on their hit list if you continue to help us."

"Don't care. Nobody touches my…" he hesitated.

Edward met Carlisle's sad stare and nodded at him. "Yes, Carlisle, we are," he said quietly.

"Thank you." Carlisle gave a quick nod in return before continuing. "Nobody touches my family and gets away with it."

Alice and Bella beamed at Carlisle. Having him want to protect them, like only family would, made them feel safe.

"Hey? I've still got folks. Does that mean I can't be part of your family?" Emmett asked with a forlorn look.

"Not at all, Em. You're a crucial member of this team," Carlisle said honestly. "So if you'd like to be part of the adopted Cullen clan, then by all means."

Emmett's face lit up like a mall at Christmas. "Cool, _bro_," he said, holding a fist out to Jasper, who was standing next to him. Em then acknowledged each new "sibling" around the circle with either a head nod or a wink, but his smile faded when he got to Rose. "You! You are _not_ my sister!" he said, causing the others to laugh. "Just so we're clear on that, right?"

Jasper shoved Emmett in the shoulder. "You're an idiot."

"Speaking of idiots," Edward interrupted. "What exactly were you thinking when you left the police station?"

"Huh?" Em asked.

"You were thinking about what I can only guess was a drag queen when you left the station? How on earth was Jake going to get us out of there?"

"Not a drag queen—I was trying to tell you that I was going to get you a lawyer," Em explained.

"How on earth did that stupid stick figure of yours look anything like a lawyer?" Edward was always curious to work out people's thought patterns.

"Well, I knew I couldn't show you a lawyer as they are just men in suits, so I though about a judge and hoped you get the connection."

Edward started laughing. "Fuck, that was a judge? Yeah, I can see that now…sort of." The wig and judge's gown could easily be misinterpreted as a man in drag with Em's overly simple images.

"All right, you two, shut up, and let Carlisle speak," Jasper ordered.

"Thank you, Jasper. So, we're going to remain in three teams. Team leaders are myself, Jasper and Em."

Edward frowned. The stress of the day had left him so mentally and emotionally drained, that he was having trouble picking up the doctor's images. Carlisle's thoughts had always been a mix of visual and not. He tended to be more visual the more emotional he was. So earlier, Edward had a clear imagine of "family." Currently, he was in Chief Surgeon mode, so his images were vague at best.

Edward didn't care because the only mind he wanted to be in was Bella's. He'd stopped touching her to watch her thoughts intently to see if she decided that this was all too much and told him to fuck off. So far she was just thankful that everyone was together and that she had a proper family again to support her. She missed that feeling with Charlie being so sick for so long.

"Team leaders are also the drivers," Carlisle continued.

"I'm not on Em's team," Edward announced.

The statement caught Carlisle off guard, and he was momentarily silent processing the meaning of Edward's words. Alice sighed.

"Seriously, Edward, for someone that has a gift, you are so stupid sometimes. As if he'd separate you and your girl. Now shut up and listen," Alice said in her big sister tone.

"We're going to need code names, so we might as well start with that," Carlisle said.

When Carlisle had thought of the idea, he had felt a bit ridiculous, but if the agency that was looking for them was serious, they might start tapping phone lines. When he announced his idea, he was surprised none of them questioned him or made him feel silly, and then it dawned on him. Edward and Jasper had been using code names for years at the bar. Each and every night, a new code name would make the patrons forget that they didn't really know their barman at all.

Moving around the circle away from the doctor, they all spoke in turn.

"I'm Hong Kong Phooey," Jasper said with a karate chop. "If anyone gets near Alice again, I'll go down fighting."

"Elasta-girl," said Alice. "From _The Incredibles_," she explained to Garrett, who had just joined them. "'Cause it's gonna be a stretch getting out here."

"Aladdin," said Edward. Jasper raised his eyebrows at Edward's choice. In his mind, Jasper pictured the Disney character wearing the puffiest genie pants ever made in bright hot pink. Edward looked ridiculous wearing them.

Edward rolled his eyes at the image before explaining his choice. "We're gonna need a flying fucking carpet to get out of this shit storm."

Bella was next. She looked a little shy when she made her choice.

"Mushu from _Mulan_." Bella wasn't going to mention that she always thought of herself for some crazy reason as the last lonely dragon, and Edward was her knight. If dragons and knights had teamed up back in the day, they would have made invincible forces even though they held the power to completely destroy each other, she thought. Now being small seemed far more appropriate.

"I'll be protected by my dragon scales, but I'm small enough to smuggle out in someone's pocket," she explained.

Edward had seen the thoughts that she had kept private from the others. He'd seen her thinking about dragons before, but now it finally made sense. He leaned over and kissed the top of her head. Once again, he was caught between touching her and keeping an eye on her thoughts.

"I'm not sure I have that much honor, but I'll protect you to the death," he said quietly to her.

_You're wrong._

_Only a man with honor wouldn't have used his gift for personal gain._

_You ARE my knight._

_But…I don't wanna be a princess._

_I'm your dragon!_

Edward laughed. He was relieved she was in such good spirits after her ordeal, but he was aware that everyone was watching them.

"Settled. You're my little pocket dragon," he said, touching the tip of her nose with his finger.

Next in turn was Garrett. He stood looking blank. "Ah…ah…Nemo?" he asked.

When nobody indicated a problem with his choice, he shrugged his shoulders. "My kid can practically recite the whole thing."

"She-Ra," said Rose, winking at Em.

"That's my girl."

"Can it, Em. We don't want to know about your bedroom antics," Jasper said.

Edward winced.

Then in the deepest, most booming voice that he could manage, Emmett announced. "I'm the Phantom."

He stood with his chest pushed out, his hands on both his hips as he turned his upper body at the waist from left to right repeatedly.

Bella giggled. "Not Godzilla?"

Em frowned, torn between the two characters. She knew him well. Emmett would like the raw strength that Godzilla represented.

"The Phantom suits your task better, Em," Carlisle added, really getting into picking the characters. He could see why Edward and Jasper had so much fun with the bar themes.

"Cool. The ghost who walks," Em confirmed.

Lastly, it was Carlisle's turn. "How about Mr. Magoo?"

The resounding and unanimous "no" from the whole group made Carlisle frown.

"Why not?"

"'Cause he's the least sexy cartoon character in history," Edward answered.

"You might be feeling old, but you've still got it," Jasper explained.

Carlisle looked horrified at the idea of still being seen as sexy.

Edward chuckled. "It's true, pops. I've seen what the ladies at the bar would like to do to you."

"Told ya," added Garrett. "Nurses are never _that_ friendly."

Jasper and Edward looked at each other. Jasper was flicking through image after image in quick succession like a slide show.

"That's it," Edward said.

"You're gonna be Clark Kent, doc," Jasper informed him with a wink. "Only blond."

Carlisle started to argue that he wasn't even close to living up to Clark's abilities but was soon won over when Bella pointed out that only Superman could have gotten them out of that dungeon in one piece.

With their hidden identities settled, Clark explained that The Phantom and She-Ra would take Nemo to kidnap Charlie.

"Wait," interrupted Emmett. "Charlie can be Birdman."

Bella rolled her eyes. "That's so original, Kit"

"Swan—bird," he started to explain.

"We get it!" they all yelled.

Emmett just shrugged his shoulders and smiled. He was happy, and nothing they could say would change that.

Carlisle continued to explain that Nemo would get Birdman and bring him back to the Jeep. The Phantom would drop them at a random hotel to stay at until Clark made contact.

Hong Kong Phooey and Elasta-girl would convoy with Clark, Aladdin and Mushu. Together, the two cars would drive to Clark's 45-foot yacht moored in The Hamptons, and they would set sail to leave the US as soon as possible.

"No!" Edward interjected. "No. No. Definitely not."

All eyes were on him to explain his sudden outburst.

"I'm not condemning Bella to a life on the run. Forget it."

The moment he spoke, all hell broke loose. It appeared that everyone had an opinion on that. The only opinion that mattered to Edward was Bella's.

_Hey, cut that out._

_You're not condemning me to anything._

_I'm not leaving you._

_And, I'm certainly not going back to our apartment…ever!_

_So are you just going to leave me here to fend them off alone?_

"Fuck no!" Edward dragged his hand through his hair. "I'd never leave you unprotected."

The others realized that they were communicating privately and quieted down to listen. Now that Bella didn't have to try and yell above the din, she spoke out loud.

"And, how long to do you plan on staying out of their clutches in the city?"

"Well…we'd have to leave New York."

"So, leaving New York is okay, but the country is out of the question?"

"Bella, be reasonable. It's so much to ask of you. Too much." Edward looked so upset at the thought of uprooting Bella that she found it difficult to stay stern with him.

"Well, if we're going to start afresh, then it might as well be somewhere we don't have to look over our shoulders. Turns out my minor in Spanish might be useful after all."

_I love you, Edward._

_It's you and me…_

_Together…_

_Forever…_

_And, it doesn't matter where._

Edward pulled her into his arms. He hugged her tight and marveled yet again at what he'd done to deserve her. He hadn't realized his heart had been aching at the thought of what was going to happen to them. Now that she had assured him she was sticking by him, the ache eased.

Carlisle gave the couple a moment before he continued. Bella turned around in Edward's arms, and he rested his chin on the top of her head. He hooked one arm over her shoulder and clasped his other hand that circled up from her waist. He was like a human seatbelt. His need to touch her had finally taken over after seeing the commitment she had to staying with him.

"The first task before we split up is to get prepaid cell phones," added the doctor. He'd thought of everything.

"I need to get my money," Edward stated. For the second time in as many minutes, all eyes were on him.

"Me too," added Alice.

"What money?" Carlisle asked.

Edward explained that he kept his emergency money at BE because he'd never been able to open a bank account. Carlisle initially said they should forget it until Edward explained how Alice and he knew how hard it was to start over with nothing. For that reason, they'd came up with the nest egg idea the last time they'd moved.

When they came to New York City, they had saved up until they had twenty thousand each put aside so that if they ever had to relocate again, they would be able to do it comfortably. It was decided then that Em would show up for work on Tuesday as scheduled and see if he could get in to retrieve the stash.

"So where is it, bro?" Em asked, excited at getting a chance to really be the ghost that walked.

"You're gonna need a hammer and a crowbar," Edward said.

"Dude, sweet! I get to break shit on purpose. Alice, where's yours?"

"In my wardrobe. There are six large boxes of Tampax at the back. The top one's full of…well…tampons, but the rest have my cash in them."

"Actually, baby, there are only four," Jasper said. "I grabbed two on the off chance." He patted his backpack. "We've now got travel money."

"T-T-Tam…" Em stuttered, looking horrified. "No fucking way! I'm not touching that shit."

The collective eye roll told Em exactly how the group felt, but Edward voiced his opinion, sounding incredulous.

"And, _I'm_ the one called Pussy."


	22. The Incredible Journey

**Massive thanks goes to Twimarti and mcc101180 for their hard work on this monster chapter. Get comfy, folks. **

**Thanks to AstonMartin823 for feeding my S'mores addiction. You are the best!**

**I've signed up to write an outtake for the Fandom For No Kid Hungry. Donations can be made until June 1st and there are some great authors signed up so check it out.**

**The good news is we are back in fruity cocktail territory!**

**I do not own Twilight or The Incredible Journey, but I would gladly volunteer for a road trip with the BE Bar crew. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Incredible Journey:<br>****A 1963 movie based on a book of the same name. It tells the story of a Labrador, a Bull Terrier and a Siamese cat that travel 300 miles through the Canadian wilderness to get home. Homeward Bound was the 1993 version of the same story.**

**Chapter 22 – The Incredible Journey**

Em parked his Jeep next to Edward's abandoned one behind BE bar. It was still full of Bella's belongings, and he shook his head to think how much had happened since Sunday. He took a deep breath and wiped the thin layer of perspiration from his brow. He was nervous—a feeling that was foreign to the burly bouncer.

In order to get past the officer that was currently walking down the alley toward him, Emmett would need to lie. He had always taken great pride in his honesty, so this was going to be a challenge.

"Good afternoon, sir. What are you doing here?" the officer asked as Em exited the Jeep and grabbed his enormous duffle.

Em smiled brightly as he hoisted the heavy bag onto his shoulder. "Hi. Yeah, I'm here to start work. I'm security."

"Sir, an incident occurred here on Sunday. It's still under investigation, so the premises won't be opening tonight."

"Ah, shit. That means I won't get paid," Em complained. "Can I just go in and grab some of my stuff? I'll just be out back—not in the bar."

"Name?"

"Emmett McCarty."

The officer had a clipboard and checked off Emmett's name.

"You were questioned at the station?"

"Yes, sir. Didn't see anything, though. I wasn't in the bar at the time."

The officer requested Em to open his bag. The stench from his dirty, wet gym gear deterred the policeman from digging too deeply.

"Don't be long." As Em started to walk toward the back doors, the officer asked, "You haven't heard from the owners, have you?"

Em turned around slowly and purposefully locked his expression. "Nah, man, otherwise I'd have known we weren't opening tonight." He shrugged his shoulders before continuing toward the back doors.

Once inside, Em ran into the bar. He grabbed the metal cash box from under the bar and punched the side of the till in one smooth motion. The register's cash drawer clunked open with a loud ding that echoed around the empty space. Em winced; even though he knew the noise was too small to alert the cop, he was nervous again.

Grabbing the large notes only, he emptied the drawer. This money, plus the cash box was probably close to ten grand because Jasper usually made his bank runs on Mondays. Closing the till, so the place didn't look disturbed, he headed for the stairs, knowing he was about to make a lot more noise than a little "ding." Emmett locked Edward's apartment door behind him just in case.

Turning around, he stopped in his tracks. The apartment was exactly as they had all left it and had an eerie feel. It seemed surreal that it was only forty-eight hours ago that they were all joking around together. The pieces of Bella's new wardrobe were still scattered over the living room floor, completely forgotten. Boxes stood half unpacked, and the chips 'n dips they were snacking on sat abandoned and stale on the kitchen counter. How quickly all of their lives had changed, he thought.

Em dumped the contents of his duffle bag on the bathroom floor. The crowbar and hammer landed with a dull thud as they were wrapped up in his gym towel.

Just as Edward had described, the bathroom tiles between the mirror and the vanity were a slightly lighter shade of grey than the rest. Without the information he had as to why they were different, Em probably never would have noticed them. Taking the hammer, he readied his stance and swung hard.

Crack!

The tiles cracked from the point of impact outward but stayed in place. Sweat poured down Em's face. If the officer hadn't heard that, then it would be a miracle. Bracing himself, he struck the wall three more times, and the tiles began to break free and fall off. Using the crowbar, he levered sections of the wall off into the vanity, and once the dust had cleared, a medium-sized lock box was sitting inside the wall, covered in years of sediment and dust.

"Fucking sneaky bastard," Em muttered as he grabbed the box and shoved it into the duffle.

Next, he grabbed their laptops and all the small electrical devices and chargers he could see. On his way back to the bathroom, he grabbed the DVDs that Edward had been given for his birthday. Finally, Emmett rifled through Edward's dirty laundry basket until he found the one Edward wanted—Sugarlips.

"And fucking sentimental."

Edward had asked Emmett to grab that shirt. It was the shirt that had started it all between him and Bella. If he wasn't wearing _that_ shirt _that_ afternoon in the bar, he wondered if Bella would have thought so much about kissing him. Once she had started to think about kissing him, he couldn't resist flirting with her because she thought about it in the most sensual and erotic manner, and the rest was history.

Once the important stuff was in his bag, Emmett filled it with random fistfuls of both Edward and Bella's clothes before covering them with a layer of his stinky gym gear. He was pretty sure the officer wouldn't want to smell that a second time.

…

The previous day…

At 4:30 a.m., it was still pitch black, and Carlisle was proud that they had made such good time from NYC. The dawn was approaching, and they all prayed for dawn not to break, trying to cover as much distance as possible under the cloak of darkness.

The yacht lurched over a wave, and Bella clung to the helm like her life depended on it as the sleek boat rolled over the invisible swells. Sailing into the dark abyss didn't sit well with her, but Carlisle had assured her there was nothing to hit for miles so long as she kept them heading into the wind. He needed to set the sails, so her task was to man the ship's wheel, which was almost as big as her.

Carlisle's voice echoed back to her in the wind from the foredeck as he shouted instructions at his very "green" crew. The four of them had never set foot on a sailing boat before and were true beginners, but poor Jasper was green in more than one way—his stomach had taken an immediate dislike to the roll and sway of the vessel.

Alice and Edward were thankful for their combined abilities. The sails on the 45-foot craft were enormous and needed to be raised quickly. The ship was currently under motor, but Carlisle wanted to conserve the gas—partly because he didn't know when they would get the chance to refuel, and partly because with the current winds, they would move at double the speed. They needed to put as much distance as possible between them and land. The less people that saw the _Isle Esme_ head into open waters the better.

Carlisle began pulling the covers off the mainsail.

"Alice, follow my lead and prepare the jib. Do the same as I do," he called to her at the bow of the boat. He noticed she was already on it.

"Edward, once I get this attached…" he indicated to the halyard, which looked to Edward like a fancy rope "…you'll winch the mainsail until there are no wrinkles in the sail along the mast."

Alice could see Carlisle's decisions as to what needed to be done next, and Edward was given a crystal clear picture of how do each task. Carlisle was like his own personal, live sailing manual. The doctor was thinking in pictures on purpose because he quickly realized how useful Edward's gift could be. If he thought exactly what he wanted the young man to do, it allowed him to save his voice to guide Jasper, who was the only blind one. Carlisle wasn't sure how tiny Alice was predicting his next move, but he didn't care. She was efficient, and that was what mattered.

Once the main sheet was loosened, he gave Edward a nod. Edward began winching the enormous sail skyward and was surprised how hard it was as he felt the heavy fabric resist the wind.

"Watch if the boom swings around," yelled Carlisle.

Edward eyed the long beam that supported the bottom of the sails with caution while he worked. It swayed from left to right a little as they crested each wave.

Jasper was helping Alice but didn't seem to be of much use. Each time the boat rolled over a wave, he lost his balance and ended up on all fours.

Bella watched the tiny headlamps that represented each person on deck, bobbing around as the yacht continued to lurch with the sea. A sudden rogue wave hit the starboard side, and salty sea spray washed over her. She squealed from shock and pulled back hard on the giant wheel to right her course. As the sails were inching up, she could feel the rudder fighting under her command.

"Keep into the wind, Bella," Carlisle called back. "I'll be there in a minute."

The giant mainsail was now up and secure. Carlisle gave Alice the go-ahead to wrap the jib sheet on the winch and start opening the front sail.

Bella was startled by the sudden noise at the bow of the boat. The jib was flapping wildly in the strong wind and made a much louder sound than she expected. Bella had only seen sailboats on TV and didn't expect half the ruckus. She thought it would be more relaxing. The boat's noises and constant lurching, combined with the roar of the sea and the salt spray on her cheeks, made it quite exhilarating. If she weren't scared half to death, she would probably enjoy it.

Soon Alice and Jasper climbed down off the foredeck and into the cockpit with her. Bella thought it was amusing that the seating area around the massive steering wheel—which Carlisle kept referring to as the helm—was called a cockpit. Jasper felt safer down there than up on deck in the dark, rolling seas. He began putting on the bright orange life vest but was tangled in the long white straps in his haste to get the darn thing on. Carlisle began trimming the sails to prepare to really get moving with the wind.

Bella hardly noticed when Carlisle took over from her, because her attention was on Jasper. He was leaning over the grabrail, clinging on for dear life, while his stomach emptied the meal from the rest stop he'd eaten on the way up to Montauk Yacht Club marina. The sails filled with air, and the _Isle Esme_ surged forward like a racehorse jumping from the stalls.

The four beginners lost their balance and grabbed at anything and anyone as they toppled about on their unsteady sea legs.

"Sorry about that," said Carlisle, grinning at them splayed all over the built-in seating around where he was commanding the vessel. "You can relax now. I've got her under control. You can go down into the cabin, Jasper, but I'd recommend you stay up here in the fresh sea air."

Jasper groaned and held his stomach. He was grateful for the cover of darkness because it meant he couldn't see the horizon bobbing up and down like a seesaw.

"Alice, if you go down to the galley, you can get him some cold water from the fridge. It might help," Carlisle said. He looked like a different man, standing at the helm with the wind blowing his blond hair every which way. He somehow looked younger, or maybe it was freer.

Bella took a seat on the starboard side of the cockpit, just in front of where Carlisle was standing. She was actually really enjoying learning about the yacht, and she could tell that Carlisle felt proud being able to teach them. He'd never been blessed with children of his own, and for once, he was able to impart some of his vast life knowledge onto the next generation.

Edward sat opposite her, his hair a bigger riot than usual from the wild wind. He grinned at her as he stretched his legs across the space to rest his bare feet against hers. A sailboat was no place for black-soled shoes, as they would scuff the pristine white decks, so he was forced to go barefoot and would be that way until they anchored somewhere he could buy some new ones—new clothes, new shoes, new everything. He sighed, wishing he were wearing better clothes. All he had was the ripped Roger Rabbit tee and his faded old jeans. He thanked the heavens that he was wearing his favorite boxers—the Animal ones from Bella. He wore them constantly and had never washed a piece of clothing so regularly as those much-loved boxers. Seeing Bella frown, he pulled back his feet and entered her thoughts.

Bella was lost in the events of the past twenty-four hours.

_Twenty-four hours…_

_How is that possible?_

_This time yesterday morning, I was tucked up asleep in my apartment for the last time._

_And, now I'm fleeing the country in the dead of night on a sailboat!_

_Is this really happening?_

Bella began to think over the crazy, chaotic day that had led her to be sitting in the Atlantic Ocean, waiting for the dawn. She couldn't believe so much could take place in just one day. Edward could see and feel the excitement she had felt at packing up her place and handing over the keys to Jake. Once she'd made the decision to move in with Edward, she was eager to actually do it. She wanted to start her life with the man that she couldn't live without, and she wanted to do it pronto. But, that life had never begun. They never even had the chance to sleep together in _their_ apartment for even one night, surrounded by their things.

She recalled hearing a commotion downstairs and Alice's terrifying, bloodcurdling scream. She'd watched as Jasper and Emmett, who were wrestling over the screws, suddenly bolted for the door in panic at the sound. By the time she and Rosalie had made it into the bar, she couldn't believe the sight before her. That Phil guy—who had stabbed Emmett—was sprawled out in the middle of the dance floor, and he wasn't moving and there was blood—lots of blood. Bella's heart had leapt into the back of her throat when she saw the familiar tattoo, but Edward was by her side and ushering her back into the kitchen before she registered that he was dead.

The next hour was a frenzied blur. The police arrived, questioning began, the paramedics came, police photographers began snapping away—it was chaos. And then, Alice, Edward and Emmett were taken to the station. Bella's heart had sunk from her throat to the bottom of her stomach like a lead weight when that had occurred. She had a bad feeling about it but was helpless to stop it. Once she gave her statement to the police, she and Rosalie had returned to unpacking, but her heart was no longer in it. They sat on the couch and waited for Jasper to give them updates while the cops did their thing around the scene.

Edward winced when Bella began thinking about her ordeal at the police station. She'd been petrified when the police had shown up at the bar and taken her to the station. She was so afraid of saying something that might tip them off about Alice and Edward. He felt bad that she had been so worried about him at that point in time, when she should have been worrying about herself.

Edward was relieved she didn't think about what had happened in the basement room with the agents. He didn't think he could cope watching that again in her mind. Living it himself was bad enough. Edward saw firsthand her car ride to the hospital and then to Esme's office. He hadn't had a chance to talk to her about that. And then finally, he watched as she relived her fear of losing him, while Edward was literally running the streets of New York City.

Bella's emotions, and Edward's by default, began to even out when she remembered the second time she saw Carlisle's friend, Jenks. Just before they left for The Hamptons, he had come to the office. The man had obviously gone home, because when she saw him again, he was wearing a fine black suit, matching shoes and tie, his hair had been slicked over his shiny head, and he looked like he was not someone you would ever argue or mess with. He kind of looked lethal to Bella. This was a man that she could see striding across a courtroom to give the judge a piece of his mind. This was the man that had gotten Edward and Alice free, and he was now using his connections to help them get out of the country.

Jenks had taken everyone's photograph on his digital camera, including Carlisle's, and explained that passports and paperwork would be necessary. Bella remembered how shocked she was to learn that Carlisle knew someone who could get counterfeit documents made. Carlisle had later explained in the car to a still-stunned Bella that he didn't associate with Jenks on any kind of business level. The pair had met at the yacht club and become firm friends years ago because Carlisle treated everyone the same. Whether they were millionaires or cleaning crews, Carlisle treated all people the way he wished to be treated, and Jenks respected him for it. Carlisle knew that Jenks was connected because of the kinds of clients he represented in court. He knew people who _knew_ people.

At 1:30 a.m., the teams had gotten into their cars, and stage two of their escape plan had begun. Carlisle and Jasper had driven like souls being released from hell and made it to the northernmost tip of Long Island in three hours flat. Thankfully, the roads had been empty at that time on a Sunday night. Then they had snuck on board the _Isle Esme_ and left the marina, headed for the Florida Keys.

"Edward, take the helm," Carlisle called, pulling the young man from inside his girlfriend's head. "I need to study the weather charts I printed at the office. These winds are a little too strong for my liking, and I need to see what's happening over the next few days."

…

Tuesday morning, Bella woke disoriented in the tiny cabin on board the _Isle Esme_. She looked around the dark room and discovered Edward sitting opposite her on the small bench seat near the porthole.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Edward didn't look like he'd just woken.

_Have you slept?_

"Are you sick?" she asked. It was common for Bella to swap between talking to him in her head and out loud.

He didn't answer.

"Baby, what's wrong?" She was starting to worry. She sat up and held out her hand to him.

Edward shook his head.

_Why don't you want to hold my hand?_

_Oh…_

_What are you waiting to see?_

Edward dropped his head and sighed loudly. Bella turned on the lamp hanging over her side of the double bed—although "double" was being generous. In the soft light, she realized he'd been crying.

"God, baby. What's wrong? You're scaring me." She crawled across the bed and perched on the end, wanting to be near him.

"Have you forgotten what day it is?" he asked at last in a solemn tone.

Bella sat blinking, trying to remember, but the truth was she wasn't even sure what day it was, let alone its significance.

"Um…"

"It's Tuesday," he added, watching her confused brain.

"Tuesday? Ah…"

"Bella!"

"What?" She thought again. "Oh!"

"Yeah, oh! And it's completely fucked up because of me. In fact, I would say you've never had a birthday even close to this one! When was the last time you celebrated by leaving the country on the run from the government?" he asked, upset.

Bella didn't like his tone. She hated that he was torturing himself over this of all things they had to worry about at the moment.

She crawled back to the bedside table and checked her watch. It was just after five in the morning, and the date confirmed it was the thirteenth.

"How about we start this conversation again, but you say 'Good morning, beautiful. Happy birthday' when I wake up?" Her tone told him that she was serious.

The fight in Edward's body left him, and his shoulders sagged. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry, B."

She held her hand out to him.

_Come give me my birthday kiss._

_Please…_

Unable to resist her, he crawled onto the bed and wrapped himself around her.

"Happy birthday," he whispered.

"Kiss me?"

Edward kissed her, begging her for forgiveness yet again with his mouth. He worshipped her throat, making her wriggle and squirm beside him.

"I wish we could do more than kiss," Bella said, pulling back. The confines of a boat were not the best place to celebrate with her man.

"Your gift…well…it's useless," he said, disappointed.

Edward had planned on spoiling Bella rotten for her twenty-ninth birthday. Ever since she'd arranged his very first surprise birthday party, he'd been planning her celebration. Edward had never hosted a dinner party at his loft, but to celebrate Bella's birthday, he had decided to throw one on what would have been third night together in their apartment. He had been planning a gourmet four-course meal.

One thing Edward could do well was cook, but he only ever cooked for himself and recently Bella. For the first time since they had opened the bar, the boys were closing on a Tuesday night in honor of her day. A dinner party for eight would be a fun challenge for Edward, but that wasn't to be now.

"What was it?" she asked with the excitement of a little kid.

Edward couldn't help but smile at her. He didn't need to be in her head to know how she loved birthdays.

"I paid for a bookbinding course at The Center for Book Arts for you. It would start you on the road to restoring books. But…not now."

Bella pulled his face back to hers as she kissed him hard.

"Wow. That would've been the best present, but you know what?"

He looked at her cautiously.

"Being here with you is so much better. Not many twenty-nine-year-old women get to be fugitives," she said with a smile. "It will definitely go down in history as the most exciting birthday I've ever had."

Edward tucked her head under his chin and stroked the bare skin of her arms. "I promise to make it up to you."

"I know you will." Inspiration suddenly struck her. "How about you pick a random day sometime in the next two months and surprise me with a birthday party? It took me two months to celebrate yours."

"It's not the same."

"Hey, did you enjoy your party?"

Edward hated it when she cornered him with logic. Sometimes he felt like she was the one seeing into his mind.

"It was the best birthday I've ever had," he said, knowing she already knew he referred to it as such.

"Well, that settles that then. Today is not my birthday."

…

Seven days later, the unlikely crew found themselves motoring into Key Largo Harbor Marina, Florida. The journey from New York City had been an exhausting one for Carlisle, as he had manned the boat almost single-handedly for the first four days. It wasn't that Carlisle didn't trust Edward, Alice and Bella, but more that he wanted to get the most dangerous part of the journey behind them before he relied on them. As they had rounded Cape Hattaras, Edward had kept the harrowing images of hundreds of shipwrecked boats that he had seen in the doctor's mind to himself. Jasper, in particular, who was no more relaxed now than he had been when they had first boarded, didn't need to know those kinds of details.

With the most treacherous waters behind them, they had moored in Charleston overnight to recuperate—making their journey longer than necessary. Everyone had been in need of a shower—as the boat had been carrying only enough fresh water for drinking when they had commenced—and a full night's sleep. After that, Carlisle had happily sat back and watched Edward, Alice and Bella with pride as they sailed like old salty sea dogs. Edward, in particular, had picked up everything Carlisle had shown him and actually had a real flair for sailing.

But Carlisle had never been happier when they had tied up to their mooring in The Keys. The weather had been in their favor, but the doctor had felt the responsibility of getting them all to safety, greatly.

Bella was sunbathing on the foredeck in the brilliant sunshine in one of Esme's bikinis, when Edward sat down beside her. Carlisle had told the girls to take anything of Esme's they could use since they didn't have any clothes. Bella cracked one eye open when she sensed movement near her and smiled when she saw Edward.

_Hmmm…hello, sailor._

_I could get very used to this._

Edward smirked at her as he watched mini B appreciating Edward's new attire. Bella loved that Edward was usually shirtless these days and wearing only a pair of Carlisle's three-quarter length navy cargo pants.

_You tan well, Masen._

_Who knew?_

_Maybe I could rub some oil on you?_

"Bella," he admonished, reaching out with his toes to make contact with her slender leg. "Behave!" Edward was frustrated beyond belief. In the small confines of the yacht, he couldn't molest his girlfriend the way he wanted. They had their own cabin, but out of respect for Carlisle, he didn't want anyone to hear their amorous activities, so they had refrained—for now.

Bella closed her eye again, but she could feel the path that Edward's eyes were burning up and down her body. He also appreciated her new wardrobe or lack thereof. The past week had felt so surreal—sailing along the US East coastline on the run. The couple had had no time alone, and Bella knew Edward had wanted to have a serious talk with her. She had tried to keep his emotions even, but this was difficult in such a small space. Edward was constantly affected by all aboard.

"Where are Jasper and Alice?" she asked.

"Not here," Edward replied. Jasper hated sailing and spent every minute he could on dry land.

"Carlisle?"

"He's getting supplies."

Bella grinned. She wished Edward wasn't touching her so that he could see what she wanted to do to him.

"Bella, I'm so sor—"

Before Edward could finish his sentence, Bella had pulled her leg away from him and let him have it.

_Don't you dare apologize AGAIN!_

_Cut it out._

_I'm serious._

To show him that she meant business, mini B forced her mini E to bend over and began spanking his ass—hard. He was in big trouble for ruining her sunbathing buzz, and she was tired of him taking the blame for their sudden departure from NYC.

Edward's eye flashed open in shock. He couldn't believe that she was punishing him for his concern.

"Bella," he pleaded. "Be reasonable."

"I _am_!"

"You haven't thought this through. You may never see your father again."

"Carlisle says I will," she retorted. Bella sat up and crossed her legs, staring at her boyfriend. She was resigned to the fact that he needed to have this conversation even if she didn't, so she might as well get it over with.

"Edward, it wasn't your fault we left. Even if you want to say it is, then fine, but I would still be here regardless. I want to be with you—wherever you are!"

Edward couldn't face her and looked out at the other vessels coming in and out of the busy harbor.

"Bella."

"No, Edward. I hated my job. I had hardly any friends, but I never got to see them anyway because I was either working or visiting Dad, and then I met you. For the first time in my life, I feel free. Free to just _be me_," she said, trying to get him to look at her. "And, do you want to know the best part?"

Edward gave up and met her gentle stare.

"I get to _just be_ with you by my side."

Edward grimaced as the love in Bella's words sliced through his chest.

"I don't want to let you down," he said quietly, looking at his hands.

"Edward, you won't. I believe in you. I believe in Alice and Jasper. I believe in Carlisle. He's not going to dump us on some tropical island to starve to death. We can do this. And, you know what? I believe in me. And, _you_ are the reason that I finally do."

"But, you don't know how hard it is to set up from scratch. You've lost all your stuff—all your photos, all your childhood belonging, your books. Everything. Gone…because of me."

"I don't care. I thought I was going to lose you, Edward. I can replace all that other stuff, but there's only one you."

"B, what if we can't find work? What if we can't make a living? I just want to give you the best of everything, and I don't know if I can do that." He looked so lost again that Bella reached out and took his hand.

"Baby, do you love me?"

Edward nodded.

"Will you love me no matter where we are or what we end up doing?"

"Of course."

"Do you promise to try to make me laugh every day?"

Edward smiled a little as he nodded.

"Do you promise to care for Charlie when he comes to live with us?"

"Yes."

"Do you promise to make the best of what we've got ahead of us, whatever that may be?" she said.

He thought for a moment before he answered. "Yes."

"Well, you'll give me everything that I want and need to be happy. That's all that matters, and right now, there is no other place that I would rather be than right here with you. Edward, we're about to start a life where you won't have to look over your shoulder anymore."

Edward sighed and began to smile, his mood lifting. "I don't know what I did to deserve you."

"Ditto, Masen. Ditto."

"I'm sorry for being…like this."

"Baby, it's okay. It's just that sometimes I feel like we take one step forward and two steps back," she said honestly.

"Please don't give up on me."

"I won't, but the same goes for you too. Please don't give up on _us_."

Edward was silent for a moment while he processed Bella's request.

"I'd never thought about it like that before," he admitted.

"You're so busy fighting against your head and fighting for what you think I need that you forget to fight for us."

"I love you so much."

"I know you do," she replied, smiling at him. She could see the darkness leave his eyes and the light return.

Bella let go of his hands.

_Actually, there is a place I'd rather be than here…_

"Really?"

_Hmmm…down below with you "down below."_

She winked and pulled him to his feet. "Come on. We've got until Carlisle gets back for you to show me exactly how excited you are that I'm here with you."

As Bella walked down the deck ahead of Edward toward the cockpit, he grabbed hold of the string of her bikini top around her neck. She kept walking, eager to get below while they had the chance, and because she didn't know he had a hold of her bikini string, she unwittingly pulled her it free. She squealed and grabbed at her bare breasts as the top fell to her waist.

_Do you want every man and his seagull to see me naked?_

"No." Edward was flush up against her from behind in a flash, trying not to laugh because she had imagined all the other boat captains with pet seagulls on their shoulders watching them. "Here, let me do that. My hands are bigger," he said in her ear, as he cupped her naked breasts securely and walked her forward with his body.

Bella melted into him at the feel of his hands on her but was aware that they would be seen on the deck in the middle of a very busy marina. Bella knew that when they got below in another second or two that there were just Edward's cargo pants and her tiny bikini bottoms separating them.

Not bothering to wait till they even made it to their cabin, Edward pushed her onto her knees on the padded salon lounge. It lined the corner of the living area near the stairs to the main deck. He grabbed her hips and pulled the string on the side of her bikini bottoms. As they fell aside, Edward pushed into her wetness with one thrust—his cargos stuck on his hips as he hadn't even bothered to lower the zipper fully.

"Fuck," they muttered in unison.

…

When Carlisle returned, he found Edward sitting in the saloon with a grin that couldn't be wiped off his face. Bella was in the galley making lunch and humming happily. Carlisle eyed Edward with suspicion, keeping his mind closed. The young man had become increasingly moody the farther they travelled from New York, so seeing him smiling was a pleasant surprise. Carlisle understood why he had mood swings and had tried to keep his stress from Edward as much as possible. But Carlisle didn't like that Edward took responsibility for the position they all were in. It wasn't his fault, and nobody on board thought so.

Edward could guess why Carlisle was watching him.

"Bella and I had a chat. It's all good, doc," he explained.

_A chat, hey?_

_Is that what we're calling it now?_

_I'll have to make sure we "chat" daily, Sugarlips._

Edward kept his eyes focused on Carlisle, but his smile widened.

Carlisle dug around in his leather satchel—or if Em were here, he would say man bag—and pulled out a large envelope. He threw five stiff passports onto the chair between him and Edward. Edward couldn't help but notice the wad of US dollars poking out of the envelope on Carlisle's lap.

Edward's smile faded.

"Why are there five?"

"I'm getting you out of the country, son."

"But, Carlisle. This is getting serious. I don't want to ruin your life as well!"

_Ruin his life as well?_

_Edward!_

_When are you gonna get it through that thick skull of yours?_

_We all WANT to be here!_

Carlisle looked between Edward and Bella. He could recognize when they were communicating these days.

"Oh, sorry, Carlisle," Bella said. "I'm just telling him what I think of the word 'ruin.'"

"Good. Now I won't have to." Focusing back on Edward, he continued. "Edward, I chose to help you. Nothing is ruined. I had too much vacation time accrued, and with everything that's happened to me this year, my colleagues were more than happy to take over the surgeries I had scheduled this week. And, to be honest, I needed this. I needed to face Esme's office. I needed to finally finish grieving and start living my life. She would be so disappointed knowing I've sat around moping, and you've all helped me jump another hurdle and actually made it easy."

"What hurdle?" Bella asked. She was always curious to understand any triggers or obstacles her father might have to deal with.

"_Isle Esme_. Like her office, I couldn't face going out on her without her namesake. Now, not only have I done that, but you and Alice have also helped me take care of Esme's things. I just couldn't bring myself to throw them away, but seeing you use them makes me happy."

Bella left the kitchen and walked over to hug Carlisle while he was still sitting down.

"Thank you, sweet child," he said as he let her waist go and looked at Edward. "I never dreamed that this young lady would give me back my life that day she walked into the bar."

"Neither did I, Carlisle. Neither did I," Edward said, winking at her.

"So tomorrow we move to the yacht Jenks has rented for us. He's given me all the documents we will need in case the Coast Guard boards us. So now, we can legally leave US waters."

"Legally? On false passports?" Edward interjected.

"As 'legally' as a lot of people pass through these waters," Carlisle joked. "And, we head for Venezuela. Once you're settled, I'll sail back, collect _Esme_ and return to New York to sort out Charlie."

Bella moved and sat on Edward's lap. "What would we have ever done without you, Carlisle?"

…

"Hands up—who loves margaritas?" Jasper said to the group. It was the biggest smile any of them had seen on him since they had left dry land. Sailing made Jasper nervous, but the prospect of settling excited him.

They were all sitting around the boothstyle kitchen table in their rented yacht _Twilight_. It had been a month since they'd left Key Largo. The journey had taken so long because it was the middle of the hurricane season. The _Twilight_ had made it to The Bahamas in only eighteen hours. They'd all cleared customs with no problems but were advised to stay in port until the next weather front had passed. As October was the worst month for hurricanes, they spent a lot longer there than planned, but weather was one thing Carlisle didn't mess with.

So in the middle of October, they finally reached the coast of Venezuela. The _Twilight_ was currently anchored off the coast of Caracas. Edward shook his head at Jasper's ludicrous idea.

"Don't shake your head at me, Aladdin. You love mango margaritas even if you don't want to admit it. I know," Jasper said, tapping his temple like he also had a super power.

Bella's hand had shot up as soon as he had asked. Edward grabbed her wrist and pulled it back down.

"Please don't encourage him."

"Well, we've got to pick some place, Edward," Alice added. "I like the idea."

Carlisle sat smiling, looking at them all. He was going to miss them terribly, but for now, he would enjoy his adventure. He felt alive again after their month sailing through the Caribbean.

"Why don't we go check it out before we make any firm decisions," he said.

"Yessss!" said Jasper with a little too much enthusiasm for the cramped space of the boat. "I know you'll love it. Come on, Captain, plot a course for Margarita Island."

While Carlisle, Edward and Alice prepared the boat for their trip, Jasper and Bella went to the local store to buy the last of their perishables. Jasper was soaking up every minute on solid, rock hard, non-moving _land_ as possible. Even though he was consumed with thoughts of their next ocean journey—which scared the shit out of him—it didn't escape his attention that Bella was too quiet as they walked to the little convenience store in the harbor.

"You okay?"

Bella looked up at him like she had been woken from a dream.

She nodded her head and looked back at the ground.

Jasper contemplated his next words before he spoke them. He never liked to interfere in other people's affairs, but Edward was as good as his brother, and he only wanted the very best for him.

"You know I've never seen him so happy," he said, watching her reaction.

"I don't know. I worry."

"About?"

"Well, sometimes I feel like we're taking more steps backward than forward. I worry that I'm not enough—"

"Stop right there!" Jasper said, pulling them physically to a stop. He took hold of both of Bella's hands. "You are the answer to every prayer I've ever uttered in relation to that man. You just need to keep doing what you're doing, and he'll heal. It's been years and years of self-loathing, fear and isolation for him. You tasted just a little of what he and Alice have been through back in New York. He can't just forget that overnight."

Bella listened and immediately felt bad for the way she was thinking. It wasn't that she doubted how she felt for Edward—she just didn't know if she was what he really needed—apart from her Technicolor brain waves.

Jasper sensed her sudden sadness. "Hey, now. Don't be sad. It's only natural for you to have bad days too. Alice and E—they're a hard concept to swallow sometimes. When I first met Alice, oh boy, did she ever see me coming," he said with a short laugh. "I'll admit it was hard, damn hard, getting used to the pair of them, but in the end, there is something so special about them that you just couldn't ever even think for one minute of walking away from them."

Bella smiled. "Yeah, I know. It hurts me to think about not being together."

"He adores you, and believe me when I say that he's getting better and better every single day because of the love you give him in return. If you ever need a shoulder to cry on or even one to punch 'cause you're so frustrated, it's here," he said, slapping his left shoulder. "I mean it, Bella. Alice and I are here to support you."

Slinging his arm around her shoulders, they continued walking to the store, and Bella realized that it wasn't just Edward that loved her like family.

…

Two days later, the five of them were exploring every inch of Margarita Island. The island was a mere forty-eight miles long and just twelve miles wide. It had a population of almost half a million—just enough to get lost in—and was a major tourist destination in Venezuela.

Carlisle particularly liked it because it had an international airport—just in case another quick getaway was ever needed. The island's main income was from tourism, which meant there were plenty of resorts to target. The ideal location—they had all decided—was on the beach, preferably a quieter beach—and walking distance to at least one large resort. They wanted to be accessible to tourists, but not right in the thick of it for both Edward and Alice's sake.

Late in the afternoon, Edward found a potential sight right on the edge of Manzanillo Beach. Sitting amongst the palm trees on the warm, white sand was a seriously dilapidated one-story building.

_Are you crazy?_

_This looks like it was condemned before I was even born!_

There was a wooden porch about eight feet wide that ran around the perimeter and was covered by a high tin roof—a perfect place for an afternoon cocktail. Edward approached the bare wooden front. The paint had long faded and peeled off from neglect. The front doors were two old, swing saloon type doors. It reminded Jasper of Texas, and he liked the place immediately. The downside was that all the windows had planks of wood nailed over them, and two large planks were across the doorway at a sharp angle. If you were Bella's size and you crouched down, you could walk under them on the left-hand side.

"Is it abandoned?" Carlisle asked.

All of them searched for signs of life, and it was Alice who noticed a small handwritten sign that read "Fortunate Lady Medicine 3 p.m. to 7 p.m."

"I hope I'm never one of their clients," Bella said with a shiver. She liked her "lady parts" too much and would never class needing medicine for them as fortunate.

Edward closed his eyes and concentrated. Bella reached out and held his hand so that her dislike of the potential premises would not block out any other thought patterns. It was hard to do this in a public area with so many passersby on the beach. Edward needed to focus on the thoughts resonating only from within the building.

Smiling slightly a minute later, he opened his eyes and let go of Bella's hand.

"She's a fortune teller _and_ a medicine woman, and she has a client in there now."

_What?_

_You'd need good freaking fortune to survive going in there!_

Edward ignored her. "She'll be finished in ten minutes."

Sure enough, ten minutes later, a young local woman appeared out from under the boards across the doorway. She looked startled to see them all waiting.

Leaning back inside, she said something in Spanish before hurrying off down the beach.

If Bella hadn't been watching the doorway like a hawk, she never would have believed a woman that tall could have fit through the opening. She had long, thick black hair and was easily the same height or taller than Edward.

_She's an Amazon!_

_Good grief._

Long, languid and lithe were the first words Bella thought of to describe the tall woman that appeared before them. Everything about her was long—her body, her arms and legs, her hands, even her shiny black hair. She had two swaying plaits that ended below her waist. Her face was long also, but she was strikingly beautiful and her eyes were the color of fresh mocha.

The woman stood and examined each of them in turn without trying to hide the fact that she was staring.

Carlisle, Jasper and Bella kept one eye on the Amazon woman and one eye on Edward and Alice. They knew the siblings were having a silent conversation, and Bella was dying to know what was going on, but she stood patiently and smiled at the woman.

When the woman's eyes landed on Carlisle, Edward had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. Her eyes grew wide, and a sly smiled lit up her very serious face. Walking to the edge of the wooden porch, she extended her hand and spoke in a deep but melodic voice to Carlisle.

"I'm Zafrina, and yours is a fortune I'd like to explore." Zafrina's eyes sparkled with mischief and magic as she looked over the handsome doctor at close range.

Carlisle stood like a statue—stunned.

Edward was scanning Zafrina's mind to try and find out if they could trust her. Satisfied with what he saw, he leaned past Carlisle and offered his hand.

"I'm Edward, and this is Carlisle."

Seeing Edward use his real name, as opposed to the name on the passport in his side pocket, reassured all the others, and they relaxed collectively. Zafrina wondered why five Americans were at her usually abandoned front door.

"We've just arrived, and we're looking to rent a place to open a bar," he explained.

"A bar?"

"Well, café/bar. A place to get a drink or snack from midday till late."

Alice and Edward had to play it cool. Edward had seen that Zafrina had taken an instant liking to Carlisle, and Alice saw her decision to rent them her old café for free if it meant Carlisle would be around. The doctor wasn't the only lure, though, because their business would bring more traffic into her little village. Tourist dollars weren't spent evenly across the island, and often the locals missed out on the majority of them.

"Is this a short-term idea?"

"No, we plan to stay. For good," Edward said.

Zafrina wondered why they would wish to settle here. There were far more trendy spots on the island with the potential to make more money from foreign investment. Why were they interested in her sleepy fishing village? she thought.

"We want to get away from the hustle and bustle of city life," Edward explained. "Since we're not locals, we'll need a partner."

Her eyes moved over each of them in turn—particularly Carlisle. It hadn't gone unnoticed that the handsome young man in front of her was very intuitive—too intuitive she felt. Zafrina had her own brand of intuition. When people spent any length of time with her, they soon began to see things her way. She used this ability to change the unhealthy ways of her clients, and once they saw the benefits, they believed her unconditionally.

Zafrina had a vision of a booming little business with these young Americans, but her heart was telling her there was more to them than met the eye. Her old café needed work, but she didn't want it turned into a modern, flashy spot that she had seen happen to many of the beachfront shacks so that soon the locals didn't feel welcome.

"We'll need to do some work on your premises, but we prefer retro to anything modern." Edward knew he was telling her what she wanted to hear, and he hoped that would help her trust them.

"We'll run it, manage it and give you a percentage in exchange for the premises and help with local authorities, licenses and procurement," Edward offered.

Zafrina thought this was too good to be true. She asked what each of them did and was disappointed to hear that Carlisle wouldn't be staying.

"A doctor?" she asked.

"Yes. A heart surgeon."

"Hmmm…you need to repair the hearts you break, I think."

Carlisle blushed.

"Come look inside," she said, linking her arm through Carlisle's. "We'll talk more."

She pulled him toward the barely-there entrance and disappeared under the boards, regretfully letting him go first.

Edward didn't need to look inside. He'd seen her ideas for the place and saw the potential it had, but he thought the others probably should have a look around.

After they'd all crawled through the opening, they were pleased to discover a high, airy ceiling. Large fans hung covered in cobwebs and moved slowly around from the wind that managed to get in from the sea. A thick layer of dust and grime covered every inch of the place, except along the path that Zafrina's clients took to a little side room. Brightly colored weaves and several strands of tiny silver bells covered that entrance. The back wall was lined with a bar and high shelves, and the rest of the airy space was empty. Chairs and tables were stacked high against the right wall. Some tables were wooden, some old '60s laminate, and not a single chair looked identical, but that was going to be part of the rustic appeal of the place. Still hanging around on the walls were metal beer, wine and soda pop advertisements that looked like they were from the 1950s or '60s.

"Are they originals?" Jasper asked.

Zafrina hesitated. She loved her collection and didn't know how she would feel about taking them down.

"They're amazing," Edward said, looking at the pin-up girls holding bottles of Coca-Cola. "I think they'll clean up nicely."

Zafrina smiled, showing the most perfect set of teeth Edward had ever seen. She thought of her money worries and about getting a job at one of the resorts versus doing her healing to help the locals who shied away from the tourist traps.

"Become our silent partner, Zafrina. You can still have your fortune telling, and Alice will help you."

"Why do you all let him speak for you?" she asked. Her curiosity was getting the better of her.

Bella looked up. She had almost stepped on a rotten section of floorboard. "Because he usually knows what we're going to say," she replied honestly.

"There is something about you, Mr. Edward. I have a feeling I'm not the only gifted person in this room."

Edward and Alice had their poker faces on, Bella looked anywhere but at Zafrina, and Jasper just grinned. This was the first time Edward had been so calm about someone thinking there was something different about him. Since Bella had asked him to fight for them as a couple, he had tried to accept his gift as a precious part of himself, just like he found every part of Bella precious, and it was starting to work.

Zafrina had no intention of causing any harm to them, and Edward knew that without a doubt. In fact, she was already feeling quite protective toward this nomadic group that had wandered onto her doorstep. She went out the back and returned with cold beers and homemade corn chips.

They dragged chairs onto the porch and sat in the ocean breeze getting to know each other and making plans for their new business venture together. Just as the sun had dipped into the glowing ocean, two police officers approached.

Edward had been so engrossed in the visions each of his group had for the bar that he failed to notice them at first.

Speaking in Spanish to Zafrina, it was obvious they were worried about the presence of the strangers who were looking so at home on her broken porch. For the first time, Edward realized that it didn't matter what language people spoke because images were universal. He could understand them perfectly.

Zafrina roused on them for not speaking English. "These are my cousins from up _north_, and they'll be settling here now with me."

This mysterious woman stunned Carlisle for a second time, but he felt grateful that there would be an adult around to keep an eye on his kids.

"Cousins?" one officer asked, this time in English.

"Yes, can't you tell?"

The officers respected Zafrina because she felt so passionately about her tiny island. She had no qualms handing people she wanted off her island over to the authorities. Zafrina had just given them all a local stamp of approval, and Edward could see that word would soon spread, and nobody would question them being here.

Grinning so wide it almost hurt, he winked at Bella. He was happy. For the first time since he'd left Bella in his kitchen to fetch a box from his car, he was truly happy about his prospects. His fears for their future were setting with the sun, and a new day was on the horizon full of hope, adventure and ice-cold mango margaritas at every sunset.

* * *

><p><strong>SSaSD has been nominated for Best Drama over at the Twilight Fanfic Eclipse Awards. Voting is open until May 19th. Pop on over and have a look as there are some amazing fics to check out.<strong>

**So who wants a mango margarita?**


	23. The Wombles

**My betas both earned a year's supply of free cocktails from the new bar for all the work they put into this chapter. **

**Thanks to my pre-reader AstonMartin823 for her enthusiasm. **

**Don't forget I signed up to write an outtake for the Fandom For No Kid Hungry. Donations can be made until June 1st Find out what happens after chapter 24.**

**I do not own Twilight or The Wombles, but if I happen to find a Womble lost in the park, I'm keeping it. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Wombles:<br>****A British TV series from 1973 about a group of Wombles. It was based on a book series and was the first thing I read as a 6 year old. I used to practically attack our postman each week waiting for my comic book.  
><strong>**Please check out YouTube cause they are simply adorable little critters.**

**Chapter 23 – The Wombles**

Bella coughed loudly as a thick plume of dust enveloped her after she pulled down what was left of the curtains. Edward turned the switch, located behind the bar, for the high ceiling fans. A hiss, crackle and small spark erupted from the control panel, followed by a loud bang outside.

_Think that was the fuse box._

Alice tried not to laugh at the look on her brother's face. Three days ago, he'd been as eager as an elf at Christmas, but now he was fighting his mood swings again.

Every time something went wrong, he blamed himself for them all being stuck in this mess. He knew the agents wanted him over Alice—though they were happy to claim the matched set all the same—so regardless of what she said, in his mind, it was his fault entirely.

Carlisle put down his paintbrush. "I'll just go take a look at that. For heaven's sake, don't turn anything else on," he said, worried about their health and safety.

Edward frowned and leaned against the counter behind the bar. It creaked and moaned under his weight.

Bella watched him closely. She'd been monitoring him ever since they'd arrived. She could tell that Edward craved his old solitude—which now always included Bella of course—after the weeks of living in close quarters. Even though he didn't mind being surrounded by his new extended family's minds, he hadn't had any peace and quiet since they'd left New York.

The constant movie reels were taking their toll on him. Bella and Alice were the only ones that thought solely in images, as both Carlisle and Jasper were a mix, but it was the minds of those that were constantly around them that were exhausting him. Plus the fact that he hadn't slept much in the island's marina was making it so much harder for him to cope. To save precious funds, they were still all sleeping onboard _Twilight_, and the volume of passing traffic was too high in the busy harbor for Edward to relax. Even Bella's usually distracting thoughts weren't enough to anchor him from the pictorial assault.

_You okay?_

_Are there people nearby?_

The beach shack was actually a little off the beaten path. The two buildings on either side of it were abandoned, as the larger resorts had taken all the business from the area. Zafrina was the last one to hold on, and even she admitted that she was just doing it out of protest rather than from the money she made. Many of her clients paid in produce or favors—favors that she would now be calling on to get the place back up and running. If investors saw whole blocks of abandoned businesses, they would swoop in and buy up the land for another resort at a cheaper price, and Zafrina wasn't going to let anyone else own her part of the island.

_Do you want me to distract you?_

Bella wiggled her eyebrows at him with a cheeky smile.

"It's not anyone nearby. It's just…me."

_Oh!_

_Edward, it's not your fau—_

"I know." He sighed. "But, look at what I've gotten us into _now_." He waved his arms at the hopeless chaos that surrounded them. The shack was in an even worse state than any of them had realized.

It turned out that when they started walking on the floorboards off the dust-free path that led to Zafrina's room, half of the wood was rotten and needed replacing. Carlisle had procured some old, red paint from Zafrina and was marking the boards not to be trusted, which included some of the wall panels, so the place had a definite macabre feel to it.

Jasper tried to hide the little cupboard door from below the bar, which had come right off in his hands when he opened it, as Edward made his dramatic statement. Edward had seen it though and held up two more cupboard doors of his own, which had also come off when Edward had wanted to see what was inside.

"Don't hide it, J. A blind man could see what a disaster this is."

Jasper stood up and walked over to his good friend. He added the door to the collection.

"Man, you can see how we all feel—it's no one's fault. You know that's what we're thinking," he said, indicating to the others. "Alice saw you decide to fight for Bella and you—well, fight for us too. Fight for your family. Fight your demons and put them behind you. We're all in this together—for the long haul."

The two men stood facing each other, and Bella knew Edward was listening to Jasper with his mind as well as his ears.

"To be honest," Jasper continued, "I couldn't be happier. I knew when I married your beautiful, talented sister…" he smiled at Alice across the room "…that we may have to make a run for it. I never wanted that to happen because I liked our life in New York. BE made me happy. I was proud to own it. But, you know what? I was wrong. _This_ is better."

He mirrored Edward's move from earlier with his arms out wide and indicated to the chaos and mess that surrounded them on every side.

"This is going to be better because finally you both can relax. Here you can be yourself, and Alice won't have to watch her back all the time. I've got a good feeling about this place, and once we find somewhere to live, I think we're all gonna love it."

When Jasper finished his speech, Edward pulled him in for a brotherly hug and slapped his back repeatedly.

Bella and Alice both walked around the bar and turned it into a group hug. The boys happily included the two women inside their embrace.

"Besides," Jasper said, with a twinkle in his eyes, "Who wouldn't want to live on a giant cocktail?"

…

By the end of that week, while the four of them continued to work on the shack, Carlisle and Zafrina found them a house to rent. It seemed that Zafrina would go to great lengths to make Carlisle smile, and if she could spend time with him alone—then she would jump at the chance.

Carlisle had gotten over his initial shock at her attraction to him, but that didn't stop Edward from calling him Romeo, when she wasn't around, and telling him exactly what Zafrina would like to do to him. Alarmed by that, Carlisle had sat Zafrina down immediately and explained, that as flattered as he was by her attention, he really needed more time since he was only just emerging from his post-Esme fog. Zafrina had understood. She liked Carlisle and only wanted to see him happy. She had noticed his sadness the first day they'd met. She did inform him though that just because something wasn't for sale, didn't mean she couldn't admire it nonetheless. She also told him with a wicked smile that their futures were entwined—she had seen it—and that it was her mission to make him love his life once more.

The foursome had now taken to getting Carlisle to make all requests to Zafrina for supplies or information. It was not that she minded helping the others. In fact, she had a vested interest in helping them, since they were fixing her building, but she always did it with a much bigger spring in her step when it was for the handsome doctor.

Carlisle also spent many hours teaching her basic diagnostic skills. He'd seen far too many locals coming to Zafrina for medical help, when they should have been seeing a real doctor. Despite the fact that he wasn't legally allowed to practice, she had called on him for help with several more serious cases, and because Zafrina trusted the blue-eyed American, the locals started to trust him too.

Carlisle strode through the still squeaky saloon-style doors. He made a mental note to paint them when they returned, not because they were rotten, but because he thought the front doors should look nice and welcoming. Sort of like a focal point to draw you in.

"Come on. I've found it," he called out happily. "Soon we'll be back in real beds!"

Jasper let out a cowboy "yeehaw" at the top of his lungs. He was the only one who hadn't fallen in love with sailing or living on a yacht.

Carlisle began mentally reciting the periodic table of elements. He knew when he was emotional, he projected clearly for Edward, but this time, he wanted all his "kids" to see their new house at the same time.

"Not fair," Edward mumbled.

Carlisle grinned, pleased to know it was working. He felt so much for his adopted family and was so relieved to have finally found them a place to live. He wanted them all settled and working before he returned to the US. He noticed it was becoming increasingly harder to refer to New York as home, and he wondered what that meant long-term.

Alice's ten grand was now running low. It—along with the cash from Jenks—had gotten them to Central America, bought them a rusty, faded green 1969 Volkswagen Beetle, and lastly, had rented them a new home.

Edward pulled the front seat forward and waited for Alice, Jasper and Bella to clamber into the back. Since Edward was several inches taller than Jasper, he got to ride shotgun while J always had to ride in between the girls. Edward kissed Bella as she stood waiting for Jasper to fold himself into the crazy, little vehicle. Zafrina waved them off as Carlisle did a fifteen-point turn between the scattered palm trees to maneuver the bug—who Bella had insisted be called Herbie—back onto the remnants of a concrete path that ran down the side of the shack.

Shack was a term that all of them felt described their new premises perfectly. The size of it was the only aspect that didn't meet the description accurately. Most people, according to Edward—since he was the mental survey expert— thought of a shack as a small structure. This shack wasn't small. The interior was at least one and half times the size of BE Bar, and it had a wide covered porch as well. The part that did qualify it as a shack was its run-down and haphazard state.

Even after a week of solid work on the place, it didn't look that much better—cleaner, yes—but still old and forgotten looking. Its retro style was going to be used as their gimmick to set it apart from the flashy, air-conditioned bars of the resorts. Nothing here would match or be new—except for the bar equipment—which made getting the place ready to open so much easier.

In the seven days since they had begun the restoration, all of them had mulled over bar names. BE Bar held a special place in all of their hearts, but it was agreed that a place like BE couldn't be replicated. Plus, the addition of Bella and Carlisle—who was with them for now—meant a new name was needed to represent the new group.

In the hordes of junk that Zafrina had stored in the abandoned kitchen, Jasper had found a bunch of original concert and album posters from the early 1970s through to the late 1980s. Amongst them was the B-52's _Love Shack_. It was a square poster with bold black writing taking up all of the space, and the background was a rainbow of colors starting from blue-green at the top and merging to yellow, red and pink at the bottom. Showing the torn poster to the group, The Love Shack was born, and one of Zafrina's "favors" was working on framing it, along with a few of the other posters to hang in the bar.

Overtaking a pickup truck on the main road that had six goats in the back—overtaking was really saying something considering the Beetle was fully loaded and didn't go that fast to begin with—Carlisle literally headed for the hills. Manzanillo Beach, where the bar was located, was on the most northeastern point of the island. It boasted gorgeous sunsets, calm water and, of the fifty beaches along the coastline, was considered the most beautiful bay, studded with brightly painted, wooden fishing boats.

At the western end of the beach, the main road wound in and out of the low hills that ran down to the water's edge, making their little bay that much more special. A friend of Zafrina's knew a businessman who was moving back to Caracas and was interested in renting out his house. It was high up in the low mountains out of town and on a half dozen acres of wilderness. The peace and quiet away from the island's other residents was much needed.

The house was a terracotta color, rendered villa and was considered a two-story building, but it had a covered terrace on the flat roof, giving it almost three levels of living space. It had seven bedrooms, four bathrooms, a formal living and dining, two rec rooms, and a maid's quarters. Plus, there was a deep swimming pool behind the house and a heated Jacuzzi up on the terrace. It was the perfect place for adults who needed their own space.

The five of them got out of Herbie, and all except Carlisle, stood gaping at the amazing house.

"Are you for real?" Alice asked, looking from the dark wooden front doors, set in a tiled alcove lined with trimmed potted plants, back to Carlisle. "You've rented _this_? For _us_?"

"Home, sweet home. I hope you like it," he replied, holding up a set of keys.

Alice grabbed them and ran for the door. The others soon followed, and it seemed like Jasper's words from earlier were going to come true.

The inside of the house—despite the fact that it was completely bare—was like something out of a luxury vacation brochure. It was new and clean and the exact opposite of The Love Shack. They all roamed from room to room, grinning and laughing.

"Carlisle, can we afford this?" Bella asked.

She was still the most practical when it came to money. Old habits died hard, and her years of watching every penny had come in handy over the past month. Bella could make money go further than the rest of them put together.

"You'd be surprised," he said. "In comparison to rent in New York, this place is a steal."

Bella bit her lip as she looked around the enormous kitchen full of gleaming appliances.

_Oh, baby, you're gonna love cooking here._

_I never even dreamed I'd live somewhere this gorgeous._

Edward soon joined her.

"You've done better than I could have hoped, Carlisle. Thank you," he said, shaking his hand.

They all looked toward the doorway as they heard Alice yell at the top of her lungs, "I have dibs on this room."

_What is she like, five?_

Edward rolled his eyes. The three of them walked down the cool corridor to the back of the house. They discovered an enormous double room that opened out onto the pool deck. Alice and Jasper were hugging in the middle of it.

"This is mine," she said in confirmation as they entered the room.

"Ours!" Jasper corrected, frowning at her.

Carlisle opened the double doors and walked out to the pool. Edward grabbed Bella's hand. "Come on, we better go claim one for ourselves."

The pair checked out the two other rooms on the lower level before heading upstairs. The moment they walked into the large bedroom at the front of the house, they fell in love. It had doors that opened out onto a tiny private balcony with ornate wrought iron railings that looked over a stunning 180-degree view of the surrounding hills and stunning blue ocean.

"Wow," said Bella, spinning around in the large space. "Can we get a king-sized bed?"

The thought of a bed with Bella in it had Edward adjusting himself immediately. It had been too long since the pair had had any couple time, and he was desperate to feel connected to her again. He looked at her like a tiger on the hunt and stalked toward her.

_Oh…_

_Hello…_

_Sugarlips…_

Bella backed away from him as he slowly crossed the tiled floor to her. Soon she found herself out of space and was pressed up against the cool, stone wall. She too had missed their alone time, and her body erupted in goose bumps as she watched him come to her.

Without a word, he ran a single finger up her arm, across the v-neckline of her tee, and up her neck to her lips. When he traced her bottom lip, she surprised him by biting his finger, before she sucked hard and swirled her tongue around it.

"Ugh, shit," Edward grunted, pushing his hips into hers in a Pavlovian-like response. He was now rock hard from her little trick and wanted nothing more than to fuck her, standing right here, right now.

"You little tease."

Bella grinned up at him with his finger still between her lips. She pushed her hips back against his, wanting to feel more friction. Her thin cotton shorts allowed her to feel every inch of him. Edward grabbed her chin with his hand and pushed her head to the side. He then bit her neck and sucked the spot hard. It would mark her flesh, but that was his plan.

"Oh, God," she moaned at the sensation of his teeth, tongue and lips. Bella tried to hitch a leg up but couldn't find purchase. Her leg slid back to the floor, but it had opened her up more, and Edward swallowed up the space as he thrust into her harder.

His other hand had snuck down to the bottom on her shorts, and he was trying to get his fingers inside them. Her shorts were just a little too long to allow him to touch her where he wanted to.

"I bet you're wet," he growled in her ear.

He nuzzled her neck and breathed her in deeply. Bella felt his desire for her all the way to the tips of her toes.

"Oh fuck! I am now," she replied as her heart raced in her chest. "You can't say that shit and not follow through. I want…to feel you…fucking me…like we used to," she whispered to him as her body tingled all over.

Edward gave up on trying to break into her panties. He grabbed her thigh and hitched it up like she had wanted, and then he rubbed his bulging button fly up and down her center—slowly grinding and torturing them both as he did it. Bella grabbed a fistful of his t-shirt in one hand and a fistful of his hair in the other and pulled him in for another hot kiss.

Edward was just contemplating locking the door and fucking her hard, when a cough behind them made the pair freeze mid-grind. Bella looked over his shoulder, and the color she instantly turned reminded Edward of a badly sunburned woman he'd seen the previous day.

Dropping her leg, he stepped back but didn't turn around—that would take a moment or two.

"Ahhhh," Carlisle said, feeling awkward. He was trying to think of chemistry equations but getting them hopelessly wrong. Catching your kids doing that stuff wasn't right. Edward felt a tiny bit bad for embarrassing the doctor so much.

Jasper pushed past Carlisle and walked in. "Well, looks like you two have christened this one already. Guess it's yours then."

Edward just raised a single finger over his shoulder in response.

"Oh, that's cute," said Alice, looking at their little balcony. "Have you picked your room yet, Carlisle?"

Edward still couldn't turn around yet. He smirked at Bella, who was still leaning against the wall, making her blush return with a vengeance.

"No, I'll just sleep in any one," he said.

"Bullshit," she replied. "You're part of this family and should pick a room. We'll keep it for you for when you visit, and you _will_ visit," she said, tapping her temple and smiling at him.

"Okay, I'll take the blue one at the end of the hall," he said. He wanted to be as far away from Edward and Bella as possible after that display.

"How are we going to pay for furniture?" Bella asked, once she had regained her composure.

"Don't worry, sweetheart," Carlisle said, pulling out his cell. "Jenks, this is Clark. I need you to wire my kids some money. We've finally found a place to call home."

…

Five days later, Bella woke up stiff, sore, a little cranky and absolutely exhausted. It was the first night she'd slept in a real bed since they had left New York, and it wasn't just any bed, but their own brand new, king-sized bed in their new bedroom. The reason Bella was cranky was because it had been an utter disappointment.

The previous evening had started out like her own real live erotic romance novel. Edward hadn't been able to leave her alone until the wee hours, and he'd fulfilled all of her desires and then some. That part she was not disappointed in. She relished the familiar muscular ache from being thoroughly fucked, loved and worshipped by her man.

What had her disappointed was that she had hardly slept a wink since Edward had passed out. She'd tossed and turned and couldn't get comfortable despite how glorious it felt to be back on land and in a bed so big she could get lost in it.

Not wanting to wake Edward with her restlessness or her mental annoyance at four in the morning, she'd ventured down to the kitchen in search of warm milk—something her mother used to make when she couldn't sleep as a child. Entering the kitchen, she found Carlisle illuminated by the glow of the open fridge, drinking juice directly from the carton.

"Busted," she said.

Carlisle jumped, spilling juice down his sleep shirt.

"Shit!" he exclaimed before wiping his chin and looking highly embarrassed. "Forgive me, Isabella. First you catch me acting like a caveman, and then I swear at you."

She laughed. Bella enjoyed seeing the human side of Carlisle. It reminded her of when they first met in the bar, and he was so raw and exposed. As Carlisle had put his life together slowly since, the expectations of the behavior of a first-class surgeon had also returned. She preferred seeing the homebody side to him. Bella took the carton and gulped down a mouthful.

"I won't tell if you don't," she whispered.

Carlisle grinned, and Bella knew he was reminding himself that he truly did have a family again that loved him.

"I can't sleep," she complained. "I have a heavenly bed, and it feels like it's full of rocks. I can't get comfortable."

Carlisle's grin grew wider.

"You really are like my daughter. I also can't sleep, because I'm missing the soothing, gentle sway of the yacht. This always happens to me when I return to land. I miss the boat rocking me to sleep."

"Really? Oh." She hadn't thought of that.

"Yes, don't worry. In two or three days, you'll be back to normal."

Bella had wondered back to bed after their early morning chat.

Bella rolled over and stretched across the bed, yawning. She wondered if the doctor had been able to get to sleep after their hot chocolate. Moving to the edge of the bed, she was about to drag herself into the shower when a hand grabbed her wrist.

She smiled as Edward pulled her back across the mattress to him and wrapped his arms and legs around her from behind.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said in her ear in his low, husky morning tone. She could tell he was smiling and was glad he'd at least woken up well rested.

"We have to get ready for work."

"Work" was the endless task of cleaning and repairing The Love Shack.

"Alice already knows we're not going today. She'll tell Carlisle."

"What do you mean 'we're not going'?"

"I decided," he replied, still smiling against her neck.

"Is that so?" she said playfully, rolling over to face him.

"I need a day of silence," he explained, now looking serious, and when she looked closely, she could tell he was still tired, but not the kind of tired a night's rest would fix. He was mentally fatigued. "It's been exhausting, and now that we are sharing a house, the only time I'll get any peace is if the others are all out."

"But what about me? I can go and let you have a day to rest." His grip tightened on her as she spoke.

"No chance. Plus, I want to celebrate our first day of living together officially. We…you know…never got to…before." his voice drifted off.

Bella hated his hesitance because she knew exactly where his mind had gone.

To _that_ night.

The night that had changed all their lives forever.

"We've been living together since we left New York, silly. This is hardly our first night together."

"No, we've been existing. From today onward, we're living together. It's our second chance, and it's all because of you."

"Hardly."

"You saved me. You saved Alice. You saved us all that night." He kissed her cheek softly with a loving reverence.

"Carlisle saved us."

"But it was because of you that I felt safe enough to confide in him. You saved us, and I'll never forget it."

"We saved each other," she said, thinking of the dynamic of their new family. "I still think you should have a day of mental silence. You look exhausted."

"So long as we're touching, I'll have mental silence." He grinned and raised an eyebrow at her.

"But you can't touch me all day," she replied.

"Wanna bet?" he teased, pushing his awakening groin into her leg. "I plan on being 'connected' to you all—day—long," he said between kisses.

Bella's cheeks gained a little color. She didn't think she'd ever get over how sexy Edward was or how wanted he made her feel.

Seeing her reaction, he continued, "Miss Swan, I have seven weeks of loving you to catch up on."

Edward then ended their conversation by sliding his hand under her shirt to ghost his fingers across her flesh while he kissed her throat. The subtle arch of her neck and the almost inaudible sigh told him that she highly approved of his plans for the day.

…

November slowly turned into December, and The Love Shack emerged day by day like a butterfly leaving it chrysalis. At the end of the first week of December, the six of them stood in the middle of the shack and surveyed their hard work.

The Love Shack was ready for business.

_Who knew we could turn a dump into this?_

_Wow!_

_I never would've thought it possible._

Edward smiled seeing Bella's memory of Zafrina's when they'd first arrived. She'd hated the place but had trusted his judgment—she always did.

Zafrina's long skirt swished as she walked into her retreat to fetch her handbag.

"I've got a busy day," she announced. "If we are to open tomorrow night, then I've got to make sure we have plenty of thirsty tourists to fill our till with their US dollars."

And with that, she vanished through the freshly painted, red swinging doors.

The old café had been transformed. The gang had tried to salvage as much of Zafrina's original style as possible. It still looked and felt like it belonged on the beach half hidden amongst the palm fronds, but it was no longer an occupational health and safety lawsuit waiting to happen.

The cool, ocean breeze streaming in the low, open windows gave the place a clean, airy feel. From the front entrance, the large colorful B-52s _Love Shack_ poster could be seen hanging over the bar and café counter that ran the length of the back wall. The area to the right had all the mismatched retro chairs and tables spread around. Every second table had a different, recycled lamp on it. That was so at night, the bar would have an intimate atmosphere since Zafrina had absolutely banned all neon. The lamps were old-fashioned—some of the shades fringed—and reminded Jasper of his old, proper, southern gran.

The right end of the bar was only café counter height. This was where patrons would order food during the day. It had a new glass cabinet, sitting waiting to be filled with gourmet rolls and mouthwatering cakes—perfect food for post-beach snacks.

The left end of the counter was higher—the usual bar height—and equipped with blenders and metal cocktail shakers for making their nightly specials. Racks of gleaming glasses sat stacked against the wall under the rows and rows of unopened bottles of liquor on the shelves above.

Edward and Carlisle had sailed to Caracas a few days prior to collect all the new equipment at much more reasonable prices, since they didn't need to get it delivered to the island.

The left side of the shack was known as Cuddle Corner. They had bought a heap of pre-loved couches and made intimate little sections in the space. People could lounge and relax at night in the informal living room. The faded colored fabrics of each chair added a soft touch to the wooden walls and flooring.

Through Cuddle Corner was the entrance to Zafrina and Alice's area. They had washed the heavy velvet drapes that hung over the doorway and were all relieved when the ancient curtains hadn't disintegrated in the laundry.

Hanging next to the doorway was another B-52s poster for the album _Cosmic Thing_. They all thought it was a fitting name. The walls had been lined with soft drapes and carpets, which created two sections, so both women could see a client at the same time. Zafrina's section had a couch and massage table and oozed incense whenever she entered or left. Alice had a round table with two soft chairs for her readings, and Zafrina had placed a large crystal ball on a stand in the middle of it for effect.

Around the walls of the bar, they'd hung the cleaned metal beverage advertisements with the smiling curvy pin-up girls from the 1950s, and an assortment of 1980s rock band posters. In amongst those were nine color posters to add to the effect of the t-shirt theme nights. Clark, Nemo, Mushu, Aladdin, Hong Kong Phooey, Elastigirl, She-Ra and The Phantom all watched over the new premises.

The Love Shack also had the added bonus of the covered porch. More chairs and tables lined the wraparound verandahs, and Jasper had hung stripped hammocks between the support posts and the neighboring palm trees. He'd been caught testing them in the afternoon shade on several occasions before they had found their new home. He hadn't trusted sleeping on the boat so would catch up when nobody was looking.

By the front door was another important framed sign—conditions of entry.

The group had decided the new bar would keep the old rules.

Leave your troubles at the door

Always…always address the bar staff by name

Just be.

Edward particularly liked that decision because for the first time ever, he could follow all three. He was happy, loved and surrounded by family who only ever wanted him to just _be_ himself. He still fought the desire to not "just be" daily, but at least he accepted that it was finally a possibility for him.

"You gonna do the golden tokens?" Jasper asked.

Edward shook his head. "Nah, not here."

_I always wondered about that…_

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Well, you hate people knowing what you do, but you gave them such a big clue," Bella said.

"You'd be surprised how many people don't believe it's possible to mind read. They knew it was some clever trick—just like David Copperfield—they think it's not really real."

"Why'd you start doing it?"

Edward looked slightly embarrassed. "To make money. When we first opened, we needed cash. It was a way to trick folks into ordering really expensive, fancy cocktails, because they thought they would get them for free."

Edward shrugged his shoulders when Bella looked aghast.

"Still, I would have thought it would cause you trouble," she said.

Edward looked at Jasper, and they grinned sharing the memory.

"Only once," Jasper said, smiling and shaking his head. "Fuck, wasn't he pissed off?"

Edward chuckled. "It wasn't long after I first started doing it. This big guy comes in and thinks he's gonna get a whole bottle of really nice tequila for free. Top shelf shit. Well, when I plonked the brand new bottle down in front of him, he lost it. Would have cost him two-fifty, and he had no intention of paying."

"And, Mr. Ego here said rules were rules and insisted the dude pay up," Jasper added.

"That's when Em and I bonded," Edward said, smiling. "I was never so glad for his size than when we were hauling that asshole out onto the street, kicking and swearing. Em was incredible. Just took it in his stride and never questioned me."

The mention of the world's favorite bouncer silenced them all. He was sorely missed, and they all knew the new bar wouldn't be the same without him. Subconsciously they all looked toward The Phantom watching them from the wall. Bella imagined Em's face behind the purple mask.

…

Bella wobbled slightly as she hoisted the tightly packed tray of drinks into the air. On the other side of the bar, Edward made a move to help her, but mini B stopped him.

_I've got it._

_I can do this, Masen!_

_Quit your fretting._

Edward held up his hands in surrender and grinned at her. The group had all laughed when Bella had said she was as "sure-footed as a mountain goat" when they were discussing her waitressing skills.

Turning around, she headed toward the raucous bunch of British tourists that were well on their way to being legless.

"You'rrre the cutest wittle womble I've ever ssseen," a young guy said to her in a drunken slur as she rested her tray on one of their tables.

"Thanks," she replied with a quick glance at Edward.

He could have burned two holes in the poor unsuspecting guy's head with the evil glare he was giving him. Bella winked at Edward before bending over to distribute their drinks. Her red Womble tee was a fitted girls' version, and she had paired it with a black pleated mini skirt. Bella had never worn anything like this in New York, but the blistering tropical heat had them all wearing much less these days. She also had a new appreciation for her body from Edward's loving attention.

Knowing her young admirer's eyes were probably checking out her ass and knowing that Edward could undoubtedly see what he was thinking as a result, she hurried because she didn't want to push her luck. The last thing she wanted was Edward thumping a patron on their opening night.

When Bella returned to the bar with her empty tray, Edward indicated for her to come around to his side of the bar. Once she was behind the counter, she found herself pushed up against the register by her possessive man. He grabbed her waist and kissed her in a display that she would have normally said was only acceptable in their bedroom. As fast as Edward had attacked her, he was gone, leaving her standing there dazed, breathless and thoroughly turned on.

_Tease!_

_If only we had a cold room…_

Bella noticed the British contingent was a little quieter now, and Edward was humming along with the Stones song playing as he filled the blender like nothing had happened.

_Innocent is the last look you can pull off, mister!_

Bella had been grateful to the English and Scottish patrons. When they had entered the bar, they had made it widely known that _The Wombles_ were definitely not forgotten. This fact had made Bella smile and wear her Wellington shirt with pride. The rest of the gang had doubted her choice of theme night, but now she had the last laugh.

The week prior, all of them had racked their brains for a theme for the opening night. They had wanted something that represented their last few weeks of hard manual labor, but none of them could think of anything until Bella.

_The Wombles_ were funny little critters with long noses and thick fur. They lived on a Common—grassy communal area like a park—and collected things the ordinary folk left behind. They would take the items they found to their workshop and create new useful objects from them. In a way, they were ahead of their time as the first real greenies that started the recycling movement.

Bella had been gob-smacked when she discovered that she had watched a TV show that Edward hadn't. Edward had seen everything—well, he thought he had—spending too many lonely days holed up in his apartment in his old life. He informed her that watching that shit used to be his hobby, but now it was making out with his girl.

One change from BE to The Love Shack was that more themed shirts were needed. This made it more fun, but also more difficult because more characters were needed each night.

After three rounds of rock, paper, scissors, Bella had won the final rights to select the theme night, which meant she also got to choose who would be who. Bella's favorite Womble had always been Wellington. He was a young, shy, small-sized Womble that loved reading. He was Bella to a tee—or t-shirt in this case. His happy face covered her chest, smiling at the patrons.

The next character she chose was Great Uncle Bulgaria. He was the Womble leader of sorts because he was very wise, extremely kind, and was the one all the others turned to for help or guidance—Carlisle. Plus, Great Uncle Bulgaria was fond of tartan, and it turned out Esme had banned Carlisle from buying any more plaid trousers for golf before she died.

Edward was also an obvious choice for Bella, as the more she thought about _The Wombles_, the more she found likenesses with their character traits. Bungo was a cheeky, young Womble that claimed to _know_ _all_ the answers. The only problem was he was often wrong. Edward had chuckled when Bella explained her choice for him, but he'd hesitated at _The Womble_ catch phrase—"making good use of bad rubbish." He hoped he wasn't the "bad rubbish," but mini B promptly gave him another spanking and told him he couldn't be any more ridiculous.

Jasper was Orinoko, most commonly known for his lazy streak, which Alice assured Bella was more accurate than she would have liked when it came to household chores. His love of food and the fact that he liked to nap made it a good fit with Jasper. His hammocks were now referred to as "Orinoko's lair" since he used them more than all of the others put together. Jasper's claims that he couldn't sleep on a bed that moved underneath him on the sea were soon drowned out by the fact that hammocks also swayed in the breeze, but that didn't seem to bother him.

The last t-shirt that Bella insisted be made was Tomsk. Tomsk was the largest, strongest Womble who was good in a tight spot. He also excelled at sports and wasn't too keen on reading.

"Baby, it's a waste," Edward had said to her softly.

"It's my night, so I get to tell you what to have made."

"But, he's not here."

"Well, I don't care." She wanted to stamp her foot but held back, trying to act like an adult. "He's still part of the family, and when he visits, he can wear it."

"I know you miss him. We all do," Edward said, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

The Tomsk t-shirt sat out back on one of the shelves in the kitchen. Em not being on the door just didn't feel right. At present, Carlisle was out on the porch checking IDs, as after 7 p.m., it was eighteen years and over. It would take the gang a while to get used to such young kids being legally allowed to drink. Carlisle was doing a great job welcoming the patrons with a genuine smile, but both Edward and Jasper knew that if push came to shove, it would be the two of them evicting any overly rowdy revelers. Zafrina had even commented—behind the doctor's back—that even she would be better at removing folks than Carlisle, and neither of the boys doubted her.

Alice and Zafrina dressed according to how they felt on the day, and Alice remained as The Oracle. She helped wait the table section with Bella and was behind the bar more but was happy to keep her old identity.

When Bella had thought about how sad it was that The Love Shack didn't have a cold room, she had given Edward an idea. Alice was at his side a moment later, shaking her head at him in mock disgust, but she promptly informed Jasper of their change of plans.

"We're taking Carlisle and leaving early tonight. Edward wants us to go check out the competition while he and Bella close up."

Jasper thought that sounded reasonable and agreed.

The "Wellington cheer squad" had staggered off into the dark around 10:30 p.m. They had all promised to return, since Bella had explained that from now on a lucky t-shirt would be given out for the evening and what that entailed. Even though it was a fairly early close up time to what Edward was used to, he was happy with how their first day in operation had gone. People had come, the rules had been followed, all had had a good time, and their tip jar was looking healthy.

When Alice said that was all thanks to Bella's mini skirt, Edward was torn. He loved seeing her gorgeous legs bare, but hated that everyone else could too. Being the man that he was, he decided he needed to remind Bella of how they met.

"Phew, what a night," she said, wiping down the last tray. "That was fun."

Edward didn't say a word but watched her intently. He had already locked the doors and turned off most of the lamps. Bella put the last tray away and leaned over the short counter as she began to wipe it clean too. Before she got far, she felt a warm hard body pressed up against her. Edward's hands appeared on the countertop at either side of her, and he leaned over covering her body with his.

"This little skirt got you quite a bit of attention," he said in a low, dark voice.

Her traitorous body began to react.

"Really? I-I didn't notice."

"Bullshit, you didn't. Everyone did, and I want under it."

One hand began to trail feather-light touches up the side of her thigh. Bella couldn't speak at that point. For once, she was glad that Edward couldn't see what was going on in her mind. She wanted him to choose what they got up to for a change.

"Is that so?" she finally managed to say and mentally cringed at the fact that she thought she sounded like a porn star with her breathy whisper, but that was the effect her sexy boyfriend had on her.

"Mmm…I don't think it's right to call it The _Love_ Shack if it hasn't been christened."

For the second time that night, Edward walked away, leaving Bella wet and wanting him. She pushed herself up off the counter in disbelief as she watched him walk around to the public's side and drag a chair over to place in front of the low counter.

"What are you up to?"

Edward smirked as he took a seat before beckoning her over to join him. She went to walk around, but he stopped her.

"Ah-ah, over. You're gonna be sitting up there while I taste you anyway."

_Bar-gasm?_

_Fuck!_

_Yes!_

_YES!_

Edward laughed out loud. He knew his words would have mini B back at BE and spread for him in a flash—and they did. God, he loved his woman's mind, and he loved that they knew each other so well that they could play with each other like that. It was sexy as hell.

In her haste to get at Edward across the counter, Bella kicked the container of napkins, followed by the straws across the room.

Edward loved her eagerness but wanted to feel his physical connection to her as well. He grabbed her knees, swinging her around to face him and slid her across the counter on her ass. She squealed in delighted anticipation.

"Something tells me you're wet already," he said with confidence, and Bella was amazed that her panties didn't disintegrate immediately.

"Why don't you quit your yapping and put that mouth to good use," she retorted cheekily.

An instant later, her underwear was hanging from one ankle and his mouth trailed up her inner thigh making her squirm.

"Fuck! Get on with it," she demanded, grabbing a fistful of his hair. Before she had time to pull his face to where she needed it to be, he looked up at her, winked, and then dived in, plunging his tongue inside of her.

Bella hips bucked off the counter, and Edward grabbed her, holding her in place. Just like their first bargasm, it didn't take him long to send Bella tumbling blissfully over the edge.

"Oh, God, how on earth is it possible for you to be even better at that now?" she asked, pushing up onto her elbows as her breath returned to normal.

"I know every inch of you and what you like," he said, wiping his chin with pride.

Bella let out a satisfied sigh as she sat up. Edward's hungry eyes never left her, and he had that ready-to-pounce look again.

"What's next, Sugarlips?" she asked, grinning.

Edward licked his lips, tasting her again and slowly, very slowly unzipped his jeans.

She took her time admiring his freed member.

"See anything you like?"

"Mmm…hmm. My mouth?"

Edward shook his head. "I'm not known for my love of _pussy_ for nothing, Miss Swan."

Edward and Bella both couldn't contain themselves. Thinking of the _Alice in Wonderland_ theme night always made Bella smile, but now Edward was grinning with her also. It was a rare occasion that he actually found that theme funny. He was in a good mood. His body was almost humming with happiness.

She hopped off the counter and straddled her man. Keeping eye contact with him, she grabbed his cock, rubbed it against her soft flesh twice, teasing them both before gently guiding him inside of her.

"Oh, fuck," he said, trying to maintain eye contact. It felt so good that he wanted to throw his head back and close his eyes, but he kept watching her instead as she settled down on his lap with him deep within her.

"I love that so much," he rasped.

Bella felt like she was cross-eyed from how good it felt being connected to Edward again.

"Um." She focused. "What?"

"When you grab my cock and push it into you, taking control. So fucking hot. You want me."

Bella started to move her hips back and forth. Deep. Hard.

"Every way possible."

She clasped her fingers together behind his neck to steady herself, and then she worked him hard, rolling her hips. She didn't mind not coming again as it was definitely Edward's turn, and it still thrilled her watching him come undone beneath her within minutes.

…

Bella's arm was stretched along the top of the low vinyl seats of the Beetle. She was twirling a strand of hair at the base of Edward's neck around her fingers while he drove. His elbow rested on the open window, and he drove one handed, while the salty sea air blew his hair in every direction furiously. She grinned into the darkness, thinking about what they had just done on the bar.

Edward glanced over at her. He was so relaxed, and Bella knew that their life here was going to be perfect.

"What are you thinking?" It amused Edward when he actually had to ask.

"I was just wondering…" She grinned wider.

"Mmm?"

"Well, I was wondering if we're going to end our work days like that every time some customer thinks I'm cute."

Edward's fingers gripped the steering wheel, and she watched a muscle in his cheek tighten.

"If he _just_ thought you were 'cute,' then no, but what he was thinking…well…let's just say I either marked you as mine, or I'd have to tear his head off."

Bella's giggle relaxed Edward. He scowled at her, because he couldn't help smiling at her too. She was happy. He was happy. And, if their night was anything to go by, they were not going to have to worry about earning a living on Margarita Island.

Edward's grin suddenly widened.

"What are _you_ thinking?" she asked.

"Well, you just forget what happens to my emotions when I see into people's minds."

"You take on their feelings," she answered but still didn't get where he was going.

"Lots of horny guys hang out in bars, B." He winked and her eyes widened as she thought about what that meant for them.

_Holy shit, Sugarlips!_

_Is that why you're so insatiable?_

_All…_

_The…_

_Time…_

_Wow! I never worked that out before._

When Edward and Bella pulled the Beetle into the circular drive of their home, they were surprised to see Zafrina's beat-up old Chevy parked there. Following the laughter, they found Carlisle, Jasper, Alice and Zafrina in the kitchen. Jasper was just pouring what looked like mango margaritas for everyone.

"Perfect timing," he said, filling two more glasses.

"How'd it go?" Edward asked, genuinely curious about their competitors.

"Nothing to worry about, at least not at our beach. I want to hit some of the other areas during the week though," he added.

Zafrina raised her glass.

"I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for giving my shack a new lease on life. I couldn't have entrusted it to better people. I foresee this being a great venture. To The Love Shack."

They all echoed her toast and clinked glasses.

_Oh, yum!_

_I have to learn how to make these._

Carlisle was next to speak to the group.

"It's with a very heavy heart that I must say my farewell and head back to work," he said. The excitement of their business success was immediately drowned by his news.

"But…" Alice wanted to argue, but she had learned long ago that there wasn't much point. He had made his decision, and she had to respect that, so she held her tongue.

"Thank you, Alice. I don't want to go. These past three months have…I can't even describe it," he said, getting emotional. "But, I must go. Duty calls."

Bella put down her cocktail and went and stood next to Carlisle. She took his hand in hers.

"I think you should delay leaving for another week."

A panicked look flashed across Carlisle's face, but he quickly hid it. "You remembered?" he said quietly just to her.

She nodded, looking sad.

"No. It's a long trip back. I must be on my way."

Edward's head jerked up, and the images he saw caused him to frown.

"Carlisle, stay. You can leave a week from Tuesday, because you should be with family next Monday," he said.

Carlisle felt overwhelmed and so loved it hurt a little.

"Please," Bella begged.

After a quiet moment, Alice smiled. "Great. We've got 'Dad' for another ten days."

…

The six of them stood in a circle holding hands on the water's edge. Just as the sun peeked over the horizon, turning the ocean into a rippling silver mirror, the two guitarists and fiddle player began a gentle melody.

The beach Zafrina had chosen was on the other side of the island, and they were the only souls standing on it. It felt like the dawn of time. A year ago today, at this exact hour, Carlisle's precious Esme had departed this world. Bella read a poem, followed by a passage from the Bible. Zafrina went next reading a Venezuelan blessing, and finally Carlisle spoke.

He told them of the day he met Esme, and the day she left him. The emotion of Carlisle's words and seeing him with his wound cracked wide open again had them all shed a tear or two for a woman whom they had never met. Seeing them upset for his lovely Esme only added to Carlisle's distress. Bella hugged him around the waist with one arm, as he explained why today was such a difficult pill to swallow.

"Today marks the beginning of how it is," he said, taking a moment to wipe his eyes.

"Every day last year, I would wake up and say 'this time last year Esme and I were doing x, y, z.' I would remember and relive what I had with her, but…now…" fresh tears fell down his cheeks "…now, it's just me. This time last year, I felt like my life was over. And every day from now on when I say 'this time last year'…it's just me. She's gone."

Carlisle hung his head and cried softly, covering his eyes with one hand. Edward draped his arm along Bella's shoulders and placed a hand on Carlisle. His grief was immense. It was too much for Edward to bear.

After a few moments, Edward squeezed Carlisle's shoulder and spoke, "But there's a difference now, Carlisle. This time last year, you didn't have us."

Carlisle met Edward's stare and nodded his head once, trying to swallow the next sob. Edward understood the isolating despair of truly being alone, and if he had anything to do with it, the doctor would never feel that way again.

…

After the beach memorial, the gang went to one of the five star resorts for a full breakfast buffet. The morning vacation crowd was fairly relaxed, not bothering Edward too much. Bella distracted him with memories of other childhood cartoons and TV shows as they tried to come up with a week's worth of themes. Carlisle ate quietly, but by the time they had all eaten their own body weight in pancakes, pastries, bacon and hash browns, Carlisle looked better.

Zafrina had organized a day of fun. It wasn't that she didn't take Carlisle's grief seriously. It was just the opposite. Zafrina cared greatly about the broken man and would do whatever it took to heal him—as healing was what she did. Seeing him so upset had had a deep impact on her. She knew that if she would've left such an amazing man on earth, like Esme had, then she would want him to laugh and smile, and appreciate every single life-giving breath he pulled into his healthy lungs.

The first activity after their breakfast settled was windsurfing lessons. As much as Jasper hated sailing, he was nothing short of pumped to tame the waves on a windsurfer. He'd spent many afternoons watching the windsurfers that flocked to some of the island's beaches due to the ideal conditions. He was confident he would master it from his days of skateboarding in his youth.

As good as Jasper was at windsurfing, it turned out that Carlisle was the natural. He'd never surfed or done any kind of sport involving balance, but once he got up, he'd would only stop because he was tired or heading too far out to sea. His board shorts weren't even wet.

Gliding along the surface and jumping the occasional wave, with the wind on his face and the sun warming his back, made him happy. Carlisle felt free. He felt alive, and he vowed to start living again. Carlisle also didn't miss how Zafrina had looked away when he'd shed his shirt. He was in great shape and the sun had kissed his body daily, leaving him with a healthy glow, but he appreciated her consideration of him. Zafrina had a genuine spirit, and he liked that about her very much. He also looked away when she removed her sarong, but he smiled to himself that one day he wouldn't. He knew in his heart it would be what Esme would want.

Around 3 p.m., the group was tired from their windsurfing, and their stomachs were starting to growl.

_I love the feeling of hunger after swimming._

_I feel like I've really earned my meal._

Edward was drying his hair vigorously with a towel but was actually spraying droplets of water off his body onto everyone else as he moved.

_God, you're like a dog._

_Cut that out._

Bella held up her towel as a shield.

"But, we weren't swimming. We were windsurfing."

"Yeah, rub it in," she replied. "You might have been, but I spent my time swimming back to shallower waters, dragging that blasted thing. Do you know how heavy it gets when the sail fills up with water?"

Zafrina took them all back to her house. She hadn't lived at The Love Shack for years and had a quaint, little house overlooking one of the nearby beaches. She laid out a spread of Spanish tapas fit for a king, but the impressive part was the amount of alcohol she planned for them to consume. She had gotten each of them a bottle of their favorite alcohol—regardless of the price—for starters. After that, there were margaritas, cosmopolitans, beers and liquors to get through.

Carlisle held a hand over his heart when she presented him with the magnificently boxed up bottle of Hennessey Paradis. He cringed at the thought of how much a bottle of the rare cognac would have cost her here. At home, it averaged six hundred per bottle.

"No, Zafrina. I can't," he said.

"Pffft. Today your Esme deserves only the very best of toasts. You say she is gone, but you are wrong. She lives on inside of you in your memories, and after tonight, she will live on in us all because you are going to share every moment from when that woman made you smile."

"But—"

"Oh, I know, darling. We are going to be here all night because she made you smile so often. That's why I'm so well stocked."

She slid a tray of crystal tumblers onto the round table they all stood beside.

"Now, don't break these. They aren't mine," she said. When they looked at her confused, she explained that only the best was used for Esme.

Edward shook his head. He hated knowing some of Zafrina's "procurement" methods. That woman was connected, but not only that, she had a strange almost gypsy charm about her that allowed her to get away with murder. She wasn't wrong when she had told them that most people end up seeing things her way.

Pouring their respective drinks, they carefully clinked glasses. They drank together, toasting Esme and so began the night of _The Tales of Esme Cullen_—gone, but never forgotten.

…

Carlisle had planned on setting sail for Caracas the following day; however, that plan had gone out the window, when they all saw dawn break for the second time together.

The five of them had been taxied home courtesy of more of Zafrina's "cousins" and had promptly collapsed. Bella and Jasper were both on bathroom guard duty. They each "guarded" a toilet bowl with ferocity for fear they would need it while it was occupied. Bella clung to hers like a long lost lover. Luckily there were four bathrooms, but it didn't stop Edward from teasing her by locking her out once or twice. Mini B was hysterically funny when she was plastered, and Edward looked forward to seeing her that way more often.

…

Standing on the dock, Carlisle lifted Bella's chin and wiped a few tears away.

"Stop your fretting, child. I'll be fine," he said.

The gang was all gathered beside the _Twilight_ about to say farewell to their friend.

"But—"

"I'm getting a crew in Caracas. Relax."

"Text me," she pleaded.

"Everyday." Carlisle smiled and kissed her forehead.

Alice and Jasper said their goodbyes and then it was Edward's turn.

Again he found himself selfishly wishing that Carlisle shared his ability. Edward was sure that looking into his mind was the only way the doctor would understand how he felt. Without a word, they grabbed each other.

The two men stood embracing for a good five minutes. No words were needed, as both understood that they had given each other back the greatest gift possible—their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm curious how many readers have visited Margarita Island.<strong>

**And, how many of you remember The Wombles?**

**To celebrate the last chapter, I need your help in coming up with some new nicknames. These aren't character/cartoon names. So we have…  
><strong>Edward = Sugarlips<br>********Jasper = Cupcake  
><strong>****Bella = Dollface  
><strong><strong>Emmett = ?<br>********Carlisle = ?**

**Give me your ideas for Emmett and Carlisle's new bar t-shirts.**


	24. The 80s Will Never Die

**I can't believe we are here…at the end of this tale. There are so many people who I owe my thanks to for helping me to get here. **

**Mcc101180 and Twimarti are the best betas a girl could ever have. I love you both and thank you so much for the countless hours you have given me.**

**Thank you so much to my incredible pre-reader AstonMartin823 for believing in this story as much as I did. **

**Thanks to therunaway—my validation beta on Twilighted.**

**Thank you to Indie Fic Pimps, Tennesseelamb, Perv Pack Smut Shack, Obsmama, The Lemonade Stand, The Fictionators, Songster, TwiFic Central, Angemclure, mrowemoon, Fic Obsessed, The Notebook blogspot, Gingerandgreen, OrringtonRose, boo iwmec, Kat & Kaboodle, The Eclipse Awards, A Different Forrest, Project Team Beta, SqueakyZorro, bellalcullen, the FB crew, everyone who has tweeted me and supported Sugarlips.**

**To the wonderful readers who have encouraged me with your lovely reviews…words can't express how much I have appreciated every single message. You ROCK my world.**

**BTW, I'm also posting now over on AO3 and TWCS.**

**And in honor of the final chapter, I have discovered a new drink—Frangelico and pineapple juice. It's fruity and sweet and perfect for sipping in a hammock under the coconut palms on a tropical island.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the '80s movies mentioned below. I do love watching them over and over again because some things never get old…bit like our favourite vampire. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24 – The '80s Will Never Die.<strong>

"Little B, that is _so_ wrong."

Edward had just finished opening up all the windows and came and stood next to Emmett near the lower cafe counter.

"I'd tell you that you're wasting your breath, but maybe you'll be able to talk some sense into her," Edward said.

He left the two of them staring at each other over the counter to go and put the open sign out under the palm trees to indicate that they were ready for their lunchtime business.

"What? He's gorgeous," Bella replied.

She was standing behind the counter scratching under Godzilla's chin. "I'll let you feed him his crickets," she offered, like that was a major prize to be won.

Em screwed up his face.

"How can this be hygienic?" he asked, motioning to the enormous gnarled tree branch that took up a third of the open counter. Sitting on the lowest branch in all his proud glory, gladly accepting Bella's loving attention, was Godzilla—the multicolored Emerald Swift lizard that she had adopted.

Godzilla's scaly head and shoulders were an iridescent greeny-blue. The color darkened over his fat stomach before changing into a startling turquoise along his long tail. His underbelly was a dark blue and was also his favorite place to be tickled. Despite his name, Godzilla was a mere eight inches long. The Mexican reptile had been given pride of place on the counter because Zafrina also had an "unnatural"—according to Edward—love of lizards like his girlfriend.

Even after knowing her for over a year, Bella was still constantly surprising Edward. Never before had anyone been able to amaze him and be as unpredictable as her.

Zafrina had overruled the vote against Godzilla taking up residence on the counter, stating that it would be another draw for tourists. None of the other bars had exotic pets for their clientele to feed. The very next day, she had installed a heat lamp for their scaly friend, and ever since, Bella's morning routine at The Love Shack included caring for the smallest member of their crew.

"He's perfectly clean, Em. And, it's not like he crawls over the food or anything. The lazy lump just eats and sleeps all day long. If he climbs from here to here—" she pointed to the top branch "—that's a big day."

"Wrong is what that is, B," Em countered.

Emmett and Carlisle had arrived late the previous evening. It was the last Sunday in March—six months since they had said their frantic goodbyes to Em at Esme's office—and even though he was exhausted from his long journey, Em was anxious to see the new bar and start work.

He'd spent the last six months going from job to job. No other bar felt right to him. The managers all treated him like he was a dim-witted Neanderthal that liked heavy things. Em also didn't like the attitudes of many of the other bouncers he worked with. Too many of them were pumped full of steroids, making them overly aggressive. In situations when clients—not drunks as the others referred to them—needed to be evicted, aggression was the last thing the staff should be adding to the mix. Too many times, Emmett found himself protecting the evictee from his colleagues' overuse of force, and fighting went against his naturally gentle nature.

When Carlisle returned to New York City in January and had dinner with Emmett, the bouncer made his decision to join his adopted siblings—permanently. Listening to Carlisle describe their new life and business made Em realize how lost he had felt since they had all left.

He'd visited Charlie—who he still called Birdman—every other day in the last six months because he was the only other person who felt the loss to the same degree. Rose had been…well…Rose. She did feel bad for Em, but she hadn't been able to understand his complaints about each of his new employers. Em had to face the fact with a heavy heart that his woman thought he was "just security." Em knew he was being overly sensitive, but to him, bouncing was more than that. He got to interact with a wide cross-section of the population and keep them all safe and happy. Making somebody's Friday night a night to remember was a big responsibility for him, and it was one of the reasons that the patrons became regulars at BE.

Rosalie had been shattered when he'd told her of this decision. In a move completely uncharacteristic of Rose, she'd cried for a whole night. Em thought he would pass out from the agony of making his beautiful lady so sad, but this was something he needed to do for himself. He wouldn't be able to make her happy long-term if he wasn't happy deep down inside.

Since moving from Gatlinburg, Tennessee as a young man, Em had never looked back. New York had become his home, but something had been missing lately. As he only saw his parents once a year, moving to Venezuela wouldn't really affect his relationship with them. They were still young and traveled in their RV more than they were at home. He'd still be able to visit them annually wherever they happened to be at the time.

"I give you a week, Em, and then you'll love him too," Bella said with confidence.

Em eyed the green mini dragon and shook his head.

Much to Edward's horror, Zafrina had been right, and the patrons loved Godzilla. He was definitely a star attraction, which only made his mama even more proud.

Feeding Godzilla his last cricket, Bella smiled.

"Come on, I'll show you all the shirts I had made for you."

"For me? Really?"

Em went around the counter and followed Bella into the kitchen. In a large box on a shelf at the back was a pile of massive t-shirts.

"For me?" he asked again, still in shock.

Bella nodded. She was so happy she thought she would burst, and that happiness had Edward poking his head around the kitchen door to witness what was making her shine in his head. Seeing Bella happy made his heart sing like nothing else. It was his own personal drug that he was addicted to now, without a doubt.

Em riffled through the box, holding up different shirts against his enormous chest. His grin matched Bella's.

Unable to resist the blissful emotions, Edward walked over and slapped Em on the back.

"We never forgot you, man. Bella wouldn't dare let us. I'm just glad you're finally here to use them. Every time she would add one to the box, her sad face would get longer and longer."

"You're the best little sister ever, and I'm gonna prove to you that _I'm_ the best big brother." Cupping his mouth with his hand, he whispered, "J doesn't stand a chance."

When Em found The Phantom shirt, he grabbed Bella and swung her around once, causing her to squeal.

"Fuck, Em," Edward exclaimed, suddenly feeling bad. "If I'd known you wanted the theme shirts this badly—"

"Nah, bro. It was your thing with J, but I won't lie. I'm stoked to be part of it now."

…

That afternoon with Emmett back on welcoming/door duty, the place really felt like home. Em was just the kind of guy that you couldn't help but love, and that showed on the faces of all the partygoers as they entered that night. He also took the responsibility of selecting the lucky patron for the t-shirt very seriously.

To celebrate Emmett's return, they had gone back to their good old favorite shirts—Sugarlips, Cupcake, and Dollface with the addition of Dimples for Emmett and Honeybuns for Carlisle.

Em couldn't have stuck his chest out any farther if he tried, showing off the glittering red letters across the plain black front. The boys had made new Cupcake and Sugarlips shirts, and on the new version, their bar names were across the front.

Edward, however, was extremely grateful to Em for rescuing his original Sugarlips t-shirt. It was currently lovingly folded and sitting under Bella's pillow. Em had brought with him as much of their stuff as possible. Edward had given his shirt straight to Bella and suggested she wear it later for him when they were alone.

Bella had also forgone her black mini skirt for the night in favor of her old, dark, ass-hugging jeans—her favorites. On Em's first night, she didn't want any trouble from Edward, who still felt he needed to "mark" his territory when the male patrons flirted with her. She blamed the mini skirt entirely.

Em was the first one to don his theme t-shirt for the night. His chest puffed out in pride.

"Man, I never knew you wanted in on the shirts," Jasper commented when he arrived at the bar for his evening shift. "You should have said something."

"No. I already told Edward that it was your thing, but I'm proud to be part of it now along with Bella and Carlisle." Em's smile faded a little.

He was thinking about how much he wished Rosie was here with him wearing her own special shirt too. He wondered if she was missing him yet. She had said she did in her texts, but he never really knew with her.

Edward could tell by the buxom stick figure in Em's mind that he was thinking about Rosalie. He wasn't sure exactly what about, he but could guess. Em was like an open book even without his mental clarity. Seeing his honorable friend melancholy, Edward felt a little guilty about what he and Jasper had done. He looked over at J, trying to convey his thoughts.

Jasper saw Edward's expression and looked over at Em once more. What Emmett didn't know was that on the back of his shirt, across his wide shoulders, in clear, glow-in-the-dark ink was the phrase "proudly sponsored by Tampax."

Emmett was going to kill them both when it got dark enough for all to see. The guy had been standing outside in the setting sunlight for hours, and they both knew his back would light up like the fourth of July in the dingy mood lighting of the bar later.

Sure enough, when Emmett had allowed all the legal patrons into the bar and came in to say hello, the words across his back were like a shiny beacon. Cupcake couldn't look at him, because he kept bursting into uncontrollable laughter. Em being Em didn't seem to think anything of the happy barman's reaction each time he walked past. He just kept doing his rounds of the tables and checking to see if anyone else was waiting to enter, chatting to different groups of people. Occasionally, he would frown when he stopped to speak with some of the customers.

Sugarlips was having an even harder time than Cupcake maintaining his façade of normalcy around Em. Edward could see a few of the male patrons' thoughts in regard to wearing a shirt "like that." Some questioned his manhood, while others thought he had the biggest set of cojones ever.

The boys both noticed when Honeybuns saw the back of Em's t-shirt. The doc's double take almost had Jasper in tears again, but when Carlisle discreetly got up and went to the bathroom—no doubt checking the back of his own shirt—Jasper had lost it to the point that several of his customers were taking precautionary steps away from him for their safety from the crazy guy.

When the third customer in a row made a joke about "those products that guys just don't talk about," Dimples got suspicious and eyed the two boys across the room. Sugarlips was biting his lip, and Cupcake looked like he was crying without tears as he tried to contain another round of hysteria. Dimples walked slowly over to Dollface and stopped in front of her before she set off to deliver another round of drinks.

"Is Dimples some kind of chick code for…well…you know? Like…ladies'…things?"

"Huh?"

Bella had no idea what he was talking about. She hadn't been let in on the prank and so far had been so focused on her drinks tray and not spilling fluorescent-colored cocktails on people that she hadn't noticed his neon advert.

Just at that moment, a middle-aged woman walked up to the bar to place her drinks order. She winked at Em.

"Wow, you're a brave man. My hubby would never wear anything sponsored by Tampax."

The look on Emmett's face was priceless.

The color slowly drained from his rosy cheeks as her words sunk in.

Turning around slowly, he showed Dollface his back.

_OH…_

_MY…_

_FUCKING…_

_GOD!_

_He's gonna kill you both…_

_Slowly!_

_And…I want to watch._

The look on Bella's face said it all. Without needing any more confirmation, he reached over, grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled it off his body, revealing his ripped torso. The angry red scar on his otherwise smooth abdomen was a reality check for Bella. It reminded her of how they had all gotten there.

Edward normally had a great deal of trouble reading Em clearly—as he had earlier in the evening—but not now. There was no mistaking what was on his mind. The biggest stick figure was chasing two smaller screaming stick figures around a bunch of coconuts palms—with a chainsaw.

The bare-chested bouncer caused a spike in sex-related thoughts from the females present. Edward winced slightly, adjusting to the sudden explosion in his head. If only Em knew that that was payback enough.

Emmett stood and leaned his huge forearms on the higher bar counter directly in front of the two boys. Neither of them was smiling now. Honeybuns sat with a wide grin and watched the interaction from his barstool.

"You know how they say 'payback's a bitch'? Well, I might have to channel my 'PMSing bitch' when I get mine."

…

The following evening—which luckily happened to be the night the Shack was closed each week—found the seven of them eating at a local fish café. It served that day's catch and was only frequented by locals, making it perfect for Edward to be able to relax.

The group raised their ice-cold beers and toasted Carlisle's return and Emmett's arrival.

"Jenks has all of your belongings from BE and both apartments in storage," Carlisle explained.

"You're kidding?" Jasper asked.

"No, he said both locations were under surveillance when he sent the removalists in. You probably won't be able to go anywhere near the storage unit for a few years, but at least you haven't lost everything."

_Oh, thank God!_

_Blank…_

Edward's eyes zeroed in on Bella. Since she had learned her color mediation technique, she never needed to empty her mind. It had been a long time since he'd seen her mind go blank, and suddenly seeing _nothing_ worried him. It meant she was really, really hiding something from him.

"That's awesome, man. I have a rare set of collector cards that I would never be able to replace," Jasper said with a shy smile. "Not to mention my concert t-shirt collection."

As the group went on to discuss the best live concerts of all time, Edward leaned into Bella.

"You know I saw that. What is it?" He prayed that she would tell him and not make him worry any more than he already was.

"I…I'm just glad to have my stuff safe," she said.

"But, you said you didn't care about that stuff. You said it could be replaced." He frowned, remembering their talk on the _Isle Esme_ when he felt guilty for tearing her from her home. His frown deepened.

"Yes, ninety-nine percent of it can be. Edward, when it was a choice between being with you or having my stuff—there was no choice. It was always you."

"But what's the one percent?"

"Things that were my mom's. Some jewelry, some letters she wrote to me in college because she hated the internet, and one of her old wool sweaters. Silly stuff really."

"No, not silly. I've never had sentimental belongings that meant anything to me until you, B," Edward said, rubbing a hand over the dogtags Bella had given him that lay against his chest under his shirt. "I should have thought more about that."

Edward cupped Bella's cheek with one hand and leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sor—"

Before Edward finished, missiles from every direction hit him. Scrunched up napkins, French fries, beer bottle tops and even a baseball cap were all thrown at him.

"Fuck off," he said, shielding himself from it with his forearm.

"No!" Jasper half yelled across the table. "How many times do we have to tell you? You can't be sorry for something that isn't your fault." He continued firing French fry missiles across the table.

Since resettling on their tropical isle, Edward had worked hard on fighting his demons for Bella and for his family. It was a daily battle often, but with them all standing by him, his need to say "sorry" had decreased drastically. Bella and Alice had spoken to each other in private about how much headway Edward had made in the short amount of time. Alice had explained to Bella that living there was like having a huge metal weight lifted off her shoulders. She was finally able to walk down the street and not worry. Alice never looked over her shoulder or checked who might be following her when she came and went from the Shack—all habitual things she did in New York. She was finally free and relaxed for the first time since she was a teenager, and she knew her brother felt that way too.

Edward had laughed more in the last five months than Alice had ever seen. He looked younger and spent less time inside his head hating what he could see without his own conscious consent. At thirty-one years of age, he was finally starting to enjoy life.

"Carlisle?" Bella asked.

"Yes, Isabella?"

"When do you think Dad will ever be able to join us?"

Edward could see how anxious she was about his answer. She had only asked Carlisle the previous evening about Charlie's progress but hadn't voiced the questions she had wanted to know the answers to the most. Bella missed her dad terribly but was mollified by Emmett taking up her visiting routine. Now that he was down there with them, she worried that Charlie might stop making progress.

Carlisle rested his elbows on the table and linked his fingers in front on his chin—he was in doctor mode.

"It's a tricky question to answer, Isabella. He made such immense progress in the initial two months after he re-located. Unfortunately, after Garrett took him out of the home, he missed quiet a bit of rehab because I was down here, and it was too much for Jenks to arrange. Jenks had bigger things to worry about, like getting all our documents ready," he said before taking a sip of his beer, the condensation running down his arm as he drank.

"However, once Charlie was back in treatment, he began making good progress again. Garrett said he had slipped into having a day here or there where he wouldn't speak to him, and that concerned me greatly, but once he was back with the doctors, he began getting well again."

Edward reached behind her and hooked his middle finger into the belt loop on her jeans and let his index finger lightly stroke her skin. Mini B had just let out an enormous sigh, and he could see her relax to the point that he didn't need to monitor her so he could touch her again.

"As I said, it's very hard to predict when he'll be ready, but I've booked in more vacation time for May. I think he could be ready in another six weeks." Carlisle smiled as he saw Bella's face light up like Times Square at New Year's.

"May? He could be here in May?" Her eyes were the size of dinner plates as she spoke.

"Yes, sweetheart. I'm hoping for May if he continues to improve like he has recently."

…

Bella sat in the musty basement of the library hunched over a tattered looking book. She was completely focused on the ancient relic and didn't notice Edward enter.

He stood quietly and watched her thoughts, loving that because she didn't know he was there, he was definitely getting an uncensored version. She was imagining all the people who had prayed using the book—or bible as he was now picking up from her. She wondered who the very first person was to ever open it way back in 1892. Mini B did the math and stepped back from the book when she realized the bible would be celebrating its 120th birthday some time that year.

She marveled over the stories that the edition could tell.

_If only I spoke Spanish better._

_If books could talk…I guess they only speak the language they were written in?_

_Oh well._

_I need Edward to translate._

_I wonder if he'd be able to see what they said too?_

_I guess he'd have to chat to illustrated books only._

She giggled.

Edward bit his tongue to stop himself from laughing out loud and alerting her to his sneaky presence. She was too cute. He felt his heart swell because even though she was at the library volunteering and concentrating on restoring the ancient book, she still thought about him. He loved the fact that she got a chance to help at the library—again Zafrina was to thank. Bella's hours volunteering each week made her happy, but he missed her at the Shack, and that was why he was here about to surprise her.

_Shit!_

_I think I just tore that page._

She leaned in even closer over the book. Her gloved hands stilled as she inspected the center spine through the lit magnifying glass that sat attached to her desk.

_No, wasn't me._

_Thank God._

_I wonder what Edward wants for dinner tonight since it's my turn to cook?_

_Hmmm…_

Unable to contain himself any longer and dying to kiss her, he answered.

"I'd like sushi rolls if that's not too much trouble."

Bella jumped in her seat and knocked her head on the rusted overhead desk lamp as she straightened up too fast.

_You scared me!_

She smiled as her heart rate returned to normal.

"How long have you been there?" she asked, eyeing him.

"Hmm…long enough to know you wish you could talk to books."

Bella blushed a little.

_You must think I'm crazy._

"Nope. I _know_ you are," he teased. "Have to be crazy to put up with me."

"Crazy for you more like it."

Bella loved that she could be cheesy with Edward. She adored him so much that it was the truth anyway. She was just glad they were alone. Zafrina often made jokes about how in love these two were, and right now, she would have been rolling her eyes at them.

Edward walked around behind Bella and kissed her cheek. His index finger made a swirling pattern on the skin of her neck exposed by her high ponytail. It gave Bella goose bumps.

Bella checked her watch.

_Huh?  
><em>

She let her head drop back against him as she looked up backward at him. Edward flinched when her head came in contact with his groin and stepped back.

_You're not excited, are you?_

"What _are_ you doing here?" Bella spun around on her squeaky swivel chair to look at him better. She didn't need to read his mind—she knew his body language as well as her own. Next she noticed how tight his jeans were.

"Edward Masen, is this a booty call?" she asked, completely shocked.

Edward looked down and crossed his hands in front of his zipper.

_Oh!_

_My!_

_God!_

"It is!" she exclaimed.

Mini B found her cheerleading pom-poms and began a victory dance, causing Edward to laugh because Bella _so_ wasn't the cheerleading type.

"Would it be so terrible if it was?" he asked shyly.

"No, I'm just surprised. What brought this on?" She was grinning at him like the Cheshire Cat on catnip, while she swiveled back and forth on the rickety chair.

"I missed you," he answered.

_Yeah, right._

_And?_

"What? Isn't missing you enough?"

"Not when you've left work to do it. _Who's_ covering for you?"

"Carlisle."

Bella gasped. "What? Edward, he'll be drunk within the hour."

All of them knew never to let Carlisle man the bar alone. It wasn't that he couldn't be trusted around that much alcohol, but more that because he was such a genuinely nice person, everyone always insisted on buying him a round or two. And because he was such a genuinely nice person, he could never say no, so shot after shot of tequila left him crossed-eyed and using the bar for support to keep him upright.

Jasper and Edward had learned the subtle art of saying no over the years, but Carlisle just couldn't disappoint any friendly soul and always said yes.

"It was pretty quiet when I left."

Bella grinned and shook her head at him.

"I don't think just missing me would have you here with him there."

Edward needed to touch her. He took the three steps that were separating them and looked down at her. She grinned up at him before moving his hands out of the way and eyeing the bulge in his jeans.

Bella raised a hand and ran her fingernails over his denim-covered length.

Edward hissed. "Fuck! You little tease."

"Tell me why you're really here, or I'm going back to work."

Sighing, he knew there was no point fighting her. "You know that group of college kids that were in two nights ago?"

"Yes." Bella was wary. Edward had nearly lost it with them.

"They came back for lunch."

"And?" She was definitely worried now.

_Tell me you didn't smack one of them._

_No, you couldn't have because you don't have a mark on you._

_There were six of them, right?_

"Even if there were six of them, I could still take them," he boasted.

_Boys!_

_Six against one._

_What—ever!_

_Get on with it._

"Okay, okay. Well…they missed you," he finally admitted.

She raised her eyebrows at him.

_And?  
><em>

"Are you really going to make me say it?" he asked, looking around at the stacks of dust-covered boxes and books spilling out of the rows of old metal shelving that led farther into the underbelly of the library.

"Edward, I'm not following you."

"B, they came back to perv at your cute ass again," he said, slightly exasperated. "So…six horny guys thinking things about you that their mothers would be ashamed of!"

_Oh baby!_

_Blue balls times six…_

_Oh, this is gonna be good!_

"So they left you with a little problem," she said, indicating to his pants while trying to contain her excitement.

"I wouldn't call it little." Edward smiled. "Yes, so I came to see if my cute assed girl could ease my pain."

Bella giggled and then looked around.

_It's filthy in here._

_There's at least three inches of dust on every surface._

"I know." Edward dropped his head into his hands. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come. I'll leave you to it," he said, pointing to her now abandoned book.

"My sex-god boyfriend is so horny that he leaves work to come find me, and you think I'm gonna say no? Fuck that. Just give me a minute. We can make this work." She winked at him.

The pair suddenly felt like naughty little teenagers. Edward walked back to the door and locked it, which involved giving it a good shove with his hip. He agreed with mini B that he hoped it would open again because it sounded like it hadn't been locked since the turn of the previous century. When he turned around to mention that to her, she was gone.

To the right of her desk were rows upon rows of floor to ceiling shelves that created a maze of dusty books and records.

"Bella?" he called, looking down the first stack. She wasn't anywhere to be seen. He stopped and listened, only hearing the constant drip of water that was probably responsible for the musty environment. Not only was she being stealthy with her movements, but she'd also emptied her mind.

Edward walked along looking down three more aisles before he realized that the corresponding shelves halfway down the long corridors didn't match up, so he couldn't see all the way to the end. There was another tier of aisles halfway down the room. She could be anywhere.

Knowing he was going to have to hunt for his prize sent a jolt of lust straight to his groin. Bella wanted him right now as much as he needed her. If it was possible to love her more than he already did, then he would when he got his hands on her. Trying to decide his plan of attack and which aisle to try first, he hesitated. Suddenly, a brilliant image of her blue t-shirt shoved in a space on one of the shelves hit him. It was only a brief flash—too quick for him to locate her, as Edward was never very good at using his mind reading as a location device. Most people showed their location in their minds, thus giving him the information, but if they didn't, and he concentrated really hard, he could occasionally pick up a vague direction. The stacks didn't help, but as he thought about the image his little vixen had sent him, he could see the shelf tags. She was…well, her shirt was in with the books on YACHTS.

The second last stack showed that it housed the Y references books. Jogging down the aisle, Edward grinned, the excitement pumping through him. The end of the shelf held nothing as he searched top to bottom. He stepped out into the aisle running across the middle of the room and crossed over into the second line of shelves. The third shelf along held his prize. Bella's tee was wedged between two massive volumes. It still felt warm when he picked it up and lifted it to his nose. It smelled like heaven—all Bella, sweet sunshine and ocean breeze. It was a delightful contrast to the stale room.

"I have your shirt, Dollface. You're going to need it back, so come get it. Or are you planning on scaring half the old senoritas at the check-in counter half to death when you leave bare-chested?"

A short giggle-snort that stopped as abruptly as it started told him she was farther down on his left.

His Nikes didn't make a sound as he crept forward. Then he spotted the toe of her red Skechers poking out from a row. Sneaking quietly toward it, Edward sprang out yelling "Gotcha" only to discover she wasn't wearing her shoe. It was clue number two.

"Fuck. You're killing me, Dollface."

He picked it up and looked down the aisle—her other shoe sat taunting him just around the far corner.

Collecting her second shoe, Edward prayed to whoever was listening that he would find her jeans next. There was something incredibly erotic about knowing his girl was in nothing but her underwear in a public place, wet and waiting for him to love her.

He palmed himself over his ever-tightening jeans to give his cock some of the pressure it needed.

"You're in so much trouble when I get my hands on you," he called out. His voice was swallowed by the denseness of the books and papers.

Just as quickly as the first, an image of her jeans hanging by the ankles across the entrance to an aisle assaulted him. Edward was one lucky man, a fact that he was still coming to terms with. The shelves told him she had been in the J section, and he looked for a sign as to whether that was right or left. Going down the next aisle, he discovered that there was actually a third tier of shelves. This room was enormous. Nobody would ever find them even if they did have a key.

Grabbing her jeans, he tortured himself by lifting them to his face as well. They smelled like Bella—his gorgeous girl.

"Fuck, you better be ready."

The best part of Edward and Bella's mental connection was that it acted as an unusual form of foreplay for his girlfriend. Bella got off on teasing him mentally and was always wet when he finally got his hands on her. It'd fascinated him at first and was one of the reasons he was coming to terms with his gift. Being able to drive her wild sexually because of his mind reading was definitely a gift, and a gift that he would gladly accept all the downsides of in return.

Bella sent him the final clue. It was a shot of both her hands gripping the high shelves above her head and in between her hands was tag that read "Edwardian History." Edward barked out a short laugh at her cheekiness before he realized that the placement of her hands in the image meant she wanted him to take her from behind up against the shelves.

Groaning, he ran along the rows—H—G—F—E—fuck. He was almost there. Rounding the aisle, he saw Bella standing in her black bra and panties, leaning against the shelf, ready. She was looking up the aisle toward him.

"About time, lover. Do I have to teach you your ABCs?"

Edward dumped the collection of clothing. He grabbed his shirt and added it to the pile. Slowly walking down toward her, now bare-chested, Bella opened her mind to him. She wanted it—hard—fast—and hot.

Edward squeezed his eyes shut. He needed to reign in his lust, or he would come before things even got started. Bella arched her back and gripped the shelf tighter in anticipation. She spread her legs wider getting ready for him. That made her chest and hips stick out farther as she curved her body wantonly for him. She looked down to see Edward hard and ready.

"No Animal today?" she said, commenting on his lack of underwear as he shed his jeans.

"In the wash."

He was now behind her.

"All the better for loving you anyway." His breath tickled her ear, but he hadn't made physical contact with her yet.

She flashed him an image of him caressing her neck, while he slid his fingers down her belly, into her panties and inside her. Edward never let her finish the thought as he obeyed her desire and did exactly that.

"Good God, you are ready!"

"Just for you," she moaned back.

The shelves wobbled as Edward pushed his hips against her ass. The shelves were definitely not robust enough for the pounding he had in store.

Cupping her breast with his free hand, he pulled her back against him as he straightened up and walked them the two feet to the concrete back wall. His fingers never stilled the whole time.

"Come on," she begged, over her shoulder.

In the next second, her hands were against the wall, her panties removed and Edward was deep inside of her, holding her hips flush to his as he bit her shoulder.

Moans, groans, grunts and the rhythmic sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the archiving room for the next ten minutes, as the books held within added this spectacle to their list of eye-opening tales they would tell—if they could.

…

"Oh my God, now he really _is_ Herbie," Bella squealed.

Em beamed at her. He was just rubbing a rag over the large, round 53 decal he had placed in the middle of the hood.

Edward came out onto the verandah to see why mini B jumping up and down and showering her Meat Mountain with kisses.

"Em, you'll turn her into a spoiled brat," Edward called out.

"Aw, I can't help it. I've always wanted a little sister, and now I've got one. Big brothers are supposed to do these things," he said with a shrug.

Emmett had seen how much Bella loved the old Beetle. The car reminded her of her old, red truck. The one that had led her into BE Bar that fateful afternoon. Eager to do anything to make Bella happy, Em had gotten online and ordered the Herbie decal. Somehow, making Bella smile eased the constant ache in his chest he felt when he thought of Rosie. He missed her so much, and Bella was his connection to his long distance girlfriend. He was counting down the days until her visit.

…

Bella walked across the bright sand, the heat making her step quickly. At the cool water's edge, she raised a hand to block the glare as she stared out over the inviting ocean. She smiled when her eyes found the familiar silhouettes not far from the shore in a red and yellow wooden boat. She stood watching the fisher kings—Charlie and Carlisle—as they hoisted some poor, unsuspecting sea creature aboard.

It was the start of June, and after only three weeks in his new home, her dad was almost a local. Jenks—the miracle worker—had somehow managed to not only sell the Swan family residence, but also get a ridiculously good price for it. The money had allowed Charlie to buy his own shack on the beach, a fishing boat and still have enough to retire on comfortably by Venezuelan standards. But retirement was far from his mind now that he was in control of his faculties again. Charlie had sold enough fish to the local market to pay all of his living expenses since he'd arrived. His savings sat untouched. Her dad had managed to turn his passion into his next meal and in more ways than one.

Carlisle was dubious at first about Charlie buying his own place and about his long-term treatment needs on the island. Zafrina had instantly put the caring doctor at ease by offering to keep her eye on him—via his neighbor, who happened to _really_ be her cousin for once. When Carlisle mentioned his need for more psychiatric treatment, Zafrina had scoffed at him. She had strong views about the modern need for that sort of help versus the old-fashioned village way. In a true community, nobody was left alone long enough to get depressed, and everyone shouldered everyone else's problems. Their little beach really was a community in the true sense of the word, and she assured him that Charlie's new community would care for him.

She also promised to have her own session with Bella's dad on a weekly basis, saying that she would contact Carlisle if she felt there was a need for more than she was able to give. Carlisle also knew that Bella would be watching him like a sea hawk, and Edward would know if anything was truly amiss.

"It doesn't get much better than this, eh, Godzilla?"

The lizard was perched along her neck and shoulders, enjoying his trip into the sunshine. Bella turned and hopped across the hot sand again to the shady edge. She knew at 4 p.m. her two dads would be on duty at the bar and that she didn't really need to worry so much about them. Worrying about Charlie was an old habit—even though he hadn't been with her for the past eight months didn't mean she hadn't worried about him daily. Now that he was his old self, and possibly even a better version of his old self, she really had nothing to concern herself with.

Carlisle and Charlie both got nightly shirts, just like the rest of the gang, to wear at the bar. They were known as "The Helpers" because what they did each night was vague and entirely up to them. If the bar was snowed under, then Charlie would pull beers, while Carlisle mixed basic spirits, leaving the cocktail making to their younger counterparts. This had been decided after Charlie had served up a Cosmopolitan that was a dull yellow.

Their other duty included helping Em, but mostly they just chattered to or partied with the evening's crowd. As two eligible, middle-aged men, it was always a sight to see when they realized a female customer was trying to flirt. Neither of them felt comfortable yet and would stammer and blush before eventually finding a sudden need to wash glasses out back.

The surprise of the new business venture was how popular Alice and Zafrina were. In the past, each of them had never had steady, reliable clients, but at The Love Shack, there was a lineup of holidaymakers to see them all night long. Word had spread about how accurate their combined talents were, and as a result, business was booming. Alice still helped out behind the bar to give the others a break, but now she had to book out a time in her schedule to allow for it.

What Edward particularly liked about the new bar name was that when people heard The Love Shack, they immediately began singing the catchy hit in their heads whilst remembering the B-52s, followed by school dances, first concerts and embarrassing '80s film clips. He loved watching those memories as much as the t-shirt themes, but that evening's theme was a particular treat with all the great movies of the 1980s playing in all the minds of the patrons. It didn't matter whether you were born after the '80s; some films were just classics that every generation had seen multiple times.

Overall, the bar was a raging success. Em had returned just before business had boomed. Now, he was needed to not only check IDs but to monitor the number of people in the place. On the island, time stood still, and since most of their clientele didn't have to be up for work the next day, the bar was pumping into the wee hours every day they were open.

To cope with demand, they had converted one of the large windows on the side verandah into a makeshift bar. This allowed more people to be able to buy drinks and enjoy the atmosphere, even if it was from the sand amongst the palm trees. They had hung fairy lights in the swaying palms and sectioned off a large area to extend their premises using several abandoned old fishing boats as a kind of fence. Despite the lack of facilities, people didn't seem to mind and continued to return to their makeshift little beer garden for a cocktail under the stars in the warm night air.

BE Bar had made a lot of money, but they'd had to pay an exorbitant rental bill to acquire the whole building for Edward's sanity. With Zafrina an equal partner and no rent to pay, combined with much lower running costs—The Love Shack was a gold mine.

Not only did people come right across the island and past many suitable bars to get there, but the staff from all the other nightclubs chose to drink at The Shack after hours as well. The bar rules and the theme shirts created the laid-back atmosphere that was making the new team very wealthy—very fast.

Em stood at the top of the two wooden steps up from the sand. His bright purple _Ghostbusters_ shirt stood out amongst the patrons.

"I think I'm gonna need some ID from you, gorgeous," he said with a heartwarming smile.

Rosalie punched his chest, her fist landing in the middle of the Marshmallow Man's ghostly face. She'd missed the way Emmett made her feel which was why she'd come down for a two-week vacation to check the place out.

Her long, bare legs stood out, but not because of her microscopic denim mini skirt, but because they were the only legs attached to six-inch, glittering Prada heels. No matter how much Bella had tried, she couldn't convince Rose to wear flip-flops or flats. Rose didn't even care when she had to duck waddle across the soft sand on her toes. Heels were a must if she was going out.

Rose had nearly had a heart attack when she'd seen Bella's new attire. She was also slightly jealous of her all-over golden glow from lazing around their pool on her free mornings. Rose was pleased that her old friend was finally showing off her figure. Bella had said that she wasn't doing it to catch a man because she already had one, but that she'd done it through pure practicality. It was just too hot most days for her old look, but Rose had simply raised an eyebrow, not caring what Bella's inspiration behind it was.

To try to help convince Rose to pack up and move to their tropical paradise permanently, Em and Bella had gotten her an '80s tee too. The picture of Jennifer Grey as Baby was across her ample chest, and in usual Rose style, she had tied it into a midriff. She had matched the purple tee with a hairband almost the same startling shade.

"So what's my job tonight?" Rose asked her smiling man.

Even Rose had to admit that the only time Em had looked happier was when she'd agreed to date him. His eyes sparkled, his smile wasn't forced like it had been toward the end of his time in New York, and his enthusiasm for life was infectious.

"Baby, I just want you to enjoy yourself. You can help me as it's going to get crazy when the sun goes down, but I really just want you to see if you could be here, with us, long term." Em's face was full of hope, and for his sake, Rose agreed to try and see if she could make a life at The Shack with him.

"Just give me a job to do, Em."

"The t-shirts are really popular, and the guys get annoyed at selling them because it interrupts their flow behind the bar. You could sell those?"

Rose liked the idea of that because it was job that would allow her to help but still do her own thing. She could swan around the bar as she pleased, getting the attention that Baby deserved. Zafrina had heard request after request over the bar for the TV and cartoon character-themed shirts. Edward and Jasper said a polite no every time, but Zafrina saw the potential. She used The Love Shack poster above the bar for inspiration and had men's and ladies t-shirts and singlets, plus caps and beach towels made to advertise the bar. On the back, she put "Margarita Island's favorite cocktail hour," and they were so popular that she couldn't order enough of them.

Bella jammed the lid on the blender, and the machine whirred to life. She lined up five cocktail glasses on the bar and, a minute later, began pouring the sweet orange slush into each glass.

_Yes!_

_Perfect consistency._

Grabbing pineapple wedges and mini umbrellas, she decorated each one as fast as she could.

_What do you think?_

"Perfect," Edward crooned with pride in her ear. "I'll ring them up, while you start on this order. Just do the ones I've shown you," he said, pushing a piece of paper to her across the damp bar top.

Edward shook his head and rolled his eyes at both Bella and mini B—for the fifth time that night. She apparently thought he looked adorable wearing his Mogwai t-shirt. Edward disagreed. The reason he'd called dibs on _The Gremlins_ theme was because just like Mogwai, he felt there was a nasty side to himself lurking just below the surface. Jasper had guessed why Edward had picked that character from his years of watching his friend's subtle and not so subtle messages, but Bella had been shocked when he'd explained. Regardless, it still didn't stop her from thinking he was cute, adorable and gorgeous, just like little Mogwai, all night.

Since the bar was so popular, Edward and Jasper could no longer handle the drink orders alone. The table service idea had long been abandoned, and Bella was now a permanent fixture behind the bar. Edward was slowly teaching her the recipes, and he secretly loved having her away from the annoyingly horny male population. The bastards couldn't try to look under her skirt when she wasn't leaning over tables any longer, but he hadn't shared that detail with her.

Teaching her was way easier than anyone he'd tried to train before because of his bird's eye view.

"No, not rum. You need Malibu, Inigo," Mogwai said, gripping the end of the Barcardi bottle before she could pour.

"Sorry," Ignio said, biting her lip and trying to remember the ingredients again.

"It's okay. You're doing really well. Just think about each alcohol before you pour." He winked at her before turning to grab his own mixers from the top shelf.

Bella wiped her sticky hands on the bottom of her Inigo Montoya tee. She had insisted that _The Princess Bride_ be included in their "top movies of the 1980s" theme night because of its cult following. She started mixing the daiquiris next.

Ferris Bueller walked up to Jasper at that moment to order another free round. Em had chosen a girl all the way from Australia as the lucky patron because she was the only Aussie ever to enter The Love Shack. She wore the Bueller shirt with pride.

"If you can wait five minutes, Ferris, then I would 'cause Ingio makes the meanest mango margarita on this island," he said loud enough for Bella to hear over the racket of music and laughter.

_Really?_

_Maybe I will make a bartender yet._

Edward gave a quick chin nod of thanks to his old partner. He appreciated him trying to boost her confidence behind the bar, and she really did make a wicked margarita.

"Thanks, Bender," Bella yelled back to him. "Yeah, Ferris, I'll make yours next." She smiled at the cute, friendly blonde.

The '80s movie theme had caused the most vigorous and almost heated debate of all the themes—ever.

All of them had differing opinions of what movies still influenced moviegoers to this day. Jasper claimed that _The Breakfast Club_ was like a rite of passage, and teens shouldn't be allowed to graduate without seeing it at least once.

In the end, to stop the arguments, each of the gang had chosen their own shirt, and then the lucky tee was drawn from those great films left. Bueller had won out over _Indiana Jones_, _Cocoon_ and _Back To The Future_. Edward had almost changed his choice and donned a wide brim hat and whip for the evening because he felt so passionately about Indiana. He'd called Bella a dirty little cheat when Charlie happened to _want_ to wear a giant picture of Falcor across his chest. Charlie just shrugged and said he liked dogs and that Edward could quit his whining. His remark only confirmed to Edward that she had played dirty, but Bella was going to get a lot of mileage from her father's words to him.

_Yeah, quit your whining, Masen._

_Such a sore loser._

_Things I have to put up with around here._

Mini B was doing loop the loops on the back of the smiling white Luck Dragon in victory.

"You _are_ a dirty little cheat!" he'd replied.

Edward and Jasper had then used Bella's idea to try to influence Carlisle's choice—because shirt selection was an art form not to be messed with in their opinion—but Carlisle surprised them by saying he wanted to be Mr. Miyagi. None of them could argue for one second on his choice, so _The Karate Kid_ became the eighth shirt to complete their set.

Edward gave free drinks to any person that thought it was a crime that Indiana wasn't represented. You don't make sequels for movies that aren't successful after all. The funny part was that he couldn't explain why he was doing it but just said that it was due to their good taste and left it at that.

And, so began the gang's new routine at The Love Shack. The days and nights were long, but they were together and happy, and they all loved their new lives, never looking back at what they had left in New York City.

…

"Are we there yet?" Edward asked in his most annoying childlike tone possible.

He sat in the passenger seat of Herbie, blindfolded and fidgeting, while Bella drove to a secret location for sunrise. Her mind had been a veritable rainbow for the past two weeks, and since Edward knew his birthday was approaching, he hadn't worried in the slightest about the reason why. He was happy these days and had finally accepted that Bella didn't want to be anywhere else but here—with him.

"Almost," she said for the tenth time.

"I'm bored." He tried not to laugh.

Mini B began a striptease as Bella followed the winding coastal road to their favorite isolated beach.

Edward groaned. He should have known better than to try to annoy her because she _always_ won.

"Some people just never learn," she mused.

Edward wriggled in his chair, and Bella laughed, glad that the beach would still be deserted at this hour. She wouldn't walk next to him with a raging hard-on like that. She thought of him standing with the ridiculously over-sized erection she had tortured him with in the restaurant with Carlisle all those months ago. Some images were just too good to forget.

"Stop it. That's not funny," he said, crossing his arms and pretending to pout.

Bella knew that because of her ability to surprise him, he'd actually started to think that birthdays might not be so bad.

Since they never saw the magnificent golden pink sunrises over the ocean due to their late nights, Bella had wanted to share a surprise breakfast on the beach at dawn with just the two of them.

Parking the car, she went around and helped Edward out. She grabbed his hand and guided him to the start of the path that led through a small section of wild land down to the lower sand dunes.

"Do you trust me?" she asked.

"Not really." He smirked.

Bella let go of his hand and walked down the first two steps of the uneven dirt track.

"Hey, come back."

Taking a moment to concentrate, Bella focused every ounce of mental power she had on recreating their exact location in her mind, with particular attention to the ground.

"Holy shit. You're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting, are you?" he asked, slightly in awe of her amazing mind. She had recreated where they were standing right down to the last pebble.

"Like I said. Do you trust me?"

Instead of answering, Edward took a step down from the concrete parking lot onto the path. Bella grinned.

_I love you._

"And I, you, or I would never be doing this."

Slowly but surely, without touching him, Bella led Edward down the small track to the pristine white sand. Edward was sweating slightly by the time he felt the cool granules between his toes. That had been hard work. His brain had wanted to tell him to stand still because he was blind, but his heart knew that of all the brains to be able to lead him, Bella's was the one to do it safely. She would never let any harm come to him and had proven that time and time again in the ways she protected his mind and spirit every day. And, once again, she had just surprised him by leading him perfectly with her mind. Only Bella, he thought happily. Her mental trail had been perfect, and he'd never faltered.

Walking down the sand toward the gentle whisper of the tiny waves carefully lapping the shore, Edward suddenly felt a soft blanket under his feet.

"Are we there yet?"

Her giggle answered his question.

Bella reached up and pulled her scarf away from his face. Edward blinked as the glow from the new day's sun bathed his face in warm, soft light. At his feet was a feast of his favorite foods spread out on a massive picnic blanket. The glittering ocean was just a few feet farther down the sand.

"Surprise number one," she said, jumping a little with excitement.

Edward grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. He turned her around, and together they stood like the last two people on earth and watched the giant golden orb slowly take shape out of the shimmering sea.

"Happy Birthday, Edward," she said, looking up at him.

He leaned down and touched his lips to hers softly once, twice, three times, before he hugged her even tighter in his arms.

"I love you," he said.

"Always."

Dropping down onto the blanket, the pair feasted on the spread that Zafrina's cousin had delivered for them. Charlie's neighbor was a handy friend, especially since Edward couldn't read her.

Bella had the next nineteen hours planned out to the minute. This birthday was going to be one he never forgot.

_I hope it works…_

_Blank…_

_Whoops!_

Bella grinned as Edward looked at her oddly. Her mental control was staggering these days, but every so often, she still slipped up around him.

"What else have you got planned for today?" he asked.

"You'll have to wait and see. Now eat your breakfast." Bella threw a grape at him, and it bounced off his nose onto the sand.

After they ate, the pair just lay on the blanket holding hands for the longest time. No words were spoken as the sun inched up their bodies. They just enjoyed each other's company and the complete, perfect silence.

Feeling like her heart was going to beat right out of her chest, Bella couldn't take it any longer. As relaxed as she looked to Edward, her mind was racing like a rocket through the atmosphere—and spinning blindly out of control. Bella got to her feet and held out her hand to Edward once more. She pulled him up to join her.

"Walk with me?"

She indicated farther down the beach to the sandy point that stretched out into the sea. All of them liked to visit this particular beach because tourists never came there. The odd local was the only other soul you ever meet. Emmett had laughed like a little kid the first time they had discovered it because there was a narrow sandy point that jutted out into the ocean, and he thought it looked a like a penis—a great sandy erection.

Walking hand in hand along the water line, they made their way to the tip. It felt like they were standing in the middle of ocean as the water lapped the sand on both sides of them, hugging the thin sliver of sand.

"Emmett will be pleased we visited the 'tip' of the island for my birthday," he said with a low chuckle.

Bella looked like she might be sick.

_Oh good grief._

_I'll never hear the end of it from him._

_Stupid adopted brothers._

_Don't back out now, Swan._

_Do it!_

She took a deep breath, knowing Edward hadn't seen any of her recent thoughts because she was clutching his hands like a lifeline, and she faced her man.

"Are you okay?" he asked, trying to ease his fingers loose.

"Sorry."

Bella still held his hands, just not so hard, before she got down on her knees in front of him.

"What are you doing?" he asked, looming over her. "You're short enough as is. Get back up here." He tried pulling on her hands.

"I need to ask you something," she replied nervously.

"Well, okay, but you can't do it down there," he said, getting down on his knees in the wet sand, mirroring her position.

Bella looked slightly exasperated, but the look passed. Her face became calm again, and she smiled at him.

_You have absolutely no idea, do you, Masen?_

Bella knew he still couldn't see her question, but it made her relax a little.

"What, baby?" he prompted her.

"Edward Masen, three hundred and sixty-six days ago you found me."

Bella counted the time that she and Edward had been a couple from the day he had found her at the hospital. In her mind, that was their anniversary date. Edward, however, counted the day she walked into his bar and blew him out of this world with her incredible mind as the date they had gotten together.

"What an incredible and unexpected adventure we've both been on since that day. I sometimes can't believe it's only been a year. So much has happened, and I feel as though you've been in my life forever. My life before you is like a strange, hazy dream." She smiled at him, and a tear appeared in the corner of her eye.

"I love you with all my heart, my body and my 'brilliant' mind. I want to share each and every adventure that comes your way from this day onward," she said. "Will you marry me?"

Edward just blinked—repeatedly. He opened his mouth to speak twice but words failed him. She'd done it again.

In his first thirty years, the only thing that had surprised him was just how low people could go. In the year and a half that she had been in his life, she surprised him in ways he never imagined were possible. If someone had have told him about this woman before he'd met her, he would have told them she was a deluded figment of their overactive imagination.

Her mind, her dirty sexy thoughts, her trust in him, her forgiveness when he had done nothing to deserve it, her love when he'd wounded her, her ability to block him, her ability to protect him with a shield of astounding beauty, his first surprise gift ever, his first surprise party were just the beginning. Her kinky sexual side, her endless love and affection, the way she knew his secrets without him telling her, the way she made him laugh, her surprising ability to cope with whatever life through at her, and finally this—her surprise marriage proposal—were more than he ever would have believed possible.

_OH._

_MY._

_GOD._

_He doesn't want to marry me…_

The tiny frown that creased Bella's forehead was what jolted Edward out of his stupor.

Bella's heart had earlier tried to beat its way out of her chest, but now she couldn't feel it beating at all. It felt as though it had stopped—dead.

"YES!" he screamed, pouncing on her so fast that he knocked the pair of them over onto the wet sand. "Yes. Yes. Yes," he said before giving her the kiss of her life. When his lips found hers, their contact restarted her nervous heart. She felt it soar on wings of elation from how loved she felt in that exact second.

Edward had said yes.

He was going to be hers forever.

And ever.

Edward kept chanting his answer in between kisses. Each time his lips left her skin for a second, he would say it before they attached themselves to another part of her. He lay on top of her attacking her with love and happiness because it was the only way he could express how he felt. She couldn't see how ecstatic he was at that moment, and he wanted her to understand what this meant to him.

Bella began to giggle when the light stubble on his chin tickled the underside of her neck. Edward then began tickling her ribs as his happiness overflowed, and her laughter and squeals of delight filled the empty beach.

After a few minutes, he ceased his attack and looked down at her, hovering over her warm body. They lay smiling at each other, just feeling the moment.

"I love you," he said, kissing her softly again.

"You're not upset that I asked you?"

He made a crazy face, frowning like she was a complete lunatic.

"Silly girl, of course not. You asking me means that you really, really do want me."

"Edward, I've always wanted you—you know that. I just knew you'd never ask me. I know you still think deep down that you're no good for me," she admitted.

He kissed her again. She knew his darkest secrets but still wanted him. Pulling her tank top down far enough, he placed a kiss over her heart. Edward kissed her there often. Although the mark where the prongs had pierced her skin had faded long ago, neither of them would ever truly forget, and Edward hoped that each time he kissed that spot, both of them felt better for it.

He looked at her for a moment more.

"I would like to think that one day I would have found the courage, but if I had've asked you, I always would have wondered if there was someone better for you. But this way, I know you want _me_. You—want—me. Forever. Always. Just as I am." He kissed her nose, and she snuggled into his chest as he cocooned himself around her as the water lapped at their feet.

"Just as you are," she said.

"You want me to just—be—me," he said, before he kissed her again and again.

"Yes! Finally, you get it. Just you—just the way you are." Bella smiled at him.

Edward Masen had fought his demon and won. Bella's love and acceptance had cured his cancerous affliction and freed his soul at long last. He could finally—with her by his side for the rest of eternity—just be.

The End.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there it is. The gang is all set together in their new home and happy at long last. Even though this is now complete, I would really love to hear what you thought, especially about the marriage proposal.<strong>

**Thanks so much for sticking with me. I can't thank you all enough.**

**xx**

**Foxxy**


	25. Mini Reviewer Outtake

**Mini Outtake...**

A/N: When this fic finished, I sent out this little outtake to all my reviewers to say thank you for their support. I'm getting slack with sending it out now, so I thought I would just post it. This way everybody can see it.

It takes place between chapter 24 and the honeymoon outtake.

If you were a regular SS&SD reviewer, then you've read it. :D

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

The smile on Edward's face was never going to fade. He was back behind the wheel of Herbie as they hurtled back toward The Love Shack. They were behind on Bella's birthday schedule already due to the fact that Edward hadn't wanted to stop kissing her on the sand. The pair had lay entwined with each other and made out like teenagers for far too long. It was their little moment, and neither of them had wanted it to end. The island's "tip" would always hold a special place in their hearts.

Surprise number two was to tell the gang their exciting news. Bella knew that Alice already _knew_, but she had respected Bella's privacy and said nothing to her about it, pretending she didn't know. Bella knew that knowledge must have been killing Alice and that she'd be so relieved to finally be able to celebrate. There was only one problem.

_Technically…well…um…you didn't ask Charlie? _

_Um…but you didn't do the asking, so…_

Edward took his eyes off the road.

"Oh, shit! Your dad. Yeah, I guess I better ask, but—" Edward suddenly looked nervous as hell. "What if…"

"We own a bar that we give him full access to. Are you kidding me? This is heaven according to Charlie."

Edward relaxed. He was momentarily letting his demons win. He nodded, agreeing with her, and stepped on the gas.

.

~~SS&SD~~

.

"SURPRISE!" They all shouted as Edward pushed through the little red doors in search of Charlie.

He laughed because he'd guessed they would be springing out at him at some point during the day, but he'd honestly thought it would be later. All of them had been like the rainbow connection for the past few days, and he had known that Bella had finally let them in on her plans.

Alice popped a bottle of champagne.

"Happy Birthday," they all said.

Carlisle came and gave Edward a hug, and Jasper handed him a shot of tequila with lime. He held his shot up in the air, wanting to toast his friend's day.

"Before we drink to me," Edward said, with his arm wrapped firmly around her waist. "We have an announcement to make."

The look in Edward's eyes as he gazed down at Bella made her whimper softly.

_I'm so fucking lucky._

Charlie was sitting at a stool at the bar, Alice was pouring champagne for Bella, Jasper held his tequila ready, Emmett was standing with Godzilla on his shoulder feeding him crickets, Zafrina was grinning as she snuck a sip of champagne, and Carlisle was looking between Edward and Bella full of excited anticipation.

"We're getting married," Edward announced with a smile so blinding it made the sun look like a tiny dull pimple in the sky.

Four stunned faces stared back at them. Alice and Carlisle already knew. Carlisle had guessed from watching them as much as he did.

"Bella proposed this morning," he said with pride.

His last words woke the gang from their stupor.

Edward looked to Charlie for approval and was met with a feeling of jubilation from inside Bella's father's mind so great that it almost made Edward want to cry.

"Jasper, put that rocket fuel away. We need a proper toast to celebrate my baby girl getting married," Charlie said, indicating to the top shelf Hennessy that all the boys loved so much but rarely drank.

He then held out his hand to Edward, but Edward pulled him in for a hug along with Bella.

Carlisle was next to congratulate them. Tears had sprung free against his wishes, and he patted his cargo pants for a handkerchief. It was the only thing he missed about his three-piece suits.

"I'm proud of you, Little B," Em said, punching Bella's arm. "My little sis proposes. I always knew you were kickass. Where'd you do it?"

Edward grinned. Bella groaned.

"On the beach," she answered.

"Yeah, but _where_ exactly?" Emmett was smiling in anticipation. He even had his fingers crossed behind his back.

"At the…point," she muttered.

"YES! The tip! You did it at the tip," he hollered happily. "Great things happen at the tip, B. It's a special place to be worshipped." He joked, making her blush. To rescue Bella, Alice wiggled a cricket near his ear, but moved it just as Godzilla chomped down on his lobe.

When the Emmett ruckus finally subsided, the eight of them held their glasses and toasted the happy couple.

"No champagne, Alice?" Bella asked.

She grinned. "Nope, we have an announcement too."

Before she could speak again, a stunned Edward muttered, "I'm gonna be an uncle?"

Alice had let him see her news first, and the group erupted for the third time in as many minutes.

"We'll be wanting a cousin or two when you're ready," Jasper said, hugging his beautiful, glowing wife but looking at the new couple.

Jasper was more than happy to have a baby now that Alice could go to a proper hospital and get the care she needed without worrying if her admission would set off security alerts. It was the only reason he'd been so angry last year.

Edward stood almost too overwhelmed by the emotional mix in the room. His new family was all happy, healthy and safe. The Love Shack was prospering. Life was good. He was to be a husband and then an uncle and had never felt so free in all his young life.

He leaned over and kissed Bella's forehead.

This was one birthday he would never—ever—forget.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Thanks for reading SS&SD. **

**I've had a few PMs asking why I'm not writing FFn at the moment. It's because I'm working on my original fiction series (Sanguine Mountain Book 1 - YA Paranormal romance - available on Amazon) and that takes up all my writing time. But I'm still around. I promise.**

**Happy reading!**


End file.
